


DaeJae Drabble Archive

by Brainboxy (Pixichan)



Series: Drabble Archive [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabbles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, feel free to check my tumblr to see if prompts are currently open, sometimes ther are side pairings, to be clear all of these are prompts people sent me either on tumblr or on aff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 74
Words: 90,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixichan/pseuds/Brainboxy
Summary: Hello~ This is one of the many archives for all of the drabbles I've written on tumblr. This archive contains DaeJae Drabbles from the first round of prompts, excluding the smut prompts which can be found in the smut archive. Each story is about 1000 words, and of course, feel free to pick and choose which you would like to read.





	1. (F) Turned To Dust

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles are posted in the following order: Fluff (F), General (G), Angst with a Happy Ending or Hurt/Comfort (H/C), and then Angst (A). The title of each chapter will begin with the code above to make it easier to find the genre you're looking for.
> 
> Sequels will be posted on the same page as the original, and will be divided by a couple of spaces. Please check the summary or chapter notes for the prompt sent in for the story. The timestamp will contain a link to the original post on tumblr.

Prompt: daejae where both of them are princes from different kingdoms and daehyun is most cocky prince and youngjae was the only person who can make him dust

[Originally posted October 30th, 2015](http://brainboxy.tumblr.com/post/132236536149/prompt-via-aff-daejae-where-both-of-them-are)

 

 

The six kingdoms of the realm held a ball once every ten years where all their royals and nobles would gather to feast and celebrate their riches and the peace of their countries. It was also the time for the six young princes to go scouting for love, as in modern times they were allowed to choose their own spouse so long as that spouse was a noble.

Daehyun was certain he would win over the hearts over everyone there. The young prince was cocky and proud. He was always able to hold his head up high and emit confidence. The last ball had been when he was 12, and he had many memories of being adored by all the nobles he had met. He only met two of the other princes though, Himchan and Jongup. He had been fast friends with the both, and had kept up correspondence with them. Now 22, Daehyun was under the firm belief that his charming effect would once again sweep everyone away.

He was wonderful, what could they find to dislike about him?

Daehyun was certain at least that nothing could destroy his confidence as he stepped into the ball. He had not felt nervous once in his life, and that day was no exception. He joined the others on the main floor, greeting the nobles that were of any interest to him and avoiding those he deemed dull or unimportant.

He had agreed with Himchan’s plan earlier in the year to get the six princes together, and not all had met each other. They had all agreed to leave the ball briefly at half past ten to go to the balcony and speak. With the time of their rule approaching, they all thought it would be good to speak and agree formally to continue on with the peace that the realm had been in for centuries. So Daehyun danced with any pretty person he could find, easily charming his way into their hearts, but when the time struck, he bid adieu and headed outside.

Only two of the princes were already out there waiting. One was Himchan and the other Daehyun did not recognize. When they turned to face his approaching footsteps, Daehyun’s breath was taken away.

“Prince Daehyun!” Himchan greeted warmly, giving him a brief hug. “I’d like you to meet Prince Youngjae.” Daehyun’s eyes never left Youngjae, who was staring at him in great confusion.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Youngjae said, and Daehyun felt his knees go weak.

“I-It’s ni–” Daehyun stopped trying to speak when his voice cracked.

Himchan filled in the silence with laughter, warm and friendly. “Are you nervous?” He laughed. “I’ve never seen you nervous before. I’ve never heard of you being nervous before.” Daehyun just gulped and gave Himchan a panicked look.

“U-Umm…” Daehyun didn’t remember how to speak. Really, the only thing he could remember how to do was stare at Youngjae – at his cute cheeks, his high cheek bones, his big, wide eyes, and his cute, pillowy lips. Daehyun tried not to stare at those for too long and failed miserably. He let his eyes drift lower thinking that would make it better, only to find it made it worse. Youngjae had broad shoulder and a strong jawline, and his body underneath his tight suit looked as though it would be just as beautiful as his face. Daehyun was so nervous then, because he knew he was making a bad first impression.

“Do you think I’m pretty, Daehyun?” Youngjae teased.

Daehyun opened and closed his mouth several times in an attempt to speak, but no words came out. Eventually he settled on nodding, his face burning at Himchan’s laughter. Youngjae laughed too then, and Daehyun all but collapsed. His laugh was warm and melodious, the sound of an angel.  His eyes crinkled up and his cheeks puffed out and to make matters worse his whole body shook with the force of his laughter. Daehyun thought he might implode from the cuteness, from the beauty.

“I’ll leave you two be for a couple minutes.” Himchan promised. “And I’ll tell the others to do the same.”

“Thank you.” Youngjae said with a bow, but Daehyun was still too busy staring to respond. The third prince did not seem to mind his rudeness. Youngjae waited until he was gone to speak to Daehyun again. “If it helps, I think you’re pretty too.” He said.

“You’re not pretty though.” Daehyun found his voice after a moment, but found the words at his command lacking as Youngjae’s face fell and then twisted in confusion. “You’re beautiful.” Daehyun finally managed. His voice was wavering, his hands were shaking – he was just so, so nervous. “Are you sure you’re not an angel?”

Youngjae’s shy smile had him actually fall to the floor, covering his face because he could not take it. That elicited a bubbling laugh out of the other, whose face was blushed a little less red than Daehyun’s. “I’m sure.” He said. “Are you so taken by me you can’t even stand?” Youngjae teased.

“My knees feel like jelly.” Daehyun’s voice cracked. “Listen, I don’t mean to offend you with my current state, but you need to be more considerate of others. You could hurt someone looking that beautiful. Namely me. I’m in pain.” Youngjae’s laugh filled the air again.

“I could leave if that would help.” He suggested.

“Please don’t.” Daehyun answered in a small voice.

Youngjae had an affectionate smile when their eyes met, and Daehyun thought that if he were not already on the floor he would collapse once more. “Tell me, then, Prince Daehyun. Do you like me?”

“I do.”

“Would you like to kiss me?” Youngjae pried.

“I would.” Daehyun admitted. His mouth went dry as he tried to remind himself Youngjae was only teasing him. As much as he wanted one, he would probably not receive a kiss from the other.

“You do seem quite taken with me.” Youngjae remarked. “I will make you a deal, Prince Daehyun. Stay by my side the rest of the night. Look at no one longingly or affectionately but me. You may hold my hand or we may dance as you please, but you will not dance with anyone else, even in the times that I leave you to dance with another. If you show me you only have eyes for me, then before we part ways to go to sleep tonight I will give you a kiss.”

Daehyun readily agreed, finding the challenge impossibly easy. When the other princes met, he did his best to greet them, although his condition was quickly explained by an amused Himchan. When they reentered the ball, they danced, and when Youngjae left him to dance with others, he sat and watched him. His eyes never left Youngjae, not even when apologetically turning down those that approached him for a dance. Any time Youngjae looked at him, he would feel his heart start pounding and his knees go weak. He had never felt this way before.

“Daehyun, what’s wrong?” His father came to sit next to him, confused to find his son not having a merry time with the others.

“I think I feel nervous, Father.” Daehyun answered.

“Nervous? What could possibly make you feel nervous?” His father asked.

“Prince Youngjae.” Daehyun said. “I feel as though I may turn to dust every time he looks at me. My knees feel like jelly and my stomach twists in anguish at the thought of him looking so happily at someone else. Is it possible to be so smitten with someone so immediately, Father?”

“You are like me when I met your mother then.” His father answered. “It seems to be the trend in our family, confident in all situations, except in front of one person. That one person is your weakness.”

“What do I do if he should be my weakness?” Daehyun fretted.

“Keep him close, because he will be the strength that protects you when you are weak.” His father answered. “If you are so smitten, Son, go ask him to dance.”

“I already have several times.” Daehyun admitted. “He said if I sat here and refused to dance with any other, he would give me a kiss come the end of the night. So, all I must do is wait for him to return to me and hope that I can find a manner of speaking in front of him that does not make me seem like a buffoon. But how am I to speak to someone that turns me to dust so that I may blow away with the wind?”

“You will learn in time.” His father answered. “For now, just be careful not to swoon when he kisses you.”

“If I were to swoon over a mere kiss, I would die then and there.” Daehyun replied. His father bid him good luck and went to dance and make merry once more.

It was only one dance more until Youngjae joined him, and Daehyun in that time had forgotten how beautiful he was up close. His breath was taken away once more as they spoke, though he struggled to offer much to the conversation because he was so dazed from being in Youngjae’s presence.

At the end of the night, he went with Youngjae to their rooms. There was an eventual need to split, a corridor in which one would need to go one way and the other, the other. It was then that Youngjae turned to him. “Are you still so taken by me, Prince Daehyun?”

“More so now than ever before.” Daehyun replied.

Youngjae responded with a light chuckle. He brought his hands up to cup Daehyun’s cheeks and felt under his fingertips how Daehyun’s face burned. “I am quite taken by you as well, so you must write to me. You must visit me. I would be saddened to miss your company. Promise me you will.”

“I promise.” Daehyun replied.

Youngjae responded by leaning forward to connect their lips in a warm, brief kiss. His lips moved against Daehyun’s feeling the electricity burning at their lips heat up the air around them. It felt like fireworks as their lips worked together like the tides gentle crashing to the shore.

When he pulled away, Daehyun collapsed. It took a moment for Youngjae to come to see he had fainted, and could not help the bubbling laugh from his lips as Daehyun’s guards came to carry him to his room.

Months later, he was more than delighted to find he still had the same effect on his fellow prince.


	2. (F) Cherry Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daejae fluff where Dae takes Jae on a date to watch the cherry blossoms bloom
> 
> Originally posted October 7th, 2015

Youngjae had never been good at romantic things, but Daehyun always had been. He knew exactly what to do to make his boyfriend blush or smile, knew exactly what to do to make him flustered and happy. And seeing that look on Youngjae’s face was the best thing in the world to Daehyun. It was addictive. He just wanted to see it over and over again. He wanted to make Youngjae happy a million times over, and then some.

Sometimes Youngjae would talk about wanting to see the cherry blossoms in bloom in Japan. It was supposed to be the most beautiful thing in the world, but Daehyun doubted it would be more beautiful than Youngjae. That didn’t change the fact that when the opportunity arose, Daehyun flew them Japan for a weekend. 

Youngjae, being his forgetful self, did not think to check is the cherry blossom trees would be in bloom, just excited at the idea of exploring Japan with his boyfriend. The Friday they arrived, that was what they did. They went shopping together, buying each other little gifts and giggling as they went about like the lovesick couple the were. And that was nice in itself. Daehyun enjoyed that well enough, but he had his plan for the next day. There were news reports that came out with updates on the cherry blossoms blooming in Japan, and the next day was supposed to be the peak of the bloom in the town they were in.

So the next day, Daehyun told Youngjae they were going on an adventure, and lead him through town by the hand. They walked side by side, hands swinging between them as Youngjae asked a hundred times over where they were going, although he never got an answer.

When they reached the large park Daehyun was taking them too, Youngjae’s jaw dropped. His eyes were wide, sparkling a bit as he stared at what he thought was the most beautiful thing in the world. He grabbed his camera quickly to take pictures, taking twenty before he even thought to force Daehyun into the view so he could take picture of his pretty boyfriend in front of the pretty blossoms.

The dark wooded trees stood on either side of the stone path leading through the park, tinted pink by the reflection of the baby pink blossoms overhead. They stretched from every branch of that smooth, dark brown wood, meeting over head in the middle of the path. Light streamed through the few cracks where the flowers didn’t cover, but mostly illuminated them from above. Petals scattered with every blow of the win, swirling in the air and on the path. A couple branches dipped down in the middle, their delicate flowers within reach of the passersby. Daehyun reached up to pick one, passing it to his boyfriend.

There was the look he was waiting for, spreading across Youngjae’s face as he lowered his camera to stare at Daehyun’s offering. A single cherry blossom, it’s perfect baby pink petals growing darker toward the center, leading to the white filaments that ended in pretty yellow dots. Daehyun twirled the green stem in his tan fingers as he watch Youngjae’s face change. 

It was slow, but that smile Daehyun loved so much spread over Youngjae’s lips. It was small, but so genuine it hurt. Little tears gathered in the back of Youngjae’s eyes and his cheeks flushed a pink so perfect it would put the blossoms to shame. His eyes flickered up to meet Daehyun’s and that small, genuine smile grew. His eyes bent to crescents and Daehyun barely had time to move the flower out of the way before Youngjae was pulling him into a tight hug. He pulled away a second later to cup Daehyun’s cheeks and give him a soft, loving kiss. He finally took the flower from him then, simply staring at it with no clue of what to do.

Daehyun took it from him, placing it in Youngjae’s hair, tucked with the stem behind his ear to keep it in place. “How is it…” Daehyun’s voice was soft. “How is it that even now, even here, you are still the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen?”

“Daehyun–” Youngjae cut himself off, the blush burning at his cheeks.

“You need to tone it down.” Daehyun said with an amused smile. “If you keep looking so cute, no one will want to look at the flowers anymore. How could they, when you’re here to outshine them?” Youngjae covered his face in embarrassment, making Daehyun whine. “No, don’t do that. I don’t want to miss a second of how beautiful you are.”

“Could you stop being so cheesy?” Youngjae whined, although the smile was so wide on his face that his cheeks hurt.

“Never ever.” Daehyun answered. “I love you.”

Youngjae cupped his cheeks again, pulling him into a much longer, but sweet and slow kiss. “I love you too.” He answered when he pulled away. Daehyun lead him by the hand through the park then, but he still found it hard to look at anything but Youngjae.


	3. (F) Fortune Teller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you’re sitting in the booth I always sit in but you refuse to leave and I refuse to let you have it so we end up sharing a booth au - DaeJae ^^
> 
> Originally posted October 24th, 2015

Youngjae settled into a random booth at the cafe he had just found. He had recently moved to a new neighborhood to be closer to work and had found a pretty little shop with coffee that smelled enticing. With a croissant and coffee in hand and his laptop in his bag, he figured maybe it would be fitting to spend a little time there while he wrote the article he was writng. He was a journalist, and so his boss would let him work outside of the company building when he already had an assignment. It was still better to live close to work though, because if there were breaking news he would undeniably be brought in.

The booth he had picked was small and obscured, in the corner of the cafe so it was mostly out of sight. Its side met with the large window that looked out over the sidewalk of the street the cafe was situated on, so he could watch the passersby and the people sat at the tables outside despite the cool fall air. Most were dressed in hats and light coats, much like Youngjae was. But the coffee shop was warm so he pulled off his jacket, laying it on the seat next to him as he watched the outside world.

It wasn’t until twenty minutes later that Youngjae was brought out of his tranquil daze by the sound of someone clearing their throat. He turned to see a very handsome man staring at him and biting his lip. “Yes?” Youngjae asked.

“Would it be possible for you to sit somewhere else?” The man asked. His face was a bit red and Youngjae worried he would spill his coffee with the way his hand was shaking. “Sorry, that sounded rude. It’s just this is kind of my booth– I always sit here.”

“I’m sorry.” Youngjae said awkwardly. “But, I’m kind of already sitting here. I’m not going to move.”

“But it’s my booth!” The stranger’s voice raised suddenly. He pouted childishly, setting his coffee down and crossing his arms.

Youngjae, taken aback by the childishness of someone his own age, just settled back in the booth and crossed his arms as well. “I’m already here, go sit somewhere else.”

“No, you go sit somewhere else.” The man demanded. After a second, he huffed and sat across from Youngjae. “I’ll just sit here until you leave.”

“Why are you acting like such a baby, it’s just a booth?” Youngjae asked. The stranger didn’t answer.

They sat their in silence for half an hour, each refusing to look at the other or move as they sat there. It was random and unexpected when the stranger spoke. “My name is Daehyun.” He said.

“Youngjae.” Responded the other. “Seriously, why is it so important that you sit here?”

“It’s kind of dumb.” Daehyun mumbled. After a minute he submitted to telling Youngjae anyway. “A fortune teller told me I would meet my true love in this cafe if I sat here every day.”

“And you believed them?” Youngjae asked.

“Yeah!” Daehyun said as if it should be obvious. “They can see the future, of course I believe them!”

“They couldn’t see the future, Daehyun.” Youngjae crinkled up his nose. “The cafe owner must have paid them to help him get more customers, so they told you to come buy coffee here everyday.”

“They didn’t specify this shop!” Daehyun whined. “They said they knew I had gotten coffee that morning, and that I should go to the same shop and sit in the same place everyday and that’s how I’d meet my soul mate.” He said. Daehyun’s face instantly pulled into a pout, and he crossed his arms and looked away.

“Why did you go to a fortune teller anyway?” Youngjae asked.

“My mom made me go.” Daehyun grumbled. “She wanted me to marry some girl she liked, so she told me to go to a fortune teller to see if the match was good. She thought they would tell me to marry her.”

“And instead they told you to come here?” Youngjae asked.

“Well, first they laughed for ten minutes at my mom and told her I was gay, then they told me to come here.” Daehyun admitted.

“Oosh. Sorry.” Youngjae said. “Had you told your mom yet?”

“A couple times.” Daehyun answered with a shrug. “She just wanted to believe it was a phase, I guess.”

“So how long have you been coming here and sitting at this booth everyday?” Youngjae asked.

“Two months.” Daehyun admitted. “I already come here every day because the coffee is good, I just figured I’d sit here and see if they were right about the whole true love thing.”

Youngjae sighed, the whole story was rather dumb but he felt bad for Daehyun. “Well, I have to get to work. Good luck on that true love thing.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Daehyun said with a wave of his hand, not even realizing he had won.

–

“Hey, mind if I sit with you again?” It had been a week since they met, and for some reason Youngjae would always come up to Daehyun’s booth and ask that.

“No problem.” He smiled. He was stating to like Youngjae a lot. The cute man was good company while he waited.

“So how’s that search for your soul mate going?” Youngjae asked teasingly.

“Still nothing.” Daehyun couldn’t help but smile back.

–

“Hey Daehyun!” A year later, it wasn’t even questioned if he could sit down.

“How’s it going?” Daehyun asked.

“My boss doesn’t seem to understand that I need to sleep sometimes.” Youngjae whined. “He’s called me in to work late every night for the past week. I’m dying.” He said melodramatically. There was a pause. “So, find your true love yet?” It was more of a joke then anything. Youngjae would ask maybe once a week, and he and Daehyun would always laugh about it.

“Actually, yeah, I think I did.” Daehyun said, a pleased smile on his face.

“Oh.” Youngjae’s face fell.

Daehyun licked his lips, and Youngjae knew it was because he was nervous. “I think it’s you.” Daehyun said after a long moment. “I think you’re the one I was supposed to meet, Youngjae. I think you’re my soul mate.”

“Oh.” Youngjae repeated. It was silent for a second. “So does that mean it wouldn’t be totally weird for me to ask you out to dinner?” He said hopefully.

Daehyun laughed. “It wouldn’t be. I’d love to.”


	4. (F) First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: DaeJae first date
> 
> October 8, 2015

Daehyun was up four hours before he needed to be, already getting ready for his date even though it was so far off. It was only six in the morning, and Youngjae would be picking him up at noon, but Daehyun was so excited he could not wait. For the longest time he had had a crush on Youngjae, a boy from one of his classes at their university. From the moment he saw Youngjae he had wanted to know him, to be close to the adorable other. Everything about Youngjae was cute to Daehyun– his thick lips, high cheek bones, fluffy cheeks, wide eyes, everything. 

What had started as just wanting to know someone as cute as Youngjae had turned into a full out crush on a person that he quickly befriended, and the more time they spent together the more Daehyun thought Youngjae was perfect for him. But he didn’t think Youngjae felt the same way, and so he kept his feelings to himself.

Last week, Youngjae had confessed to him. He had come up with a small bear holding a heart in it’s paws, offering it to Daehyun with a nervous smile. “I really like you.” He had said. “Would you be my boyfriend?” Daehyun had said yes so quickly that he finished his word before Youngjae had finished his question. The bubbling laughter that elicited, though, told Daehyun his eagerness was well received. Even then, even with Youngjae being the one to confess, Daehyun was nervous. He just really, really liked Youngjae; he wanted everything to be perfect.

He cleaned his dorm, showered twice, spent two hours picking out the perfect outfit and another one messing with his hair. Before he knew it, Youngjae was knocking on his door and Daehyun’s heart was pounding in nervousness.

Youngjae had a lunch bag in his hands and a backpack on his pack, the warmest smile on his face as he greeted Daehyun with a kiss on the cheek. “Ready to go?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Daehyun agreed. “Do you want me to hold something?’ He asked.

"No, I’m good.” Youngjae answered, taking Daehyun’s hand in his and leading them out of the dorm. They stayed on campus, going to one of the large fields where students liked to gather and eat together. He put his backpack down then, pulling out a blanket from inside and spreading it on the ground for them to sit on. “I hope a picnic is alright with you.” Youngjae said nervously. “The weather is so nice, I thought it would be good.”

“That sounds perfect.” Daehyun readily agreed, settling on the blanket next to Youngjae. It was awkward, just as first dates always were. The conversation between them was limited at first, happily filled with the sushi Youngjae had brought in his lunch box for the both of them.

Once it was gone, an awkward conversation was started up, although it quickly turned to giggle fits when the two started teasing each other. They were friends first, before they started dating, and that made things a lot easier. Eventually, Daehyun got Youngjae to laugh so hard he flopped down on the blanket, and Daehyun tugged on him a little until he laid with his head on Daehyun’s lap.

Daehyun leaned back on one hand, the other absentmindedly playing with Youngjae’s hair as they watched the clouds passing overhead, pointing out the ones that looked like different shapes.

They stayed they for a while before Daehyun got tired of craning his neck and laid beside Youngjae instead. Their hands were held between them as they continued to watch the clouds, laughing as their explanations of what they looked like got increasingly more ridiculous and less realistic. Each wanted to reach out and cuddle with the other, but it felt like too much for just then.

Eventually they stood, quickly cleaning up their picnic site before they headed back to Daehyun’s dorm. “I had fun.” Daehyun asserted softly. “Let’s do it again some time.”

“Yeah.” Youngjae agreed. “I’d love to.” They bid goodbye to each other, but before Youngjae could go, Daehyun leaned in to give him a sweet, short kiss that left them both blushing, smiling messes.


	5. (F) Vacuum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you’re the only person on my floor who has a vacuum and I spill things a Lot sorry can I borrow it again au -Daejae
> 
> Originally posted July 9th, 2015

Youngjae knew what to expect when he heard the knock on his door, half because it happened so often and half because Daehyun had a very specific way of knocking. It was a certain rhythm he always did, as if to alert Youngjae he was coming to borrow his vacuum again. Now, Youngjae had no problem with Daehyun and he had no problem with lending out his vacuum. The two were on the same floor in their dormitory in university and each floor was like it’s own giant family.

Youngjae’s problem was that Daehyun came every day, or more than once a day, to borrow his vacuum. His other floor-mates would come occasionally and would always talk with him plenty when they brought it back, but Daehyun? Near silent, just a sheepish look on his face and pink-painted cheeks. Youngjae didn’t get it, Daehyun was crazy talkative with everyone. He held up the line in the cafeteria sometimes because he’d be so engrossed in his conversation with one of the workers that he wouldn’t think to move down the line. But with Youngjae? Nothing. Silence. 

It had been like that since the first day, when the two had physically ran into each other as they were moving in. Youngjae had been focused on his bags which he was dragging behind him, and Daehyun had stacked so many boxes on top of each other that he couldn’t see in front of him. When they bumped into each other, they both fell, but Youngjae was able to collect himself and stand more quickly. He had offered a hand to Daehyun and apologized, but the other had just stared blankly at him for several long, awkward seconds, and then ran away, leaving his things on the floor. When Youngjae had seen him later in the day, he was chatting loudly with other people from their floor, but when Youngjae joined the conversation he went silent and just stared again. No one else had had that reaction, so Youngjae was more than confused.

“Come in.” He called. He didn’t even bother looking as Daehyun entered because he didn’t see a point. If Daehyun was going to snub him, Youngjae was going to snub him right back. “Go ahead and borrow it.” He said with a wave of his hand, keeping his eyes glued to the screen. The door shut again. Youngjae was frustrated.

Four times in one day. That was when Youngjae felt the need to comment. “You must be really clumsy, huh?” He asked, making Daehyun freeze in his tracks.

“Yeah.” Daehyun seemed to struggle with the one syllable word.

“I should start charging you or something.” He joked, thinking the timbre of his voce would clearly carry the fact that he wasn’t being serious. “Like a fee for using my vacuum so often.”

Youngjae could guess from the small, shy laugh that Daehyun understood he wasn’t being serious. “I don’t have anything to pay with.” He replied.

“You’ll just have to pay with your body then.” Youngjae said with a shrug. Now, since he had been joking and Daehyun knew he had been joking, Youngjae had assumed (incorrectly) that Daehyun would get that he was still joking. But no, of course not, because this was Daehyun and apparently he forgot how to interact with other human beings when Youngjae was around. He stood their staring at him with wide eyes, eyebrows raised, and his mouth agape. Youngjae could only sigh and roll his eyes at the dumbfounded expression. “It was a joke.” He said.

“Right. Bye.” Daehyun left without even thinking to take the vacuum, and Youngjae wondered what the hell was wrong with him. With everyone else he was super friendly, joked around all the time, and had no problems playing along, but with him he was clueless.

Later in the day Youngjae went to go talk to their room advisor, Himchan, because he needed to know something or other about the bus schedule for the buses off campus. It was his first year, so he often had little problems like that. Himchan’s door was open, but Youngjae could hear someone inside, so he paused like any polite human being would to make sure they weren’t talking about something that he shouldn’t walk in on.

“You’re actually the most ridiculous person on the planet, Daehyun.” Himchan was saying. “Like, you’re literally absurd.”

“Wow.” Youngjae heard Daehyun say next, and rather immediately drew closer to the wall to make sure he was completely out of sight. “Aren’t RA’s supposed to be supportive? You’re so mean, I’ll have to report you or something.” It was clear he was joking, and Youngjae grumbled to himself that it made no sense that Daehyun didn’t understand him before.

“Listen,” Himchan answered. “You said you liked him day one, right?”

“Yeah, I got all those cheesy butterfly feelings. It was like I was in some stupid story written by some stupid hopeless romantic. Like, if I were a cartoon, I would have had hearts for eyes because oh my god.”

“Great, so you fell in love with him at first sight or whatever cheesy nonsense that was. And Youngjae likes guys; he’s mentioned having a boyfriend in the past a couple times. So why the fuck haven’t you at least tried to be his friend? Or maybe even ask him out? Like, yes, it’s my job to be supportive and shit, but I can’t be supportive when you literally come whine every day that you’re in love with him. Just go for it, stop acting like a teenager.” Himchan told him.

When Daehyun spoke next, his voice was high and whiny. “I’m trying! It’s just that every time I see him, I freeze. Today I managed to say like one sentence to him and after that I couldn’t even move my jaw I was so… I don’t know. And he made a sex joke and I literally had to run out of there. I’ve never been like this before, I don’t know what to do.” There was a pause. “How am I supposed to charm him into my bed and then trick him into dating me if I can’t even control my face around him, much less talk? Like, I have no clue what to do.”

“Well, the first thing is probably to stop abusing his vacuum. You really need to buy your own.” Himchan said. “And stop eating in your room! You’re possibly the most clumsy human being on the planet and you are literally constantly dropping your giant bags of chips. Easy solution: stop eating in your room.”

“But at least then I get to see him for a little. And he’s usually so done with me that he doesn’t look up, so I can stare at him a bit without him knowing. Oh god, that sounds really creepy. I don’t mean that in a creepy way I just mean that he seems really put off whenever he sees me staring but he’s just so cute I can’t help it. Have you seen his face? His face should be illegal. He could cause car accidents with that level of cute.”

“You are literally the most ridiculous human being on the planet.” Himchan reiterated.

–

“Hey, Himchan.” Youngjae had ended up leaving a couple seconds before Daehyun and circling back to the RA’s room a couple minutes later. “I need the bus schedule for the off campus bus. Do you have an extra copy?” Himchan tossed him one. “Also, do you know what’s up with Daehyun?” He asked, pretending to not have heard what he heard in hopes of having Himchan tell him directly. “Like, is he really shy or something? Every time I talk to him, he looks like a deer in headlights. I’m worried I did something to offend him or something.”

“I’m going to answer your question with a question.” Himchan replied. “Would you date him? Like, I guess you don’t really know his personality, but based on looks alone, would you hit that?”

“I mean, I can’t say I would date him because I don’t know his personality, but I would definitely like _do_ him if he wanted to. Like, have you seen him? He’s hot.” Youngjae paused. “Why? Is he not okay with me because I’m gay and he thinks I’m going to hit on him? Because honestly that the most ridiculous thing. Like, I’m not an asshole, I’m not going to hit on someone who isn’t interested.” Of course, he knew the real reason was because Daehyun liked him because he had heard them talking about it, but he wanted to hear some confirmation.

“Close the door real quick.” When Youngjae did as Himchan said, the RA started whispering. “Listen, okay, I’m totally not the one who told you this, okay? You heard a rumor or some shit, I don’t care. If you say you heard it from me, I lose my job and I can’t afford housing here so no telling anyone.”

“Easy.” Youngjae shrugged. Himchan really was an awful RA. He even let people drink in their dorm rooms, but for that reason Youngjae had no desire for him to lose his RA-ship.

“He’s massively in love with you.” Himchan told him. “He’s been coming in here every day to vent about how much he likes you since the beginning of the semester. Literally the first day I dropped by his room to ask how he was doing, and he told me he had just fallen in love with you. It’s adorable and really, really sad. And the slightest bit creepy.”

“Oh.” Youngjae faked surprise. It was easy since he had been surprised by the news like five minutes beforehand. “What do I do then?”

“Please ask him out on a date.” Himchan groaned, throwing his head back in annoyance. “Please, just like one date. If you don’t like him you can bail after that, but either tell him you are not interested at all or go out with him. It’s getting obnoxious.”

–

That same knock sounded, just like every other time. “Come in.” Youngjae shouted. “Again?” He asked when Daehyun peeked his head in. “Or are you bringing it back this time? I can’t even remember anymore you’re in and out of my room so much.” Daehyun’s face turned a little red. “You know, I think you’re the only person on this floor I don’t know that well.” He said, and then pat the bed next to him. “Sit, I’m not letting you borrow it until we’re acquainted."

He could see Daehyun gulp and watch him nervously. "You can sit on the desk chair if you’re scared to sit next to me because it’s a bed.” Youngjae said with a roll of his eyes. He sat on the desk chair with his face still red and his mouth still shut. Youngjae forced them through the very basic question, where they were from, what they were studying, etc. Eventually, he ended on. “So, do you have, like, a girlfriend or something then? Someone back home or something? Boyfriend? Date mate?”

“Uh, no.” Daehyun said very softly. “There’s a guy I like, but I’m not dating him.”

“Well, yeah, we’re not dating yet.” Daehyun stared at him in shock. “I heard a rumor you liked me.” Youngjae said with a wave of his hand. “I asked some people on our floor if they thought it was true and like all of them said you had told them before that you did.” He had actually asked everyone one the floor, and literally everyone had replied that Daehyun was in love with him. “So you wanna confirm it or…?”

“I-I like you.” Daehyun admitted. He looked a little like he might cry or possibly throw up.

“Great, because I kind of like you back. It’s only kind of right now because you’re constantly really awkward and quiet around me, but I guess it’s fine because I think it’s kind of cute.” Youngjae answered with a shrug. Daehyun made his shocked face again. “So, um, I guess, do you want to go out sometime? The library has those movie nights once a week, we could go to one together?”

“I’d like that.” Daehyun mumbled. “Does this mean I get to kiss you now?”

Youngjae took a couple seconds to stop laughing. “Sure. You can kiss me whenever you want now.” And Youngjae quickly learned that for all his awkwardness, Daehyun was an amazing kisser.


	6. (F) Mysterious vs. Hyper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mysterious daehyun fallen for his hyper deskmate, youngjae^^ awkward/fluff
> 
> Originally posted May 21st, 2015

Next to him, Youngjae was bouncing up and down and holding two conversations at once. Daehyun’s deskmate was always this way, the most popular student in their eleventh grade class. He was smart and got the best grades. He always had a big smile on his face and could hold a conversation with anyone about anything. And he was funny and hyper and Daehyun swore he was the cutest person on the planet. That’s right, seventeen year old Daehyun had his first crush and it was a bad one, on one Yoo Youngjae.

But Daehyun had no hope for it working out. First crush’s never work out, do they? He swore Youngjae didn’t even know he existed, even though they sat next to each other every day. Daehyun was too quiet and reserved. He was that kid wearing all black, trying to sink into the wall with a mask over his face at all times. Youngjae never acknowledged him, he was too busy talking to literally anyone and everyone else. 

Normally Daehyun wouldn’t mind someone not talking to him. He held some fear of people so he remained as far from them as he could. They made him anxious most of the time. However his efforts to keep away them from him had given him the reputation of being mysterious. His classmates had a million theories of dark and tortured pasts that made him so withdrawn form the social networks of the school, but Daehyun hadn’t chosen to be mysterious. If someone had bothered to reach out and put the weeks of effort in required for him to be comfortable with them, well, he didn’t know. He didn’t know because he had been cold and quiet and ignored anyone who had tried to get close to him before. He had no clue how long it would take before he actually would open up to someone.

Youngjae was chatting loudly with his friends about junior prom, which was about a month away. Most of them had already asked whoever they wanted to go with and gotten their dates, but it seemed Youngjae hadn’t asked whoever he wanted to yet. Daehyun himself hadn’t planned on going because that was too many people for him and he’d spend the entire time sitting in the corner watching Youngjae enjoy his time with his date and wishing it was him by Youngjae’s side.

Listening to Youngjae be cajoled by his friends about asking out his date was painful enough. “Come on, bro.” Youngjae’s friend, JB, was saying. “You’re a total catch man! Just ask him, he’ll say yes!” Daehyun felt a little worse knowing Youngjae even liked boys, but that boy was not him.

Yes, he may look mysterious, but the pining was strong in that one.

Youngjae’s reaction was to shush his friends with over the top motions, his face burning a bit red. A second later he was back to bouncing in his seat, moving around every couple seconds as he tried to quiet his friends. “Just leave me be.” He whined. “I’ll ask him eventually.”

“Prom’s in a month.” Peniel continued. “You gotta do it soon or someone else might ask him. I heard that senior kid Himchan was thinking of asking him to senior prom instead.” Youngjae’s reaction was to dramatically flop back in his chair, hands over his face. “See, bro? You gotta ask him soon. No one in their right mind would turn down Himchan.”

“Fine.” Youngjae answered.

With his friends satiated, they headed back to their seats, and something Daehyun never expected to happen, happened. Youngjae tried to talk to him. “So, Daehyun, have you asked someone to the dance yet?” Daehyun didn’t answer, just because he never did. “I’ll take that as a no?” Youngjae asked. Daehyun was just a little distracted by how cute Youngjae looked. “I mean, I want to go, but I’m a little scared to ask the guy I like. Like, I’ve never talked to him before, but then again no one has. He could hate me and I’d have no clue. But he’s really cute, even with half his face covered all the time. And I’ve had a crush on him since we were like eleven and he shared his lunch with me.” It became quickly apparent that Youngjae was talking about him. That moment when they were eleven was one of the few when he had interacted with anyone in his class. “Do you think I should ask him?” Daehyun froze, eyes wide and unsure. Panic flowed through him because man did he want to go with Youngjae but he was too terrified to move.

“If I ask you will you just not answer? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk even. And you don’t sign either so I really don’t know what to expect. Will you blink out your answer in Morse code? Honestly, I really like you but I’ve been too afraid to ask you out because you’re so quiet. But at the same time I think it makes you really cool and I don’t know. I want to go with you. Will you go to the dance with me? Please answer. I’d even prefer rejection to you not answering bec—” Youngjae was rambling and his speech was only speeding up, and so Daehyun did something he had seen in movies. He pulled down his mask for just long enough to peck Youngjae’s cheek. The entire classroom stopped to stare at them. “Is that a yes?” Youngjae’s voice cracked and his face turned red.

Daehyun nodded and tried not to notice how everyone in the class was paying attention to them because they were so shocked. Youngjae was smiling wide, and then he was jumping around again, dramatic and over the top as he cheered and laughed and bounced around until he managed to knock his chair over and collapse to the ground.

Youngjae sat up in shock and then started laughing, just like he always did when he acted so hyper he knocked himself over. This time though, a deep, happy chuckle joined him and all eyes were directed to Daehyun, whose eye had bent into crescents. The shock was enough to make Youngjae stop laughing, and he got up to get close to Daehyun. “I want to see your smile.” Youngjae mumbled, reaching for Daehyun’s mask. Daehyun let him and for the first time everyone in the class saw Daehyun’s face, a beautiful smile stretched across it and his cheeks a pretty pink. Maybe opening up wasn’t so hard after all.


	7. (F) Glee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: glee!AU, DaeJae, Daehyun is one of the most popular students of the school and Youngjae is a member of glee club
> 
> Originally posted October 1st, 2015

Youngjae was careful to avoid anyone in a varsity jacket as he headed down the hallway, side-stepping out of the cheerleaders’ way with a bowed head. His school had a social ladder and he was pretty close to the lowest peg. Yes, he had made the tragic first year mistake, way back before he knew the social structure of the school, of trying out for glee club.

Back then he had just thought that singing was fun and he would have a good time. Youngjae didn’t realize that he was essentially labeling himself as a nerd destined to be bullied until after he had gotten in and started going to practice. Sure enough, notes taped to his back and being shoved into lockers became a regular thing, but Youngjae would not even dream of quitting. Now in his third year of high school, Youngjae was the main male vocal for the club, and he enjoyed himself way too much in that club to think to leave it, even with the trouble outside.

During his quick scurrying, he bumped into someone. He looked up only to gulp in fear– he had bumped into one of the most popular boys in school. Jung Daehyun was known for being a loudmouth that was friends with anyone who was even vaguely popular, and so it came to be that generally the people he was friends with became popular as well. The people he didn’t like typically ended up transferring. Youngjae froze.

“Hey, watch where you’re–” Daehyun stopped in the middle of his angry statement to stare. Youngjae adjusted his clothes after a second or too, feeling self-conscious under his gaze.

“Daehyun, are you alright?” One of his friends asked, taking him out of his shock. “Is this glee club geek getting on your nerves?”

“No, he’s fine.” Daehyun’s voice was faint as he continued to stare, then letting himself be dragged away by his bewildered but unsurprised friend. Once the interaction was over he went running into the choir room, hiding his red face in his hands.

“What happened?” Himchan, one of the instrumentalists that usually accompanied them, asked.

“I ran into Daehyun.” Youngjae answered. “He’s even prettier up close, oh my god.”

“Daehyun as in Jung Daehyun?” Himchan asked. Youngjae nodded. “Don’t you have a crush on him?” Youngjae sucked in his lips and nodded, worried he’d let out an unmanly squeal over actually interacting with his crush for the first time if he tried to speak. “That’s great! Now he knows you exist!”

“I know!” Youngjae squealed. “I’ll probably never talk to him again but still.” He said happily. “And he didn’t look like he wanted me dead for bumping into him, that’s a plus.”

–

A month passed and that treasured memory was cast aside. Such a little thing easily gets drowned out when things like school and extracurriculars get in the way. The night of their first concert, a practice before sectionals, had hit them and the whole club was nervous to hell and back. They were backstage in the auditorium, having stolen it from the theater kids who practiced there every other day.

Youngjae didn’t bother to look out at the crowd. It would just be the parents of the glee club members, and he was only worried because if they did not do well in this show then they would not do well in sectionals.

He was also worried because the first song of the night was just a solo by him, and that was terrifying in itself. He sat backstage, warming up and taking deep breaths as he tried to calm his nervousness. “Hey Youngjae!” One of the glee club members waved him over to the curtain. “Look at the crowd.” She added with a nervous look to him.

Youngjae peered out of the curtain only to nearly fall back on the floor. The auditorium was full with their classmates– mostly jocks and cheerleaders but just generally anyone that was popular was there. “Oh god, they’re here to kill us, aren’t they?” Youngjae asked, staring at Daehyun in the first row.

“We could cancel?” She squeaked.

“No.” He insisted. One deep breath later, he thought he was set. “I’ll go out there. If they throw things at me or anything, we’ll cancel. But for now let’s just assume they’re here to watch. They’d never let us live it down if we canceled at the sight of them.”

The other members agreed and the lights in the theater dimmed, silencing the crowd. After a couple seconds Youngjae walked out, thanking everyone for coming and taking a seat on the stool set up for him. A guitar in hand and his microphone held up on a stand, Youngjae took another deep breath and looked down at his hands rather than at the crowd.

Another deep breath and his fingers started to move, inexperienced but by now he knew the notes by heart. “Me mires differente,” he sang. Suddenly he wondered is singing in another language had been the best idea, but Corre by Jesse and Joy was too pretty of a song for him to pass up, especially when Himchan had already arranged the piano music into guitar music just knowing that Youngjae would want to play and sing it. “Me abrazas y no siento tu calor.”

He sang through the waving lines of the song, daunted by the silence of the crowd. Normally, the parents started cheering at the start, but the presence of the students had silenced them. So instead the only thing there was Youngjae’s voice and the guitar he was playing. His hands would have been shaking, but within thirty seconds of the song, he was sucked into the music. The only thing he could thing of was what he was singing and what he was playing. Nothing else mattered.

Youngjae didn’t comeback to his senses until the song was over and people were cheering. Not yelling, not throwing things, cheering. It was weird.

And amongst it all, he met Daehyun’s eyes, and tried not to get flustered by the tears he saw in them.

Their set went on and he again got too sucked away by the music to notice anything else. He couldn’t quite remember much from the show, he almost never could, because once he got into a song there was no getting out until it was over.

Before he knew it the show was over and he could vaguely hear one of the soccer players telling Daehyun, “You were right man, it was totally a good idea to come here.” Had it been Daehyun’s idea? Why?

Maybe it didn’t matter. They took their final bows and went off stage, all applauding and embracing over the successful show. Sectionals would go great for sure.

Too soon, it was time for them all to part, and Youngjae ran off to go put the guitar he had borrowed from Himchan back in music room. He didn’t notice the person tailing him on the way down. No, he didn’t notice that Daehyun had followed him until he found him leaning against the lockers when he left the music room. With a deep gulp, Youngjae decided to not acknowledge the boy waiting for him outside the music room. He went to continue on his way down the hall, back to the parking lot so he could drive himself home, but was promptly shoved up against the lockers. Daehyun’s cat-like eyes filled his vision, a small pout on the older’s face.

“You did really good.” Youngjae was not expecting the praise, nor the serious tone Daehyun gave it with. “Your voice is beautiful.”

“Th-thank you.” Youngjae tried to back away, but was stopped by the wall. His face only grew pink as Daehyun moved a little closer.

“Then again,” Daehyun said, and Youngjae felt the fear in his heart. He was about to get humiliated, wasn’t he? “Everything about you is beautiful.” Youngjae’s world stopped with those words, and started again when Daehyun leaned in. Youngjae was sure he was going for a kiss, closing his eyes tightly in anticipation. All he got were soft lips on his cheek. “Let me take you out on a date.” Daehyun requested softly. When Youngjae did not answer, his voice grew a bit desperate. “Please, just give me a chance. One date, that’s all I ask.”

“O-ok.” Youngjae nodded. Maybe this was the prank. Maybe Daehyun would stand him up. 

With hands cupping his face, lips met his, and months later Youngjae would still be unable to shake the taste. 

(He would also be unable to get Daehyun’s hands off him because after one date had turned to several and several dates had turned to dating, Daehyun had become the clingy boyfriend Youngjae had never dreamed he would be.)


	8. (F) Flight Attendant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: the first one(flight attended) daejae :3 they were the first couple I thought of
> 
> Originally posted October 3rd, 2015

When Youngjae heard that buzz for the fifth time that hour, he nearly shouted. Nearly, of course, because he was at work, and the primary job of a flight attendant is to be smiling and polite no matter how much you want to strangle a passenger. He checked the board to ascertain yes it was the same guy again. Even if it had been an accident the first four times, he could get fired if he did not go anyway.

Standing from his seat at the front of the plane, Youngjae walked down the 1st class section of the airplane to the seat of whatever young businessman couldn’t stop hitting the fucking ‘call flight attendant’ button. “May I help you?” He asked with a smile, though he feared his annoyance shone through.

“No, sorry.” The passenger seemed as apologetic as ever, but Youngjae still kind of wanted to strangle him. “I hit the button by accident again.” His honey voice admitted sheepishly. God, that voice, the things it made Youngjae want to do… Honestly, the passenger was very, very lucky he was cute, otherwise Youngjae may have lost his pleasant attitude.

“Very well then, enjoy the rest of the flight.” He said, trying to be polite.

Ten minutes later, the buzz came again, and Youngjae nearly shrieked. The board had a different seat lit up, indicating it was not the same passenger who had pressed the button. Youngjae went quickly to help them, but when he returned he found that another seat had lit up again. He peaked his head around the curtain dividing him and that passengers, only to hear that honey voice call out, “It was an accident again, I’m sorry!” 

Youngjae wondered if he was really sorry.

In the end that buzzer went off approximately 30 times on the four hour trip, and when they landed Youngjae was pretty sure he was going to ring the passengers neck regardless of how pretty he was. With a sigh and a faked smile, he bid adieu each passenger as they left the plane. His coworker and the airport staff would be turning over the airplane so it would be ready for the next flight, so he instead got off with his carry-on suitcase and headed out. After the day he had had, he thought he was going to have to find a new job. Being a flight attendant was too frustrating.

As he walked down the gate, he encountered something he was not expecting. Waiting for him was that same passenger that had hit the button so many times over the flight, and now that he was off duty Youngjae considered smacking him. The shy smile the passenger gave him stopped him though. “Um, sorry, I just…” The passenger fidgeted, eventually taking a deep breath and starting again. “Hi, I’m Daehyun. I realize I was a bit of a nuisance on the flight today, but you were really nice about it, so I was wondering if I could maybe buy you a coffee to make up for bothering you so much.”

After a rather difficult day of dealing with rude passengers, the small act of kindness was enough to warm Youngjae’s iced over heart. “Sure.” He agreed softly.

The smile Daehyun gave him maybe made it all worth it.

 


	9. (F) Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hey can I request Merman!Dae and human Jae please?
> 
> Originally posted August 20th, 2015

Youngjae had always loved sailing out on the sea, and when he had a day free from school or work he would take his small, old motor boat he had been given by his father and sail out as far as he could, until the land was a small speck in the distance. He found it peaceful, just lying on the boat, maybe swimming, maybe fishing. He never intended anything, he just would sail out and cut the engine. Whatever happened past that was unplanned but relaxed.

On this particular day, it was hot. The weather report had said it would be the highest temperatures they had had in a decade, and Youngjae had hoped his trip off land would help him escape the sweltering weather. The heat still bore down on him though, and he understood what the meteorologists had meant. It was so hot it was near unbearable, and he could only think of one solution. He had never bothered to swim before when he came out this far as he was not completely sure what was out there. But with the weather so hot he decided it was worth the risk. He was grateful he always kept a bathing suit on board, and changed quickly without fear of anyone seeing him. There was no one else in the middle of the ocean, right?

He tied a buoy to the boat and dropped what anchoring he had before he went diving into the water. He kept the buoy on his arm in case his boat went drifting, so he would go drifting with it. It also helped since if he got too far underwater it might grow hard to tell which way was up and which was down. He sunk down into the cool water, finding instant relief from the heat previously making him want to die.

He felt something scaly brush against his foot, but figured it was a fish until he was pulled down by the ankle. Youngjae struggled for a moment before letting himself be pulled under, being pulled to face a smiling boy. He tried to exclaim in shock but the sound did not travel underwater.

The boy waved, swimming around him for a couple seconds. Youngjae caught glimpses of sun tanned skin and a warm, red-brown tail. His hair flowed around him in waves of red-brown, but Youngjae was more concerned with the fact that he had a tail. The mermaid was in front of him again, the ends of his tail brushing up against Youngjae’s legs as he grabbed the buoy of Youngjae’s boat as well. With much confusion from Youngjae, the mermaid pulled them up for a brief moment so their heads rested above the water.

“Want to see something cool?” The mermaid asked.

“Are you a mermaid?” Youngjae responded smartly.

“Yes. My name is Daehyun.” He said cheerily. “I saw you changing and thought you might be bored and want to see something cool. It’s been a while since a human has come swimming here.”

Youngjae’s face burned. “You watched me while I was changing?”

“I looked away.” Daehun promised. “Briefly.” He added with a wink. “Come on, come with me. I want to show you something cool.”

“What about my boat?” Youngjae asked.

“I’ll tie your buoy down.” Daehyun promised. Youngjae, completely sure he was dreaming, nodded and followed Daehyun as they swam a little ways off. There they found a small, thin wire, which Daehyun tied around the buoy to keep the boat in place. “We used to have people visit.” He explained. “We always docked their boats here. Come on, it’s this way.”

“I can’t breathe underwater.” Youngjae answered.

“Right!” Daehyun’s voice got loud. “Wait here!” He dived then. And for about a minute there was silence. Youngjae felt that tail brushing against his legs again though, and the water behind him let out a soft splashing noise. Something wrapped around his face, a weird filter-like thing sitting over his mouth. “It’ll let you breathe.” Daehyun informed. “Come on!” He cheered.

Youngjae was pulled underwater and struggled swimming after the quick mermaid as they went down and down and down until he could no longer tell which way was up and which way was down. He could no longer see Daehyun, only feel the hand dragging him deeper. Suddenly there was light surrounding them, a luminous city in front of them with others like Daehyun swimming around it. Daehyun swam in front of him, waving again and making silly faces as he dragged Youngjae through the city.

It felt like hours later that Daehyun brought him back to the surface, placing a happy kiss on Youngjae’s cheek. “Will you come back?” Daehyun asked.

Youngjae pulled the filter off his mouth. “It was so beautiful.” He mumbled. “Of course.”

“You’re so beautiful.” Daehyun answered. “Keep the filter then. Please, come back soon.” He begged.

“I will.” Youngjae promised. “See you soon.”


	10. (F) Fansite Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about Idol Daehyun and Youngjae being de master of a fb, Daehyun fall in love with him, they get together maybe? Thanks you a lot if can writte this~~~ Thanks you anyways!!
> 
> Originally posted September 1st, 2015

Daehyun always searched his fansites after events. Maybe some would call it vanity, but he just liked to know what his fans were saying about him. Among comments of how good he looked or how much they liked his outfit, there were always a couple commenters that would mention what they would like in a new album – collaborations they were desperate for, music styles they thought fit his voice, and concepts they thought would be cool.

Those comments were few and far between on most fansites, and Daehyun had learned which sites had more discussion and which had less, and of course, which didn’t have comment sections. He didn’t really visit those.

“A new fansite.” He mumbled to himself, clicking the link his manager had sent him. Since he was a solo artist, his manager was able to focus his attention on exactly what Daehyun wanted, and often what the popular idol wanted was to do exactly what the fans wanted. He clicked the link, expecting a simple layout like most fansites normally had. 

He instead found that whoever made this site must know a ton about web design, because the sleek website was beautiful, but not hard to navigate. There was a section for photos, and he scrolled through them quickly. They were all pretty stylistic, whoever took them knew how to work a camera and his best angles. But, most were from older events, and a small notice at the top alerted him that the owner of the fansite had been in Beijing for the past year, but now was back in Korea and would be taking photos again.

There was a small comment section for each photo, but the fansite master seemed to have set up discussion boards too. Daehyun scrolled through them, amazed at the organization and some of the things his fans were saying. There was a board for people that wanted to trade or sell merch, one for people talking about collaborations he had already done and another for ones they wanted to see, and so on. 

It was like he hit the jackpot for information.

There was one that just titled, ‘Concepts that would be really awesome’ and so Daehyun clicked on that. At the top was a message from the fansite master, explaining the boards purpose. “Hey guys! So a lot of fans lately have been saying that it seems like Daehyun pulls his concepts directly from what people say on fansites, so this board is to say what concepts we’d enjoy! You can use the links at the top to organize the posts by most recent, most liked, or most replied to. I’m kind of hoping Daehyun might look at this board and find a new concept, wouldn’t that be cool? ;)”

Daehyun giggled a little to himself, deciding he would do one of the most popular concepts next, and he’d try to do it as closely to what the fans wrote as possible so they’d know he had seen the board.

But before he went to read the board posts, Daehyun noticed and 'About Me’ link at the very end of the lists of links, and couldn’t help but click it.

_Fuck._

The first thing that loaded was a picture of whoever the fansite master was, with wide eyes and a large smile stretched over thick lips. His cheeks were fluffy and cute and Daehyun was trying to remind himself that he really was not allowed to date while he was an idol, especially not boys. _Damn_ , it was love at first sight.

“Yoo Youngjae, age 21. I’m a graphic design and photography double major and I’m hoping to work in the gaming industry when I’m older. I lived in China last year helping to develop a couple games, and I have an internship developing apps at Samsung right now that could eat up some of my time and prevent me from going to events. I’m fluent in Korean, English, Japanese, and Mandarin, so I’ll try to translate Daehyun’s tweets for everyone when I can.” Daehyun read aloud.

“God, what a nerd.” He mumbled to himself, and then adding on in a defeated tone. “I love him already.”

Before the feeling burning in his chest could get worse, Daehyun decided to go back to look at the concepts again, trying to drown down the flush on his cheeks.

The top voted one was by Youngjae himself, and Daehyun couldn’t resist.

–

Now, Daehyun did give everyone else a chance too. When he told his manager of the concept, he didn’t say who should play the other role immediately, but rather told him they should hold a contest with photos, and he would pick three winners to be in the video.

He was smart about it, he picked two girls and Youngjae. When he explained he had gotten the concept from a fansite, he watched Youngjae’s eyes light up. When he explained the concept, it got even more so. “The idea is, well, I want you guys, my fans, to know I’m always here for you. When things are tough, I want you guys to be able to listen to one of my songs and know I’m cheering you on. The song is about strength, and in the video you’ll each be going through a rough time, turn on the song, and I’ll 'appear’ and sing it to you.” He told them.

“That was my idea!” Youngjae cheered happily.

“I know.” Daehyun smiled. “I hope you don’t mind, it was just that when I read it, I really liked it.” _And when I saw you, I really liked you._ In-person Youngjae was even worse for Daehyun’s pounding heart, and he mused that maybe it was a bad idea to manufacture a situation in which he could meet Youngjae. He liked the fan too much. He’d even admit it, that love-at-first-sight feeling hadn’t gone away. Looking at Youngjae, he had butterflies in his stomach, and it was a wonder he was speaking so clearly in his presence. 

He did a day of filming with each of them, although with Youngjae it turned into a day and a half because they both kept cracking jokes and ruining the shot by laughing too hard.

After they finished shooting, Daehyun took him out for ice cream 'to apologize for filming taking so long’. Really, it was because he wanted to spend more time with Youngjae, but he didn’t say that. Daehyun even found justification to give Youngjae his number, saying, “This is probably the best music video idea I’ve heard in a long time, because really it’s how I feel for you guys. If you think of any other good ones, you should message me, or maybe just if you want to chat.” He added that last bit as a passing comment with a wave of his hand, but Youngjae’s face lit up regardless.

The other two girls posted fan accounts, although they hid what the music video was about very well. Youngjae, on the other hand, did not post one. He just posted that he got to be in the video and that Daehyun was much hotter in person. Daehyun would probably use that against him eventually, but he kept it to himself for a bit.

He and Youngjae ended up video chatting that night, and the next night, and every night after. Most of the time it was Daehyun calling Youngjae, too, and he wasn’t surprised when the flirting between the two got pretty heavy.

“Hey Daehyun.” It was a month after his promotions for the song ended, and Youngjae was now recognized by the fandom as Daehyun’s friend. It was a safe cover, making it so they were free to hang out if they wanted. “Um, maybe just ignore this later, but for now, I was just kind of curious. You didn’t keep in contact with the other fans, why me?”

“Because I like you.” Daehyun answered simply. He had thought he was being clear enough with his feelings by flirting all the time, but maybe a blatant statement would be easier to digest.

Youngjae’s face was pure shock. “As a friend?” He guessed nervously, his face red.

“Not as a friend.” Daehyun clarified. “As like, a love interest.” Youngjae let out a high-pitched squeak, which he would deny the existence of for every day after. “I’m guessing you feel the same way?” Daehyun laughed.

“No, I hate you.” Youngjae said blankly for a second before shaking his head and laughing. “Yeah, I feel the same.” He said nervously.

“Will you go out with me then?” Daehyun asked.

“Yeah.” Youngjae’s face was bright red.


	11. (F) Runaway Royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: daejae: runaway royalty/confused commoner. I think this would be a funny au hahaha
> 
> Originally posted May 5th, 2015

Daehyun never would have expected that on his walk in the small park in the corner of the city he would find a royal being chased by dogs. Well, it was predictable to find someone being chased by dogs since the dogs chased everyone, but was was a royal doing out here? Or, Daehyun assumed he was a royal with his pasty skin and lack of muscles like he didn’t have to work for a living, no dirt on him or his purple and blue clothing. Who could afford dyed clothes like that besides the royals? Daehyun considered robbing him, but the royal was cute so he paused instead and gave a low whistle at the dog before banging a stick on the ground a couple times. The dogs perked up and looked at him and then ran off at the loud noise.

“You a'right there?” He called out.

“Quite fine, thank you.” The royal answered, his accent making his stature even more obvious.

“No’ t’ be disrespec'ful or nothin’, bu’ why’s a royal like you all the way ou’ ‘ere?” Daehyun asked.

“I’m not a royal!” The guy answered, before withdrawing a bit. “Is it that obvious? What am I doing wrong? This is dreadful, really.”

“Well firs’ off you aren’ covered in dir’ an’ you’re dress’d all up in fancy clothes. Plus, you talk like a royal, puttin’ all the soun’s in.” Daehyun answered, walking towards the royal. He only looked cuter up close, and Daehyun figured he might get a job at the castle as a gardener or something if he helped him back to the castle at city center.

“These are my least 'fancy’ garments.” The royal answered. “And you can’t possibly tell that I’m a royal just because I’m not covered in filth and enunciate clearly.”

“See, you talk fancy, you dress fancy, an’ you look fancy. You’re lucky you’re in a park or you’d get robbed or somethin’.” Daehyun responded. “Why are you ou’ so far, Sir? Figure you shoul’ be in castle walls, right?”

“I’m trying to escape.” The royal answered. “And don’t call me Sir, I don’t need you blowing my cover.”

“Wha'do I call ya then? Why’re y'tryin t’escape?" Daehyun asked.

"Just call me Youngjae.” The royal answered. “And to be honest, they killed my family and then kidnapped me when I was a child. They haven’t really treated me the best since then but now they have decided to marry me to a woman three times my age because I’m not suitable for the princess. I decided to run away, but I can’t seem to find a way out of the city walls. Can you help me hide?”

“A'ight bu’ you really need t’ talk different if you don’ wan’ them t’ find ya. An’ dress different.” Daehyun answered. He really had no clue what was going on, but he could probably sell Youngjae’s clothes for money once he got him out of them and into something that would blend in. “'ere, cover yourself with this.” He said, pulling off the long coat he had been wearing, shivering a bit. “I’ll take you back t’ my place an’ we’ll get you dress’d up like one a’ us and smear some dir’ on your face an’ then I’ll teach you t’ talk right.”

“I am the one between the two of us that talks right— I mean, correctly. You are the one that does not speak in a decent manner.” Youngjae answered, as he disdainfully pulled on the coat. “What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a smith.” Daehyun answered. “Name’s Daehyun, by the way. If you’re gonna blend in tha’ means you gotta talk like us. You keep talkin’ the way you do an’ you’ll ge’ robbed or beat up. Try talkin’ like me.”

“It shouldn’t be too difficult.” Daehyun glared at him. “Can’t be that hard.” He tried again. “What do you smith, Daehyun?”

“You need t’ start droppin’ soun’s. Ain’t no one that pu’s 'em all in when they speakin’.” Daehyun drawled out. “Try again.”

“Can’t be tha’ hard.” Youngjae tried. “Wha’ d'you smith?”

“Better.” Daehyun smiled. “Nothin’ fancy jus’ iron. Come ou’ 'ere sometimes when the shops goin’ slow t’ play with those dogs though. Where are yah gonna stay t'nigh’ Youngjae? Y'gotta plan, righ’?”

“I’m not entirely sure— I mean, I don’ know. Figured I’d find an inn or somethin’.” Youngjae answered.

“Y’ got any cash on yah t’ pay for tha’?” Daehyun asked.

“No, I was just going to tell them who I was and get it for free like— oh, I see your point.”

“You can stay with me if you want.” Daehyun offered. “'Specially if you learn t’ cook.”

“If I learn to cook, will you let me hide in your house indefinitely?” Youngjae asked. “I really have no where to go and no way out of here.”

“Sure, sure.” Daehyun answered. “Now stop talkin’ we’re abou’ t’ go into town an’ you still sound like a royal.”


	12. (F) Bundling Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: daejae taking turns to bundle (?) each other w warm clothings to go out in the cold weather but ended up play fighting.
> 
> Originally posted February 25th, 2015

“Don’t forget your hat!” Daehyun said in a cheery tone, pulling the wool, knit cap over Youngjae’s head and down over his eyes with a laugh. They had decided to go out to the park and play around like children in the snow because winter has a way of bringing people down, and laughter and stupidity are quite often the best medicine for a case of the winter blues.

“Hey.” Youngjae whined, pulling the hat back so that it was resting normally on his head and pouting at his boyfriend. “I wasn’t going to forget.” He lied indignantly.

Daehyun chuckled, passing Youngjae his scarf and gloves as well. “You always do, and then when we get there you’ll be cold and I’ll have to lend you mine.” He teased. “Ah, my baby’s such a baby, I always have to take care of you.” Youngjae pushed his shoulder lightly.

“Then this time you can borrow my scarf!” Youngjae volunteered, wrapping his scarf only around the back of Daehyun’s neck and using it to pull the older forward to kiss him. They held together for a handful of seconds before Youngjae was actually pulling away to wrap the scarf around the older, since it was -20 degrees out and not having any part of your body covered guaranteed it would be numb and frozen within ten minutes.

Daehyun was giggling because Youngjae wrapped the scarf so high on his face that it covered his eyes, pulling the end down just the littlest bit so he could see. “I was going to put my scarf on last.” Daehyun told him. “Now it’s hard to talk." 

"Good.” Youngjae teased, kissing him again through the fabric and ending up getting tickled. He laughed and curled in on himself, nearly jumping up away the moment Daehyun let him go. Daehyun took a play-threatening step forward and so Youngjae went bolting off into the house, giggling as Daehyun ran after him. They ended up on either side of the couch, trying to psych each other out going side to side one way or the other.

Soon enough, once he finally managed to stop laughing so hard, Daehyun jumped up on the couch and Youngjae shrieked, trying to go running off only to be jump-tackled by his well-placed boyfriend, and the two of them went crashing in a heap on the ground with Daehyun tickling Youngjae until the younger had literal tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

“You’re so mean to me.” Youngjae laughed, giggling when Daehyun tried to kiss him only to be stopped by the scarf over his lips. The older looked frustrated for a second before a look of realization dawned on him and he leaned down to give Youngjae an Eskimo kiss, rubbing their noses together cutely.

Youngjae laughed and swatted at him, but he was leaning up to peck the mole under Daehyun’s eye anyway. 

“Come on, we should finish getting ready,” Daehyun laughed, “or we won’t make it to the park until after dark and then we won’t be able to play any.” He started to pull away only to be pulled back down my his boyfriend.

“So? We’re playing right now.” He answered.

Daehyun nuzzled into Youngjae’s neck for a second before he stood, pulling Youngjae to stand too. “Fine, fine.” Youngjae said, but despite his unwilling tone he was smiling and pulling them to the door.

They imitated men in old black and white movies, holding each other’s coats out and helping get them on. Youngjae passed Daehyun his hat and Daehyun, his own scarf since he was already wearing Youngjae’s. All wrapped up with gloves and everything on and coat zipped up, they headed out, with Youngjae jumping on Daehyun’s back and the other charging out onto the sidewalk as they laughed.


	13. (F) Playing In The Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: daejae playing in the snow, making snow angels, snowman, having snowball fights.
> 
> Originally posted February 25th, 2015

When they got to the park, Daehyun decided the only reasonable thing to do, as they wandered off the shoveled path and into the near ocean of snow, was pick Youngjae up and toss him into a small hill of untouched snow, cackling as the younger shrieked. “Rude.” Youngjae whined, but he was laughing too, which made Daehyun think it was safe. 

He came over to help Youngjae up, offering his hand for Youngjae to take to pull himself up on. “I’m sorry, well, not really." Daehyun gave a shout when the younger pulled him into the snow bank instead, cackling as Daehyun went face-first into the snow. Laughing, Daehyun looked up and tossed a handful of snow onto Youngjae, laughing when the younger shouted at him and rolled away.

Youngjae balled up so snow into his hands and threw it at Daehyun quickly, laughing when it hit Daehyun square in the jaw. "Apologize or it’s war!” Youngjae declared, quickly making another snow ball and readying to throw while Daehyun laughed at him.

“It’s war then!” Daehyun shouted back, tossing his own snow ball at Youngjae and missing terribly.

Laughing, their snow ball fight started up, with them ducking behind trees and snow banks, throwing snow balls at each other and missing terribly. Daehyun braved the several snow balls that hit him so he could charge Youngjae, breaking a big one on the younger’s head. 

He was about to run away but Youngjae grabbed him by the back of his jacket and broke another big snow ball on his back. It was Daehyun’s turn to shriek and then they were running away from each other in turns, one chasing the other as snow went flying and a couple of wandering old people stared at them in confusion and amusement.

It ended with Youngjae chasing Daehyun, literally tackling the other into a deep snow bank, such that when they landed there was a Daehyun-shaped hole in the snow, with the older laying in it and Youngjae on top of him, only half above the snow line while Daehyun was completely below it. “Got you.” Youngjae teased happily, intending to pull off now that he had successfully launched them into a snow bank and functionally won.

Daehyun wrapped his arms around Youngjae’s middle, keeping him from pulling away and laughing when Youngjae started fake struggling against him. “Mine!” Daehyun declared, giggling when Youngjae’s immediate response was to roll his eyes.

“You’re a five year old.” Youngjae teased, kissing Daehyun’s cheek through both of their scarves.

“You love me.” Daehyun scoffed.

“Shut up, no I don’t.” Youngjae answered with a laugh, pretending to make a disgusted face when Daehyun kissed him, pulling down their scarves so their lips could actually meet. “Ew, gross. You have cooties.” Youngjae whined in a childish and joking tone, pulling away.

“We’ve been dating for three years, Jae.” Daehyun answered with a laugh. “You’ve definitely already caught my cooties." 

"Have not!” Youngjae answered with a laugh, pulling himself off Daehyun and standing up.

“Have too!” Daehyun’s head popped up from inside the Daehyun-shaped hole, laughing as his boyfriend kept up his childish antics. “Youngjae has cooties, Youngjae has cooties~” He sang.

They both just laughed for a couple seconds, needing to calm down before they could do anything. Youngjae helped Daehyun out of the snow bank, staring at the hole they had left. “It looks just like you.” Youngjae giggled.

“Does not!” Daehyun said.

“Does too!” Youngjae teased back.

“No, you messed it up.” Daehyun told him. “I could make a much better one if you didn’t mess it up.”

“I didn’t mess it up!” Youngjae answered, they were laughing again as he hit Daehyun lightly. “You messed it up because _you’re_  bad at snow angels. If I made one it would be better.”

“Would not!” Daehyun challenged, and laughing they set off to find some untouched snow to see who was better.

Far enough into the park there was a bit more clean snow, and they ran over to claim their spots and make their snow angels, acting like little kids as they functionally flailed in the snow next to each other.

Both angels came out equally well when they stood up, Daehyun back hugging Youngjae as the younger tried to figure out which one was better.

“Final verdict?” Daehyun asked.

“I can’t decide.” Youngjae answered. “Which do you think is better?” He asked, looking back at his boyfriend.

“Which angel is the prettiest?” He asked, and Youngjae confirmed. Daehyun hummed for just a second before answering, “I think you’re the prettiest angel here." 

Youngjae shoved him off, sending Daehyun stumbling back a couple feet while he shouted, "You cheesy shit!”

“You love it.” Daehyun teased.

“I’m going to get you for that!” Youngjae threatened, chasing after his boyfriend, who cackled and ran away. He managed to catch up and tackle Daehyun rather quickly, kissing the older hard while he just kind of chuckled against Youngjae’s lips, even more so when Youngjae hit his arm lightly.

“My pretty angel.” Daehyun teased. “Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?”

“Shut up!” Youngjae answered, unreasonably fake-angry at his boyfriend’s corniness. “I can’t believe you just used a pick up line on me; we’re already dating! I hate you; you’re the absolute worst!”

“Love you too.” Daehyun teased and then Youngjae was kissing him hard again because he (not-so) secretly found Daehyun’s cheesiness to be adorable. “You’re face is red.” Daehyun teased when Youngjae pulled away.

“Shut up, it’s just cold.” Youngjae answered.

“You’re blushing!” Daehyun teased. “You’re blushing, I bet you like me! Youngjae has a crush! Youngjae has a crush!” He sang like a little kid.

“You’re an idiot.” Youngjae whined. “I don’t like you anymore.” He teased.

Youngjae tried to pull away and Daehyun pulled him back down, rolling them around in the snow and making Youngjae lose his hat in the process. “No! There’s no escape!” He shouted jokingly, laughing when Youngjae started laughing against his shoulder.

“Come on you ball of cheese.” Youngjae told him. “Let’s build a snow man.”

One incredibly failed snowman and several hours later, the two set to go back to their townhouse, dusting all the snow off them and laughing as they tried to help each other. Daehyun remembered to grab Youngjae’s hat out of the snow while the younger went running off to their snow angels.

Daehyun came up to see what he was doing only to find Youngjae had drawn in the snow, connecting the two angels so it looked like they were holding hands. In between their two heads he had drawn a heart in the snow, with the letters _YYJ+JDH_  inside.“Who’s cheesy now?” Daehyun remarked, though he sounded a bit more in awe than teasing.

“Shut up.” Youngjae answered, pecking his cheek. “Let’s go home.”

“Yeah, home.” Daehyun leaned in to give Youngjae one last loving kiss before they headed off hand in hand.


	14. (F) Peppero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: DaeJae - peppero game&kiss!! That would be awesome *~*
> 
> Originally posted March 10th, 2015

“Why did you buy so many packages of peppero sticks?” Youngjae asked as he grabbed a package from the groceries to eat for himself.

“They were on sale.” Himchan answered. “Peppero Day just passed so I guess they’re trying to get rid of the extra.”

“Yeah but why’d you buy so many? There are like twenty packages here.” The younger was now busy with opening the pack of treats in his hands so he could snack on them, sticking one in his mouth.

“There were five cents each.” Himchan answered, and then the broke off the end of Youngjae’s peppero stick and ate it himself. 

“Hey!” Youngjae whined.

“Be careful with those sticking out your mouth, someone might do worse then break off the end.” Himchan made a silly kissy face to show what he meant and then he was heading out of the room, probably to get the youngest members to unpack the groceries for him.

Youngjae grumbled to himself but grabbed himself two more packs of peppero sticks before any of the food monsters he lived with could get to them and headed over to the couch to read and relax.

It couldn’t have been more than twenty minutes later that Daehyun had come in pouting, like he always did when he needed attention, and flopped down on the couch near on top of Youngjae, cuddling into the other’s chest but not otherwise disturbing his reading. Youngjae responded by putting a peppero stick in Daehyun’s mouth and then going back to his book.

A couple minutes more and Daehyun was pulling off from where he was cuddling into Youngjae’s side with a mischievous smile. “Youngjae, let’s play a game.”

“Can’t you just let me read?” Youngjae answered. 

“Come on. Play with me.” Daehyun whined.

Youngjae sighed. “What game? I don’t want to get up.”

Daehyun just smiled and broke off half of the peppero stick in Youngjae’s mouth with his mouth, their lips not touching. “Let’s play the peppero game.” Daehyun answered. “If you play with me, I’ll give you a kiss.” He added in attempted bribery.

“You’d have to give me a kiss, that’s part of the game.” Youngjae answered with a roll of his eyes. “I don’t want to play.”

“We could make it a competition with a prize.” Daehyun offered.

“What’s the prize?” Youngjae asked, curious.

“How about… winner gets to top?” Daehyun asked.

Youngjae rolled his eyes. “We’re not having sex yet, Daehyun. Pick a different prize.”

“Winner gets a blow job?” Daehyun suggested.

“Why are all of your suggestions sexual?” Youngjae whined.

“Fine, fine.” Daehyun laughed. “I was just kidding. How about winner gets the rest of the box of peppero sticks? Neither of us wants to stand up to get another one, right?”

“Fine.” Youngjae answered. “We’ll go with that one.”

Daehyun put the peppero stick between his lips, leaning down until Youngjae had the other end in his mouth and then counting down with his fingers. At one, they both starting breaking the peppero stick into pieces in their mouths, trying to get as much of it as they could. Quickly, they reached the middle, and Daehyun broke off the last piece before Youngjae could, sealing their lips in a chaste kiss for a couple seconds.

They pulled away to eat their pieces of the peppero stick, but once their mouths were empty, Daehyun was kissing Youngjae again.


	15. (F) Domestic DaeJae (6 drabbles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MPREG (+banghim)
> 
> Prompt 1: Okay I know your requests are closed but you really need to write that DaeJae fic you pretty much wrote in your tags And can you please throw in the BangHim too?  
> Originally posted March 15th, 2015
> 
> Prompt 2: A cute DaeJae please! Like their first night in their new house so they decide to buy a puppy to celebrate!  
> Originally posted March 15th, 2015
> 
> Prompt 3: So... Daejae. Mpreg, Youngjae find he is pregnant and don't know how to tell Daehyun, fluff pls, just if you're ok with it... Thanks you~~  
> Originally posted March 15th, 2015
> 
> Prompt 4: Hey~I would like a drabble DaeJae where YoungJae is pregnat and is constantly annoying DaeHyun. Really fflufy and cheesy in the end please!.  
> Originally posted March 15th, 2015
> 
> Prompt 5: Drabble request!!! Remember that photo of B.A.P with Dae holding a baby and Youngjae besides him i died hahha soo can you please write about married couple daejae with a baby celebrating the baby's first aniversary maybe? Thaaanks  
> Originally posted March 17th, 2015
> 
> Prompt 6: I want a domestic DaeJae story with Zelo being their son :)  
> Originally posted March 17th, 2015

“So it’s the big day, huh?” Yongguk asked Youngjae as the groom got ready in his dressing room, near compulsively fixing his tie. It came as no surprise to anyone that Youngjae had chosen him as his best man, nor that Daehyun had chosen Yongguk’s husband as his. The two couples had been so often together in their university days that it was sometimes hard to guess who was dating whom. Now that they were older, there was more space between them, but the friendship still remained.

Youngjae bounced himself up and down for a second to try to get the jitters out. “I guess it is. It almost doesn’t feel real.”

“You’re nervous?” Yongguk asked, and the younger nodded in response. “It’s understandable. On Channie and I’s big day, I was too. It doesn’t seem like it should be this nerve wracking, but it is. Maybe it’s the waiting?”

“Maybe.” Youngjae answered. “I hope Daehyun’s not this nervous, although if Himchan has Jongup with him, I doubt he will be. Kids are like an instant distraction to him. He can’t pay attention to literally anything else when there’s a baby around.” Jongup was Yongguk and Himchan’s near 9 month old baby, a cute little happy boy that rarely cried or became fussy.

“No, we left Jongup with Himchan’s sister.” Yongguk replied. “We’ll get him from her once the ceremonies over, but both Chan and I agreed that letting him up by the altar with all those people looking at him would be a bit too much for him.”

“She’s in the audience though, right?” Youngjae asked. They were good enough friends with their friends’ siblings to invite them as well.

“Yeah, my brother and sister will be sitting with her.” Yongguk answered. “We put all three of them on baby duty so we could focus on you guys.” He added. “Are kids really that big of a distraction for Daehyun? I’d think the wedding would be enough to keep his attention.”

“He was once a half hour late for our date because there was a baby on the metro and he forgot to get off at the right stop. Like, he didn’t think to get off the train until the baby was off the train.” Youngjae answered.

“Wow, okay.” Yongguk answered. “What’s it going to be like when you guys have a kid of your own?”

“I’ll make him sleep on the couch if he stops paying attention to me.” Youngjae answered.

Yongguk snorted. “That’ll probably do it.  So will you be trying soon, or are you going to wait?”

“Daehyun really wants one soon.” Youngjae answered. “I kept telling him no before, but now I think I’ve changed my mind.”

“Are you sure?” Yongguk asked. “Having a kid is a big decision, Youngjae. If you aren’t ready for it, you shouldn’t have one, regardless of what Daehyun wants.”

Youngjae nodded, biting his lip and staring at himself in the mirror. “Yeah, but, I don’t know. Seeing how he is with Jongup, how cute and happy he gets around babies and kids, it makes me think it’ll work out. We both have stable jobs and we’re going to be married after today. We’d have to move, but we’ve been planning for that anyway. So, I think it’s a good idea. It’ll make him an happy, and it’ll make me happy. There isn’t really a reason to wait anymore, at least, not after we move somewhere nicer then that cramped little apartment.”

“Does Daehyun know you’ve changed your mind about waiting yet?” Yongguk asked.

“I thought I’d tell him tonight.” Youngjae answered. “Like, sort of a wedding present, I guess?”

“He’ll be thrilled.” Yongguk answered. “Then again, I’m sure today’s already the best day of his life, even without that. All I can think of is you guys’ freshman year, when he came and told Himchan and I that he was in love with you like twenty minutes after you two met for the first time.”

“God, he’s such a cornball.” Youngjae whined. “How’d I get stuck with him?” He joked.

“It’s not too late to run away.” Yongguk joked. 

Youngjae laughed. “Yeah, let me just go get my stuff.” After a second he spoke again, voice quieter, smile turned from bright and joking to soft and loving. “I couldn’t. I love him too much.”

“Well, we’re about on, kid. You ready?” Yongguk asked after checking his watch.

“Yeah.” Youngjae gave himself a last once over in the mirror. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

 

With the ceremony over, the wedding party was conglomerating for pictures before they’d head over to the reception. Youngjae and Daehyun had already made it to where they’d be taking pictures, along with most of their friends, but Himchan had run off to fetch Jongup from his sister. 

“How do you feel?” Youngjae asked, hugging his husband from behind while they waited. They had both gotten a bit teary during the ceremony, but now that it was over they seemed a bit calmer.

“This is the best day of my life.” Daehyun answered, his voice soft and sweet.

“It’s the same for me.” Youngjae asserted. “I love you so much, Dae.” He mumbled against the older’s skin, hiding his face in his shoulder. He sniffled a bit and Daehyun nearly cooed because for all his sass, Youngjae was such a softie.

“I love you too.” Daehyun replied. He reached a hand back over his shoulder to scritch at Youngjae’s head until the younger was able to calm down, then gave him a loving kiss on the head. “I’m so happy I have you.” He added.

“Me too.” Youngjae mumbled back.

“Here, sorry!” Himchan called out, rushing over with the smiling baby in his arms. “Do you want to hold him?” He offered the baby to his friends.

“Of course.” Daehyun answered, taking the baby from him. Youngjae picked up his head, resting his chin on Daehyun’s shoulder instead, and wagged one of his fingers in front of the baby’s face. He giggled when the child responded by gripping onto the finger tightly and giving an excited smile. “So cute.” Daehyun mumbed, leaning his head against Youngjae’s while he rocked the three of them side to side.

“Not long until you have one yourself, huh?” Himchan teased. “You’re so good with Jongup. You’ll make great parents.”

Youngjae could feel the way Daehyun stiffened, so slight that it probably wasn’t noticeable to anyone else. “We’ll probably wait a bit.” He answered. “Right, Jae?”

“I don’t know.” Youngjae answered. “I mean, there’s nothing really stopping us, is there? Well, besides the apartment.” He kissed Daehyun’s cheek lovingly. “We’ll see.”

No one missed Daehyun squeal of glee, not even the nine month old infant in his arms, who started clapping his hands in response. “I guess then yeah.” Daehyun told Himchan, so much happiness in his voice it was like he might get choked up again. “Maybe soon we’ll have a friend for Jongup to play with.”

“Can we hold him for the picture?” Youngjae asked hopefully.

“Yeah, of course.” Yongguk answered.

After a couple pictures, Himchan took Jongup back and the two newlyweds took some individual shots and some together before finally they were done. 

The moment the photographer seemed ready to leave them alone, Daehyun was hugging Youngjae so tightly that Youngjae thought he was trying to snap him in two.

“I love you so much.” Daehyun mumbled again. “So, so, so, so, so much, Youngjae.”

“Shush.” Youngjae answered. “I love you too.”

 

***

 

The air in the house smelled foreign and a bit weird, like hardwood and air freshener, with maybe the slightest hint of paint in the very back of it. They had been married about three weeks when they found this townhouse, newly finished and perfect for the young couple. Closing had been short, and so as of that day, they had officially moved in.

Most of their furniture was new, because for some reason Youngjae’s old ratty couch and Daehyun’s barely standing table and chairs didn’t seem like appealing things to bring into their new living space. It was good they had been saving up a lot, tucking away nearly all of their money so that such things could be bought without sending them into debt. It helped, too, that they had gotten a lot of appliances and money as wedding gifts, and their parents had helped them buy new furniture and given them some old pieces they had but weren’t using as house warming presents.

When they had first toured the house, they loved it immediately. It seemed to have everything they could want and they quickly decided it was the one they wanted.

They stood giggling in front of the front door, Youngjae with the key in his hand and Daehyun hugging him from behind. “You ready?” Youngjae asked excitedly.

“You bet I am.” Daehyun answered.

Youngjae stuck the key in, turning it as the lock clicked open. He opened the door then, but before he could step inside Daehyun was picking him up to carry him bridal style across the threshold. Youngjae just laughed and hit his arm lightly, cooing, “You big cornball. Why are you always so cheesy?”

“If you didn’t like it, you wouldn’t have married me.” Daehyun answered. “Welcome home.”

“Welcome home.” Youngjae repeated, and then Daehyun was leaning down to seal their lips for a couple happy seconds, loving and sweet. After they kissed, Daehyun willingly put him down so they could work on unpacking a bit.

The house was literally full of boxes, so much of their stuff was wrapped up and stuck in cardboard, shoved into corners, and waiting to be unpacked. Hours were spent just getting out the important things and deciding where to put them, with the only break being for dinner before they were back at it again. There were so many little things to get done before they could even just be able to survive the night, but with music playing through some speakers and a happy air about them, it didn’t really feel like work. They went sliding about from place to place in their socks, giggling like children and occasionally taking dance breaks because it was fun to be like that.

Eventually, it got late enough that they gave up for the day, flopping down on the new couch together and cuddling up. Arms wrapped around each other, they spent a little while stuck between giggle fits and making out because something about moving to this new house together had gotten them on a happy high.

Daehyun ended up pushing Youngjae to lay down on the couch, crawling on top of him and kissing every inch of the younger’s face affectionately.

“Dae, what are you doing?” Youngjae whined, giggling as he did so.

“Just let me be happy.” Daehyun whined back, teasing. “I somehow got myself the hottest husband on the face of the Earth and now we have the perfect house and soon we might have a baby and–” He cut himself off, face twisting in thought.

“And?” Youngjae goaded him on.

“Let’s get a puppy.” Daehyun suggested.

“A puppy?” Youngjae asked.

“Yeah, come on.” Daehyun said brightly. “All of my dreams are coming true, everything I wanted with my life is happening. I’ve got the perfect house–”

“An awesome husband.” Youngjae interjected.

“Not just an awesome husband.” Daehyun corrected. “It’s you. Nothing could beat that. And we’re going to start a family. That’s all the things I wanted in life besides a dog.”

“So greedy.” Youngjae teased. “Let’s get a puppy then. It’ll be a housewarming present to ourselves.”

“Really?” Daehyun asked happily. “Jae, you’re the best!”

“I know I am.” Youngjae teased. “So shut up and kiss me a bit more, then we can figure out what kind of puppy we want.

“Can we get a German Shepard?” Daehyun asked. “What about a corgi? They’re so cute, come on, even you love corgis! Or, or maybe a husky? A shiba inu?”

“Kiss me first.” Youngjae answered, “and we’ll figure out what’s best with kids after.”

Daehyun’s lips were all over his face again, giving loud, happy kisses before he connected their lips. “Honestly, I don’t think I could ever get happier than this.” Daehyun broke the kiss to murmur. “Thank you, Jae. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Although, we don’t really need a puppy when you already act like one.” He teased.

Daehyun laughed, his eyes crinkling up in a way Youngjae still found impossibly cute. “You’ll have two puppies then.” He teased. He leaned down again, connecting their lips in a long, loving kiss.

 

***

 

Youngjae had never been good at waiting. When he was little his mother couldn’t tell him they were leaving unless she was actually about to go out the door or that is was time for dinner unless food was already on the table. It just wasn’t something he was good at. There was a while in their freshman year of university that Youngjae was waiting for Daehyun to ask him out. They were always flirting and Daehyun was always clinging to him, so he thought it would happen soon as a given. It didn’t help that his friends Yongguk and Himchan were constantly telling him to wait just a bit longer.

Of course, that was the one time Youngjae did manage to wait. He made it about six and a quarter months before he caved and shouted at Daehyun to just get it over with and ask him out already.  _“I swear to God, I’ve only been waiting because Himchan and Yongguk keep saying you’ll be devastated if I just ask you out instead, so fucking own up already! I’m hella ready to go out with you, so grow some balls and hop to it!_ ” He had shouted, which was rather comical to everyone else in the room. Daehyun had looked mortified at the time, especially since this had happened at noon in their dorm cafeteria, surrounded by people they knew and some upperclassmen they didn’t. Youngjae hadn’t been embarrassed by his outburst, everyone else had expressed sentiments of confusion as to how the two weren’t dating yet anyway.

And so of course, the next day, Daehyun showed up with flowers and chocolates, his entire face so beet red that it looked like he needed to go to the hospital or something. _“I, uh, I really like you, um, yeah. Please, um, please, please, please date me? Please?”_ Daehyun had stuttered out because deep down he was a shy, nervous little shit and Youngjae practically jumped on him because all that waiting had nearly killed him.

So, again, Yoo Youngjae thought the waiting might kill him. It was eight minutes until the little stick in his hands would tell him if he was pregnant or not and after a couple months trying he was beyond eager for results.

Daehyun had sensed something was up, smartly going out to buy some groceries before Youngjae bolted upstairs to see if they had finally succeeded. But now he didn’t know how to handle the waiting. He needed Daehyun home to distract him, but at the same time, he didn’t want Daehyun to be there. He liked it better when Daehyun didn’t know he was taking the test, because it meant Youngjae didn’t have to tell him they failed again. He was just lucky their puppy had run upstairs because she didn’t like being alone for too long, and he was able to cradle her and pet her as a small distraction.

But even if every second seems like a century, time still passes, and so eventually his stressed waiting came to an end and Youngjae did not fully process what the test was telling him for a couple seconds. When he did, he screamed, jumping up and down for a couple seconds before pausing, resting his hand on his belly instead. He was pregnant.

He could hear the door shut downstairs, and a second later, Daehyun was calling out. “I’m home!”

Youngjae’s eyes went wide and suddenly his heart was beating a bit too hard. How was he supposed to tell Daehyun? Sure, they had been trying for this end result, but how was he supposed to tell him? Should he say it straight up? Should he go to a doctor first to confirm so that he didn’t run the risk of disappointing the older? Should he show him the test or would Daehyun find that gross? Should he do something over the top and cute?

“Youngjae?” Daehyun asked, his footsteps sounding as he came up the stairs.

Youngjae quickly shut the door to the bathroom, locking it. “I’m in the bathroom.” He called out. “Give me a bit, I’ll meet you downstairs.” He relaxed a bit when Daehyun agreed and those footsteps trailed down the stairs again. What was he supposed to do? The puppy in his arms yipped at him.

He stared at the test for a long time, trying to control his breathing and process the fact that he was actually pregnant.

“Jae, you coming down?” Daehyun called up the stairs, sounding a bit concerned.

“Can you come up here?” Youngjae called back, his voice cracking a bit. Robotically, he unlocked the door, placed the puppy on the ground, sat on the cool bathroom tile against the tub, and pulled his knees to his chest. She pawed at his leg, confused at the human’s distress.

He could hear Daehyun’s rushed footsteps run up the stairs, clearly concerned about the tone in his husband’s voice. The bathroom door opened a handful of seconds later and Daehyun came in looking worried. “Is everything okay, babe?” He asked, coming to kneel in front of Youngjae. “Are you feeling sick or something?” The puppy was now alternating between pawing at the both of them, picking up on the tense situation in the way animals sometimes can.

“I…” Youngjae didn’t know how to say it. He knew it was good news and that Daehyun would be thrilled, but he couldn’t find the right phrasing. Defeated, he just pointed to the counter he had left the test on.

He could hear Daehyun shifting around, the test sliding on the counter, and then a soft gasp. “Really?” Daehyun asked, sudden excitement in his voice.

Youngjae picked up his head to nod at his husband, feeling guilty that he couldn’t say it out loud. “I’m pregnant.” He mumbled, face red and a lip tugged between his teeth after.

“Oh my god.” Daehyun replied. “Oh my god. Youngjae,” He reached over to his husband, cupping the younger’s face and kissing him hard for a couple seconds. “That’s amazing.” Daehyun sounded like a small child in awe. “Is that okay?” He asked next, ever worried about his husband feelings. Before Youngjae could respond, Daehyun was hugging him, and then pulling away to kiss him again. “Okay?” He reiterated.

“Yeah.” Youngjae mumbled back. A second or so later he was smiling up at his husband, teary excitement filling his voice. “We’re having a baby.”

“I’m so happy.” Daehyun breathed out, somewhat to himself.

“Me too.” Youngjae replied.

 

***

 

“Dae,” Youngjae whined from where he was sitting on the couch. “Daehyun, please.”

“What?” His husband called from the kitchen, trying to get their puppy to eat something. She was bit sick and while the vet said it was fine, she didn’t seem to want to eat anything ever, which wasn’t healthy for the year old pup.

“I want barbecue chips.” Youngjae called out, something whining in his tone. He had started to get a lot of cravings lately, which were hard to keep up with since often it was for things they didn’t have in the house.

Daehyun sighed from inside the kitchen, picking up the food bowl and whistling for the dog to follow him. He went over to give it to Youngjae and kiss his husband’s head. “See if you can get Kiwi to eat anything.” Daehyun told him, that being their dog’s name. “I’ll go to the store to get them. Anything else you want?” He already had his phone out to record the list because he knew Youngjae was about to give him a full months worth of groceries all based on cravings.

“Well, like spinach and kale since those are good for the baby . Um, not grapes, if I smell grapes I’ll throw up. Can you get ice cream? And pickles? Oh, see if you can get a frozen pizza! Let’s see– pineapples, lychee, waffles, pancakes, cake, banana nut muffins, chocolate, and some chicken for dinner.” Youngjae listed. “Also cashews, peanut butter, chocolate cookies– and the good kind, not the ones with the really small chocolate chips! And, um, yeah I think that should last me the week.”

“It’ll last you four hours.” Daehyun answered, kissing his husband softly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Youngjae asked, face twisted in anger. “Are you saying I eat too much?” Are you calling me fat?”

“No, of course not, babe.” Daehyun answered, softness in his tone. Whereas Youngjae couldn’t stand waiting, Daehyun was ever-patient. “I’m calling you pregnant. If you think of anything else you want, I’ve got my phone, alright?”

Youngjae nodded and Daehyun gave him another long kiss, rubbing the younger’s swollen belly as they kissed. 

“Love you.” Youngjae mumbled when Daehyun pulled away.

“I love you too.” Daehyun answered. “I’ll be back soon, call me if you need me.”

At the store, Daehyun was running around with a giant shopping cart full of food as Youngjae kept texting more things he wanted. Eventually the younger called to whine into the phone, asking what Daehyun had gotten, and when Daehyun listed it, he told him to get rid of half of the things he had asked for.

“Also can you get fish?” Youngjae asked.

“Do you want our baby to look like a fish? I’m not buying fish.” Daehyun snapped.

Suddenly the ended of the line went silent besides the occasional sniffle and Daehyun felt bad. “Babe, babe, I’m sorry. You know the doctor said no fish, remember?” Youngjae didn’t answer and so Daehyun went about the supermarket putting things away as he sang softly into the phone. Normally, even if Youngjae’s hormones were acting up, a soft love song from his husband would be enough to make him happy again.

“Can you buy grapes?” Youngjae asked softly when Daehyun finished.

“If I buy grapes, you’ll smell them and then you’ll puke.” Daehyun answered. “You haven’t been able to tolerate grapes for the past month. You told me not to buy them.”

“Fine. Don’t forget the salt and vinegar chips!” Youngjae replied.

“You wanted barbcue chips.” Daehyun said.

“No, I want salt and vinegar.” Youngjae replied.

“I’ll just buy you all of the chips.” Daehyun told him. “You can pick whichever one you want.”

“You’re the best!” Youngjae cheered.

“I know.” Daehyun laughed. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Bye bye.” Youngjae answered.

When he got home, arms full of groceries and car trunk still brimming with them as well, he didn’t see Youngjae at first. He figured he’d unload the car and then go seek out his husband, because if things weren’t alright Youngjae would have called him. With the car trunk empty, which took several trips, Daehyun wandered around looking for Youngjae, only to find him curled up on their bed crying and petting Kiwi. “Babe?” Daehyun asked. “Jae, what’s wrong?”

“She was so little.” Youngjae answered with a sob. “Like only a couple months ago, Kiwi was so little we could pick her up and carry her. I can’t even lift her anymore. She grew up too fast.”

Daehyun sighed, picking up Kiwi for effect. “We can still pick her up, Jae. You’re just not allowed to because you’re pregnant.” He put their dog back down on the bed and crawled on behind Youngjae so he could cuddle up to the younger.

“Being pregnant sucks.” Youngjae whined.

“I know, baby, I know.” Daehyun cooed. “But you’re doing so well and soon we’re going to have the most beautiful, amazing baby in the whole wide world here with us.”

“Did you remember to buy wine?” Youngjae asked.

“You’re not allowed to have alcohol while your pregnant.” Daehyun answered.

“I’m not allowed to do anything while I’m pregnant.” Youngjae shot back. “I just get to sit around and feel fat and ugly and hungry and cry.” He sniffled, petting Kiwi’s head again. “How do you even stand me anymore?”

Within a second, Daehyun had pulled on Youngjae’s shoulder to force him to lay on his back, climbing over him and kissing every inch of his face lovingly until Youngjae was giggling beneath him. “I love you.” He asserted calmly. “I love you so much and you are beautiful and wonderful and amazing and I get that you’re pregnant so things aren’t easy right now. I still love you though, and I always will.”

“Love you too.” Youngjae mumbled, pulling Daehyun back down for another kiss. “Did you buy the barbecue chips?”

Daehyun laughed. “Yeah, I bought you barbecue chips.”

 

***

 

Youngjae stood with his little baby boy in his arms, cooing and bouncing the crying toddler in his arms. “My cute Junnie baby.” He cooed softly. “Come on, stop crying, Junhong.” The little boy didn’t stop and so Youngjae gave in, rocking their bodies side to side as he sang a soft lullaby. He rubbed his hand up the little boy’s back as he did so, until the toddler had calmed down a bit.

“Now, see, this is why you don’t pull Blueberry’s tail. She doesn’t like it.” Youngjae instructed softly. After a year of taking care of the infant, he had gotten good at speaking in a way that calmed his child down. Blueberry was their cat, adopted not too long ago when a local pet shelter had an adoption drive and she managed to steal Daehyun’s heart. “I swear, I’m not letting your father name any more of our pets.” Youngjae told the quieted baby in his arms. “First Kiwi, then Blueberry. I swear he would have named you Mango if I hadn’t been set on Junhong.”

Kiwi let out a singular bark, and Youngjae could already guess what it meant. He looked up to the door, Junhong’s eyes trailing there as well, as the lock clicked open and Daehyun entered their house. He had a wide smile on his golden skin, just like he always did when he was among his family. “I’m home.” He called out as he came in, coming over to give Youngjae a long kiss before pecking Junhong’s head. “Sorry it took so long, they had spelled his name wrong on the cake.” Daehyun told his husband.

“He’s one.” Youngjae answered. “He can’t read it.”

“Yeah, but it’ll be in the pictures, and people are coming over. I thought it would be nice to have them fix it.” Daehyun pouted.

Youngjae kissed him. “Take Junhong and I’ll go get it in the fridge so the icing doesn’t melt.” His husband happily took the baby, who was still sniffling, and Youngjae left to get the cake in the fridge.

“How are you, Junnie?” Daehyun cooed, mimicking Youngjae’s previous actions of rocking the baby back and forth. Normally he was the one at home to care for Junhong, so he was much quicker at calming their baby down than Youngjae, who worked, was. “Why are you crying? Did you bother Blueberry again?” He teased softly, kissing his son’s head and singing a lullaby just as Youngjae had. 

Junhong seemed to finish calming down, waving his arms up and down a couple times before finally he gripped onto his father’s face, and Daehyun did as his baby wanted and leaned in to give him loud, loving pecks on the cheek until the little boy was squirming away and giggling.

“Your friends are coming over today.” Daehyun told the baby. “Jonguppie and Jiminnie and Taehyungie and even Jungkookie.” He left another loud kiss on the baby’s cheek. “Already one year old, you’re growing up so fast.”

“When are they supposed to get here?” Youngjae asked as he entered the living room, hugging his husband from behind and leaving a quick kiss to his shoulder before focusing on their baby. “I couldn’t remember when we said to come.”

“Two.” Daehyun answered. “Although Himchan and Yongguk will probably be a bit early.”

Youngjae hummed in response. “You two are still so cute together.” Youngjae hummed softly. “Junnie is the cutest baby in the whole world.” He cooed at his child.

“And I’m the cutest husband?” Daehyun teased.

“No, you’re not cute at all.” Youngjae teased back. He pecked Daehyun’s jaw then, adding. “My very handsome husband and my very cute baby.”

Daehyun chuckled, settling Junhong, who was trying to squirm out of his arms, onto the ground. The little boy sat and waved his arms at his parents until they sat with him too, playing with his baby toys with him with happy smiles. 

“He is precious, isn’t he?” Daehyun admitted.

“You’re not going to act like a crybaby again, are you?” Youngjae teased lovingly.

“Why are you always teasing me?” Daehyun whined, but he was smiling anyway. “Everything just feels so perfect.” He mumbled. “Besides our cute little Junnie growing up too fast.”

“This is only birthday number one.” Youngjae promised “He’ll still be little for a couple more years.”

“I know.” Daehyun pouted, momentarily surprised when Kiwi decided to curl up with her head on his knee. “Good dog.” He commented, petting her. She was always so calm around Junhong, it made life a lot easier. “Do you ever think we should have another?” He asked. “Baby, I mean, not dog.”

“Are you sure you can handle that, hun?” Youngjae answered, leaning his head against Daehyun’s shoulder.

“Yeah.” Daehyun answered. “Junnie’s such a good baby, we could have another and it would be fine.”

“Then maybe.” Youngjae answered. He pecked his husbands cheek lovingly. “We’ll see.”

Junhong was suddenly waving his arms again, letting out cute little noises to catch their attention and then leaning forward with his arms raised, even though they were too far away for him to hug. Youngjae leaned over to pick up the little boy, giving him a warm hug. His two parents then kissed either side of his face with loud smacking pecks until the little boy was giggling and settling back down into Youngjae’s lap with one of his toys. Youngjae dropped his head on Daehyun’s shoulder again and the older held his hand, running his thumb over Youngjae’s as they watched their baby play.

“Let’s have another.” Youngjae murmured. Daehyun kissed his head.

 

***

 

“Daddy, can Jongup come over tomorrow?” Little seven year old Junhong asked his father who was getting dinner ready in the kitchen.

“It’s fine with me.” Daehyun answered. “But make sure your other Dad is okay with it too, yeah? And make sure he tells his parents before he comes over.”

“Okay!” Junhong gave a toothy smile, showing off the front one that was missing. “When’s Daddy coming home? He’s usually here when you start cooking.” Junhong pouted, looking to the door. “Kiwi, is Daddy here yet?” The dog just barked and came scuttling into the kitchen, nuzzling into the boy’s side. Junhong giggled and wrapped his arms around the dog lovingly.

“He had a meeting today.” Daehyun answered. “He’ll be home right when we’re ready to start eating.” He added with a smile. “So maybe if you help me cook, he’ll get here faster.” Now, of course, Daehyun knew for a fact that regardless of how fast he cooked, Youngjae would get there at the same time, but he also knew that his son would be much more patient if he was doing something.

“Okay! What’s for dinner?” Junhong asked, shifting side to side.

“I’m going to make some soup and noodles.” Daehyun answered. “Do you want what Daddy and I are having or do you want mac and cheese?” He asked. ”Go get your stool and you can stir the soup, okay?”

“Okay!” Junhong cheered. “I wanna eat the big people food with you and Daddy!” He added.

“Okay, but it’s going to have lots of vegetables in it.” Daehyun warned. “And mushrooms.” Junhong made a face. “I’ll keep some plain and we can put tomato sauce on it for you.” He said, as he went about throwing things into the soup his son was now carefully stirring. Junhong helped him in the kitchen a lot, so he wasn’t worried. “What did you do at school today?” Daehyun asked.

“We did math tests and teacher said I did the best!” Junhong cheered.

“I know you did.” Daehyun said with a smile.

“No, you didn’t.” Junhong answered. “You only know ‘cause I just told you!”

“No, I knew before.” He teased. “You know how I knew?”

“How?” Junhong asked.

“Because Junhonggie is the smartest boy in the whole school.”

“Nuh-uh.” Junhong answered. “The big kids know more than me.”

“Smartness isn’t just how much you know.” Daehyun replied. “And I know for a fact Junhonggie is the smartest.” Honestly, he wasn’t even exaggerating. A while back they had gotten Junhong an IQ test, purely because he had learned to read at a very early age and their doctor had seemed a bit surprised by it, while the parents thought it was normal. Their little boy had a very high IQ for someone his age, with a promise that it would only be going up. “Did you do division in class yet?” Daehyun asked

“Yeah.” Junhong said. “All the big kids were confused but I thought it was easy!” He smiled. They hadn’t let Junhong skip more than one grade ahead, but he was in the math classes of the grade above that. Daehyun, who was shit at math, was ridiculously proud legitimately all the time.

“Daddy, will you help me with my homework tonight?” He asked.

“You know Youngjae is better at it.” Daehyun answered, patting his son’s head. “But after we’ll go play outside right?”

“Yeah!” Junhong answered. “I can teach Daddy how to skateboard!” Daehyun laughed, because Junhong could only skateboard if someone was holding him, but it still seemed like a good idea.

“Sure, you can teach me how to ride a skateboard.”

“And other Daddy will call you names when you fall!” Junhong giggled happily. He seemed to think it was incredibly funny whenever Youngjae teased Daehyun, particularly because it was always so clear Youngjae didn’t mean it.

A couple minutes later, there was the sound of the door shutting and Youngjae calling out into the house. “I’m home.” Kiwi barked and went running and from the silence they could tell Youngjae had stopped to pet her. Still, within a couple seconds, he was coming into the kitchen, kissing Junhong on the head and Daehyun on the cheek.

“How was your day?” Daehyun asked as Youngjae went to unload the dishwasher.

“Endless.” Youngjae joked. “How about you two?”

“Junhonggie got the best scores in math again, right?” Daehyun answered. 

“Right!” Junhong cheered. “And after dinner I’m gonna teach Daddy how to skateboard so we can laugh at him when he falls!” Junhong informed Youngjae, who snorted.

“He really is your son.” Daehyun laughed, Youngjae joining in.


	16. (F) Cuddly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daejae being super cuddly and cute at school or after practice. I would love to see jae all sleepy and curls up in daes lap like a kitten And everyone gets all like "aww they gotta be dating" but they don't have any romantic feelings towards each other. They don't need to be straight just not attracted towards each other. Would love to also see their reaction when everyone tells them they should date.
> 
> Originally posted March 25th, 2015

“I’m so tired.” Youngjae whined as he joined his group of friends on the grass outside of their high school. It was warm and sunny out, so like usual a lot of students were waiting outside for their clubs/sports/and activities to start. “I had three midterms today.”

“Well,” his best friend, Daehyun answered. “I mean, vocal practice doesn’t start until after marching band lets out, so we have a good two hours. You can just take a nap.”

“It’s not comfortable to sleep on the grass.” Youngjae whined. “And my backpack isn’t squishy enough to put my head on.”

“My lap is squishy.” Daehyun joked. 

“You’re good with it?” Youngjae asked.

“Yeah, I don’t mind.” Daehyun answered. The younger gave him an over-the-top, squeezing hug and then dropped down to curl up with his head on Daehyun’s lap. The older student pulled his sweatshirt off and covered Youngjae with it.

They were sitting there for a while, Youngjae curled up asleep on Daehyun’s lap while Daehyun talked with their friends, occasionally pausing to play with Youngjae’s hair or check to make sure he hadn’t moved so much the Youngjae would wake up. It eventually got to the point where Youngjae would whine a little whenever Daehyun wasn’t playing with his hair, so Daehyun just had his fingers permanently twined, soft motions lulling Yungjae back to sleep until they could go for their choir practice.

“Excuse me.” The whole group looked up as two freshman girls giggled across from them, looking a bit awkward trying to talk to a group of senior boys. “You and your boyfriend are so cute.” One of them giggled out, waving her hands about a bit like she couldn’t contain herself.

“So cute!” Her friend echoed.

Daehyun started laughing so hard it woke Youngjae up. “What’s going on?” The sleepy younger student asked.

“Apparently we’re very cute,” Daehyun answered, “and dating.”

Youngjae made a face of pure disgust. “Ew, why on Earth would I ever date you?” He answered, looking up at the two freshman girls when Daehyun pointed them out.

“O-oh! You’re not dating?” The first stuttered out in embarassment.

“You’re not dating?” A nearby group of fellow seniors shouted out. 

“I get dibs on Youngjae!” One, Jaebum, shouted really loudly.

“No, shut up, I like him more!” Another, Peniel, shouted back.

“Jokes on you!” A sophomore, Zelo, said as he passed by. “Youngjae agreed to go on a date with me!” He cheered.

“I agreed to go see a movie with you and some other friends.” Youngjae replied with a blank face.

“Yeah but now we’re the only ones going.” Zelo pouted. “So can it be a date? Please?”

“Fine.” Youngjae sighed. “But you’re paying.”

“Wait, but you’re sure you’re not dating?” The second freshman girl asked, dismay clearly in her voice.

“I’m straight.” Daehyun answered. “Like, I love him, but like, in a bro kind of way.”

“Really?” Youngjae asked. “I hate you.” Daehyun shoved him and they both laughed, laughing harder when the people around them maintained their shocked dismay.


	17. (F) Falling Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daehyun/Youngjae; Youngjae falling asleep at his desk, late into the night, and Daehyun picks him up and tucks him into their bed, please? >.< <33
> 
> Originally posted April 10th, 2015

When Daehyun had gone to bed around midnight his boyfriend Youngjae was still awake and typing away on his laptop, working on a term paper due in a couple days. Daehyun knew he’d get in done in time, or probably even early, but Youngjae always stressed about these things and started them overly early, then not stopping until it was done.

He had given Youngjae a peck on the cheek and bid him goodnight when he came out of the shower, but Youngjae hadn’t even looked at him. He was too busy typing away, ten pages into the minimum 15 page paper. “Are you coming to bed soon?” Daehyun had asked. Youngjae didn’t answer, as if he hadn’t heard Daehyun. Surrounded by at least eight different books, countless articles, notebooks, and other materials, Daehyun wasn’t surprised. “Don’t stay up too late. It’ll still be there in the morning.” He mumbled as he went off, leaving the room they had all of their school stuff for university in and heading to their bedroom.

When they had originally moved in, the bedroom was Youngjae’s and the now-study was Daehyun’s bedroom. But since becoming a couple, and then becoming one of those super close couples that was always together and clinging to each other, they had moved to share the one bedroom. Daehyun flickered the lights off in that bedroom and sighed as he crawled into bed. It was hard to fall asleep without Youngjae there. Three years into their relationship, Daehyun no longer knew how to sleep alone.

He woke up around four in the morning because his throat was so dry it felt like sand paper, going to get himself a glass of water and downing it as quickly as he could.

The light in the study was still on, and Daehyun decided to try begging Youngjae to come to bed, as he had no interest in falling alone again and he knew Youngjae would be cranky for a whole week if he tried to pull an all-nighter. So, after he was done with his water, Daehyun headed into the study to whine until his boyfriend gave in. At least that was something Daehyun could guarantee: Youngjae would give in and come to bed so long as it seemed to be upsetting his boyfriend.

The study was more chaotic that it had been four hours before, with papers and books literally everywhere and Youngjae with his arms against the keyboard, face buried in them. “Jae?” Daehyun called out, soft in case Youngjae was actually asleep. There was no response so Daehyun tip-toed over, careful to not even so much as nudge a book out of place, and lightly shook his boyfriend’s shoulder.

He let out a long sigh when he was sure Youngjae was asleep, pulling the laptop out from under his arms. There was a full paragraphs worth of the letter ’s’ where Youngjae’s thumb had pressed into the key, and so Daehyun quickly deleted it. He then saved the file a couple times, just to make sure, and saved it to Youngjae’s desktop before closing the computer and laying it back down on the desk. Now there was the conundrum of getting Youngjae, since he couldn’t let his boyfriend get a stiff neck sleeping like that.

After a couple seconds of planning, Daehyun crouched down and started to carefully move the younger. First he got his arms around his, careful to get Youngjae’s head on his shoulder as he was transferring him, then hooking his own arms under the middle of Youngjae’s back and under his knees.

Youngjae let out a small whine upon being picked up, mumbling something about his paper as Daehyun teetered around for the couple seconds it took to adjust Youngjae in his arms. “Sh, babe.” Daehyun mumbled. “Let’s go to sleep.” He pecked Youngjae’s hair gently and went to the door, flicking the light switch off with his nose after several seconds trying to figure out how exactly to manage it.

He turned them sideways to avoid knocking Youngjae’s head or foot as they went out the door, then adjusted again before carrying him to their bedroom. He was gentle as he laid Youngjae down on the bed, kissing his head before he went to pull of the younger’s jeans. Getting pajama pants on him was difficult, but eventually Daehyun managed and decided to leave it there, since Youngjae was wearing a t-shirt like the ones he slept in anyway. He pulled the blanket out from underneath his boyfriend and pulled it over him, then climbed up to flop on the other side of the bed. Daehyun couldn’t really say he was surprised when the younger rolled over and burrowed his head into his arm, whining a bit.

“You’re such a big baby.” Daehyun teased, soft so as to not wake him up. He adjusted then so Youngjae was cuddled in his arms like he wanted to be, finally closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.


	18. (F) Food Blogger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i’m obsessed with a food blogger who writes about cheap ways to be gourmet in your 20s and i flirt with them over comments but they never post pictures of their face and ALSO there’s a really cute grocery bagger at the store down the street who teases me and always asks to join me for dinner and i definitely want to say yes AU// please do this i beg u ㅠㅈ ㅠ 
> 
> Originally posted April 19th, 2015

“This was the best thing I’ve ever made.” Youngjae commented on the thread of his favorite food blogger’s newest recipe, some really delicious soup in a bread bowl.

The comment reply popped up immediately. “You always say that.” The blogger commented.

“It’s always true, you’re like a genius or something.” Youngjae commented back. He may have been low-key in love with whoever the person who ran this blog was. It was one he found online while trying to figure out what to make for dinner one night– a blog on how to be gourmet in your twenties, full-out with cheap food and college cooking methods.

“You didn’t burn it this time, did you?” The next comment popped up, referring to how last week Youngjae had burned the chicken recipe the blogger had posted.

“No! How do you even burn soup?” He replied, pouting a bit. But then, after a second or two, he commented again, saying, “it probably would have tasted better if you made it though~ The one in the picture looks a lot more tasty.”

“Come over some time and I’ll make it for you~” The blogger commented back, even though they very well could live in different cities. Youngjae knew absolutely nothing about this food blogger other than that he was also a Korean university student living on a budget, and that he was a genius when it came to cooking.

Youngjae jokingly sent a heart back, like he always did, and the blogger replied with a heart of his own, and Youngjae left it there.

* * *

The food blogger had posted another recipe that looked absolutely wonderful, but Youngjae needed to run out to buy papaya if he was going to make it. The grocery store down the street, luckily, had any sort of food item he could dream of, and using the food bloggers guide to finding a ripe papaya, he was good to make his dinner.

He looked down the cashier lines briefly before finding the one he wanted to go down, specifically the one with the bagger at the end with thick lips and a mole under his eye. Since Youngjae had moved into his little student apartment, he had met this bagger and always looked for him because he was always teasing Youngjae and flirting with him. Youngjae happened to think he was ridiculously hot, so he really did not mind at all, actively searching him out.

When he got to the cashier, he could hear the bag boy chuckling. “What weird thing are you buying this time?” He asked.

“Papayas aren’t weird, Daehyun.” Youngjae answered.

“Sure.” Daehyun teased. “Do you even know what to do with it?” He continued.

“I found a recipe.” Youngjae answered.

Daehyun didn’t take that as a good answer. “I think you should come over to my place some time and let me cook you dinner.” Daehyun told him. “I’ll show you a whole bunch of ways to use it.”

“Maybe one day.” Youngjae teased back, pretty sure Daehyun didn’t mean it.

“No, really.” Daehyun defended. “Come over some time. I’ll cook you dinner. I don’t live far from here, so please?”

“That depends.” Youngjae answered. “Is it a date?” Daehyun nodded a bit, his cheeks kind of red. “Then, yeah sure. But if it doesn’t taste good, I’m never letting you hear the end of it.”

“Daehyun there are other customers coming.” The cashier told him. “You don’t want to get in trouble again because you can’t stop flirting with him.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Daehyun waved his hand, quickly grabbing a marker used to mark big boxes as paid for and scribbling his number on Youngjae’s arm. “Text me, okay?”

“Yeah.” Youngjae answered with a smile. “No problem.”

He practically skipped home, and wanted to text Daehyun immediately. Of course, he remembered then that other guys like it when people play hard to get and so he just programmed Daehyun’s number into his phone and left it there, heading off to cook dinner.

When he checked the blog again, going to leave his compliments on the recipe, the food blogger had made a series of posts.

“Sorry guys, I know I don’t normally blog about my personal life but I’m so happy right now, I need to tell everyone! I’ve had a crush on this guy who comes into my work occasionally for like a year now and I finally asked him out! He said yes!!”

And then, “I gave him my number a couple hours ago, but he hasn’t texted me yet. Should I be worried?”

And finally, “Oh my god, he still hasn’t texted me. What if he doesn’t actually like me? Fuuuuuuuuck.”

Youngjae quickly went to commenting, proposing that maybe whoever this guy was might be playing hard to get and making the blogger wait. He got a comment back saying it was possible but that he was slowly dying from the waiting.

Now, Youngjae knew how to spot a coincidence, so he got that it was a little weird, but surely Daehyun wasn’t the food blogger, right?

Wrong. Over the next two days of not texting Daehyun he watched as the food blogger got more and more distressed about his crush not texting him, while Youngjae and all the other regulars on the blog tried to comfort him. Eventually the food blogger posted that they were giving up because clearly their crush didn’t like them, and as an experiment, Youngjae chose then to text Daehyun. “Hey, it’s Youngjae.”

Within twenty seconds the food blogger was posting that their crush had finally texted them and that they had no clue what to do or how to respond.

Youngjae was ninety nine percent sure the food blogger was Daehyun at that point, but pretended not to know as he innocently texted Daehyun back, citing midterms as his excuse for not texting sooner and watching as said reasoning showed up on the blog. It could still be a coincidence, right? They both were college students, it was midterm season for everyone.

Actual confirmation came on the night of the date when the food blogger posted the recipe for what he’d be making for his date, as well as a link to a selfie to ask if people thought he looked/was dressed alright for the date.

It was Daehyun. Daehyun was the food blogger Youngjae had been low-key in love with.

Suddenly, he was way more nervous about this date, rushing around until he was late to try to make himself look perfect before he was rushing out the door, texting Daehyun that he might be the teensiest bit late and looking at his blog for updates just in case. There were a couple about how nervous he was, but also about how well he thought the food would come out.

Youngjae showed up at the door exactly seven minutes late, panting a bit but with a big smile on his face as Daehyun let him in to the small apartment, much like Youngjae’s own. “Sorry, I left a bit late.” Youngjae said as he came in.

Daehyun was clearly trying to play it off like he didn’t care, but at the same time he clearly cared. “It’s no problem. Life’s busy.” He shrugged.

“Well, yeah, I mean mostly I was just worried because my favorite blogger has a date tonight too and he was super stressed and kept asking our opinions on everything.” He said as he toed off his shoes, enjoying the panic flashing in Daehyun’s eyes. “What’s for dinner?”

“Something tells me you already know.” Daehyun answered.

“Pasta?” Youngjae guessed with a small smile. 

“So this blogger you like, some food blogger I’m guessing? Every time you come to the grocery store to buy something weird it’s because it’s something he featured in his recipes?” Daehyun replied.

“Yeah, the blog’s called ‘How To Be Gourmet In Your Twenties’.” Youngjae teased. “You should check it out.”

“You asshole!” Daehyun whined. “You saw all those posts and you didn’t say anything?”

“Well, I wasn’t completely sure it was you.” Youngjae answered. 

“Come on.” Daehyun whined. “You saw me suffering and you still didn’t text me. That’s just cruel.”

“I texted you eventually, didn’t I?” Youngjae teased. “Anyway, you’ve been promising me dinner for months now, let’s see if it really is better when you make it.”

“You little shit!” Daehyun laughed. “I promise I didn’t burn it at least!”

“Oh, come on, that was one time!” Youngjae shot back.


	19. (F) His Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about the one is blind and falls in love with the other's voice au with daejae?
> 
> Originally posted April 21st, 2015

The first thing Daehyun learned about Youngjae was the sound of his voice– not his face, not his name, not even how he sounded when he said hello. The first thing he learned was the sound Youngjae’s voice carrying smooth through the classroom like silk. His voice held the pain of whatever the sad song he was singing was and something about it struck a chord in Daehyun’s heart. He followed the sound until he knew he was rather near the singer, and then was pulled to sit down with his classmates, who told him in soft whispers that everyone else had gathered around to listen to the new kid sing as well. They sat their for the entirety of their lunch period, listening to Youngjae’s soft voice as he sang request after request.

The second thing he learned about Youngjae was that he loved to sing, marked by some classmate apologizing for all of them having sat around him and requested him to sing so many times over. That beautiful voice had replied that he loved to sing and did not mind. Daehyun asked if he would sing another song then, and if he knew one of Daehyun’s favorites. Youngjae agreed to sing it and Daehyun was washed up in the sound again. He could think of nothing else then besides listening to Youngjae sing. All he really wanted in life was to sit and listen to Youngjae sing to him.

The first thing Youngjae learned about Daehyun was the same first thing everyone else learned, he was blind. Daehyun was so much more than that, just like everyone with a disability is, and yet, that was always the first thing, before they even exchanged names, it was obvious. 

“What’s you name?” Youngjae asked him as they were walking back to class. Daehyun had started talking to him about music, beating out all of his other classmates for Youngjae’s attention. “I’m Youngjae.”

“Daehyun.” He answered. And that was the beginning, plain and simple.

Within the week, they were always together. It almost didn’t come as a surprise because Daehyun had so quickly become infatuated with Youngjae’s voice. He wanted to hear it all the time, every second of every day. Youngjae seemed to like his company too, and within two months they were saying they were best friends.

During those first few months of knowing each other, Daehyun learned so much about Youngjae– what he liked, what he hated, who he missed, what he thought, what kept him up at night, and what could put him to sleep. Youngjae could recite the same information about Daehyun. It wasn’t until six months later that Daehyun learned Youngjae’s face, tracing his fingers over Youngjae’s skin to learn every curve and bump. “So what do you think?” Youngjae had teased when Daehyun pulled his hands away. “Am I pretty?”

“You’re as pretty as your voice.” Daehyun had answered.

It was at nine months that Daehyun learned Youngjae loved him too, and that day it felt like his heart was soaring. Daehyun told him every day then, he had been in love since the moment he had heard Youngjae’s voice. Youngjae replied every time that he loved Daehyun just as much.

He learned a lot of things about Youngjae, then. He learned how Youngjae’s voice sounded when he had just woken up. He learned Youngjae’s most ticklish spot. He learned the way Youngjae sounded when he laughed so hard milk came out his nose. He learned that romantic movies made Youngjae cry and that kisses made him stop. He learned that Youngjae’s nightmares could be quelled with a hug and a long kiss.

He learned how to make Youngjae smile for the whole day. He learned that Youngjae was afraid of heights and he learned that Youngjae loved the rush of wind through his hair. He learned that Youngjae was afraid of growing up and he learned that that was partially because Youngjae had know clue how to go grocery shopping by himself.

He learned the feeling of Youngjae’s body, every contour, every inch. He memorized those breathless sounds of the voice he loved and the ways to make them come out over and over. He learned how Youngjae sounded when he was choking on Daehyun’s name and how he sounded when he was too blissed out to move.

He learned how Youngjae responded to death, to pain, to loss. He learned that when it was real, a hug and kiss weren’t enough. But, he learned to make Youngjae happy again, to move past the pain so that it only really hurt on those rainy days. He learned that Youngjae was strong, even if he was quick to cry. And, he learned that sometimes, there was nothing he could do but let Youngjae cry himself out in his arms. And he learned how to make it all better, until pain faded to just missing.

He knew Youngjae inside out.

And then he learned how Youngjae sounded when he said, “I do,” and it was the most wonderful thing that voice he had fallen in love with ever said.


	20. (F) Ikea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Prompt: Daejae playing house in ikea/fooling around in it while discussing about what they want their dream house to be like, and dae finally asks jae to move in and live w him! (i'm wondering if you've watched '500 days of summer' before? because if you did, is it okay if i leave another prompt for it? hehe ^^;;)
> 
> Posted on September 13th, 2014

Daehyun needed a new couch. That was the (albeit, true) excuse why he had dragged his boyfriend of two years, Youngjae, with him to Ikea. Why they were currently in the kitchen department was beyond Youngjae though.

“We should pretend to be newly weds who just moved in together.” Daehyun had said when they were entering. “It’ll be fun.”

“It’d be fun if we weren’t already dating.” Youngjae had countered. “What fun is it to pretend to be married if we’re already together?” Daehyun had left it there for a bit, but now as he stood in some mock kitchen over a stove that was more expensive than they could afford, he brought it up again.

“Come on though, just imagine me here every day making you breakfast. This is like the perfect kitchen.” Daehyun had said, Youngjae leaning over the island counter to look back at him.

The younger snorted a little. “You already make me breakfast most mornings anyways.” He looked around the kitchen for a second before shrugging. “It’s too modern, it’d be better if had more of a home feel, right? Like dark wood cabinets and granite instead of plastic and laminate.”

“I’m sure we could find a kitchen like that, JaeJae.” Daehyun teased, only ever calling Youngjae by that nickname when he was trying to rope the younger into something.

“Could we afford it, though?” Youngjae countered, and Daehyun knew he had gotten his boyfriend to play along.

He raised his eyebrows, stepping out of the mock kitchen and walking with Youngjae again through the rest of them. “I don’t know, the wedding left us kind of bankrupt.” He joked.

“That’s because you ordered so much food.” Youngjae countered, a small, happy smile on his lips. Sometimes, he thought about the future, and recently he had realized that he really couldn’t imagine it without Daehyun. It was starting to feel like it was time to take another step forward with their relationship, but he didn’t know what that step would be.

Daehyun sniffed a bit, mock offended. “We ate all of it, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Youngjae pulled him into another mock kitchen laughing, and pushed him against one of the counters.

“This one will look better, don’t you think?” He said with his smile growing. “And _we_ didn’t eat it all. _You_ ate it all. I bet some of the guests didn’t even get any.” Daehyun stuck his tongue out at him childishly and Youngjae reciprocated, before they were both doubled over laughing. A couple people near by seemed to think they were cute, smiling through the annoyance that was trying to get everyone to agree on something.

“That hurts.” Daehyun whined when he finished laughing. “I think we need a divorce.” He was smiling and it set Youngjae off in another fit of giggles.

“You’re an idiot.” He mumbled, before looking around the dark wood cabinets and dark granite counter tops, and industrial stove against the black and white tiled wall. “I’d always imagined I’d have a kitchen like this when I was little. It looks so nice, doesn’t it?”

“It’s dark.” Daehyun answered. “Come on, let’s keep going.” He grabbed Youngjae’s hand and pulled him along again, eventually pulling him into a mock kitchen that looked like a mix of there two favorites. “We could have a kitchen like this one.” He said.

It was wood and granite, but everything was lighter and the back splash was a nice blue. But it looked oddly familiar. “If you change the tiles to green and made the cabinets a little darker it would look a lot like your kitchen.” Youngjae said, leaning up against a counter. It was true, this one looked a bit like Daehyun’s kitchen, just a bit newer and with slightly different colors.

“It does.” Daehyun said quietly, seeming to be debating something. He licked his lips for a second before saying. “You know, the couch you have in your apartment is still kind of new, right?”

“Yeah, I bought it like a year ago.” Youngjae said, not sure what Daehyun was leading too.

Daehyun didn’t offer any clues. “But my bed is nicer. Yours makes a lot of noise and neither of us are ever comfortable on it.” To be fair, Youngjae had just taken a bed frame and mattress from his parent’s apartment when he moved out. “Plus, you don’t have air conditioning so it’s always too hot.” He added.

“What’s your point, Daehyun?” Youngjae asked, always hating when Daehyun went into dreamland like this.

The other licked his lips again before pushing himself off the counter he was leaning on to stand in front of his boyfriend. “Move in with me.” He said after a second.

“Are you asking me to move in with you so that you don’t have to buy a new couch?” Youngjae jokingly accused.

He blushed a bit when Daehyun took his hand and started playing with his fingers. “I’m asking because I think it’s time. Like I get if your not ready yet but like… I don’t know. If I got to see you every day, even when one of us had to work late, I’d be happy.”

Youngjae looked around the mock kitchen for a second, thinking about it. “You really want me to live with you?”

“Yeah. I think my dream house had changed since I was a kid. Back then, I wanted some big house with lots of rooms and fancy furniture. I wanted everything to be white or grey and giant windows with a pretty view of the sea. Now, I think, maybe my dream home is the one I live in with you. So I really want you to move in with me.” Daehyun said, staring at their hands like he often did when he was nervous.

Youngjae pecked his cheek. “Let’s do it then.” He said with a smile.

“Yeah?” Daehyun looked up with that wide happy grin he always got when something good happened.

“Yeah.” Youngjae pulled his hand a bit, pulling them out of the mock kitchen and walking down the path with held hands. “I can’t believe you dragged me to Ikea on my day off for nothing.”


	21. (F) Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ice cream (daejae pairing *-*)
> 
> September 24th, 2014

“Daehyun, come on. At least tell me where we’re going.” Youngjae whined as the brunet dragged him by the hand down the street. The older had just technically kidnapped him, finding him in the hallway between classes at school and pulling him out. “Seriously, I have a test in two weeks, I should be in class!” He stomped his feet a little.

“All you ever do is study.” Daehyun whined right back at him. “You’ll do fine even if you skip this one time. Come on, we haven’t hung out in forever.” To be honest, Daehyun was just glad Youngjae wasn’t commenting on how Daehyun was still holding his hand.

”We should go back.” He whined. “The teacher will notice we’re gone and will call our parents.” If he thought about it even for a couple seconds, he knew exactly where they were going. There was a band that Youngjae didn’t particularly like that Daehyun was a huge fan of, and they were playing a concert tonight on the edge of town. Daehyun been whining trying to convince Youngjae to go with him for weeks now, but the younger student kept telling him no. “I’m not even a fan.” He grumbled as Daehyun dragged him along.

They ended up by the city edge where tall apartment buildings met the river, some small docks projecting off for boats or fishermen. Youngjae was really confused at this point because this was the opposite side of the city from where the concert venue was, and the show would be starting soon. There was no way to make it there on time.

And he was even more confused because Daehyun was still holding his hand even though he was keeping in step and not fighting to get back to school yet. Maybe Daehyun thought he was just waiting to make a break for it? It was too late to go back to school, though, they had left school right before last period and  the walk here had taken a good while. He sighed, maybe it wasn’t so bad, holding Daehyun’s hand… At least he could pretend that…

There was a small fair by the river edge, with vendors set up selling their various wares and food, mostly stupid things that no one could ever need but that couples would buy for the fun of it.

They stood at the top of the hill looking down on the boardwalk for a moment before Daehyun turned to him with a wide grin, there really was no arguing with his best friend when he was smiling like that. “I see an ice cream stand down there, if I buy you ice cream, will you promise to stay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Youngjae rolled his eyes, watching his friend take off running down the hill. He came back a minute or two later with two ice cream cones in his hands, one strawberry and one green tea-vanilla swirl, Youngjae’s favorite.

From there, they walked down the hill together and through the vendors, ice cream in one hand and the other hands linked. They were just friends, so Youngjae didn’t know why it would be that way, but he just enjoyed it. He had had a crush on Daehyun for a long time now, so he’d take what he could get.

They stopped at a shop selling stupid sunglasses, Daehyun having finished his ice cream but Youngjae still having some left. As a result, Daehyun was putting the various glasses with anime eyes or weird shapes on for Youngjae, snapping the occasional picture just as a keepsake, and soon enough they moved along.

If Youngjae had known he was going to be dragged to a fair today, he would have brought money to school, but he hadn’t. There were a couple nice things he found that he might have bought, especially one silver bracelet that was particularly nice, but he had no money.

“Hey, that place sells ice cream.” Daehyun said, pointing out a stand a couple meters from them. “Here, go buy some, I’ll be right here.” The older said as he passed Youngjae a couple bills, enough for two cones.

Youngjae would object, but again, there really was no arguing with his best friend when his mind was made up. So, Youngjae just went to get himself and Daehyun cones, coming back and feeling confused when Daehyun wasn’t there.

He spun around a bit in the pedestrian street, looking for his friend, when arms wrapped around his shoulders and a wild Daehyun chomped at his ice cream cone, a small white shopping bag hanging on his arm.

“Hey, that’s my ice cream!” Youngjae whined.

“I paid for it.” Daehyun teased, keeping his arm around Youngjae’s shoulder as the continued along. “We should hurry, we’re going to be late.” It was getting dark now, and Youngjae was pretty sure they wouldn’t get to the concert venue in time to actually see the band, so he didn’t know why they were rushing all of a sudden towards the end of the fair where very few people were gathered.

They walked out onto one of the docks and Daehyun sat down at the edge, pulling on Youngjae’s hand until he sat too. It was silent for a while, with feet dangling over the edge of the dock and ice cream cones in one hand, the other behind them.

The sun started to set then, turning the sky into a gradient of yellow to red. And, under the pink clouds, Youngjae felt a warm hand rest on top of his, light at first, as if Daehyun was nervous.

It all made sense, and Youngjae put his head on Daehyun’s shoulder as a nonverbal response.

“I like you.” Daehyun said softly, staring off at he sunset.

“I like you too.” Youngjae replied.

He peaked up through his bangs to see Daehyun smiling, and found himself smiling too. “It’s because I bought you ice cream, right?” The older student joked.

“Definitely.” Youngjae laughed until Daehyun smeared a bit of it on his nose. “Hey!” He whined, but the other only laughed and kissed off the cold melting cream.

It was silent again as the sun dipped below the horizon. Neither knew exactly what to say, though Daehyun debated whether or not he should tell Youngjae he had bought him that bracelet he liked yet or hold off on it. The younger was the one to break the silence though, pecking Daehyun’s cheek and asking, “So when’s our second date?”


	22. (F) Caught In The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was lost to the wind
> 
> Posted on October 3rd, 2014

Youngjae tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for his bus. The sky was getting dark with clouds and he was eager to get home from a long day of work. It wasn’t his fault the new guy continuously needed his help and kept calling him over to his desk every five minutes.

He was cute, though, and if Youngjae hadn’t been swamped with work in addition to teaching him how to use the office tech, he might have bothered to flirt with him a little. Stupid deadlines.

With an annoyed sigh, he resigned himself to walk home. It was only a twenty minute walk, he only took the bus because he was tired.

“Youngjae!” A voice called out, and Youngjae turned his head to see his supervisor, effectively his boss since the head of the department ignored all of them, running to catch up with him. He thought it was cute, since the man wasn’t much older than him and acted like a clingy puppy whenever he saw Youngjae outside of the office.

Youngjae stopped and waited. “Hello, Mr. Jung.” He said with a bow when Daehyun finally caught up with him, not because he was normally formal with him, but rather because he knew it would bother him a little.

“Work’s out, you can call me Daehyun.” The other said, taking off his jacket and folding it over his arm since it was significantly warmer now than it had been in the morning. Youngjae had been late and as such, did not have a jacket. He thought he might freeze to death that morning. “How was your day? I saw you flirting with that new kid… Junhong, right?”

“Yeah, Choi Junhong. And I was not flirting with him!” Youngjae objected. “I was helping him figure out the software. I don’t know why half the office finds it so difficult.”

Daehyun laughed a bit. “You’re so clueless, Youngjae.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Youngjae asked, pouting a bit. He kind of took it to heart, especially since it was coming from his boss.

“The program is easy to understand, but your coworkers think you’re cute when you explain things.” Daehyun told him. He knew this had been going on since Youngjae arrived at the company, but the younger didn’t seem to mind so he never put a stop to it.

Youngjae furrowed his eyebrows. “Didn’t I have to explain it to you? Like four times?”

Daehyun looked away, his face a bit red. “I never said I didn’t agree with them.”

“So you think I’m cute.” Youngjae said, a little smile on his face. He kind of knew Daehyun had a crush on him, and he enjoyed teasing him about it.

A rumble of thunder came from above and both men looked up for just a moment before Daehyun continued the conversation. “It looks like it might rain. It’s a shame, I didn’t bring an umbrella.”

“Don’t change the subject.” Youngjae whined. In the two years he had worked at the company, he had actually grown really close to his boss, and only ever acted formal at work, or to annoy him. “I asked you a question, Daehyun.”

“Yes, you’re very cute.” Daehyun answered dotingly, ruffling Youngjae’s hair with the hand not holding his jacket.

Youngjae laughed a bit and moved away. “Shut up.” He paused for a moment. “So really, they’ve all been flirting with me this whole time. Really?”

“Really.” Daehyun replied.

“Ugh.” Youngjae whined. “Do you know how many times I’ve had to explain stupid things for nothing?”

“Well, now you can pick who you like best an only explain it to them.” Daehyun laughed.

“Now you’re going to ask me who I plan on picking.”

“Exactly.” Daehyun laughed as thunder rumbled again. “It really looks like rain.”

Youngjae looked up. “I really hope it doesn’t, this is my only suit jacket and it takes forever to dry.” He watched the sky for a bit before replying. “I’ll probably keep helping Junhong, just in case he’s genuinely confused.”

“And other than that?” Daehyun asked. And suddenly there was rain. Youngjae squeaked, dodging to the side a bit although it just made him run into Daehyun rather than getting him out of the rain. His boss quickly lifted up his jacket and spread it out over their heads as an impromptu umbrella.

“Maybe I’ll keep helping you.” Youngjae said, smiling up at Daehyun who was smiling down at him.

After a second or two of hurried walking, Daehyun nodded towards a nearby coffee shop, a restaurant Youngjae liked by it’s side. “We could go hide in there until it stops.” Daehyun suggested.

Youngjae looked at his watch. “It’s six o'clock, Daehyun. It’s far too late for a coffee date.” He teased.

“Let’s get dinner then.” Daehyun shot back, smiling wider. “And we can see a movie after to make it a proper date too.”


	23. (F) Lemonade Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: lemonade stand, daejae, fluff!!!!!!
> 
> Posted on October 27th, 2014

“Mama, Dae and I wanna make a lemonade stand.” Five year old Youngjae had told his mom the day before. Why was she surprised? Well, she wasn’t, ever since that family from Busan had moved in next door everything that came out of her baby’s mouth was ‘Dae’. It was to the point that she and Daehyun’s mom alternated babysitting because it was easier than trying to get the two to play alone.

So after some quick carpentry on the husband’s parts and a lot of lemonade making on theirs, the five and six year old set up shop selling lemonade in front of the two houses.

“We’re gonna be the bestest lemonade sellers ever!” Daehyun had cheered when they set up their little stand, sitting on child sized plastic chairs.

“Yeah!” Youngjae cheered.

It turns out their main marketing strategy was screaming at strangers for attention and then acting cute when they got it, which was extremely effective.

Their first customer came in the form of a three year old and his older brother. “Ice cream! Ice cream!” The three year old shouted.

“No, Junnie, that’s lemonade.” His older brother, Yongguk told him.

“Can wobots has lemonade?” Little Junhong asked, having been convinced he was a robot ever since Yongguk read him _Transformers_ as a bedtime story.

Yongguk sighed, looking over to the two overly eager, mildly-older-than-his-brother children nodding their heads. “Yes, Zelobot. Robots can have lemonade.” He walked over, his overly eager little brother already grabbing the plastic cup Youngjae was handing him (after letting Daehyun, who was a bit older and had a bit easier of a time pouring things, pour it). “Alright, how much it is.”

“One dolla–” Daehyun was cut off.

“Two dollars.” Youngjae cheered.

“Why is it two?” Yongguk asked, already pulling out his wallet to hand the boys the actually tiny amount of cash.

“'Cause if it was only one then we would fight over who gets to keep it. You don’t want that, right?” Youngjae justified.

Yongguk, who had never been able to take emotional manipulation from toddlers, just handed them four dollars and took a glass for himself, following his little brother, who was robot walking away.

“But we’re gonna give our mommies the money for mommies day.” Daehyun said once they were gone.

“Yeah, but now we have more money to give them!” Youngjae cheered.

“Oh.” Daehyun smiled. “Good thinking.”

The day continued and through a variety of cutesy hearts made together and really bad, god awful puns and knock knock jokes, the boys managed to sell more lemonade.

“Oh you two are so cute, I’ll take a glass.” Their pretty neighbor from across the street said with a smile. She lived with a whole bunch of friends because she was still young, and sometimes babysat when both of their mom’s were busy.

“Yay!” The boys cheered, before Daehyun added. “You can have it for free 'cause you baked us cookies.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” She smiled, passing them two dollars. “I’ll tell my roommates to come get some from you too, alright?”

At the end of the day, the two boys had run out of lemonade, and excitedly ran into Daehyun’s home where their mom’s were with their piggy bank full of money. “Mama, we’re done with our lemonade stand.” Daehyun called out, pulling off his shoes and running into the house, Youngjae running after him.

The two boys handed the piggy bank to their mom’s with proud smiles. “Happy mommies day!” They cheered, running off before their mothers could question why young children had given them money for Mother’s Day.

“There’s $98 in here!” One of them nearly screamed when they found out how much money their sons had made.

“How did they sell this much lemonade?” The other asked in shock.

The two toddlers laid on Daehyun’s bed after a long day of working a lemonade stand. They were tired because it had been hard work for their young age. “Jae, when we’re old and we get married, which one of us is gonna be the mommy?”

“I think you have to be a girl to be a mommy, Dae.” Youngjae replied.

“Oh. But we’re still gonna get married when we’re old, right?”

“Yup!”


	24. (F) Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hello! Umm.. Could you write a fluffy fluff fluff DaeJae where Dae takes Youngjae out on what he thinks is a normal date night but comes to find out that Dae is proposing? XD It would be so cute... :) Thank you so much in advance if you do~ ;3;
> 
> Posted on October 28th, 2014

“Hey, um, Jae.” Daehyun seemed awkward as he shifted from foot to foot in their shared home. He looked similar to the way he did when he first asked Youngjae out two years ago, but Youngjae couldn’t figure out why he why he would be acting shy like that.

“Yeah?” The brunet asked, looking up from the bit of work he had brought home. The office had been really busy lately, maybe the stress had shown and Daehyun thought he was mad at him? That must be it, Daehyun was always careful when he thought Youngjae was angry.

“We’re still on for Friday, right?” Every Friday for the past two years they had been going on dates, it was just the typical thing for them, and it was what was comfortable. Youngjae relaxed a bit when he realized what he thought was why Daehyun was so nervous. The only other time they had ever cancelled a date, Youngjae made Daehyun sleep on the couch for three days.

“Of course.” He said with a smile. “Remember, it’s your turn to plan it.” They alternated planning usually.

“I know, um, don’t worry about that. I just want to make sure.”

Youngjae was laughing then, because Daehyun was being so adorably awkward. He must have really been worried. Stretching his arms up, he waited for Daehyun to fill them, which the elder complied to quickly. Youngjae pecked his hair lightly. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

_Several Days Later_

Daehyun dipped his hand into his pocket for the tenth time that afternoon, keeping it there over the small box as he waited for Youngjae to be ready to leave. The younger had gotten home a little later than usual, so they were a bit off on schedule.

Finally, Youngjae got out of their room, smiling lightly in more casual clothes. Daehyun kept the one hand in his pocket, but held out the other for Youngjae to hold, the younger already ranting about how annoying work was today. Daehyun listened, offering the occasional hum, as they left their house and walked.

They had met in this city, and had never lived together anywhere else, even though Daehyun was from Busan. But as such, there were parts of the city that held meaning to them, specifically a small ramen place near where their apartments had been in university, where they had had their first date. When they walked into the little shop, about half full of university students, Youngjae was practically jumping with joy. “You found it again!” Youngjae cheered. The two hadn’t been able to find the shop again after their first date.

“Yeah. I thought i would be be nice, um…” Daehyun shuffled his feet nervously, but Youngjae was already running to the counter to sit and order for them, bragging to the waitress about his boyfriend. Daehyun smiled a bit, running a finger over that little box in his pocket and reminding himself that no, not yet. That smile Youngjae had, it was one that made Daehyun love him more by the moment.

They ate with big smiles and words about the past, how happy Youngjae was that Daehyun had found the ramen shop again, and simple plans for the weekend. Youngjae was clueless, just thrilled about the simple date they were on.

“I’m so full.” Youngjae said as they were leaving the shop. “This all reminds me of our first date. Don’t you think?”

“I have no clue what your talking about.” Daehyun lied with a smiled, squeezing Youngjae’s hand as the veered off the path home. Usually they’d just go out to eat and then go home, so Youngjae was surprised.

“Ah, Jung Daehyun, why do I even put up with you? It’s just like our first date! And now that I’m full you’re going to make me wander around the city with you, aren’t you? Let’s just go home.”

“Not yet.” Daehyun replied, pecking Youngjae’s cheek lightly. He swung their hands as they walked, until they got to the park Daehyun had first met Youngjae in. Call him a sentimental romantic, because that was exactly what he was. He had been planning this date for a month now, but decided in the end that simple was best.

“Your– This– Why–” Youngjae didn’t know what he wanted to ask, but Daehyun was laughing at him so he doubted he was going to get an answer. “This whole date is just a blast from the past.” He grumbled a bit, his face red.

“Youngjae.” Daehyun replied, something serious in his voice as his thumb stroked over the back of the other’s hand. “I have something I want to talk to you about.”

It was always worrisome when Daehyun spoke seriously, and so Youngjae just nodded and hoped this wasn’t something that would break his heart. “Come on, this way.” Daehyun said, pulling him towards a cherry blossom tree, no longer blooming because spring had passed.

 _JDH+YYJ_ Youngjae remembered Daehyun carving that into the tree, one week into their relationship, and there it was again. He stared at it a bit, pulling his hand away from Daehyun’s to run his fingers over the letters. This was just a normal date, wasn’t it? So why did Youngjae feel like something big was going to happen?

When he looked away from the tree, Daehyun was down on one knee. “Jae,” He said softly, taking one of Youngjae’s hands in his and pulling out the box with the other. “Yoo Youngjae.” He licked his lips nervously and Youngjae had already guessed what was going on and now he felt like he might cry from happiness. “I have never been happier than when I’m with you. You’re everything to me, and I love you so, so much. I don’t know how I tricked you into dating me, but whatever magic it was, I hope it works again. Will you marry me?” He opened the box then, and Youngjae took a moment to breathe and look up at the leaves because he didn’t want to cry, but it was too late, he was already choked up.

Not trusting his voice at first, Youngjae just nodded, smiling. “Yes.” He choked out when Daehyun hesitated, and once the ring had slid on his finger, Daehyun was hugging him as tight as he could. “I love you too.” He whimpered into Daehyun’s shoulder.

“Forever and ever and ever.” Daehyun promised, kissing his head. Their arms tightened around each other and just for then, they stood there, basking in each other’s warmth.


	25. (F) Costume Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alright~ how about.... DaeJae at a costume party with Dae as the vampire and Jae as his victim? XD Something just simple, cute and fluffy, and a bit sexy? ;D Thank you~ and Happy Halloween to you! *hugs*
> 
> Posted on October 31st, 2014

“Ah!” Youngjae screamed a bit, turning his head to see who it was biting his neck, although he already knew. “Dae, be careful. Those teeth are sharp.”

“All the better to suck your blood with my dear.” Daehyun said jokingly in a bad accent. He was dressed as a vampire, with fake pointy teeth and fake blood dripping from his lips to the tip of his chin, and then a black coat around his shoulders.

Youngjae was dressed in rags, with make up made to look like his blood had been drained, and chains ‘tying’ his hands together, although they didn’t do much really. “You can suck something else if you know what I mean.” He grumbled, taking the red plastic cup of punch Daehyun had passed him. There was also a giant fake bite mark on his neck, looking slightly grotesque but clearly not real.

“Later.” Daehyun whispered in his ear with a smile, before obnoxiously loudly pecking Youngjae’s cheek and pulling him towards where everyone was dancing so they could grind up against each other to the beat. They had gotten a couple compliments on their couples costume already: Daehyun the Vampire and Youngjae, his victim. More often than not, though, they were met with understanding laughter, as the entire idea had stemmed from several comments about the number of hickeys always on Youngjae’s neck.

What could they say? Daehyun liked leaving his mark on _his_ boyfriend’s body, and Youngjae might have had a bit of a thing for it too.

Youngjae jumped when Daehyun started biting at his neck again. “Hey, stop that.” He pouted. “We’re in public, you could at least try not to be a pervert.” Despite that, it was clear he was just joking around.

“But I’m thirsty.” Daehyun whined. “I got you a drink, why won’t you give me one too.”

“Yeah, so you could get me drunk. You just think I’ll give you my blood easier if I’m intoxicated. And with all this blood loss, it might happen fast.” Youngjae joked back, since Daehyun kept referencing their costumes.

“It’s okay.” Daehyun promised. “If you pass out, I’ll carry you home.” He smiled a bit. “Then again, I might get drunk off you.”

“I don’t know if that was creepy or cute.” Youngjae told him.

“Mm, I’m always cute.” Daehyun said, leaning forward to latch his lips on an unmarked part of Youngjae’s neck.

“I swear this whole costume idea was just so I couldn’t stop you from doing this.” Youngjae whined, but then he was laughing because who really cares.


	26. (F) DaeJae Parents (3 drabbles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CONTAINS MPREG (or a trans character, which does not need a warning but on the grounds that im not actually sure which one it was, I'll note either as a possibility)
> 
> Prompt 1: Daejae as parents, accompanying their toddler son Jongup and watching Frozen together.  
> Posted on November 2nd, 2014
> 
> Prompt 2: Daejae explaining his son (Jongup) how he was born.  
> Posted on November 13th, 2014
> 
> Prompt 3: how about some cute daejae fluff from when youngjae was preggo with jongup? :D  
> Posted on November 28th, 2014

“Come on, Uppie, we’ve got to get your mittens on.” Daehyun said with a sigh as his four year old went running away once again, jacket half on and hat having been flung to the ground.

“No!” Jongup cried. “Dah cold neber bovered me any'ay!” (The cold never bothered me anyway.)

 Daehyun gave up with a sigh, his husband Youngjae would be home any minute now, and he and Jongup were meant to be ready to leave for the movie right away. But it had been twenty minutes of chasing the four year old around, and nothing had convinced his son that he needed to bundle up. The young dad had gone so far as to try to bribe the little boy, who was now singing ‘Do you want to build a snowman?’ as loudly as he could.

Youngjae got home ten minutes later, finding the mess he was expecting. Daehyun was too doting on their baby boy, so he could never convince the boy to do anything. “I’m home!” He called out, and their four year old came running to give his other daddy a hug.

Youngjae picked the little boy up bouncing him in his arms a bit as his husband entered the mud room, looking exhausted but happy to see him like always. They pecked each other’s cheeks for a moment before Youngjae set to get their baby dressed. “Did you have trouble getting him to put on his coat again?” Youngjae asked in English, their typical method of talking when they were plotting against the four year old.

“This movie,” Daehyun groaned, and Youngjae understood.

“Uppie.” He called, reverting back to Korean. “Are you ready to go watch Frozen with daddies?”

“Yeah!” The four year old cheered.

Youngjae sighed, pretending to look sad. “Daddy is very sorry, but we can’t go see the movie, Uppie.” Youngjae said.

“Why not?” Jongup whined, heart break written all over his little face.

“You’re cruel.” Daehyun said in English and Youngjae just waved for him to be quiet because he was going to get their son to bundle up by any means necessary.

“Well, because Uppie isn’t wearing his coat or his mittens or his hat. He can’t go see the movie like this.” Youngjae said calmly.

The little four year old ran into the main hall as quickly as he could, telling his daddies to wait there. “That was mean.” Daehyun said. “You could have made him cry.”

“You’re too doting on him, that’s why he doesn’t listen to you.” Youngjae replied, the both of them laughing a bit as they heard the pitter-patter off rushed toddler footsteps. “Besides, I was tell the truth. If we couldn’t get him bundled up then we wouldn’t go.”

“Daddies! Daddies!” Jongup called, running into the mud room waving his arms madly, wearing his little Olaf beanie and his coat and mittens.

“Yes, Olaf?” Daehyun answered, picking the little boy up and bouncing him up and down like Youngjae had, the younger resting his head on Daehyun’s shoulder so he could stay close to the two of them.

“I gots all dresseded! Can we go see Frozen?” The four year old asked hopefully.

“Yes, Olaf.” Youngjae replied, since Jongup demanded they call him Olaf if he was wearing his Olaf hat. “Let’s go see the movie.” The movie theater wasn’t that far away, so despite the cold weather they decided to walk, each on either side of the little boy, holding on of his hands so he wouldn’t slip on the ice.

“How many times do you think we’ve seen this movie?” Daehyun asked as they walked, Jongup singing Frozen songs to himself.

“At least twelve.” Youngjae answered. “I don’t know what we’ll do when it goes out of theaters.” Daehyun offered a quiet hum in agreement, and after a couple seconds he leaned over to peck Youngjae’s cheek.

“Daddies?” Jongup asked. “Is Jae Daddy Anna and Dae Daddy Elsa?”

The both of them laughed. “No, Dae daddy is Hans.” Youngjae answered.

“Hey, if either of us is Hans, it’s you!” Daehyun answered, sticking his tongue out. “Uppie, you pick. Which daddy is Hans and which daddy is Anna?”

“Jae Daddy is Hans!” Jongup cheered. “Sing, sing, sing!”

Youngjae was about to say no, but Daehyun started up before he could say anything. “ _Okay, c_ _an I just say something crazy?_ ”

Youngjae sighed, but given puppy dog eyes from the two others, he couldn’t say no. “ _I love crazy._ ” Let’s just say they made Jongup very happy as they belted the song all the way to the movie theater.

 

***

 

“Daddies!” Little Jongup called as the door slammed behind him to signal he was home from school. Both men came into the mudroom to help the little boy get his shoes off, each giving him a big hug.

“How was school today, Uppie?” Daehyun asked, knowing they both still found it a bit hard to accept that their little boy was old enough for school.

Youngjae had started helping Jongup get his shoes off while the little boy chatted incessantly about everything he learned in class that day. “Oh and we learned about babies ‘cause Taehyunggie’s getting a sister soon!”

“What’d you learn about babies, Uppie?” Youngjae asked with a smile, picking up the boy so he wouldn’t have to go up the steps into the living room. Once inside, the all sat on the couch, where Daehyun and Youngjae had been watching TV prior to Jongup coming home.

“Teacher says they grow in Mommies’ bellies and so when a Mommy has a big belly she might have a baby in it.” Jongup said, both of his parents laughing at the childish explanation. “But Daddies, I don’t have a Mommy, right? So how did I get born-ed?” He asked curiously, and both men sighed, Youngjae leaning up against Daehyun.

“Uppie grew in Jae Daddy’s belly.” Daehyun said softly. “And then once you were big they took you out.”

“How?” Jongup asked

Daehyun looked to Youngjae for help, “How do you explain a C-section?” He whispered.

Youngjae lifted his shirt up to show the thin scar. “Uppie came from there.” He said, pecking his son’s head.

“Didn’t that hurt?” Jongup whined, upset that he must have hurt his Daddy.

“Jae Daddy was mostly asleep.” Daehyun told him.

“Do all babies get cut out of their mommies or daddies?” Jongup asked.

“No.” Daehyun answered.

“Then how to they come out?”

Both of their faces turned red. “You’ll find out when you’re older, Uppie.” Youngjae was quick to say. “Why don’t you go play now?”

 

***

 

Since Youngjae had gotten pregnant to the point that moving around was a hassle, he had started off on his leave from work that would last until the new life growing inside him was one year old. The company he worked for was kind like that, especially since he had warned them beforehand that he and his husband were going to start trying.

As such, he spent most of his days at home waiting for Daehyun to get home from work. Normally he got home a half hour later than the older, but now he just spent the day waiting.

Which led Daehyun to walk in on the sight he came home to now, his husband curled up in a ball with his arms around his inflated stomach as he slept, and empty tub of ice cream and some celery of the coffee table next to him.

Daehyun thought it was impossibly cute, even if Youngjae had become a bigger food vacuum than he was and occasionally got mood swings. He knew it was a tough time, and so he’d support Youngjae all the way through it. He was so proud of the younger for already making it seven and a half months, he guessed it wasn’t particularly easy.

He was quiet as he entered the house, pecking his sleeping husband on the temple before he slid into the kitchen to make them some dinner. It was pretty much definite that Youngjae would be hungry when he woke up, and Daehyun was more than ready to eat as well.

Bibimbap cooked and plates served, Daehyun walked back into the living room and placed the food on the coffee table with the empty ice cream tubs.

He pet his husband’s hair for a second or two, staring at his angelic face for just a moment before he leaned in to wake Youngjae up with a kiss. “Cheesy bastard.” He heard the younger whine when he pulled away, smiling proudly to himself at the fairy-tale-like moment.

“Hey babe.” Daehyun replied, before pecking Youngjae’s lips again, still petting his hair. “How are you feeling?”

Youngjae seemed about to answer when his stomach rumbled. “Hungry.” He answered as Daehyun pecked all over his face affectionately. “Annoyed that my husband is so cheesy.” He added.

Despite that, they were both smiling, and Daehyun rubbed Youngjae’s stomach for a second before helping the younger sit so they could eat.

They chatted about their days as they ate, Youngjae resting his head on Daehyun’s shoulder and the older still rubbing at his bloated belly gently. “And how’s our baby doing?” He asked sweetly, and Youngjae could just tell how excited Daehyun was to be a father.

“I thought I felt him kick today.” Youngjae said with a small smile, giving a similarly affectionate look to his belly. Daehyun put his plate down and leaned down to leave a soft kiss on the top of Youngjae’s stomach. “See baby? Daddy’s home now, just like I said. And were so excited for you, baby, not much longer now.”

Daehyun laughed a little, but over the past couple months they had both gotten in the habit of talking to Youngjae’s stomach. He kissed Youngjae’s stomach again before leaning up to kiss the younger, telling the baby, “Daddies loves you so much, baby. We can’t wait for you to get here.”

Youngjae nuzzled into Daehyun’s neck gently, dropping a single kiss there. “I love you.” He said softly.

“I love you too.” Daehyun answered, kissing Youngjae’s hair as he continued rubbing the younger’s belly. “I love both of you so much.” This was his little family, overflowing with love.


	27. (F) Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: kid!jae spends his first night away from home/parents for a sleepover at kid!dae's house and he has trouble sleeping because he misses his parents and is scared w the new environment and dae tries to cheer him up/comfort him!
> 
> Posted November 11th, 2014

Things were going great up until they decided to go to bed. Seven year old Youngjae was staying over at his best friend Daehyun’s house for the first time ever and he had literally been bouncing off the walls in excitement for a whole week. He had to beg his parents to let him go, saying was older and more responsible now that he had turned seven, and so he should be allowed to stay overnight for the sleepover.

Of course his parents said yes in the end, they knew Daehyun’s parents well enough since they used to be neighbors. Really they just wanted to make sure their son would be okay with it. Little Youngjae was prone to have nightmares still and sometimes he would crawl into their bed at night.

Playing together until late at night (late being 10 pm, which was past both of their bed times) had been more fun than either could imagine. But late nights and busy days gave way to tired children that were thrilled to sleep on the floor in the living room of Daehyun’s house in sleeping bags. Youngjae felt like he had been laying there forever, unable to sleep because he was scared of all those unfamiliar shadows that littered the ground allowed him. He was suddenly sad and scared and he just wanted to go home and snuggle into bed with his parents, who he was starting to miss a lot.

“Dae,” He whined, shaking his friends shoulder, as he had already fallen asleep. “Dae, wake up.”

Daehyun rubbed at his little eyes before offering a big yawn and looking up at his teary-eyed friend. “What’s wrong, Jae?” He asked, schooching his sleeping bag closer to Youngjae’s.

“I wanna go home.” The younger boy said, sniffling a bit. “I’m scared.”

“No!” Daehyun whined, “I don’t want you to go home yet. Why are you scared?”

“What if the monsters get me?” Youngjae whined. “My mommy usually sprays monster spray to keep them away but now we didn’t so they could come eat me.”

Daehyun laughed a little, because he was eight, and thought he was too old to be afraid of monsters. “I’ll protect you.” He said.

“But then the monsters will eat you.” Youngjae said.

“Nuh uh.” Daehyun said proudly. “Eight year olds don’t taste good anymore so monsters won’t eat them. So I can protect you!” He moved the rest of the way over with his sleeping bag and wrapped an arm around his friend.

“Thank you.” Youngjae mumbled, hugging Daehyun back. Like that, he could fall asleep easily.

 


	28. (F) Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was lost in the fire
> 
> Posted November 14th, 2014

Youngjae was entirely unsurprised when the door to his room opened and his boyfriend snuck in. They were often like this, usually they’d sleep in the same bed because it was nice just to be close despite their hectic schedule. They weren’t even busy anymore, but both had just gotten back from trips home and they wouldn’t admit how much they missed each other even if they could see it in each other’s eyes.

He lifted the cover for Daehyun to crawl into bed with him, leaving his arm thrown over Daehyun as he put the cover down. The older wrapped his arms around Youngjae’s middle and buried his nose in Youngjae’s hair because he had even missed just the _smell_ of the younger.

“I love you.” Daehyun mumbled softly as Youngjae drew soft circles into his skin with his thumb. “I'm not used to being without you anymore, it was difficult.”

“Same here.” Youngjae mumbled back. “I love you too.”

Sometimes when they were alone like this they’d sing to each other, a soft duet because songs were easier. Songs picked the words for them and it was hard for the both of them to express what they were feeling most of the time. Daehyun always said too much, and Youngjae always said too little.

So they laid there and sang soft duets, their weird habit making them comfortable as sleep laid heavy in the air, plunging to take them away.

In the morning, Youngjae rolled over in the bed, the arm thrown over his stomach tightening once he was facing his still mostly asleep boyfriend. He was much the same, eyes still closed and mind still fuzzy and hazed from sleepiness. Despite that, they were awake enough to shift closer and nuzzle together.

But slowly, that same sleepiness that laid heavy in the air the night before evaporated to leave the woken world in it’s wake.

Daehyun leaned the centimeter it took to connect their lips in a slow, sleepy kiss that was all innocent and all sweet, both too tired for anything more. When they parted, they just laid with their foreheads together, unwilling to part and join the rest of the world quite yet.

“I missed you.” Youngjae mumbled eventually, conscious of how Daehyun liked it when he said what he was feeling. It wasn’t something he was used to, but if it made Daehyun happy, he would.

“I missed you too.” Daehyun murmured back, kissing Youngjae again because he knew his boyfriend usually struggled to find the right words, and that this was easier for him. Daehyun wanted things to be easy for him.

Maybe that’s why they were in such symbiosis, so synced. They were always so determined to make it perfect for the other, so together they were always happy.

Youngjae buried his face in Daehyun’s shoulder once their lips parted and Daehyun stroked his hair, kissing the top of his head for a long time. “Do you want to get up?” He asked eventually trying to pull away a little only for Youngjae’s arms to tighten around him.

“Stay with me please.” Youngjae answered. “Just for a little while longer, let’s lay here and pretend we’re the only two in this world.”

Daehyun settled back down and tightened his arms around his boyfriend, singing softly as his fingers trailed up and down his back.


	29. (F) Meeting Again (2 drabbles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: daejae were once a couple (15/16 y/o) but they broke up because they were still young and childish. 10 years later they bumped into each other at a supermarket and after a dinner tgt and talking about the pasts, they decided to try again.  
> Posted On: November 18th 2014
> 
> Prompt 2: Continuation of Daejae meeting again after 10 years! omg can it be a full fic HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH /runs away/  
> Posted On: March 12th 2015

Youngjae was tired and he didn’t want to go outside, but he really needed eggs and a new bag of rice if he was going to be able to feed himself anything healthy for the next week. It was first thing in the morning, and if he weren’t starving he probably wouldn’t have gone out at all, pushing it off for another day like he always did.

With a rumbling stomach, he headed down the aisle with a basket, too tired to really process where he was going. So of course, he walked into someone. He apologized quickly and waited to be snapped at, but whoever it was wasn’t saying anything. He looked up and there was a familiar face.

“Youngjae.” The other asked. “Yoo Youngjae?”

“Daehyun?” Youngjae asked back. A wide smile spread across the older’s face and Youngjae couldn’t help reciprocating. “I almost didn’t recognize you.” He said in shock.

Daehyun looked so much older, and not in a bad way. When Youngjae knew him he had been scrawny and boyish, but now he gave off a more adult appearance. Youngjae assumed he was the same though, he had been a little chubby and young when they met; now he had slimmed down and gained some muscle mass.

“I– Yeah.” Daehyun agreed, his smile faltering a bit. He was still riddled with memories, which Youngjae seemed to have passed up on. They had dated for a little less than a year after Daehyun had transferred to Seoul, and at the time Daehyun thought he was in love with him. Maybe he still was. They had broken up a week after Daehyun moved back to Busan, after a month of fighting both in person and later over Skype.

“It must be like ten years now.” Youngjae mumbled to himself. Ten years since they were fifteen and sixteen, Youngjae’s birthday happening about halfway through their relationship to bring him up to sixteen too. Now he was twenty five, and given that it was July, Daehyun must have been twenty six now. “Are you back in Seoul?”

Daehyun nodded, shifting around a bit. “Yeah, My older brother – the middle one not the oldest – um, he and I decided to move out here for work. I’ve been here about half a year now.”

“Really?” Youngjae asked. “I guess it’s a surprise we haven’t bumped into each other sooner.”

“Oh, we just moved to a new apartment, I’ve only been in this neighborhood for like a week.” Daehyun said. His heart felt heavy, wondering if this would just be a stray encounter and they’d ignore each other after this.

Youngjae nodded and thought for a moment. “Do you want to grab dinner some time, or coffee?” He asked. “We could catch up. It would be nice.”

“Yeah,” Daehyun said with a small smile. “Um, my number is the same if you still have it, you can just text me the when and where.”

Youngjae nodded, “Mine is too. Um, I have to run actually, I’m starving and there isn’t any food in my apartment, but I’ll text you later?” Daehyun nodded and they bid each other goodbye.

Two days later, they went out to dinner together. Daehyun may have fussed with his older brother the entire time he was getting ready because he wanted to look good, and Youngjae was much the same with his roommate Junhong.

“Don’t you remember how upset you were when you two broke up?” Junhong asked, having been Youngjae’s friend even back then. “Why are you going out with a high school boyfriend?”

“Be quiet.” Youngjae shot back, trying to fix his hair for the twelfth time only to sigh and let Junhong do it for him. “We’re just getting dinner, it doesn’t mean anything is going to come of it. And who knows, maybe we were just immature then, maybe we’ll get back together.”

They met up at a ramen place equidistant from both of their apartments, Daehyun arriving early and Youngjae, a little late. Just like when they used to go out before.

“So, um, how have you been?” Daehyun asked, hoping conversation would rid the awkward atmosphere.

Youngjae shrugged. “The usual, I guess. I graduated grad school last summer, so that’s kind of big, I guess. I just got a job with a tech company. What are you doing now?”

“I work in a restaurant.” Daehyun answered. “I’m one of the head chefs.” Youngjae smiled, of course that was what Daehyun ended up doing. “Do you remember when we thought we were going to become famous singers?” He asked, a small smile on his face.

Youngjae half laughed half whined. “All of that time we wasted on practicing and then we were both to nervous to audition!”

“But it was fun, even if nothing came of it.” Daehyun said.

“I wouldn’t say nothing.” Youngjae retorted. “That was when you asked me out the first time.”

“And our first kiss.” Daehyun added, and they both laughed. Their first kiss had been an absolute awkward disaster, as most first kisses are, but it was a fond memory.

Youngjae still laughed so hard he shook and clapped his hands like a dying seal, and Daehyun still found it impossibly cute.

“All I can remember is the week after when we were both too embarrassed to talk to each other!” Youngjae laughed out. “Do you remember how we decided it didn’t count?”

Daehyun laughed too. “And then we kissed again in the park thinking it would be better but it was worse because we were both trying so hard?” They started giggling again. “No, that’s not even our dumbest memory though, remember when we got lost looking for Lotte World?”

Youngjae giggled. “Remember when you decided to come over, even though it was raining and the metro was down? You looked like a soaked cat.”

“Excuse you, I make an adorable soaked cat.” Daehyun shot back, laughing still. “And you’re one to talk, remember when you tried to make cupcakes for Valentine’s Day?”

“We don’t talk about that!” Youngjae whined back, however he was laughing. “We’re different now, aren’t we? I can make cupcakes, you’re making food instead of eating everything in sight. We could probably manage to get to Lotte World without walking by it four times.”

“Ok, but I doubt you can make cupcakes.” Daehyun shot back, joking.

“They only burned a little the last time I tried. And Junhong didn’t even help!” Youngjae laughed.

“Junhong?” Daehyun asked. “Oh, yeah, I remember him.”

“Yeah,” Youngjae replied with a shrug, “We live together now.”

“Oh. Are you together?” Daehyun dared, feeling a little queasy. When he was younger he had been jealous of his boyfriend’s friend, it would be a kick in the gut to find out they were together now.

Youngjae laughed for a solid two minutes at that. “I’m sorry, that’s so ridiculous I can’t help laughing. He is like, painfully straight, like won’t-even-tell-me-if-my-ass-looks-good-in-new-jeans straight. We’re just living together until it stops being convenient.”

Daehyun nodded, licking his lips. Youngjae remembered that habit well. “So are you seeing anyone then?” Daehyun asked hesitantly.

“No,” Youngjae shook his head. “University was too busy for me to date, and now, I don’t know. I’m up for it but I’m not seeing anyone at the moment. What about you? Found yourself a pretty wife your parent will like?”

Daehyun shook his head. “No, I’m single too.” It was silent for a little bit. “We really are different from high school, though, right?”

“Yeah.” Youngjae was quick to agree. “I mean, not completely different, but definitely enough that we could…” Youngjae trailed off, not wanting to be the one to say it.

“Try again?” Daehyun finished the thought and Youngjae nodded. “I’d be up for it if you were.” He said noncommittally, though really he was hopeful. He had never really gotten over Youngjae, and maybe now it would actually work out.

“I’m not opposed to it.” Youngjae answered, a small smile on his lips. “Especially if this counts as our second first date.”

“For sure.” Daehyun smiled. “Hopefully our second first kiss will go better than the first first one.” They both laughed.

“Isn’t it our third first kiss though?” Youngjae asked.

“Right, I forgot there was a time we discounted the first first one. Okay, our third first kiss, the bar is pretty low.” They both laughed for a bit. “I missed you.” Daehyun admitted after a couple seconds.

Youngjae nodded. “I missed you too.”

 

***

 

“So, you’re dating him now.” Junhong said disapprovingly. 

“Do you have a problem?” Youngjae asked. He was in front of the mirror, fixing his hair compulsively as he waited for Daehyun to show up. “and it’s just a second date, okay? He still might back out.”

“Sure, just a second date.” Junhong answered. “Which explains why you came back from the first one, which you said wasn’t a date, acting like a teenager head over heels in love.” He sighed, trying to calm himself down. “I’m sorry. I just don’t want to see you getting hurt again. Not after how depressed you were last time.”

“I know.” Youngjae answered. “Honestly, you’re lucky I know you well enough to pick up on stuff like that. But still, I’m an adult. I can handle this. And I really like him still. It’s not often you get a second chance, right?”

Junhong deflated a little in acceptance. “Just, be careful, alright? Don’t fall in love with him too quickly.”

“You’re such a sweetie.” Youngjae teased, pecking Junhong’s cheek.

“Ew, gross!” He shouted, wiping his hand over his cheek as if he could wipe the kiss off. It made Youngjae laugh, and as it was the reaction he had expected; it was entirely on purpose. “Don’t kiss me, that’s disgusting!” He whined.

“Oh, stop your whining.” Youngjae answered. “You know I’m just being silly.” He focused back on the mirror, messing with his outfit for a couple seconds. “Does this look good on me? Should I change? I want to look hot, okay? I want him to regret ever breaking up and thank God he got a second chance with me.”

“I don’t know, I’m straight.” Junhong answered.

Youngjae rolled his eyes. “Why are you straight guys always so defensive? Just tell me if I look good or not so I can change before he gets here if I need to.”

“You look like Himchan dressed you.” Junhong answered. Given that Himchan studied fashion design for a while, that wasn’t a bad thing at all.

“Perfect!” Youngjae answered. “I’m so nervous.” He added with a whine. “I really like him. I want it to work out this time.” He got quiet for a second or two before admitting in a sad tone. “Even now, I still missed him. I still regretted that it didn’t work out.”

Junhong sighed, his friend had it bad. “Do you still love him?”

“Yeah.” Youngjae answered softly.

“It’s been ten years. That’s a full decade, Youngjae. He could have changed a lot. You’ve probably changed a lot.”

“I know.” Youngjae answered. “But I still love him anyway.”

 

“Wait, hold on,” Daehyun’s brother said, dialect slipping into his speech because he was so surprised. “You’re telling me you actually got Youngjae to go out with you a second time? Like the Youngjae you were in love with in high school? Didn’t you tell Dad you hated him over having to move away from him? Wasn’t he the one you locked yourself in your room for a month over? You like stopped eating and bathing and ta—”

“Yes, that Youngjae.” Daehyun cut him off coldly. “Youngjae who was my first kiss and my first boyfriend and the only one I’ve ever loved. Are you going to tease me for it like you did then?”

His older brother sighed. “We thought if we could get you to laugh about it you’d stop crying so much.” He admitted. “I’m just shocked. Happy for you, really. When you said you were going out for dinner with him, I didn’t expect it to turn into dating again. Are you sure you’re ready for if it doesn’t work out?” Of course he was worried, he was an older brother.

“No,” Daehyun replied. “No, I’m really not. I never got over him. I still love him and if I lose him again I don’t know what I’ll do. But, it’ll be worse if we don’t try. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life regretting it.”

“Daehyun.” His brother sounded like he was trying to give a stern warning.

“There’s a shot he still likes me back, okay? Maybe he even still loves me too. I don’t know. I never will know if I don’t give it a shot, okay? So save your lectures for when I’m sobbing into a pint of ice cream, because you aren’t changing my mind now.”

His brother let out a long sigh. “If it makes you happy, then as your big brother, I’m happy.” 

“I should go pick him up.” Daehyun mumbled. “He might get the wrong impression if I’m late.”

 

The doorbell rang and Youngjae was so overwhelmed with momentary nervousness that he near froze, letting Junhong be the one to go answer it. “Hey. Long time, no see.” Daehyun said brightly. “Is Youngjae about ready?”

Junhong looked over to see Youngjae shake his head, out of sight of the door, before looking back to Daehyun. “He’ll be another minute probably. It has been a while, though, hasn’t it? Like ten years or something.” He sounded cold, annoyed that Daehyun was even there.

“Is there a problem?” Daehyun asked, sounding like he was trying to be friendly.

“If you break his heart again, I’ll make you regret it.” Junhong answered.

Youngjae near shoved him out of the doorway, smiling over at Daehyun to hide his annoyance. “Right, now that Junhong’s started acting weird, let’s go.” He shot a quick glare in Junhong’s direction before they headed out together.

“So where are we going?” Youngjae asked.

Daehyun took his hand in his own, and it felt right. Something simple like that, it felt so right. “How does Lotte world sound?” He asked. Youngjae gave a look like he was about to question him, so he continued. “I figured the best way to convince you to date me again was to try to remind you of our better memories.” He joked.

“God, you’re awful at this.” Youngjae replied in a joking manner. “Telling me your evil plot so early in the game?”

“I never said I was an evil mastermind.” Daehyun joked back. “The only thing I can promise you is that we won’t get lost this time and that I’ll pay for everything.”

“You really know how to win a guy’s heart.” Youngjae teased. “I love it when I don’t have to spend money.” He hummed for a second, like he was thinking, before continuing on, “Can you promise me I’ll get a goodbye kiss this time?”

“Not as our third first kiss, you won’t.” Daehyun answered. “That is sacred, we have do something special.” His voice was teasing, making Youngjae laugh. “Yeah, so long as you promise to let me kiss you on top of a Ferris wheel or some other cheesy thing, I promise you can have a goodbye kiss too.”

“So thoughtful.” Youngjae teased. “Lead the way, if we don’t get lost, we can kiss all you want.”

“God, we sound like high school students.” Daehyun laughed.

“Yeah, but, we’ll do better this time, won’t we?”

“Yeah.” Daehyun answered. “We’ll do better.”


	30. (F) A Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daejae, dancing to a love song and Daehyun suddenly kiss Youngjae in front of other members, then confess to each other.
> 
> Posted On: November 22nd 2014

It was one of those typical silly nights that happened once a month or so: they got home early from practice and decided to goof around a bit before going to sleep. It happened occasionally, just because they were so tired it almost felt like they were high. Maybe they should go right to bed, but who goes to bed at 7:30? 8:30 was a much more acceptable time, and they could just be stupid for an hour until then.

The maknaes, being the dance obsessed kids they were, had turned on Daehyun’s iPod because it was laying out on the coffee table, and were now dancing to whatever song came on.

They whined until Youngjae joined them, pulling the tired brunet up by his arms and in to dance poorly with them. It’s not that any of them were bad dancers, it was just more fun to be dumb than anything else. Daehyun had gone for a snack, but once he was done, he joined them in the silly dance as well.

He had never noticed before that he only had love songs on his iPod, or at least on the ‘dance’ playlist Jongup and Zelo had put on.

Yongguk and Himchan were watching on with amused smiles because they were both too tired to dance, but their fellow members were being silly and cute and so it was nice to sit there and watch.

Zelo and Jongup ended up doing one of their silly dances together and it was hard to keep up with, so Youngjae started dancing with Daehyun instead, just simple hip swinging, club style dancing because they were both to tired to do anything fancy.

Daehyun had a bit of a secret, well, maybe it wasn’t a secret to everyone, but he’d like to think of it as one: he had a massive crush on one Yoo Youngjae who was currently laughing and dancing with him in a way that made Daehyun ’s heart pound. How was that fair?  He could hear Himchan giggling at him since he knew how Daehyun felt: head over heels, gushy, clingy levels of in love.

When they got like this, it was like they were all drunk even though they weren’t, and they acted accordingly. Once they had played spin the bottle, which was amusing up until Youngjae, on his fourth or fifth turn, landed on Daehyun and decided he was going to give him an unexpectedly heated kiss, unlike the short pecks he had given the other members.

Because maybe Youngjae had a secret that only Zelo knew, and maybe that secret was that he had a massive crush on the vocalist he was dancing with as well. And maybe he had tried to convey that those couple months ago, and Daehyun had just missed the message.

Until now, when Youngjae’s lips looked particularly kissable as he couldn’t drop a smile, and when his heart was pounding so loud to the tune of the love song playing.

He hadn’t noticed they had both stopped dancing while the maknaes went on and he had noticed what he was doing until his lips were pressed up against Youngjae’s and he could hear a couple people cheering jokingly but he couldn’t figure out why. Youngjae’s lips against his felt too nice for him to care, and right then the younger was kissing him back so maybe he didn’t need to.

When their lips parted, Youngjae looked confused, but he was smiling. Daehyun was smiling too, and unbelievably large, blushy smile because he didn’t know what possessed him to do that, but he was happy he did. Even more so because Youngjae seemed happy too.

“What was that for?” The younger mumbled, his voice lower than Himchan and Zelo’s, who were currently cheering 'kiss’ with excitement.

“I really like you.” Daehyun said firmly, once the cheers had died down a bit, and maybe he didn’t care if everyone heard. They all had probably been able to guess anyways, it was kind of obvious how he felt.

Youngjae smiled a cute smile and Daehyun wanted to kiss him again. “I really like you too.” The younger said back, and so Daehyun did, and the others cheered.


	31. (F) Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daejae , romance , daehyun met an innocent homeless boy named youngjae and decides to take him home
> 
> Posted On: December 01st 2014

Daehyun’s mother had always said his heart was too big for his own good. She’d say it when he’d come home with a rumbling stomach after giving his lunch to a classmate who’s parents lost their job, or that time he came home with his face swollen and bruised because he saw a kid getting picked on in school and stepped in. Once his older brother lost his stuffed toy, and Daehyun gave him his favorite one just to make the boy smile. Maybe it was a problem, but Daehyun never saw it that way. If humans were a species that always helped each other, life would go a lot easier.

”Do you have any change, sir?” A soft voice asked. Daehyun turned to spot a homeless boy around his age, gaunt and too skinny as he kneeled in too big, thread-bare clothing by the side of a building. It was raining and it was clear he was completely soaked through, teeth chattering from the cold.

Daehyun’s heart hurt, and he was quick to pull out his wallet the give the boy any cash he had on him, but his wallet was empty. “I-I’m sorry.” Daehyun said sadly. “I don’t have any money on me.” The boy’s eyes dropped, back to the empty cup he picked from the trash to collect coins in. “You could come home with me, though. I’ll give you some dry clothes and something to eat, and you can stay until the rain stops.”

The boy looked at him for a couple seconds, confusion written over his features at the unexpected kindness. He seemed at a loss for words for several seconds, because no one talked to him anymore, no one acknowledged him or even looked at him, yet here was some kind stranger offering to take him home. “O-Okay.” He mumbled.

Daehyun helped him stand, finding the boy was unsteady on his feet, probably dizzy from days without food. He took the other’s arm and placed it over his shoulder so he could support him, haphazardly holding the umbrella to try to cover both of them, though it wasn’t big enough so mainly it was covering the younger. “I don’t live far.” Daehyun assured. “What’s your name?”

Again, the boy was confused, no one asked for his name anymore. No one was willing to touch him either, they all thought he was dirty. “Why would you want to know my name?” He asked.

“So that I know what to call you.” Daehyun replied in confusion. He didn’t know what reason there was to _not_ ask this boy’s name.

“You can call me Youngjae.” The homeless boy answered.

“It’s nice to meet you, Youngjae.” Daehyun said, looking over to him for just a second before he fixed his eyes back on the sidewalk they were walking down, finding he was supporting the majority of the younger’s weight. “My name is Daehyun.”

When they got back to Daehyun’s apartment, he sent Youngjae off with a dry set of clothes to shower and warm himself up a bit then dry off. With the other gone, he set himself on cooking a big meal for the both of them, since he already ate a lot and he was sure Youngjae was starving given how difficult it was for the younger to support his own weight on the short walk over.

Youngjae came back downstairs a while later, when Daehyun was almost done cooking and the table was already littered with food. He was shivering less now, wrapped in an over-sized sweater Daehyun liked to wear when he was freezing. He had even put the beanie Daehyun had given him on, since you lose a lot of heat through your head so it’s important to cover it when you’re cold. He looked a little amazed at the amount of food waiting for him, eyes wide with shock. “Is it poisonous or something?” He asked quietly, and Daehyun couldn’t tell if he was joking or not as he quickly moved between the several things that were finishing cooking.

“What do you mean?” He asked, looking over his shoulder for just a second before he continued his rushing.

“Why would you make this much food?” Youngjae sounded grateful and still amazed.

“Because you seem hungry.” Daehyun answered simply, tossing another plate of food on the table. “And I usually eat about half this much so I figured it would be a good start.”

Youngjae nodded softly, trying not to let tears gather in his eyes out of happiness. “Thank you so much.” He murmured.

“Not a problem.” Daehyun said, as if he didn’t realize how amazing and different this was for Youngjae. It had been so long being treated like he wasn’t human and suddenly someone was showing him kindness like this. “You can go ahead and start eating, I need like half a minute more for these to finish cooking.”

With some amount of apprehension, Youngjae sat down and started piling food onto the empty plate in front of him, eating as much of it as he could as quickly as possible just in case this turned out to be a dream or Daehyun was tricking him.

But that wasn’t the case, Daehyun just brought more food over and started eating himself.

Youngjae slept on the couch that night and every night for maybe a month after, because Daehyun always came up with some reason why the younger shouldn’t leave quite yet.

“My friend works in the convenience store around the corner.” He said one day after coming home from school. “He said he’s quitting because he got a job as a waiter that will pay him higher, and that they need someone to replace him.”

“Oh.” Youngjae answered, a little excitement in his tone. “Do you think I should apply?”

“No need,” Daehyun said with a smile, “I got him to talk his boss into holding the position for you until we found out if you were up for it.” He seemed to be silent for a couple moments, unhappy about something. “If you make enough money, will you move out?”

Youngjae looked over to the elder, nervous when he saw Daehyun was doing that thing where he looked awkward and a little sad. “Only if you want me to.” He answered. “It would be nice to—” Daehyun cut him off.

“You can sleep in the bed if that’s it.” He said quickly, as if in a rush, “and if you’re working, I won’t ask you to help with chores anymore and I’ll still pay the rent so you won’t have to worry about spending your money and—” Now Youngjae was cutting him off.

“Do you want me to stay, Daehyun?” He asked quietly.

The older nodded, a childish expression on his face. “I like… um… living with you. I want you to stay.”

“Then I’ll stay.” Youngjae answered, a small smile on his face. He could hear that silent word Daehyun had tried not to say. He could hear the silent _I like you._ And maybe he liked Daehyun too.


	32. (F) Just A Little Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:Daejae, fluff , youngjae got jealous when he saw daehyun's selca with his busan friend and sulk when daehyun got back~
> 
> Posted On: December 01st 2014
> 
> (this is a tad bit hurt/comfort-y but mostly its just fluff)

Youngjae nearly threw his phone when he saw it, sitting on the couch in his pajamas and scrolling down twitter only to find one Jung Daehyun having posted a picture of him and… someone. Someone he was standing too close to, looked too friendly with. Now, Youngjae was definitely not a clingy boyfriend. Daehyun was, pouting around all day when the younger so much as _texted_ someone else, but Youngjae spent most of his time pretending not to give a fuck.

The secret was that Youngjae gave a shit ton of fucks. So of course, after his boyfriend hadn’t texted him back in two days and was suddenly off on some excursion with some guy that wasn’t him, Youngjae could feel the bit of jealousy boil inside of him. Daehyun should have been there with him instead of bailing for Busan, it wasn’t fair the older vocalist had left him in the dorm alone waiting for him while he went out to hang out with friends.

Youngjae wasn’t going to say any of this though, and rather quickly the other members sensed his mood and started avoiding him, although Himchan was sure to leave a mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table next to him in hopes of calming the bad feelings inside him.

Daehyun got back three days later, a wide smile on his face and his shoulder’s hung relaxed because it had been nice to head home for a bit and now he could go cuddle with his Youngjae and watch dumb movies. In it’s entirety, it sounded like a good week to him: seeing the people he loved and then spending the rest of it with the one he loved the most.

The younger vocalist was in his room, playing on his iPad as he sat propped up on his bed. Daehyun made sure to greet everyone first and throw his bag into he and Junhong’s room before he headed over to see Youngjae. He guessed his boyfriend would be secretly eager to see him, but would joke around that he wasn’t just because he was always that way. It was okay, he knew once he started kissing his Youngjae, that sacred, secret ‘I missed you’ would be admitted.

He entered his boyfriend’s room and decided to flop on the bed next to him and purse his lips cutely. “JaeJae, I’m home~” He said.

Youngjae didn’t respond or look up from his iPad.

Daehyun pouted, kneeling to see what Youngjae was doing only to find him playing some dumb game that shouldn’t be nearly as important as paying attention to him. “Youngjae.” He whined, before flopping down again so his head was on Youngjae’s lap.

The younger pushed him off and continued to do so every time Daehyun tried to get an ounce of attention from him up until he was turning over on his side so he could completely ignore Daehyun.

“He’s been sulking for like three days.” Junhong commented as he walked by the room, in hearing Daehyun’s loud noise of frustration at his boyfriend’s unwillingness to show any affection for him. He could hear the underlying tone in Junhong’s voice that Daehyun should fix whatever he fucked up this time.

Daehyun stood up and closed the door to prevent further interruption before climbing back on the bed and yanking the iPad from Youngjae’s hands. Youngjae fought him for a second before curling in on himself so he could continue to ignore him.

With the iPad placed safely on the far side of the nightstand, Daehyun kneeled with his knees on either side of Youngjae and carefully used his greater strength to force Youngjae to unfurl underneath him. After several minutes of wrestling, he got Youngjae laying on his back below him, wrists pinned to the pillow. “Why are you sulking?” Daehyun asked in a serious tone.

“I’m not.” Youngjae answered in a sniffly tone.

Daehyun leaned down to nuzzle his nose against Youngjae’s affectionately before leaving a soft kiss there. “Please tell me what’s wrong, Jae baby.” He said cutely. “Are you mad at me?”

“No, I don’t care. I couldn’t give a flying fuck. Who even cares that I texted you and you didn’t respond? I don’t. And I definitely don’t care that you went out with some stupid, ugly friend while you were busy not texting me.” Youngjae grumbled looking away from his boyfriend with a pout.

Above him, Daehyun laughed, leaning down to kiss his nose. “I dropped my phone in the ocean, Youngjae. I wasn’t answering anyone’s text messages with a broken phone.”

“But you still posted on twitter!” Youngjae shot back, not buying his story.

“I logged on on my friend’s phone so I could post the photo on twitter. He was bugging me to show everyone that we actually knew each other so they’d stop accusing him of lying.” Daehyun reasoned.

“Whatever.” Youngjae pouted, refusing to look at his boyfriend.

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?” Daehyun said, his voice adopting a teasing tone.

Youngjae didn’t answer.

“Aw, my Jae baby is jealous.” Daehyun cooed. “Come on, baby, don’t be mad, I promise I only love you.”

Youngjae wasn’t answering so Daehyun leaned down to connect their lips in a kiss, and the younger was kissing back within the second because he never really could stay mad at his cute boyfriend. “I love you too.” He grumbled back.


	33. (F) Flu Season (2 drabbles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: daejae,fluff,sick-clingy-whinny-sulking dae  
> Posted On: December 09th 2014
> 
> Prompt 2: Do you remember the drabble of DaeHyun being sick? Well, could you please write a continuation of it but now YoungJae being sick?  
> Posted On: April 12th 2015

“Alright, that’s it, Youngjae.” Yongguk said with a sigh, after listening to Himchan, Zelo, and Jongup all whine at him for two hours straight. “You’re in charge of taking care of Daehyun for today.”

“Why me?” Youngjae whined in annoyance. “Why can’t Zelo and Himchan keep doing it?”

“Because he won’t eat any of the soup we bring him or take his medicine or anything.” Himchan said from next to Yongguk. “Come on, you know when he gets sick, he starts acting like a whiny baby unless it’s you. All you have to do is make sure he eats and takes his medicine.”

Youngjae glared, but submitted after seeing the puppy dog eyes Zelo was making at him, still covered in the soup Daehyun had knocked on him. “Fine. But if I get sick, I’m going to be pissed.”

Daehyun had gotten a pretty bad case of the flu, having started showing symptoms a couple days beforehand, and now he was bed-ridden. Of course, with six people in close quarters, sickness was inevitable, but it was always the worst when Daehyun was the one who got sick. Everyone else was at least manageable when they were sick: Yongguk just needed a significant amount of nagging from Himchan and puppy-dog eyes from the three youngest and he would do what he was told, Himchan just needed someone to make sure he didn’t get out of bed, Youngjae would want someone to cuddle with him, and Jongup and Junhong slept through it.

Daehyun, however, wasn’t so easy. When he got sick, he wouldn’t want to eat or drink or move, and he would spend the entire time whining and sulking. He needed constant attention and coddling, but he’d also get upset over really simple things and pout and throw fits. He basically turned into a young child when he was sick. And worst of all, the only one who could ever convince him to take medicine was Youngjae.

Himchan passed the younger the flu medicine Daehyun was supposed to be taking, promising he’d make some more soup and send someone to bring it to Youngjae when he was done.

The brunet went and got a glass of water as well, optimistic that he’d at least be able to get Daehyun to drink something, before entering the dark room Daehyun was inhabiting, sulking under the covers. There was a loud, annoyed whine when Daehyun heard the door shut. “Go away.” He whined out. “I’m not going to drink any of the icky medicine, Himchan.”

“I’m not Himchan.” Youngjae answered, putting the glass of water and the medicine down on the bedside table and sitting on the bed next to the lump under the covers that could only be Daehyun. “How are you feeling, Hyunnie?” Youngjae asked, something cutesy in his tone as he used a nickname reserved solely for when he wanted something from the older vocalist.

“Miserable.” Daehyun whined, not moving from under the covers. A coughing fit took over suddenly and Youngjae rubbed what he assumed was Daehyun’s back until it stopped. “Go away.”

“Hyunnie, I want a hug.” Youngjae answered. The others didn’t know what methods Youngjae used to get what he wanted out of the unmanageable Daehyun, mostly because Youngjae was a bit embarrassed by it. His method was mostly just using Daehyun’s long-standing crush on him to his advantage.

After a couple seconds, a soft but annoyed noise could be heard and Daehyun rolled over. “I’m not coming out from under the blanket.” Daehyun answered. “It’s cold.”

“Well, I’m not going under the blanket.” Youngjae answered. “So I guess I won’t get my hug.”

Again, it took a couple seconds before Daehyun submitted and got out from under the blanket. Youngjae pulled on his arms until the older sat up with his back resting against the wall, then leaned in and gave him a hug. He tried to pull away a little while later but Daehyun wouldn’t let him. “No, I’m not done hugging you yet.” The older said childishly.

“You can hug me more after you drink a little medicine.” Youngjae said calmly, forcefully pulling away from the hug and ignoring Daehyun’s whines as he tried to get the younger back into his arms.

“I don’t want it, it’s gross.” Daehyun whined loudly. “It tastes like grapes and I don’t like it and you can’t make me drink it!”

“Hyunnie.” Youngjae replied, a lilting note in his voice like he was dealing with a crying toddler. Well, that wasn’t too far from the truth. “If Hyunnie wants another hug, he needs to take his medicine.” He continued.

Daehyun pouted, but opened his mouth and waited for the spoonful of medicine. Youngjae smiled victoriously, pouring the first spoonful of medicine into the teaspoon and feeding it to Daehyun, who made a sour face. “Come on, Hyunnie, just one more spoonful.” Youngjae encouraged, pouring the second because he knew he could get Daehyun to take it.

“No! I don’t want it, I’d rather be sick forever.” Daehyun whined, trying to roll back onto the bed. Youngjae stopped him, but just barely.

“I’ll give you a kiss if you take your medicine and drink your water, Daehyun.” Youngjae offered, his voice quiet for fear of being overheard.

It was cute how quickly Daehyun opened his mouth for the next spoonful of medicine, taking the cup of water from Youngjae and downing it all once the grape-flavored medicine was down his throat. Youngjae smiled and kissed Daehyun’s forehead, causing the older to whine loudly and fall back down onto the bed. “You tricked me.” He whined.

“Only because you wouldn’t take your medicine.” Youngjae answered, before climbing onto the bed so that he was resting with his back against the wall and his side against the headboard. He wasn’t surprised as the clingy older wrapped his arms around Youngjae’s waist and rested his head on Youngjae’s lap.

“You’re a meanie and I hate you.” Daehyun whined, curling up in a ball.

“No you don’t.” Youngjae replied, playing with Daehyun’s hair with one hand. Daehyun let go of Youngjae’s waist in favor of grabbing that hand and cuddling up to it as if it was a teddy bear or something, so Youngjae started playing with his hair with his other hand. It was clear Daehyun was sulking about Youngjae not giving him a real kiss still, so the younger did what he normally did when sick Daehyun started sulking.

He started singing softly, still combing his fingers through Daehyun’s hair with his free hand.

Eventually, Daehyun fell asleep, breaths even and pout gone from his lips. Youngjae knew that that meant moving from this position any time before Daehyun woke up would result in a sulking, whiny Daehyun who refused to talk to anyone up until he was healthy again, so he sighed and stayed put.

About an hour later, the older let out a soft whine in his sleep that sounded remarkably like Youngjae’s name, and so the younger leaned down and pecked Daehyun’s cheek gently. “I’m still here, don’t worry.” He mumbled, before kissing Daehyun’s cheek again just because he could.

 

***

 

Yongguk pinched the bridge of his nose as the members all tried to justify why they should not have to be the one to take care of Youngjae, who had caught Daehyun’s cold and was now passed out in his room. “Listen, all four of us haven’t caught it yet!” Junhong was justifying. “Make Daehyun take care of Youngjae, he’s already had it so he won’t get sick again, and he’s the one that got Youngjae sick anyway.”

“You’re not going to get sick just from taking care of him.” Yongguk answered.

“You know that isn’t true.” Himchan answered. “Whoever has to take care of Youngjae always gets sick because he whines and pouts until you cuddle with him. Daehyun’s immune, send him.”

“Why does it have to be me?” Daehyun whined, throwing his head back. In reality, he was trying to hide from Youngjae at the moment because he was worried he was a bit too obvious with his crush while he was sick and Youngjae had figured it out. Why else would Youngjae have bribed him with a kiss? He tried not to let his face start burning at the memory, even if it had just been a peck on the forehead. “He likes Junhong better, make him do it.”

“Because I’ll get sick!” Junhong whined. “You already had it, you should take care of him.”

“Can we just make a rule that whoever gets Youngjae sick is the one that has to take care of him?” Himchan asked.

Jongup nodded. “That sounds fair. Own up, Daehyun.”

Daehyun looked to their leader, desperate for some help, but Yongguk offered none. “They have a point.” He said to the vocalist. “Plus, consider punishment for flipping soup on Junhong.”

“He was the one who was shoving it in my face.” Daehyun pouted.

Himchan sighed. “At least Youngjae is manageable when he’s sick.”

“Hey!” Daehyun whined.

“Daehyun, just go take care of Youngjae.” Yongguk sighed. “He’s already taken his medicine, you’ve just got to make sure he’s drinking enough and eating once he’s up for it.”

“Yeah, yeah, fine.” Daehyun answered, pouting and waving his hand as he headed off to Youngjae’s room.

He shut the door quietly because it looked like Youngjae was still asleep, creeping over to the bed and kneeling next to it. Youngjae looked angelic with his face half buried in his arms, his skin smooth and soft, his fluffy cheeks, and his pillowy pink lips. Daehyun wanted to give him a kiss, but he knew better.

Carefully, he started to play with Youngjae’s hair, resting his chin on the mattress as he kneeled there. He wasn’t sure how long he was just sitting there, playing with Youngjae’s hair, before the younger was over taken with a coughing fit. “Sh, you’re okay.” Daehyun murmured as he reached over and ran his hand up and down Youngjae’s back comfortingly.

When Youngjae finished coughing, he sniffled and opened his eyes to see Daehyun. He made grabby hands at Daehyun and whined a little, knowing Daehyun would know what he wanted.

“If you want me to lay down, you have to move over.” Daehyun told him. Youngjae let out a melodramatic whine as he rolled closer to the wall, then making grabby hands at Daehyun again. “Your so clingy when you’re sick.” He laughed a little, crawling up on the bed and laying next to Youngjae, who instantly rolled near on top of him and snuggled his face into Daehyun’s chest.

“Shut up.” Youngjae answered, his voice cracking and rough from the cold. “It’s not like you mind.”

Daehyun gulped, choosing not to answer that for fear of revealing his crush. Some part of him swore Youngjae knew already so it didn’t matter, but Daehyun held that if Youngjae knew, he would have said something by now.

“So silent.” Youngjae teased, pulling Daehyun’s arms around him. Daehyun snapped out of his daze and actually started cuddling, tightening his arms around Youngjae and rubbing small crescents on his sides with his thumbs. “It’s almost like you think it’s a secret.” Daehyun’s face paled and he stayed silent, trying to ignore the lump in his throat.

“What secret would I be keeping from you, Youngjae?” Daehyun answered in a teasing voice. “You know everything about me already.”

Youngjae started coughing again, pulling away to bury his face in the inside of his elbow while Daehyun rubbed his back again. When he stopped he just dug his head into Daehyun’s chest and whined. “You got me sick. You’re the worst.” He whined, however much he didn’t mean the second statement, hitting Daehyun’s shoulders lightly a couple times.

“You know you love me.” He teased back.

“I know you love me.” Youngjae retorted in a childish voice, and then both of them froze. Youngjae hadn’t meant to say that; he was waiting for Daehyun to be ready to tell him.

Meanwhile, Daehyun felt like he might cry, but faked a laugh. “Sure, I do.” He tried to sound like he was joking around, but his speech was so nervous and rushed it wasn’t convincing in the slightest.

“You do, don’t you?” Youngjae asked in a small voice.

“Yeah.” Daehyun sighed. “Is that okay?”

“Of course it’s okay, you oblivious dummy.” Youngjae answered, squeezing Daehyun lightly. “I mean it would be more okay if you’d own up and man up already, but I’m patient.”

Daehyun laughed a little. “If you promise you’ll be cooperative when Yongguk brings in that nasty soup he always makes, then I’ll man up.”

“Why is Yongguk making soup?” Youngjae whined loudly. “Why can’t Himchan do it?”

“Because he’s supposed to be meeting a friend today.” Daehyun answered. “Come on, when I had this I couldn’t taste a thing. I’m sure you can choke down enough of it to keep yourself alive.”

“Then why were you such a whiny baby about the medicine.” Youngjae grumbled. “I’ll eat it if you kiss me.”

“Really?” Daehyun asked.

Youngjae looked up and puckered his lips, and with an eager smile, Daehyun leaned down to peck them gently. When he pulled away he was making a face. “Oh, gross you taste like sickness.”

“Good job, genius.” Youngjae snorted, snuggling back into Daehyun’s chest.


	34. (F) Amusement Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daejae,fluff, a date at the amusement park
> 
> Posted On: December 09th 2014

Youngjae absolutely loved roller coasters, but his boyfriend Daehyun was terrified of them. That’s why he was surprised when they arrive at the amusement park and Daehyun announced that they’d be having their date there.

“But you hate roller coasters.” Youngjae said in confusion to his boyfriend’s overly-excited, smiling face.

Daehyun shrugged. “And you love them. I’ll live.” Youngjae sighed, thinking his boyfriend acted a bit too much like an in-love puppy sometimes. He really loved Daehyun, but sometimes it felt like Daehyun was much better at showing the feeling than Youngjae was.

Holding hands, they walked into the park, and Youngjae could see Daehyun’s tan face paling as he looked up at all the roller coasters they were going to be riding.

“Where to first?” He asked in a chipper voice, although Youngjae could tell he was trying to hide the fact that he was terrified.

“Um, let’s ride like a warm up one, I guess.” Youngjae suggested, hoping a simple cat & mouse coaster would be enough to get Daehyun’s jitters out. He was wrong, and the older spent the whole time clinging to the bar with his eyes shut. He looked a bit green when they got off.

But even then, Daehyun pulled him from roller coaster to roller coaster with enthusiasm, no matter how much they seemed to terrify him. With a sigh, Youngjae decided to hold his boyfriend’s hand during the rides, hoping it would calm Daehyun down a bit.  It did manage to help a little, and after a couple rides with hands held, Daehyun started hiding his face in Youngjae’s shoulder because there was no way around admitting he was afraid.

“Daehyun, we don’t have to keep riding them if you’re afraid.” Youngjae said simply, annoyed that Daehyun was so determined so seem tough.

“I’m not afraid.” Daehyun countered, although it sounded weak and neither of them believed it. “Come on, we haven’t even ridden your favorite yet.” Youngjae favorite ride was the one the raised you really high in the air and dropped you, and the younger knew Daehyun couldn’t stand it.

This was the part of the date where Youngjae rolled his eyes and dragged Daehyun away from the coasters. “How about we get ice cream instead?” He asked.

“But don’t you want to–” Daehyun started, motioning to the tall ride.

“This one looks like it goes up higher than normal.” Youngjae lied, trying to save Daehyun’s ego. “I don’t want to ride it.” Youngjae would have loved to ride it, but he wasn’t about to put his terrified love through that.

“Why not?” Daehyun asked, because that didn’t sound like something Youngjae would say.

Youngjae pouted, glad he at least was a convincing actor unlike Daehyun. “Because I’m scared. Can we please just go get ice cream instead?” He whined. He wasn’t scared, but maybe ice cream would be better.

“Oh.” Daehyun said, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand as the couple people who had overheard Youngjae’s loud whining seemed to accept this. “Okay. If you’re scared, let’s go get ice cream instead.”

“Can we ride the carnival rides after, instead of going on the roller coasters?” Youngjae asked, acting like he was still afraid. Daehyun was fine with the carnival rides, he even liked some of them. Youngjae was really saving his ego.

“Yeah.” Daehyun nodded, pecking Youngjae’s forehead. “Come on, we’ll stay away from the scary ones now. Let’s go eat something.”

A short walk later, they had milkshakes and fries instead of ice cream, sitting side by side under an umbrella attached to their table as they relaxed and listened to the sounds of other people screaming on rides.

“Hey, Jae?” Daehyun said, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand. Youngjae hummed and looked over, only to get a soft kiss on his cheek. “Thanks.”

Youngjae just smiled, resting his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder and going back to eating the fries they were sharing. “Love you.” Youngjae said after a minute, looking up at his boyfriend for just a second.

“Love you too.” Daehyun answered.


	35. (F) Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: DaeJae spending Christmas together & kissing under a mistletoe!
> 
> Posted On: December 24th 2014

Daehyun had gone away to visit family in Busan up until Christmas Eve, and normally his boyfriend, Youngjae, would have gone down with him for the week but final projects had him stuck until four days after Daehyun left and at that point it wasn’t worth the trip down.

So, with three days before Daehyun got back to Seoul, his boyfriend decided he’d get the apartment ready by decorating everything but the tree. Normally, Daehyun would do it while Youngjae was taking his finals, to surprise the younger when he came home. Youngjae was still a university student, but Daehyun had graduated the year before meaning he had more time off before Christmas started.

Daehyun got home late on Christmas Eve to find Youngjae waiting on the couch for him. “Hey,” He said with a smile, dropping his bags so he could go snuggle with his boyfriend, not even bothering to pull off his coat.

They sat there hugging for a while, mumbling a soft conversation between them about Daehyun’s trip and Youngjae’s finals; they finally pulled away to peck lips and go decorate the tree. It stood bare compared to the rest of the apartment which was decked out beautifully because it was tradition to do it together.

Cheesy Christmas played in the background as they set to wrapping tinsel on the tree, laughing as they’d get tangled in tinsel or when Youngjae decided he was going to start hanging ornaments on Daehyun’s sweater instead of the tree.

When all was said an done Daehyun grabbed Youngjae by the arm and dragged him the doorway where the mistletoe was hung. “This is cheesy.” Youngjae whined.

“You like cheesy.” Daehyun answered. “Besides, cheesy and Christmas go well together. Just like you and me.”

“Cheesy, cheesy, cheesy.” Youngjae whined.

“Yeah, yeah, but here we are, so you _have_ to kiss me.” Daehyun said with a smile, his hands going to Youngjae’s waist while Youngjae’s went around his neck.

“Oh, what a terrible fate.” Youngjae joked before connecting their lips.

They fell asleep under the tree after some welcome-back “fun”, waking up together once dawn had long passed and it was nearly midday. Youngjae woke up later than Daehyun like always, but like always Daehyun had laid there with Youngjae’s head on his chest, stroking the younger’s hair as he waited for him to wake up. The younger yawned, dropping a kiss on Daehyun’s bare chest as they started shifting around.

“Morning, babe.” Daehyun mumbled, kissing the boy below him’s hair and running his fingers up and down his neck.

“Merry Christmas.” Youngjae said back, pushing himself forward until he could connect their lips in a slow kiss.

“Merry Christmas.” Daehyun answered.


	36. (F) Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Idk if you have already been asked this, but could you write a DaeJae wedding when you have time? XD It doesn't have to span the entirety of their relationship or anything, you can just write the day of if you would like. ^^ I haven't been having the best of days, so a fluffy fluffy DaeJae fic would be great! ;3; If you can't, I understand!
> 
> Posted On: December 27th 2014

Daehyun had to take a couple deep breaths as he sat in the room meant for him to be getting ready in. The wedding was in an hour, his hair was a mess, there was a tear in his suit jacket, and his heart was beating so hard it felt like it might jack hammer out of his chest. “Nervous?” His best friend Himchan asked him. Daehyun licked his lips. “Yeah. I still can’t believe this is really happening.” _“I can’t believe this is really happening.” Daehyun mumbled into Youngjae’s hair. The wedding was in a week and they had finally finished months of frenzied planning._

_The younger below him stiffened. “Are you going to get cold feet and cancel on me?” He asked quietly._

_“Never.” Daehyun promised. “You know my heart belongs to you.” He was silent for a second, trying to find the words as Youngjae started kissed the mole under his eye. “I’m just so happy.”_

“I’m just so happy.” Youngjae said to his concerned friends, Jongup and Junhong, who had started hovering around him when he had started crying. “I love him so much and now it’s going to be forever.”

“It was going to be forever either way.” Junhong told him. “You two are perfect for each other. Now stop crying, save that for my speech at the reception.” Junhong smiled his wide, excited smile and pat his friend’s shoulder.

Youngjae nodded, wiping away his tears and letting the people in the room fuss over him once more. “You’re that excited, dear?” His mother asked.

“Of course I am.” He mumbled. “I love him.”

_“I love you, Youngjae, really, I love you.” Daehyun was saying. They were on the beach by Daehyun’s parent’s home in Busan. They had taken a walk to get away from all the shouting relatives. “More than there are stars in space or fish in the sea. I— you are everything to me, and I think no matter how many times I say it you won’t understand. So,” he turned quickly dropping to one knee on front of his boyfriend and squeezing their held hands. “I want to be with you forever.” He said as he pulled out the small box in his pocket. “Please.” He asked._

_When he looked up Youngjae looked on the verge of tears. “Yeah.” He choked out._

_“Yeah?” Daehyun asked, a wide smile spreading on his face._

_“Yes.”_

“Yes, I’m ready.” Daehyun told his brother, who was in charge of running between the rooms to make sure both of the grooms were fine. “How is he?” He added.

“He was crying last time I was in there.” His brother answered. “But it was happy tears.”

Daehyun chewed his lip nervously. “Are you sure I’m not allowed to see him?”

“It’s tradition.” His mom swatted at him lightly. “Besides its 45 minutes until the wedding anyway.”

“Are you going to cry too?” His brother teased, trying to pry Daehyun from his tense nature by teasing him like when they were kids.

Daehyun shook his head; he tried not to cry ever. He was a rather sensitive person, but he hid it well, behind a tough outer shell. “No, I won’t cry.” He said stiffly. “I don’t cry.”

“Oh, lighten up.” His brother rolled his eyes. “You’re worrying too much for someone who is about to be married.”

_“You’re worrying too much.” Himchan told him with a sigh. “He’ll say yes.”_

_“How can you be sure?” Daehyun asked, chewing on his lip. “What if he says no? What do I do then?” He wanted to propose to Youngjae but he was so nervous._

_“You’ve been living together for two years and dating for four, Daehyun.” Himchan sighed. “Youngjae’s not going to say no.”_

_“How do I know that?” Daehyun snapped. “I’m sorry. I’m just nervous.”_

_“I know. I’m trying to convince you to stop being nervous.” Himchan answered. “Just pull him away for a bit when you’re at your parent’s place and go for it. Quick, before he gets sick of waiting and beats you to it.”_

_Daehyun nodded, by his nervousness didn’t fade._

Youngjae’s nervousness didn’t seem to be fading as it became a half hour before the wedding. His mother had been pulled out of the room to fix a tear in Daehyun’s suit which left him alone with his friends that were fussing over his hair and makeup. He usually didn’t wear any, but for today it felt right.

“I asked Yongguk.” Jongup was saying, “everyone is here now, although not all of them are sitting just yet.”

“Sh, hold on.” Junhong replied. “There, Youngjae, you look perfect.”

“I already looked perfect.” The oldest snapped back teasingly. “Because I am perfect.”

“Yeah.” Junhong breathed back. “And yet you’re marrying Daehyun the Idiot.”

“He’s my idiot.” Youngjae answered.

Thirty minutes passed quicker than anyone was expecting and suddenly they were standing with only two doors blocking their view of each other. The doors opened to reveal the hall there wedding would be in, both men in the back.

Daehyun gulped when he saw Youngjae; the two walked towards each other to meeting the middle where the path led down to the front of the hall.

Before they could continue walking, Youngjae grabbed Daehyun and hugged him tight, because that was all he needed to calm himself down.

When Daehyun said his vows, Youngjae looked close to tears. When the younger said his, the older had to hide his face on his arm in order to compose himself. And when they said “I do”, they were both in tears.

Everyone applauded as they finished the ceremony with a teary but sweet kiss.


	37. (F) Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you do a DaeJae drabble of them being cute and silly as they dance in their kitchen the morning after some birthday sex for Youngjae? Maybe with hints of exactly what they did last night? >D I hope you feel better soon! ;3;
> 
> Posted On: January 28th 2015
> 
> (this contains very vague mentions of rated M things in the vaguest of manners)

Daehyun smiled as he felt warm arms wrap around him from behind, and a bare chest pressing up against his bare skin. He had been making pancakes, a kind of tradition after he and Youngjae had a busy night, and as always he had woken up earlier than the younger and decided to get up and get a head start. 

“Morning, babe.” Youngjae said, kissing over one of the hickeys on Daehyun’s neck affectionately. Of course, they were both a bit covered, after having let things get a little intense the night before because it had been Youngjae’s birthday and one of Daehyun’s presents had been extremely sexual. Not that there was anything wrong with that, they both enjoyed it a lot. It just meant that they were a bit more mussed and covered than normal, standing in their boxer shorts in the warmly-lit kitchen, the sounds of the city outside.

“Happy unbirthday.” Daehyun answered, leaning his head back to kiss Youngjae’s cheek.

“I swear to god, if you start singing that song from Alice in Wonderland that you sing literally every year, I will–” Youngjae was cut off by Daehyun doing exactly the opposite of what Youngjae had told him, the silly song filling the room as Daehyun flipped pancakes. “I hate you.” Youngjae whined, not really meaning it.

“That’s not what you were saying last night.” Daehyun teased. “Now that you’re up, turn on the radio. It’s more fun to cook with music on.” Youngjae went and turned on the stereo and the two relaxed as the pancakes were finished and they ate.

When they were done, Daehyun didn’t even give Youngjae time to clean up the plates on the table before he was pulling the younger to dance with him, spinning him around like a ballerina as they boy laughed and danced like idiots to the beat of a song they both knew well, since it was popular and therefore always playing.

They were jumping up on chairs to sing the dramatic parts, spinning each other around, and doing old, classic moves that had become hilarious in their retro popularity, such as running peace signs over their eyes or pretending to be underwater. It was just the two of them so there was no good reason to not be so silly and just enjoy themselves. At the end of the song, Daehyun grabbed Youngjae and dipped him in a cheesy fashion, giving him a smacking kiss on the lips that had Youngjae giggling.

“You’re such a dork.” Youngjae teased. “And you can’t even kiss right.”

“Yes, but I’m your dork.” Daehyun replied. “Plus, I’ve already proved how great of a kisser I am, unless we need to go through last night again.”

“Which one of us was the one who got hard first?” Youngjae teased back, making fun of Daehyun’s sensitivity the night before.

“No fair.” Daehyun whined. “You had help. It’s not my fault you used my own present against me.” They were laughing then, resuming their stupid dance as the next song came on. This one traveled with them into the living room, where they went jumping on the couch and throwing pillows at each other like young children who would be grounded by their mothers, but no one tried to stop them.

Towards the end of the song, the both half fell onto the couch, ending up one on top of the other in a tickle fight that left them both breathless and smiling. A slower song came onto the radio station, and that lead to, well, apparently they hadn’t got enough of each other the night before…


	38. (F) Baby Cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: daejae! daehyun has to take care of his baby cousin for a few days, coincidentally during youngjae's birthday. ((is this good )))
> 
> Posted On: January 24th 2015

Daehyun sighed as he waved goodbye to his aunt, wishing her a good time on her trip to America. She was leaving him with his one year old cousin, Taehyung, so that she wouldn’t have to take care of him or worry about losing him for the couple days she wouldn’t be in the country.

Of course this had to happen over Youngjae’s birthday. It was just Daehyun’s luck. The younger seemed entirely fine with it, but Daehyun couldn’t imagine why he was being so cool about their plans for his birthday being spoiled. His aunt had left now, leaving him to bounce up and down the rather calm but mildly confused baby in his arms, slowly moving all the baby stuff he had been given from the front door further into the apartment.

Youngjae got home from a work a half hour later, almost immediately taking the baby from Daehyun and directing the older to go get everything set up. Daehyun pecked his head and took the crib stuff to their room, sill amazed at how entirely cool with everything Youngjae was being.

When Daehyun had finished, he came back into the living room to play with Youngjae and Taehyung on the floor, smiling at how cute his boyfriend was with the child. “You’re sure you don’t mind?” Daehyun asked. “I mean tomorrow’s your birthday, and this kind of changes all of our plans.”

“It’s okay. He’s a little sweetheart.” Youngjae answered, leaning over to peck Daehyun’s cheek. “Plus, you look really cute around kids.”

Daehyun blushed, settling to hug Youngjae from behind while they sat, playing around with the child and eventually settling on reading him some stories because he was starting to fall asleep.

They spent all of Youngjae’s birthday playing with the baby, and Daehyun would admit it was ridiculously fun, even if it was tiring. It was nice to see his boyfriend being so caring and sweet, occasionally making Daehyun’s mind wander to if they’d have kids of their own one day, and what it would be like to be a parent with Youngjae.

Daehyun had taken Taehyung to 'help him cook’ Youngjae’s special birthday dinner, which didn’t turn out to be an effective strategy since the kid was only one and couldn’t actually do anything. 

So, he ended up carrying Taehyung around as he cooked, talking to the little boy in a baby voice as he went through the steps of making seaweed soup.

Youngjae watched on from the doorway, smiling to himself about how cute his boyfriend was around children.

“Do you ever think we’ll have a kid of our own?” He asked.

Daehyun turned back to smile at him, passing Taehyung over because it was hard to carry him. “Yeah.” He confirmed. “One day.”


	39. (F) Youngjae's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Em prompt request? High school!au. Daehyun is a shy boy and has a crush on youngjae. But he has no courage to confess on jae. Not until his friends suggest him to confess his love on youngjae's birthday. He do something cute and fluffy and awkward like a dork he is ~^^~
> 
> Posted On: January 24th 2015

“Hey Daehyun.” Even those simple words had his heart pounding as he turned to see Yoo Youngjae, the cutest person on the planet and his crush for over a year now.

He was always so nervous around him, but not in the cute, I can’t say anything way. More in the word vomit way. “Yeah?” He asked, keeping himself limited to one word answers so he wouldn’t embarrass himself in front of the younger for like the twelfth time that week. Youngjae entire existence made him nervous and made his heart pound. How was it not illegal to be that cute?

“You did really awesome today.” Youngjae cheered, referencing his performance in choir. They both had solos in the spring concert coming up in a couple of months, and today they had practiced the song Daehyun’s was in during class.

He could feel his face turning red and tried to stop himself from blabbering by limiting himself to one word. “Thanks.” He answered nervously.

“Are you feeling alright?” Youngjae asked. “You normally talk more than this.”

“I’m fine.” He said quickly, face turning more red by the second. “Just, um, hungry. Yeah, um, I skipped breakfast; I should, um, bye.” Before Youngjae could reply Daehyun was rocketing out of the room, practically running to lunch because he was so embarrassed about how big of a fail that had been.

His two friends found him furiously eating his lunch, face still red and a couple embarrassed tears tucked into the corner of his eye.

“So you tried talking to Youngjae again?” One of his friends, Yongguk, asked.

“He’s so cute; what do I do?” Daehyun whined, melodramatically flopping his head down onto his arms on the lunch table, before sniffling and picking his head up to stare at the cute boy he had a serious crush on a couple tables away.

“Maybe tell him?” His other friend, Himchan, suggested, eyebrows raised and face a little amused with his shy friend’s drama.

“I can’t do that!” Daehyun replied. “What if he laughs at me? What if he says no? What if he’s straight??” He flopped his head back down on the table and let out an exaggerated whining noise as his friends giggled a bit at him.

“Sometimes I think you’re shyer than Yongguk.” Himchan told him with a sigh. “If you like him, tell him.”

“I’m not brave enough for that.” Daehyun mumbled.

Yongguk had been sitting with the table with them, but had disappeared for a couple moments. He came back to find Daehyun still whining, interrupting him with a simple, “One of his friends, Jongup, said there was no way in hell he was straight.”

“You asked him?” Daehyun nearly shouted, only to be shushed and need to wait for the lunchroom to stop staring at him.

“I didn’t say it was for you, although now he probably knows.” Yongguk answered. “I doubt he’ll tell though, especially since after I asked, he wanted to know if you were straight too. And then he told me that Youngjae’s birthday was on the 24th, and winked, and walked away.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Himchan asked, Daehyun just staring with a red face.

“Well, if it’s true his birthday is next week, right? And he’s also gay, and perhaps interested in Daehyun as well. So, maybe a certain someone should stop whining and come up with a way to confess to his crush by the end of next week?”

“But what if he says no?” Daehyun whined.

“Then you man up and take it.” Himchan told him. “Come on, you don’t want to spend the rest of your life regretting that you didn’t even try, right? Just do something simple or cute and see if he’ll say yes. Worse comes to worse, I live next to his friend Junhong. I can ask and see if Youngjae likes you back.”

There was the distinct sound of a giggle and said freshman leaned his head into their sight, as he had been walking by and overheard the conversation. “He does.” He whispered. “Ask him out.”

“What?” Daehyun asked.

“Sorry, I was walking by and overheard you guys.” Junhong said with a shrug. “Seriously, ask him out so Jongup and I can say it’s a birthday present from us.”

“What?” Daehyun repeated, choking a little on his lunch.

Junhong sighed looking at Himchan. “How do you put up with him?” Then he turned back to Daehyun. “Youngjae likes you. Please ask him out on his birthday. I promise he’ll say yes.”

“But, but, but–” Daehyun sounded like a broken record, stammering for like a minute before Youngjae appeared next to Zelo and dragged him away a bit violently, causing Himchan and Yongguk to break down laughing while Daehyun just stared blankly. “What is going on?” He asked.

“From what I can tell,” Himchan answered, “Youngjae likes you, and has probably been whining to Jongup and Junhong about it like you’ve been whining to us. And then, Yongguk, accidentally tipped off Jongup that you like Youngjae, and so now Junhong and Jongup have decided that for Youngjae’s birthday they’re getting you to ask him out.” He cracked a huge smile, clearly amused by the large amount of stupidity going on within the lower grades.

“But then Junhong came over to spy, heard what we were talking about, and decided to try to convince you to ask him out.” Yongguk continued. “And once Youngjae saw Junhong talking to you, he must have assumed Junhong was telling you that Youngjae likes you, and came over to get him away from doing that as soon as possible.”

“This is great.” Himchan laughed. “Please tell me you’re going to ask him out.”

“I can’t!” Daehyun whined.

“If you don’t I’ll tell Junhong to tell him for you.” Himchan said with a small smile. “Do it!”

“Fine!” Daehyun could see Yongguk giving Jongup a small thumbs up to say their plan had worked, and Daehyun’s melodramatic whining started up again.

 

It was Youngjae’s birthday and Daehyun was unreasonably nervous. He had spent the past week trying to come up with a decent way to ask Youngjae out, eventually going so far as to ask his older brothers for ideas.

Which lead to him begging his mom to give him the recipe for cake and leave him alone to make it himself. When that failed, he convinced her to give him money to buy cake at a cute little shop down the street. He was anxious and overprotective of it, worried it wouldn’t work out if it got messed up in the slightest.

He waited at Youngjae’s locker before the beginning of class, getting infinitely more nervous when he saw Junhong and Jongup were with Youngjae. When the two saw him, though, they highfived. “Hey, happy birthday!” Junhong cheered, pointing out Daehyun with a big smile. 

“Have fun with our gift!” Jongup continued, and then the two ran off giggling.

Youngjae was perplexed, approaching Daehyun with fear of what his friends had done. “Hi?” He said, biting his lip as he saw how nervous Daehyun was, face bright red as he shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

Daehyun couldn’t stop himself from blabbering this time. “Hey, um, so Jongup told me it was your birthday, or actually he told Yongguk and Yongguk told me but um, it was implied that it was for me to know and then Junhong– never mind. Just, um, happy birthday? I hope it’s okay that it’s just vanilla and green tea, I didn’t know what you liked and–” Daehyun cut himself off, face completely red as he presented the cake very awkwardly. It was a really simple white-frosted cake with yellow lettering that spelled out ‘I like you’ on it. “Sorry, if, um, the words– um, the lady at the shop… didn’t listen?” His excuse sounded weak even to his own ears.

“You like me?” Youngjae asked.

One word, Daehyun reminded himself. If he limited himself to one word, he wouldn’t embarrass himself any further than he already had. “Yes.” He mumbled.

Youngjae took the cake from him, smiling a bit to himself. “Um, how about you take me out tomorrow for my birthday?” He asked.

One word, Daehyun told himself again. “Okay.”

“We could go see a movie.” Youngjae continued. “And then maybe get dinner afterwards. Does that sound good?” His eyes flickered up to stare at Daehyun’s very red face.

“Yeah.” Daehyun replied. Youngjae giggled a bit, leaning over and pecking his cheek. This was the best birthday ever… And it was even his...


	40. (F) Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sparks, daejae (angst, fluff, anything is fine ^^)
> 
> Posted On: October 07th 2014

Daehyun and Youngjae had never gotten along. They were always fighting, yelling, throwing punches and spitting in each other’s faces. Neither could remember how it started anymore, how they had gotten off so on the wrong foot, but it had been nearly a decade since Youngjae was ten years old and he met the boy he wold grow to hate forever.

Or so he thought. They somehow managed to go to the same university, all the way off in Canada. Youngjae decided to travel the long ways there because he wanted to grow good at English as it would make it easier to get a job.

Daehyun wouldn’t admit it, but he had applied knowing Youngjae had gotten in through early admission. Don’t be confused though— he wasn’t going _because_ Youngjae was, in fact he had nearly changed his mind and decided to go back to Busan where most of his relatives were. But sadly, he had promised his cousin that if he got in, he would join her in Canada as a student at her university.

And somehow, of course, the ended up in the same freshman classes, since those were completely independent of majors. Freshman didn’t actually have many choices although there were many sections for each class and the class size was big enough that they should have been able to avoid each other.

Yet, for some dumb reason, they ended up sitting next to each other on the first day. Daehyun had managed to get to class early for the first time in his life, lounging half asleep on his desk-chair thing because why did the universe hate him enough to force him into an 8:30am Calculus 2 course. Youngjae came in a few minutes before class started, and rather than sitting as far from Daehyun as possible, he sat next to him.

Youngjae still had a bit of a bruise on his cheek from the last time he fought with Daehyun and Daehyun was still trying to hide the bruises from Youngjae kneeing him in the stomach for being an ass.

But it was odd, comfortable. Just their presence in this university classroom in this foreign country made it more comfortable to be together than apart. And they both realized that before either of them started talking.

“The bruise is still on your cheek.” Daehyun remarked in Korean, some kind of lazy concern in his voice. A couple anglophone classmates looked over in confusion, but shrugged it off upon learning the strange garbled list of sounds they did not understand was not directed at them. “Did you not put ice on it?”

“I did put ice on it.” Youngjae replied a little too harshly. But he didn’t want to start fighting, it wasn’t worth it. He sat back and pouted instead, grumbling. “You just hit really hard.”

“I’m sorry.” Daehyun said, and it was the first time he had uttered those words.

Youngjae sighed before nodding and looking over to his classmate. “Me too.” He gulped a bit, hesitating before he spoke up. “Should we try to get along this year? Pretend like we don’t hate each other?”

“Sure.” Daehyun replied. “It’ll be convenient, since not many other people speak Korean.”

“Yeah, it’ll be good to take a break from English.” Youngjae agreed.

Within a month, they realized the foolishness of their younger years. Now that they weren’t actively antagonizing each other, it turned out they had a lot in common. They liked the same music, movies, TV shows, and pretty much everything else.

The topic arose one day, while they were trying to do the latest problem set for their calculus course, of how they started to hate each other in the first place.

“You must have done something to annoy me.” Youngjae said with a shrug, as if he hadn’t just pinned it all on Daehyun.

“I’m not annoying.” Daehyun shot back. “You must have stole my food or called me dumb or something. We both know how much of a smart ass you were as a kid.”

Youngjae threw a pencil at him, “I was not a smart ass!” He said a little too loudly.

Youngjae was sitting on the floor at the time, but he stood up then to make tea, in hopes that it would keep him from starting another fight with Daehyun. But the older wasn’t having it.

“Are you kidding me?” Daehyun snorted. “Where do you think your sass comes from? You’re still a smart ass!”

“And you’re still a pig!” Youngjae shot back, and suddenly they felt that familiar anger burning up their insides. Youngjae leaned against the wall, sort of readying himself in case Daehyun threw a punch.

The older stood up from where he was sitting on the bed and strided over with something cocky in his expression. Youngjae knew he had some reply that would go too far. Daehyun never thought before he spoke. “You’re just jealous that I could eat whatever I wanted and you ended up fat.”

“Fuck you!” Youngjae shouted. “I’m not fat!”

“Well, not anymore, now that you’ve decided you hate food.” Daehyun remarked. “But you were.”

“At least I didn’t nearly flunk out of fifth grade!” Youngjae shouted in response.

“Fifth grade was hard!” Daehyun defended, shouting as well.

Youngjae laughed, dry and angry. “Only you thought it was hard! Literally every other kid in our class had A’s.”

“Fuck you.” Daehyun spat.

“Right back at  you.” Youngjae countered. This was usually where they started throwing punches, so it was a bit odd that they didn’t. But no, instead Daehyun yanked Youngjae forward by the hair and Youngjae grabbed his shirt in harsh fistfuls and they were kissing.

It was like electricity between them, sending shivers up their spines. But at the same time, like fire, burning. It was that spark you read about in books and that actors try to imitate in movies and on TV. It was like all of the fireworks they had ever seen in their lives were going off all at once, in that very moment their lips met.

When they broke apart they were panting, but they were calm. Pacified, even. Youngjae’s head dropped onto Daehyun’s shoulders and his hands loosened their grip on his shirt, while Daehyun let go of his harsh grip on Youngjae’s hair in favor of hugging him gently and swaying side to side. They stood there like that for a while, quiet and calm because they had lost the will to fight.

“I think that counts as a healthy alternative to hitting each other.” Youngjae mumbled, making Daehyun laugh.

“I think so.” Daehyun answered. Their lips met again, and then the fireworks were back.


	41. (F) Fanwars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fanwars, in which daejae are fanboys of 2 different girl groups and they constantly bicker with each other over whose bias group is better than the other. fluff???? hehehehehehehe
> 
> Posted On: October 27th 2014

How can you seriously think _Darling_ is a better song than  _I’m in Love_? Do you even have ears?” Youngjae spat, crossing his arms in front of him. They were always like this, ever since that fateful day they ran into each other outside of Inkigayo, waiting for the idols to leave for the day.

_It had been kind of rainy, but Youngjae was determined to get a glimpse of that four member group he loved so much. With his light-stick and a gift for Sunhwa, he was shy but excited._

_Then out comes this boisterous group of Girl’s Day fans, chatting about how good the performance was and how superior Girl’s Day was to boy groups. “They were so awesome today!” One of them cheered, and had his heart not already belonged to Secret, he might have dared to call him cute. “They’re not just better than any boy group, Girl’s Day is better than every group!”_

_“Not a chance!” One of Youngjae’s friends called out from next to him, someone who frequented the music shows. “Daehyun, you’re just obsessed because Minah winked at you that ONE time. We all know Secret is way better!”_

_“Secret?” The cute one laughed. “They got nothing on Girl’s Day.” What Youngjae didn’t know was that that was the beginning of an all out war._

“Have you heard Minah’s voice, Youngjae? You’re seriously telling me Jieun can top her?” Daehyun spat back, rolling his eyes. “And Sojin is a goddess, you know it.”

“ _Hyosung_ is a goddess, excuse you.” Youngjae replied. “And have you not _heard_ Don’t Look at Me Like That or Pretty Age 25? Jieun has the best voice in all of KPOP! In all of the world!” They were in Youngjae’s house, actually. It was weird but they hung out a lot, and they always ended up fighting about girl groups when they did.

To any observer it looked like they hated each other. To be honest, neither was sure that they didn’t.

“But Hyeri is literally the prettiest girl in the world, try to dispute that.” Daehyun said, spinning himself around on Youngjae’s desk chair trying to avoid the shit ton of Secret posters staring at him.

“Easy, I can do it in two syllables. Sun. Hwa.” Youngjae said cockily. “Besides, Girl’s Day is lacking Zinger, how can you think they’re perfect when you’re lacking her?”

“Because Girl’s Day has Yura.” Daehyun replied.

They kept fighting, getting more and more trivial and childish until they were just shouting mean names at each other.

Both of their phones dinged, signalling the fancafe’s of their respective groups had been updated.

“Girl’s Day…” Youngjae read.

“And Secret…” Daehyun continued.

“COMBINED CONCERT?” They both shouted.

“Are you going?” Daehyun asked.

“Are you kidding me? Hyeri is gorgeous, of course I’m going! Are you?" Youngjae was still shouting, but then again so was Daehyun.

"Hyosung is a goddess, of coure I am!” Daehyun shouted back. They stared at each other in silence for a second. “Well, if I’m going and you’re going…” Daehyun started.

“If you say ‘then who’s flying the plane’ I will literally kick your ass.” Youngjae said.

“No. Like, just… maybe we should go together.” Daehyun said, playing with his fingers nervously.

“Together?” Youngjae’s voice went higher than he wanted to admit.

“Yeah, together.” Daehyun licked his lips. “Like, you know, a date. It could be fun.”

“Sure, but only because you admitted Hyosung is hot!”

“Hey, you said Hyeri was hot too!”


	42. (F) Cafe Hopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daejae going cafe hopping for a date *-*
> 
> Posted On: November 03rd 2014

“Are you doing anything today?” Daehyun’s question had been nonchalant, as they walked out of their last class of the day at noon. Fridays were the best.

Youngjae shrugged. “Not really. I mean, that cat cafe opened up, right? So I thought maybe I’d go check it out, but no one wanted to come so yeah. I’ll probably just go home and try to catch up on readings.” He had only really asked Himchan and Zelo, feeling too lazy to ask anyone else.

“I’ll go with you.” Daehyun said. “It’ll be fun.”

“Yeah?” Youngjae asked.

“Yeah, there’s another cafe nearby I’ve been meaning to check out, we can go, like, cafe hopping.” Daehyun answered, worrying he was being too clear on the fact that he was trying to trick Youngjae into going on a date with him.

“Don’t people usually do that for dates?” Youngjae choked a bit, but they were already heading towards the cat cafe.

Daehyun licked his lips. “So? If it really bugs you, I’ll pay and you can give me a kiss at the end.” He smiled, giving Youngjae a little wink as he tried to hide his nervousness.

Youngjae snorted. “Sure, let’s make it a date then. Do we have to hold hands too?” He had thought Daehyun was just kidding around. But then…

Daehyun grabbed his hand, something smug in his smile. “Yes, we have to hold hands too. Any more suggestions?” He pulled Youngjae towards the street the cat cafe was on.

“Not so long as you’re paying.” Youngjae answered with a smile, a little confused. “So is this a real date then or are we kidding around?”

Daehyun squeezed his hand a bit, his other resting in his pocket. “Well, I can’t speak for you, but I was definitely being completely serious and you said yes so you aren’t allowed to ditch me now.”

Youngjae laughed. “Oh no, how will I survive this horror.” Daehyun snorted and they spent the rest of the short walk giggling and acting like four year olds that hated each other, despite still holding hands.

The cat cafe was warm, but the coffee was bad. This was, of course, made up for by the fact that there were cats literally everywhere that came to snuggle up to them and try to stick their paws in their drinks. Two paws in coffee and one hour later, they headed out to the cafe Daehyun wanted to go to.

They ordered ‘artisan’ sandwiches and Youngjae picked bits out that Daehyun ate for him, both sipping at hot chocolate since they weren’t in the mood for more coffee yet.

“I think this was a great idea for a date.” Daehyun commented during a lull in the conversation.

“It’s definitely the weirdest, most indirect way I’ve been asked out before.” Youngjae answered. “But it’s fun. There’s another cafe down by the river if we want to go somewhere we can sit outside.”

They headed there next, walking along side the river for a bit hand and hand before they reached the little cafe with tables as close to the water as they could get them. Two cups of green tea later, they realized hours had past and that maybe they should head back to the city center.

And they ended it with hysterical laughter and a kiss on the cheek.


	43. (F) First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: DaeJae, Daehyun stealing Youngjae's first kiss.
> 
> Posted On: November 04th 2014

Youngjae had honestly never expected it to go this way. Maybe, sure, he had thought about it a lot, about how his first kiss would go and who it would be with. However, there were two scenarios he had been suspecting. Either he’d have his first kiss with his first girlfriend, and it would be some short cute peck she’d give with blushed cheeks before she ran inside after their successful date– and Youngjae would feel like he was walking on air the entire time he was headed home; or, it’s be with his first boyfriend, nervously holding hands as they went on a walk together and then he’d smile and Youngjae would just–

But no. Of course not. Neither of those would happen because of one idiot he had the misfortune of knowing.

Fucking Jung Daehyun.

It had been a totally normal day, too. Youngjae had gone to class, ate lunch with his friends Jongup and Zelo, and completely ignored the existence of a certain ~~cute~~ obnoxious Busan boy that didn’t seem to know how to shut up.

But for some awful reason, his teacher decided to pair him and Daehyun up for a project, and that meant there was no way of avoiding ~~his crush~~  Daehyun. The two got most of it done in class, but Daehyun insisted that after school was out they needed to stay after and finish, because he had soccer practice every other day.

Finishing the project was arduous and awful because Daehyun didn’t seem to want to focus, instead trying to convince Youngjae to show up to the soccer game on Friday.

“If you can help me finish this project without going off topic, then I’ll go to your stupid game, okay?” Youngjae nearly yelled after about twenty minutes of badgering and annoyance. Daehyun just smiled, and then set right to finishing his bits of the poster they were making, which was just gluing down what they had printed out and written in class.

Youngjae gave an annoyed sigh, because he didn’t want to go to Daehyun’s stupid soccer game and spend two full hours reminding himself that no matter how hot Daehyun looked, he was too annoying to date.

But his mind got caught up in thoughts of Daehyun in soccer shorts, and Youngjae started zoning out rather than working on the project as he tried to get his mind away from that topic.

“Hey, I’m done with my part of the poster.” Daehyun’s voice called him out of his daydreams about an hour later. “I need to head out, too, I’m late to meet friends. Can you finish it by yourself?”

“Yeah.” Youngjae muttered, trying to keep his face from getting too red. “Go ahead, I’ll finish it.”

“Awesome!” Daehyun cheered. “I’ll see you on Friday?” He asked hopefully. “Come on, you promised! Say you’re coming to the game on Friday!”

“Yes, I’m coming to your stupid game on Friday.” Youngjae grumbled.

Daehyun smiled wide. “Perfect, see you then!” The other walked away and Youngjae ducked his head down to go back to working. A couple moments later, he could hear Daehyun coming back. “Hey, one last thing?” Youngjae hummed, not looking up from his work.

Suddenly, there was a hand tilting his chin up and then lips on his and Youngjae swore the only reason he didn’t shove Daehyun away was because he was so surprised and the kiss was so short.

“You’re cute when you’re annoyed.” Daehyun said when he pulled away only half a second later.

“Hey!” Youngjae shouted, hand reaching up to touch his lips. “Jung Daehyun!” He shouted as the older cackled and ran away. “Fucking Daehyun.” Youngjae grumbled to himself.

But then he was reaching up to touch his lips again, cheeks pink and a little smile on his face. He let out a tiny squeal of delight that he would deny from that day forward, glad Daehyun had already left and wasn’t seeing his excited reaction.

Maybe that wasn’t the _worst_ first kiss.


	44. (F) Favorite Singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: DaeJae! "I'm mute and you're the lead singer of my favorite band who just pulled me on stage to sing with you" AU with dae the lovely singer
> 
> Posted On: April 09th 2015
> 
> (warning: it's implied they did some m-rated stuff)

The punk band Crucifix was famous for three things – their music, their concerts, and Jung Daehyun. Their music was pretty self-explanatory – between the perfectly timed notes to the beat of their skilled drummer, the talented solos of their guitars and bass players, the lyrics capable of tearing one’s soul out and laying it down in poetic lines, and Jung Daehyun’s singing, which we’ll get to later. Their concerts were amazing on their own, crowds jumping to the beat, mosh pits in the middle of the ground level, perfect live performances, and best of all, fans being pulled on stage to sing along (usually after which these fans would be invited out with the band members and sometimes were lucky enough to wake up in their hotel rooms the next morning). And then there was Jung Daehyun. His melodic voice could move one to tears, his smile was brighter than the sun, his personality was one that had earned him the affectionate title ‘that little shit’, and fangirls (and boys) all over the world swooned at the sight of him.

And then, there was Yoo Youngjae, a 20 year old university student who was left without the ability to speak as a congenital condition. From the moment he had been introduced to their music, it had been all that he listened to, and he often told his friends how some of their songs felt like his heart laid out on paper, and how Jung Daehyun was the only person he would ever love. They said he was an overzealous fan, he kept to himself that they just had an underdeveloped notion of romantic orientation.

“I’m going to marry him one day.” Youngjae signed to his friend eagerly while showing them the most recent video of the band performing live.

“He won’t understand a thing you’re saying.” His friend replied out loud.

“He said he signs.” Youngjae signed to him. “His sister is deaf so he’s bilingual.” He seemed proud of it, a little bit of a smug smile on his face.

“You’ll never meet him.” His friend said. “And besides, do you really want to be with him? Think of all the fans he must have slept with after these concerts. We all know they have a reputation for it.”

“Daehyun wants to wait until marriage, everyone says he’s never taken a fan with him.” Youngjae signed. “Why can’t you just let me like him?”

“I just want you to be realistic.” His friend answered. “Before you spend your whole life hung up on a guy that doesn’t know you exist.”

Youngjae could only roll his eyes.

 

It was nearly a month later that he got to go to a Crucifix concert. He had been to a couple in the past, but for the first time he had splurged the extra needed to be right by the stage, and showed up at the venue the moment fans were allowed to start lining up to assure he’d be in the front. When they were allowed in the building a good twelve hours later, he managed to get the best spot, right in front of the mic where Daehyun would be singing. Youngjae thought after that he could say he’d lived a happy life and just continue on until he was old and grey with no regrets or complaints.

He hadn’t gone with friends so no one around him spoke sign language, and they all looked at him in confusion when he signed at them because they thought that meant he wasn’t able to hear. Eventually Youngjae gave up and typed on his phone to talk to people, frustrated but used to the situation.

But it was all made okay when the lights dropped and the band came out, and Jung Daehyun spent nearly half the concert with his eyes focused on him, singing those meaningful lyrics to him. Youngjae didn’t know why, but he remembered Daehyun saying once that when he was nervous he would pick on fan in the crowd and sing to them. It still didn’t explain why it was only him, since that statement had been finished with the information that Daehyun would change the fan he was looking at for each song, and he was nearly only ever looking at Youngjae.

He couldn’t complain. In fact, all Youngjae really could think to do was jump along to the beat with everyone else and rock out when Daehyun wasn't looking at him. When he was, it was jump, smile, and mouth along to the words even though he could not sing them. At one point, Daehyun caught him rocking out, and the smile on his face made Youngjae’s heart nearly stop.

It was arguably the best couple hours of his life.

Until the band started pulling people on stage and Daehyun immediately went for him. After pulling a couple other people up, Daehyun tried to get Youngjae to sing along to the last line of a verse and Youngjae didn’t know how to explain himself at first, Daehyun staring at him in confusion as he sang the lines by himself. Before the verse was over Youngjae was able to collect himself enough to sign that he couldn’t speak, and the singer finished the verse with another fan before pulling away from the mic one of the two guitarist’s solos.

“Are you hearing and speech impaired?” Daehyun signed at him, laughing when there was a ridiculous number of screams from the crowd.

“Just speech.” Youngjae signed back.

Daehyun seemed to think for a couple seconds before nodding, going back to the mic for the next verse, but this time signing along as he sang it. When there was a pause he motioned Youngjae to sign along with him, and that was how the last song of the concert ended.

Youngjae swore his life would never get better.

Wrapping their arms around whichever of the fans on stage they could grab, the band members all took a couple bows before Daehyun shouted goodnight and the concert ended. Youngjae tried not to feel special that Daehyun didn’t keep a hold on the other fan under his arm, but he did keep his arm firmly around Youngjae’s shoulders.

And they talked, all as Daehyun was getting was getting ready to leave the venue– besides the one point he ran off to change– for the entire time the band was out to get pizza in their post-concert celebration, and even as they were leaving. That night, Youngjae made history as the first fan Jung Daehyun ever brought back to his hotel room, because Daehyun said Youngjae was so beautiful he couldn’t take his eyes off him for a second. 

Two weeks later, Yoo Youngjae sat smug in his living room with his friends as Jung Daehyun confirmed on live TV that the dating rumors were very, very true.


	45. (F) Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: daejae try to cook together for the first time ;)
> 
> Posted On: December 09th 2014

"Here.” Daehyun murmured into Youngjae’s ear, standing behind the younger and helping him cook the couple pans of things on the stove. They had just moved in together, deciding the best way to celebrate was to cook dinner together. The problem with that being that Youngjae was particularly talented in burning things, even in the microwave.

So, like a cheesy movie where the guy is showing the girl how to bowl or hit a baseball or anything of the like, Daehyun was now showing Youngjae how to manage all of the pans at once. It would have been easier for Daehyun just to take over and send Youngjae on his merry way, but what fun would that be. Youngjae only rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I burn everything I touch, now we’re in a romcom, I get it.” He teased.

“I mean, this is all that’s really left.” Daehyun reasoned. “You could just sit on the counter and look pretty if you’d rather.” He let Youngjae take over with the pots again, instead squeezing the younger’s sides and hugging him from behind.

Youngjae laughed. “No, I think I’ve got it, so long as you’re here to stop me from setting anything on fire.”

Daehyun laughed and pecked his cheek. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep any catastrophes from happening. Move the meat around so it doesn’t stick to the pan.”

Youngjae did so, smiling at Daehyun who was still there hugging him, running is fingers up and down Youngjae’s sides as he rested his chin on the younger’s shoulder. He continued on giving small directions like that as Youngjae cooked, occasionally reaching out to do something quickly before the food burned.

“That didn’t go as badly as I was expecting.” Daehyun laughed when they finished.

“Yeah,” Youngjae made a face as he held up a singular piece of the several pieces of meat. “But this ones burnt.”

“We can’t escape your curse.” Daehyun joked back.


	46. (F) Another Youngjae's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daehyun and Youngjae as boyfriends celebrating Youngjae's birthday at home after hanging out and celebrating the whole day with their friends; just fluffy fluff! ^^
> 
> Posted On: January 23rd 2015

They got back from hanging out with their friends around eight at night, after a full day of fun celebration for Youngjae’s birthday. Since it was on a Saturday, they had all agreed to go out and do a lot, starting with brunch, then hanging out and going to the movies and ice skating, then dinner that lasted a bit too long since they were all too busy talking to eat.

Daehyun was chatting along, stuck on some story of something weird that happened to him the other day as they pulled off all their winter gear. Suddenly he just stopped, Youngjae looking over in confusion only to see Daehyun staring at him, making the younger’s face flush just a bit. “Why are you staring at me?” He asked. “Stop that, it’s creepy.” He didn’t think it was, but the way Daehyun was looking at him, so full of love, kind of made him want to curl up into a ball and hide.

“I love you.” Daehyun replied softly. Even if he said it often, sometimes it clearly meant more than other, this being one of those times. It made Youngjae’s face turn so bright red and so he turned away to hang up his coat instead of facing him.

“I know that.” He said hastily, trying to cover up the feeling. “Gosh, why are you acting so weird all of a sudden. I guess it’s what I should expect from you–”

When he turned back around, Daehyun pulled him by the hand into a warm hug, nuzzling his face into Youngjae’s neck. “I really, really love you.” Daehyun said again. “You’re the most perfect person in the world. I think I say it so often that you’ve stopped understanding exactly how much you mean to me.”

“I love you too.” Youngjae mumbled back, gripping onto Daehyun’s shirt. “I guess maybe I don’t say it enough.”

“I know you do.” Daehyun promised. “Happy birthday, baby.”

“Are you being sweet because you didn’t get me a present?” Youngjae wagered, not wanting to accept that the older would be so sweet like this for no reason. Sometimes it seemed unreasonable, how much Daehyun loved him.

“No, I got you something.” Daehyun laughed.

“Then, why? Is it something that cheap? Are you worried I’ll hate it? Is it sex? We’ve been through this, sex is not a present.”

Daehyun laughed, squeezing him tight for just a moment. “I promise I got you something wonderful. I just think on your birthday you should be reminded of how much you mean to me.”

“How much?” Youngjae tried to sound teasing, but as the softhearted boy he was he was getting a bit choked up.

“Everything. You mean everything to me.” Daehyun promised.

They hugged for a long time, Daehyun with his jacket half off and Youngjae with his shoes still on, before breaking apart to celebrate the couple hours left in the younger’s birthday. 

They started with cake, which Daehyun had snuck out to buy last night and then restrained himself from eating in favor of sharing it with his precious boyfriend. It was a little strawberry and vanilla cake, with yellow letters iced on that read “Happy Birthday Youngjae”. Daehyun started to sing the song, which was annoying like always, or at least Youngjae was convinced that no one liked it. So he smeared icing on Daehyun’s face to shut him up.

That, of course, prompted an icing war, through fits of giggles as they got it all over themselves in their silliness. It ended with Daehyun trying to lick some icing off Youngjae’s cheek and the younger running away, becoming a game of cat and mouse rather fast. Eventually, Daehyun managed to tackle him and lip a fat strip up his cheek while Youngjae whined about how gross that was, and then the two actually cleaned themselves off and got around to eating some of the now mostly destroyed cake. Sometimes it was fun to be cute and cheesy, so they fed each other mouthfuls of cake, which ended up in another icing war somehow, this time with bits of cake mixed in as the two giggled and acted like children.

“Now that we’re covered in food.” Daehyun laughed as he opened the hall closet and reached all the way back to the far corner on the top shelf, which was normally reserved for hats other people had bought them but they did not like. “Happy birthday.” He cheered, presenting his wrapped gifts.

“What is it?” Youngjae asked, taking the box and shaking it next to his ear.

“A skunk.” Daehyun sassed, which was a rare occurrence in itself, but who cares?

Opening it, Youngjae found a box of chocolates and a new camera. It wasn’t anything extravagant, but it was exactly what he wanted, prompting him to wrap his arms tight around his boyfriend and kiss his cheek, ignoring the food caught on their clothes the squished between them. “Thank you.” He said.

“Happy birthday.” Daehyun answered.


	47. (F) Make-up Artist/Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Drabble request :) Model daehyun, makeup artist jae  
> Posted On: September 28th 2015

Careful contouring set and his brushes set back in place, Youngjae set the model off on her way. They were doing a photoshoot for a high-end magazine, and he had a lot of pressure on him to make the models look perfect. He had the two female models that would be working together done, but some famous male model would be coming in for the cover shoot and Youngjae always thought male make-up looks weren’t as fun. There were so many more interesting things to do on the girls since all the boys wanted to look natural.

He told the intern to send for the final model, cleaning off his brushes as he waited. Youngjae was used to beautiful people, and he was used to their constant presence. After long enough of being surrounded by them, they all started to look just like everyone else. They all started to look the same. At least sometimes he could do something dramatic and interesting to their faces. He had done movie make-up once or twice and that had been fun, but it seemed most movies preferred CGI to his skills so it was hard to find jobs like that. He settled for the high fashion industry, at least some of the models were amusing.

Now, being surrounded by models so often, Youngjae had pretty much lost the effects of beauty when looking at them. He no longer got flustered or distracted, they didn’t really do anything for him anymore. He wasn’t interested. And then, cue that final model of the day– the first one in a long time to take his breath away.

The model stared at him for a long time, his eyes wide and face surprised. “I thought this was a solo shoot.” He said after a long pause.

“It is.” Youngjae replied in confusion, waiting s the model came to sit in the chair.

“But then why are you here?” The model asked. His voice stuttered a little bit, which was shocking to Youngjae. Why did he seem so nervous? “Aren’t you a model too? And where’s the make up artist?”

“I am the make up artist.” Youngjae answered. The model relaxed just the littlest bit. 

“You’re pretty enough to be a model.” He was told. “I’m sorry, I just saw you and thought you must be one too. And then I started thinking that if I took a picture with you, no one would look at me because you’re too beautiful to look away from.”

“Do you normally go around flirting with your make up artists?” Youngjae asked, narrowing his eyes in amusement and hoping his blush was not too pink. He turned to the mirror to grab the foundation he would start with only to come to the conclusion his entire face was red, his ears and next too. He gulped down the dryness in his mouth.

“No.” The model’s voice was so sweet and honest and reassuring Youngjae could not try to deny it. “My name is Daehyun.” The model said.

“Youngjae.” He answered. “Close your eyes.” He instructed.

“I don’t want to.” Daehyun whined. “Why would I want to look at the back of my eyelids instead of you?”

“You need to tone it down.” Youngjae answered, trying to calm down himself. Daehyun nodded, closing his eyes and leaning back. Youngjae stepped forward and set on doing his makeup, trying not to notice the way Daehyun’s eyes followed him every time he was allowed to open them, nor the pretty obvious staring at his ass Daehyun was doing when Youngjae was turned around to switch brushes.

Youngjae tried to think nothing of it when Daehyun gave him his number, tried not to respond to all the compliments and flirting. In the end he texted a bunch of his make up artist friends to see if they had ever worked with Daehyun before. He was praying this wasn’t a typical thing for Daehyun, because Youngjae really liked him and it would kind of suck if Daehyun just flirted with anyone.

“He’s rude.” One of his friends texted back. “Like, he never spoke?? I’m guessing he just did the same thing to you? It’s so annoying, he just ignored everything I said and ran out of the makeup chair the moment he thought i was done!”

“You mean the pissed off one that never talks?” Another friend answered. “I think he might be really shy but the general consensus is he ignores everyone.”

“Oh, I remember him! He wouldn’t say a word to me or the other models. It was weird.” A third replied.

“Don’t take what everyone says about him being a bitch.” The fourth answered. “He smiled and said it was okay when I kept dropping my brushes, I think he’s just too shy to talk to anyone.”

Youngjae took a deep gulp.

He felt special.

And so when Daehyun was back in his chair at the end of the shoot, he couldn’t help but ask, “do you want to go get dinner sometime?”

Daehyun’s eyes shot open and an elated smile filled his face. “Yeah.” He said softly. “I’d love to.”


	48. (F) Overprotective Parent ft. BangHim (2 drabbles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: hello! can i request daejae au where jae is banghim's son and yongguk is an overprotective dad and he opposes daejae's relationship so much lol idk ;; romcom pls thank you i love your drabbles *-* <3  
> Posted On: February 11th 2015
> 
> Prompt 2: Continuation of DaeJae 'overprotective parent'.  
> Posted On: June 20th 2015
> 
> (Warning: contains hickeys and non-explicit mentions of slightly M-rated stuff)

“When are you going to let me meet them?” Daehyun asked. “Come on, it’s not that big of a deal, baby.” He was imploring his boyfriend, Youngjae, to let him meet his parents, which Youngjae had been careful to avoid in the past months they had been dating for. “Do they not know about me or something? Is it that they don’t know your gay?”

Youngjae rolled his eyes. “I have two dads, if they had a problem with me being gay it would be a little hypocritical.” From there his voice dropped, quiet and low. “It’s complicated, alright? I have told them about you, but…”

“But what?” Daehyun was actually rather upset that Youngjae wouldn’t let him meet his parents, and the younger knew that.

“One of them is a bit overprotective, okay? Like, he tries to scare off all of my boyfriends.” Youngjae shifted around awkwardly, staring at his feet. “He already doesn’t like you, even without knowing you, I don’t want to put you through dinner with him.”

Daehyun relaxed a little upon knowing Youngjae wasn’t ashamed of him, but rather of his parents. “I can take it.” He said confidentially. “Parents love me, always. I’m sure your Dad will accept me once he actually knows me.”

Youngjae let out a long sigh. “Fine. Your funeral. Come over for dinner on Friday, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Perfect!” Daehyun cheered, kissing Youngjae’s cheek. “I promise it’ll be fine, Youngjae. I’ll get your dad to like me. I’ll see you later then?”

“Yeah.” Youngjae confirmed, giving Daehyun a goodbye kiss. “I’ll see you in class.”

They split off to head to their respective homes, Daehyun feeling cheerful and Youngjae, worried. At home, he found himself laying face down on the couch for a long time. “Hey, how was school?” One of his dads, Himchan, asked. “Were you out with Daehyun?”

“School was fine.” Youngjae mumbled into the pillow. “Would it be alright if he came over for dinner on Friday? Please? He wants to meet you guys.”

Himchan, of course, was excited. Unlike his husband, he was fully supportive of any relationship Youngjae got into. “Of course! What does he like? I’ll make his favorite food. What time should we expect him? Oh! Would his parents like to come too? That would be cute, like a little fami–”

“Dad.” Youngjae picked up his head to whine. “He’ll eat anything and he’ll probably just come home with me after class. Can you please just focus on keeping Dad from saying something? I really like him, I don’t want this to be like Jaebum all over again!”

“You can do better than Jaebum.” Himchan said. “I’ll make sure your father doesn’t say anything too mean to him.”

“Thanks.” Youngjae replied.

Yongguk, Youngjae’s other dad, got home about an hour later, just in time for dinner. “So why don’t you tell your dad about Friday, Youngjae?” Himchan asked calmly as they sat to eat.

“What’s Friday?” Yongguk asked, looking at their son expectantly.

“Um, well, Daehyun wants to meet you guys, so he’s going to come over for dinner.” Youngjae said in a small voice, nervous.

“Absolutely not.” Yongguk said.

“Dad, please–” Youngjae started.

“I don’t want you wasting your time with boys like him.” Yongguk asserted. “They only want one thing, and they’ll break your heart once they get it. I don’t want him coming over and I don’t want you seeing him again.”

“But–”

“No ‘but’s, Youngjae.” Yongguk said, his voice turning more serious by the second. “You’ll thank me when you’re older.”

“Oh, come on, Gukkie.” Himchan cut in, annoyance in his tone. “He seems like a sweet kid and Youngjae is plenty old enough to have a boyfriend now.”

“But Chan–” Yongguk got cut off this time.

“Don’t you 'but Channie’ me.” Himchan said calmly. “Daehyun’s coming over and you’re going to be nice to him, or I swear to god you’ll be sleeping on the couch for a month.”

 

“Youngjae, you’re literally squeezing the life out of my hand.” Daehyun said as he and his boyfriend walked down the street to Youngjae’s house. The younger’s hand loosened immediately, his head bowing in embarrassment.

“Sorry, I’m just nervous.” Youngjae replied.

Daehyun laughed lightly, squeezing Youngjae’s hand for just a second as reassurance. “Shouldn’t I be the nervous one? Don’t worry about it, okay? I’m sure you’re parents can’t be that bad.”

“Just, promise you won’t break up with me, right?” Youngjae asked nervously.

Daehyun leaned over to peck his cheek. “Never.”

Youngjae’s house smelled like food already when they walked in, a testament to how excited Himchan was to be meeting his son’s boyfriend. “Youngjae, is that you?” He called out.

“Yeah.” Youngjae answered, relaxing a bit when his father entered the room. “Dad, this is Daehyun. Daehyun, this is Dad number one.”

Daehyun shook hands with Himchan, giving a rather blinding smile. “It’s very nice to meet you, I’ve heard a lot of nice things about you from Youngjae. Thank you so much for having me over, I hope I’m not causing any trouble for you.”

“He’s so polite!” Himchan exclaimed to Youngjae. “It’s nice to meet you too, I’m glad Youngjae finally brought you over.”

The three made simple conversation as Himchan finished his cooking, with Daehyun keeping his distance from Youngjae and not clinging to the younger for once since their relationship began. Normally, by now Daehyun would be back hugging him and refusing to let go, but at the moment he was just holding Youngjae’s hand, leaving a polite amount of space between them.

Himchan was perfectly accepting and happy with their relationship, thinking Daehyun was definitely a good match for his son, so well-mannered and polite. He really did know how to work parents and weasel them into liking him.

When Yongguk got home, things were a bit different, not even acknowledging Daehyun as he came in. “Dad.” Youngjae called out nervously. “Um, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Daehyun.” Daehyun held out his hand, expressing that he was happy to meet him and thanking him for letting him join them for dinner. Yongguk refused to shake his hand.

“I don’t like him.” Yongguk said instead.

“Dad!” Youngjae whined loudly.

“Yongguk!” Himchan scolded simultaneously. “Behave yourself.” He continued. “Daehyun is a lovely young man, very well mannered and charming.”

Yongguk did not answer instead going to chat quietly with Himchan in the kitchen while Youngjae slunk away dejectedly, dragging Daehyun up to his room to hide out until the food was done.

During dinner, Daehyun kept up polite conversation with Himchan, occasionally trying to get Yongguk to join in only to be shrugged off. He didn’t show his frustration though, as Youngjae’s few boyfriends in the past all had. Rather, he remained polite and cheerful, doing his best to at least make Himchan and Youngjae laugh.

After dinner came a shock for Daehyun, but something rather expected for the rest of them. Yongguk’s primary method of scaring Daehyun off hadn’t worked, so he requested to speak with him privately. Himchan dragged Youngjae off with a sigh, knowing there was no reasoning with his husband. “What do you plan to do with your life?” Yongguk asked.

“I’m going to be a vet.” Daehyun answered; he had expected that question since it was one adults were always asking.

Yongguk frowned a bit. “You intend to support my son like that?”

“Well, he wants to be an engineer so I think he’ll end up with a higher pay than me.” Daehyun answered. “But yes.”

“Why do you like my son?” Yongguk asked.

Daehyun’s eyebrows furrowed. “Well, there are a lot of reasons. I can’t pick just one.”

Yongguk seemed to be thinking, since his cold attitude wasn’t enough to scare Daehyun off. “I don’t like you.” He asserted. “I don’t think you’ll be good for my son. I want you to break up with him.”

“No?” Daehyun replied.

“I’ll pay you.” Yongguk replied.

“No.” Daehyun said again. “I’m not going to break up with him. I mean, sure, if he decides he doesn’t like me anymore I’ll take my heartbreak and respect his wishes, but I’m not going to break up with him just because you don’t like me.”

“Why not?” Yongguk challenged.

“Because it’s my understanding that he likes me and that I make him happy. And I like him and he makes me happy, so even if you object, I’m going to stay with him. Why insist on something that might hurt him?”

“I don’t want you hurting my son, that’s why.” Yongguk answered.

Daehyun sighed, standing up. “I wouldn’t dream of it. If anyone is going to break anyone’s heart, it’ll be him breaking mine.” He turned to leave, not particularly in the mood to continue the conversation.

“Youngjae.” Yongguk called out as he was going. “I like this one.”

 

***

 

The both of them were rather innocent, so Daehyun and Youngjae had never in their six month relationship gone that far. There had been once a week or two ago when they had given each other hand jobs, but given how shy they had become after, they had not tried it again or gone further. It wasn’t that they didn’t like each other, just that first times for pretty much anything were nerve wracking. It had taken 3 months for them to even work up the courage to kiss each other, and now they rarely dared farther than that.

Himchan had managed to weasel that information out of his son, sans the hand job, and since that moment Youngjae’s other father, Yongguk, had become even more approving of their relationship. Of course, if he found out about the hand job he would probably chase Daehyun away for good, but under the impression that the high schooler was to shy and innocent to do anything other than kiss his son, Yongguk had grown as supportive of the relationship as Youngjae thought possible.

That didn’t change the fact that Daehyun wasn’t allowed over unless one of Youngjae’s parents were home, nor the fact that when he was over, they had to leave the door open to Youngjae’s room so they could be easily checked up upon. Youngjae found it embarrassing, but Daehyun did not mind. He thought it was sweet that Youngjae’s parents were so overprotective, especially since they now seemed to trust him for the most part. Youngjae would swear Daehyun was a different person with his friends and with his parents, going from boisterous and a little annoying to agreeable and polite. He didn’t mind though, he thought his father would not approve of Daehyun anymore if he saw how clingy he was when they were alone.

Since there was that rule about leaving the door open, Daehyun and Youngjae typically would go over to Daehyun’s house instead. Daehyun’s parents were home often enough since his mother didn’t work, but they didn’t really mind if Daehyun brought Youngjae up to his room and locked the door. Daehyun had even told Youngjae the story of how on their one month anniversary he had come home to a small pile of condoms on his bed, and had to awkwardly explain to his parents that they weren’t going to be having sex anytime soon.

So that’s where they found themselves after school, in Daehyun’s room with the door locked, goofing off and sometimes kissing. Well, a lot of the times they were kissing, because it was the closest they could get to more without actually having to do more. 

Daehyun really liked kissing Youngjae’s neck, although he was always careful not to leave any marks because he knew Youngjae would kill him for it. And then, of course, Yongguk would revive him from the dead just to kill him again. He was careful not to grind their bodies together too much for fear of making Youngjae feel overwhelmed as he ran his lips over Youngjae’s skin. He sucked briefly on patches of Youngjae’s neck, but not for long enough nor hard enough to leave a mark. He knew to be careful.

Until Youngjae dared his hand under his shirt.

An hour later, they had about contented themselves, and Youngjae was getting ready to go home. He always went home rather early because otherwise Yongguk would grow upset and ground him.

“Fuck.” Daehyun said suddenly. “Youngjae, hold still a second.” He mumbled.

“What is it?” Youngjae asked as fingers brushed against his neck. They were light the first time but quickly grew harder when whatever was on his neck did not rub off.

"Fuck.” Daehyun let out an exaggerated groan, flopping down on the bed. “Your dad is going to kill me.”

“What did you do?” Youngjae asked quickly, rushing to the mirror hanging on the wall to inspect his neck. There on his neck was a small red patch which would probably darken with time. “Holy fuck.” He whined. “My dad is literally going to kill you. What do we do?”

“Here, borrow one of my scarves. It’s cold enough outside that it won’t look suspicious.” Daehyun said, tossing the scarf at Youngjae.

“It’ll be suspicious if I wear it every day!” Youngjae replied frantically. “And I don’t have enough turtle neck sweaters to cover my neck until the hickey is gone!”

“Make up!” Daehyun suggested. “I’ll buy you some BB cream to cover it with tomorrow.” He promised.

“I really hope that works.” Youngjae mumbled.

It was two days later that Youngjae’s parents sat him down after dinner. Daehyun had been over and was sitting awkwardly to the side, nervous about what they had to say. Yongguk had been glaring at him since he arrived and Himchan had been pretty quiet.

“So, I see turtle necks and scarves are in this fall.” Himchan said calmly, watching how both boys went shifting around nervously.

“Do you have anything to say for yourselves?” Yongguk asked before either could respond.

“I’m sorry!” Daehyun cut in before Youngjae could speak. “It was entirely my fault and I’m sorry and I promise it won’t happen again.”

“Youngjae?” Yongguk asked.

“We didn’t do anything.” Youngjae grumbled. “We were just kissing and it happened. It’s not even a bad one.”

Yongguk let out a long sigh. Himchan started to whisper in his ears and after a couple tense minutes, Yongguk sighed and agreed to whatever Himchan wanted. “Youngjae, you’re grounded for two weeks. Daehyun can come over but you have to stay downstairs where we can see you.”

“Okay.” Youngjae answered quietly. Daehyun squeezed his hand.

“And you.” Yongguk pointed at Daehyun, who froze up in fear. “Be good to my son. If I find another hickey on him I’ll skin you alive. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Sir.” Daehyun replied awkwardly. “It won’t happen again, I promise.”

His parents relented then, Himchan pulling Yongguk away so the two could have some semblance of privacy. “That wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be.” Daehyun whispered. “I’m not dead, that’s pretty good, right?”

“Let’s not get our hopes up.” Youngjae whispered back. “I think if we so much as kiss in the next two weeks he’ll chase you out of our house and lock me in my room for the rest of my life.”


	49. (G) Meeting During Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This fic was requested and written during the lawsuit and contains references to that
> 
> Prompt: Can you write a drabble based on the picture that Daehyun posted on instagram with Youngjae from this week?
> 
> Posted On: May 07th 2015

“Youngjae, it’s been so long!” Youngjae was brought into a crushing hug by Daehyun, who had basically begged him to come hang out with him. Youngjae had been making what he could out of their break, going to see old friends and family and actively avoiding the other members for a couple months. Now, it’s not that he didn’t love the other members, he did, really. He thought they were all wonderful people and they were like brothers to him. However, spending every second of every day together for the past three years, including sharing a room with the five others for a good two and a half years of that, meant that a break warranted some space.

He had thought it would be okay to just take a breather, drop of the face of the Earth for a couple months, and pretend like he was a normal person just for a bit. Yongguk was off soul-searching through Europe, Himchan was making friends in the fashion industry in New York City, Daehyun had been in Busan for a bit, Jongup was who knows where but Youngjae could respect that he had literally just disappeared, and Junhong was visiting family. It seemed like they were all up for a little space, a little fresh air after so long being together.

But there was still that empty space sometimes, an outline of where someone used to be, by his side and either laughing with him or crying with him. The five others had been had been all of his support and all of his life for three long years, and taking his time away from them had left him a bit lonely. That’s how he had ended up there, in a small little lunch shop that serves salads, sandwiches, and coffee and that was about it. 

Maybe he was nervous, he couldn’t quite remember how their dynamic had been, but Daehyun had pretty much begged him to go have lunch together, and Youngjae knew he did not want to say no. He knew he wanted to start seeing the others again, the last time they had really seen each other was when they all hung out and got drunk on his birthday. That was two months ago, and so some how seeing Daehyun’s familiar face felt good. “You cut your hair differently.” Youngjae remarked as the two settled at the table. Why was it awkward? They had spent so much time together that Youngjae could say he knew Daehyun better than himself, but it was all slowed now. It took him time to remember, but it came easier the longer they were together.

“I figured I could use a change.” Daehyun shrugged. “And like, I finally get to decide for myself what it looks like, right? No stylists to insist I keep it long or bleach it until it’s breaking off so,” he took a small breath that turned into a sigh through his nose as he pulled his bottom lip into his mouth a bit, “might as well enjoy my freedom while it lasts, right?”

“Yeah,” Youngjae nodded, a bit awkward. “Yeah, I mean, it looks good on you and I get it. Getting to decide what I wear and eat and do with my hair now… it’s nice. I didn’t realized I missed that kind of freedom until I got it back.”

“Have you seen the others much?” Daehyun asked.

“No, not really.” Youngjae said. “I’ve been trying to be like Jongup and disappear of the face of the planet.” Daehyun laughed. “Seriously, he doesn’t even answer his phone anymore. Wherever he went, he doesn’t want to be found.”

“He’s probably just home.” Daehyun answered. “He and Junhong had the hardest times being away from family, you know that.”

“Yeah, I’m not saying I don’t get it.” Youngjae replied. “He’s a shy guy, he likes to be alone and do his own thing, and he hasn’t had that in a long time. It makes sense that he decided to just bail out for a little while.”

“Yeah. Um, how have you been?” Daehyun asked.

Youngjae made a small nodding motion with his head. “Uh, pretty good, you?”

“Good.” Daehyun imitated the motion. “Oh! We should take a picture!” He said, voice getting a little loud.

“Really? Why do you always want to post pictures every time we hang out?” Youngjae whined.

“It makes BABYz happy, come on.” Daehyun answered. “If you aren’t going to post anything with your face, then I might as well so they know you’re still real.” He took out his phone, adding a quick, “Smile!”

“I’m not going to smile.” Youngjae said. Daehyun whined at him. “You get a peace sign, that’s it.” He rolled his eyes, but held up his hand anyway. It did feel good to see Daehyun again, maybe he should work with him to get all six of them together soon, just for old time’s sake.


	50. (G) Teaming Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: " "my significant other cheated on me with you, wanna team up to destroy them?" au " OMG, I NEED THIS, DO IT DAEJAE, PLEEEASE
> 
> Posted On: July 19th 2015

Daehyun sat back in his chair, staring at his phone in shock and sadness. His friend Himchan had send him the pictures not long ago of his boyfriend out with another boy, kissing and holding hands. A couple seconds later, he texted confirmation that his boyfriend was calling whoever this guy was all of the pet names he called Daehyun. He was heartbroken, really, but maybe he should have known. His boyfriend never uploaded pictures of them together on his SNS, only ever went to specific places with him, and preferred they keep their relationship as secret as possible.

There were a couple minutes where he was just texting Himchan about how upset he was, not expecting anything more until he was able to break up with his boyfriend when he came over that night. But then his phone rang. “Hello?” He asked, trying to hold back tears and failing miserably.

“Are you crying?” The voice on the other line asked. It wasn’t familiar.

“I think you have the wrong number.” Daehyun whimpered out.

“You’re friend gave me this number.” The voice answered. “You’re dating Chunji, right?” Daehyun confirmed. “I’m the other guy.” The voice said. He sounded sad as well.

“Oh.” Daehyun mumbled. “If you want to fight for him or something, I don’t have the energy. I’m not staying with him if he cheated on me, so you can have him.”

He could hear that rather than the utter depression crashing into Daehyun in waves, this guys was rather pissed off instead. “I was thinking something more along the lines of working together to ruin his life.” The voice answered. “We can wait a little, if it hurts to much right now. I don’t know why, but I’m just angry, not sad. You’re friend came up to me while he was in the bathroom and told me, he showed me your instagram full of pictures too and I can tell they’re recent so, I don’t know. I’m angry.”

“How long were you with him for?” Daehyun asked softly. He needed to know.

“Six months.” The other voice answered. “You?”

“Today was our six month anniversary.” Daehyun mumbled into the phone.

The other voice screamed. “You mean he started dating us on the same day?” The outrage was clear. “Sorry, sorry, you’re crying I should tone down the anger a bit. Do you want to get coffee or something and talk about how much of a douche he is?”

“Yeah.” Daehyun mumbled. “Or ice cream. Ice cream would be good right now. Although, I don’t know that I really want to go out in public right now.”

“I’ll go buy some and come over.” The voice answered. “Where do you live?” Daehyun, despite his better instincts, told the stranger and then waited for him to show up. It took twenty minutes, and in that time Daehyun was able to numb out a little bit and breathe. He sent Chunji an apology text cancelling their date but pretending like nothing was wrong, and then just relaxed and tried to clean himself up a bit.

Eventually the doorbell rang, and sure enough there was the boy from the pictures. They stared at each other for a little while before he spoke. “Daehyun.” He pointed to himself awkwardly.

“Youngjae.” The other boy replied. In a second he was crying, and Daehyun was quick to pull him inside and sit him on the couch. “Sorry, it just kind of hit me that you’re real and that this really happened.” He sobbed after a couple seconds.

“I know that feeling.” Daehyun mumbled. “I just managed to stop.” He took the time to help Youngjae calm down before he went to get spoons for the piles upon piles of ice cream Youngjae had bought, although soon enough they were sobbing into their tubs of ice cream as they talked about how hurt they were.

It took maybe three hours (and literally all of the ice cream) before they were calm enough to talk about something other than how hurt they were. “Do you maybe wanna like destroy him?” Youngjae said after a long pause. “Like, we deserve better, and I feel like we should get him back for this. Something to make sure he doesn’t do this ever again.”

“Yeah.” Daehyun agreed. “Yeah, I think we should do something.”

“I, um, I have an idea.” Youngjae said nervously.

 

“Daehyun?” Chunji said in shock when he found one of his boyfriends had dropped in for a surprise visit. They both knew the code to his apartment, but he’d never expect this from Daehyun. The boy was waiting on the couch, watching TV and eating some of his food. “What’s up, baby?”

“Not much.” It wasn’t Daehyun who answered, and Chunji froze. Youngjae was there too?

“Just chilling with my new best friend.” Daehyun said cheerily as Youngjae sat next to him with more food and the two started snacking again. “How was your day?” Daehyun’s voice was a little mocking in its cheerfulness.

“Yeah, really, how was your day?” Youngjae chimed. “You weren’t with either of us, so I’m going to assume you were out with some third boyfriend.”

“I wouldn’t–” Chunji started.

“Cheat on you?” Daehyun cut in. “I mean, clearly, we already know. Is now really time for lies?”

“I–”

“What do you have some excuse?” Youngjae asked. “Which one of us are you going to try to keep around?”

“Yeah, really,” Daehyun asked. “Pick one of us. The other will go on their sweet way and it’ll all be fine.” There was a pause. “Well, aren’t you going to pick Youngjae? He’s so cute.”

“Aren’t you going to pick Daehyun?” Youngjae cut in next. “He’s really hot.”

“I–” Chunji took a couple seconds. “What do you guys want me to say?” He asked pathetically. “I’m not going to pick between you, clearly that was the problem in the first place.”

“Clearly.” Youngjae rolled his eyes. “Don’t you get it Daehyunnie? We’re just both so wonderful he couldn’t pick.” His voice was full of fake pity.

“Poor baby.” Daehyun said in the same tone. “But if we’re both so wonderful, why are we both dating the human incarnation of trash?” Chunji tried to object but he was quickly shushed.

“He cleans up nice for trash.” Youngjae answered.

“We could fix that.” Daehyun replied, and next thing Chunji knew they were actually dumping trash on him. They finished with a pie to the face, and then left while laughing. When he looked online, he saw that his social media was littered with proof that he cheated on them so that any one he tried to date in the future would be able to see it. All of his friends and people he knew were talking about how much of an asshole he was and looking at his phone he had several unhappy texts from his mother. They had fucked him over.

 

“That felt kind of really good.” Daehyun said with a small smile as he and Youngjae walked away together.

“Yeah.” Youngjae agreed. “You know, you are really awesome. You deserve better than him.”

“You do too.” Daehyun replied.

“Do you maybe want to keep hanging out?” Youngjae asked. “Just like as friends for now.”

“For now?” Daehyun asked.

“You’re really hot.” Youngjae said with a shrug. “But, I don’t think either of us is ready for something like that yet, so yeah, friends for now.”

“Okay.” Daehyun smiled.


	51. (G) Mafia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write daejae, mafia daehyun and his cute boyfriend ~ fluffy pleasee
> 
> Posted On: April 16th 2015
> 
> Warning: Contains some death of non-named characters, and some mentions of torture and human trafficking

“So Zelo’s said you’re trying to short me on my money, boy.” Daehyun glared at the two awkward looking men in front of him. They had taken out a loan with him in order to start a small business, which had predictably failed miserably, but that didn’t stop Daehyun from collecting his dues. He was one of the three lower level bosses of the mafia network in his city, answering only to the head boss, Yongguk. 

That was the general structure, Yongguk was the head boss, then there was Himchan, his right-hand man, Zelo who was dubbed ‘his left-hand man’ though that had started as a joke because Zelo was left-handed, and Daehyun, called the secret arm. Each had their duties to the family, managing the various different 'accounts’ and 'businesses’ Yongguk ran. But that was Zelo and Himchan, the two the police had profiles on and feared. They knew there was someone above the two, but could get absolutely no information on the recluse mafia head. Daehyun knew that was because Yongguk preferred to be far away from everything, including other people. He only ever met with the three lower level bosses, their 'messenger boy’– code name Hermes, Jongup, and sometimes Daehyun’s boyfriend when he accompanied Daehyun.

Daehyun’s own duties were payback, destruction, and clean-up. The police had no knowledge of his existence despite he being the one that killed the most people the most often. At the moment, he was doing a fairly common act for him, pretending to be Yongguk under the boss’s orders to get what was needed. “Your loan payments are overdue.” He drawled out as the two men shifted awkwardly on the couch in front of him.

“Well, I mean, you seem like a reasonable guy, you should understand.” One said awkwardly. “Our business hasn’t quite taken off yet, we’ll have your money in a couple weeks, um, Sir.”

“Really, now?” Daehyun answered, twirling a knife around on his fingers with his feet up on the table between them. “A couple weeks?”

“Y-Yes Sir!” That first one continued, the other sitting with his eyes scrunched tight.

“Are you supposing I’m patient then?” Daehyun continued. “Zelo’s already delayed your payments once, and I already think that’s too much kindness.” He snarled a little, taking pleasure in the way they both jumped and flinched.

“We’ll have your money, just give us a little longer, please!” The loud one cried out, alarmed as men surrounded them with a wave of Daehyun’s hand.

“What stops me from just killing you now?” Daehyun asked as guns were put to their heads.

“Please, please don’t!” The first cried out. “I have a wife and kids, please.”

“Oh, I’m so moved.” Daehyun rolled his eyes. “Take the quiet one.” He told his men. “Throw him in the freezer.” He turned then to the one who had been talking while his friend was dragged away, screaming and crying. “You have ten days. I’ve never seen anyone come out of there looking alright past five though.” 

“Please–”

“Tick, tock,” Daehyun teased. “Once your friend is dead, I wouldn’t mind finding that wife of yours. Jihyun, right? She’s a rather pretty one, I imagine she’ll be prettier screaming.”

The man’s face went pale and he went running out of the room. Jongup stepped in as soon as he was gone and Daehyun’s men instinctively cleared out of the room. “Hermes.” Daehyun said. “Come to check status for who?”

“Zeus, Zelo, and Poseidon.” Jongup answered; meaning Yongguk, Junhong, and Himchan. Daehyun’s own code name was Hades.

“All three then?” Daehyun laughed. “Boy, am I popular today. Tell Zelo I’ve got his boy on his toes, in ten days we’ll have our money or we’ll have our retribution– a wife and two daughters sold to the club should earn us back our losses, no?”

“And what about the marks?” Jongup answered, meaning the two men that actually owed money.

“They’ll do just fine in the meat packing industry. One’s already transferred.” Daehyun let out a cruel laugh, referencing how he had just thrown one of the two into their freezing torture chamber that they referred to as the 'freezer’.

“All’s well then, need any help from me?”

“No, he’s got no connections.” Daehyun shrugged. “For Posiedon, tell him I’ve handled it. He can expect twenty million and a head within the day. And Zeus, three shots and four corpses.”

“Good aim.” Jongup responded. “He wanted to know about Persephone too.” 

“Finally got the cast off.” Daehyun answered. “I’m never letting him go skiing again.” Jongup laughed and the two bumped fists before he headed out. Only one of Daehyun’s men replaced him, a normally unusual gesture. “What is it?”

“Boy toy’s back,” the man answered. “We figure you want some privacy.”

“Send him in.” Daehyun answered, hiding his eagerness with indifference. Youngjae had been off dealing with a broken arm after falling while skiing, gone for a bit of physical therapy and rest outside of the dangerous world Daehyun lived in.

The man left with a nod and Daehyun took a quick couple seconds to adjust himself, dressed to inspire fear in a tight, somewhat patterned suit. His hair was messy and bluish black and his skin was tanned to the color of honey. When his boyfriend came in, he looked like the opposite, pale with neat black hair and simple clothes, just a t-shirt, a pair of glasses, and jeans.

He didn’t say a word as he approached Daehyun on the couch, dropping himself down on Daehyun’s lap. “Hey, baby.” Daehyun cooed, trailing his fingers up and down Youngjae’s sides. “Miss me much?” Youngjae nodded but still wouldn’t speak, and so Daehyun hummed and kissed him.

He could tell there was something suspicious going on, running his hands over Youngjae’s skin until he found what he was looking for, a wire. Carefully, he took off Youngjae’s shirt, giving an annoyed look at the younger before he pulled the device off and placed it on the table. He pulled out his gun then, and shot it several times until it was in fragmented, slightly smoldering pieces. “Anything else?” Daehyun teased.

“It was the boys down the block.” Youngjae answered. “They still don’t get I’m here of my own free will.”

Daehyun chuckled. “Don’t tell them otherwise, I get good information from listening to what they tell you, thinking they’re going to 'rescue’ you from me.” He teased. There was a small gang that lived nearby that sold drugs for Yongguk. They didn’t realize Daehyun was part of the mafia, and so Daehyun was able to keep tabs on them just by existing near them and by using Youngjae, who they thought wanted to run away to be with one of their members. Generally it was helpful, but sometimes they’d pull something dumb like trying to convince Youngjae to wear a wire so they could spy on Daehyun. It’s not like it ever worked though.

“I missed you.” Youngjae whined, nuzzling his face into Daehyun’s shoulder.

“I know you did, baby.” Daehyun teased, hugging Youngjae close to him. “Anyone give you trouble while your arm was getting fixed up?”

“No,” Youngjae answered. “Your guys wouldn’t leave me alone for a minute, though. They freaked a good number of doctors out.” Daehyun laughed a little, running his fingers up and down Youngjae’s sides. The younger leaned forward to connect their lips in a long, slow kiss, lasting until one of Daehyun’s men came in with news Daehyun’s next piece of business had come in.

Daehyun pecked Youngjae’s forehead before the younger slid down to the ground, letting Daehyun handcuff his wrists together and to the couch so it would look like he had been kidnapped instead of just being Daehyun’s boyfriend, even going so far as to gag him. Youngjae rested his head on Daehyun’s knee and sat unmoving with his eyes closed as Daehyun played lightly with his hair, the mark coming in to try to try to appeal to Daehyun’s better side. Daehyun didn’t have a better side, being sent to him meant you were going to die. Pleasing him only meant your death would be less painful.

When the mark came in, she spent a long time focused on Youngjae, shocked and scared at his perceived state. “So,” Daehyun began, a small wicked smile on his face, “you really thought you could prostitute yourself to your dealer as payment then?” His voice was teasing and terrifying. Only Youngjae knew of that mythical 'better side’, and so he didn’t even flinch when the gunshot went off three minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some part of me convinced myself this was not fluffy enough for the fluff section


	52. (G) Possessive Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Possessive ghost, daejae
> 
> Posted On: October 31st 2014

Normally, when your TV starts flickering on and off and your stuff starts levitating, you’d be freaked out and move out, but instead Youngjae was just annoyed as yet another one of his friends got scared and ran out of his house when they were supposed to be hanging out. He’d just have to go over to their house now if they ever wanted to hang out.

The paranormal activity didn’t stop then, continuing on and getting progressively more annoying towards Youngjae as he laid on his bed an ignored it, blasting music through headphones to tune out all of the clattering.

Eventually, the paranormal activity moved to his iPod, making it cut in and out during songs and skip over his favorite parts. He tore off his headphones and shouted into the empty air, “Daehyun, could you fucking stop?”

“You have upset me Youngjae.” A voice sounded, that Youngjae recognized as Daehyun’s ‘spooky voice’. “Now you will pay the price.”

“Yeah well I’m not particularly happy with you either so will you cut it the fuck out and suck it up? And stop scaring off all of my fucking friends!” He shouted.

Daehyun appeared then, in the doorway. Seconds later, he was in front of Youngjae’s face, glaring down at him. “I told you to stop bringing them here.” He said firmly, his ghostly, dark eyes glaring down at the human. “You shouldn’t bring them here.”

“Would you just cut it out?” Youngjae groaned, flopping back on his bed despite the fact that he could tell Daehyun was actually pissed again. “If I go out to hang out with them, you trash the place. What am I supposed to do?”

“You’re supposed to stay here with me.” Daehyun not letting Youngjae escape but rather moving to float right in front of his face again, arms crossed. “You’re my human, I don’t want to share.”

“I’ll move out.” Youngjae shot back. “I’m not going to spend all of my time hanging out with a ghost.”

“I’ll follow you even then.” Daehyun answered. “And I’ll be more angry with you. Why aren’t I enough for you? You should want to spend time with me, you’re mine.”

Youngjae groaned again at the pesky ghost. “Why can’t you just follow the light or whatever and go away?”

“I’ve told you before, my Youngjae.” The ghost said, moving to float by Youngjae’s side since he knew the younger wasn’t a fan of him hovering over. “I’m here because I have unfinished business.”

“And what would that be? Ruining my chances of getting laid?” Youngjae turned up his nose and turned away.

When he opened his eyes, the ghosts face was right in his again. “You are my unfinished business.” Youngjae knew what would come next, as a small red line highlighted between them, showing Youngjae what Daehyun always saw. It was tying them together. “I am here until you come with me, because you are mine and I’ll be with you forever.”

“You’re mine as much as I am yours.” Youngjae shot back.

“So you forgive me for scaring off that awful boy you were hanging out with? I’m much better for you than him.” Daehyun said, moving closer to the warmth that was a living soul.

Youngjae shivered, Daehyun was absolutely freezing. “Of course I do, I’m going out for dinner and a movie with him tomorrow anyway.”

As predicted, Daehyun was really fucking shit up then as he sulked.


	53. (G) Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOOKY PROMPT: Daejae visiting a haunted house (like real haunted house and not those at the themeparks)!!!!
> 
> Posted On: October 31st 2014

“Do we really have to do this, Youngjae?” Daehyun whined as they walked towards the house in their town known for being haunted. “I don’t want to die yet!”

“Stop being a baby.” Youngjae answered. “Everyone knows ghosts aren’t real, it’s just an old house.”

“We’re going to die!” Daehyun whined more as they walked into the house, the old door creaking as they entered. Everything was covered in cobwebs, with sheets over the furniture and paintings with eyes that followed you.

Youngjae pretended not to mind though, taking out his flashlight and leading Daehyun along by the hand to explore. “Come on, we’ve just got to find the writing on the walls in the basement and in one of the bedrooms, take a couple pictures, and we can go.” He needed it for an article the school paper was writing for Halloween, and Daehyun came because he said he needed to ‘protect Youngjae from all the ghosts that try to eat him’.

They started up the stairs first, wandering through various creepy bedroom as Daehyun got more clingy, more whiny, and more terrified. Youngjae might have been getting a little creeped out too, but Daehyun clinging to him made him to annoyed to really care.

Eventually they found the bedroom with the writing on it, 'Get out’ written in what looked like blood. On another wall it said 'Leave while you can’, and on the third, 'Death awaits in the basement’.

“The walls agree with me.” Daehyun said. “Let’s leave before we die. It’s written in blood!”

“It’s just red paint.” Youngjae answered.

“No it’s not.” A third voice said, that of a woman. Both boys jumped and screamed. “It’s blood. It’s my blood.”

Youngjae, trying to be brave now, gulped out a quick, “I’m sorry?”

“It’s my blood!” The voice screamed. “It’s written in my blood! Get out! Get out! Leave while you still can!”

They both went running for the door, which slammed shut as soon as they were out of it. The bedroom door slammed shut as they ran passed them.

They made it down the stairs when the front door slammed shut in front of them and locked, trapping them inside. “There is no escape now.” A booming male voice filled the hall. “The only exit is the basement.” Daehyun looked at Youngjae, trying to figure out what the other was going to do.

Youngjae gripped his flashlight tight, looking at the door to the basement with fear. Then, he chucked the flashlight into the window such that the window shattered, and quickly pulled himself and Daehyun through and out of the house, running off the property as quickly as they can.

They were panting when they finally stopped running, now in the middle of town. “We almost died!” Daehyun shouted.

“Yeah, but I got the pictures of the bloody walls.” Youngjae answered, panting with a small smile. “Come on, let’s go get some hot chocolate and cuddle under a blanket until we’ve repressed those memories.”


	54. (G) Servant (2 drabbles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (warning: mentions that the did some M-rated stuff)
> 
> Prompt 1: I'm rich and i'm not supposed to talk to servants but the person that scrubs my floor is really cute!AU -DaeJae  
> Posted On: March 20th 2015
> 
> Prompt 2: More of servant DaeHyun and sir YoungJae, please ;-; <3  
> Posted On: August 04th 2015

Youngjae had had a crush on someone for a long time now, since he was about seventeen and a new servant showed up that was newly eighteen– a dark eyed guy with deep eye pockets and a little mole. He had tanned skin, a big nose, and inhumanly plump lips. It had started as mere appreciation for the basic features of his face, but soon enough little things like the mole and the shape of his eyebrows, of all things, were all he could think of. One day he managed to get a good look at the older’s strongly muscled arms and an up close look at his calloused and dry hands, and Youngjae was done for.

He wasn’t supposed to talk to the servants; his parents would be upset with him for doing so. He rarely saw them as they were always out or in their own wings of the house, and Youngjae seldom left his unless it was for school, so maybe it was not so much of a risk. His wing could be a house of it’s own, a full floor dedicated entirely to him. He guessed that was just the life of a rich person, but sometimes he wondered what it would have been like if he could have had a close-knit family. Sometimes he wondered if he had even seen his dad before age six. His mother used to visit him and the nanny occasionally when he was little, but she would get bored fast and leave him again.  It was a lonely life. He had his friends at school, but they were all so pretentious and conceited that he could not stand them for long. He’d rather be by himself, with the servants that were careful to stay out of his way, even if he was not allowed to talk to them.

But this one, who cleaned the floor and helped to do repairs and just generally was assigned to any area that required some amount of muscle, he had become the object of Youngjae’s affection. He was cute, impossibly so, especially in those times when another servant would make him laugh and Youngjae would walk by at just the right second. Sometimes he’d catch the servant staring, maybe something a bit longing in his gaze. Youngjae always told himself it was longing for the kind of luxury Youngjae lived in. It wasn’t anything to do with him.

He wasn’t supposed to learn their names, and would usually address them by the title ‘servant’. For this one in particular, it was always ‘Servant Boy’, because Youngjae wanted to single him out. Secretly, he had put the effort into learning all of their names, and the servants had learned it was a great honor when Youngjae would use their name, and those that he did seemed to take seniority over the ones he called ‘Servant’.

At first, when his crush had developed, he liked to make things difficult for him, giving him extra tasks or purposely dirtying something he had just cleaned. He found it a bit amusing, and then he could sit and watch to ‘make sure he did it right this time’, which made him happy on it’s own. One day, though, he overheard the servant talking to one of his seniors, practically in tears because he was so sure Youngjae hated him. Youngjae had stopped then, instead just trying not to acknowledge the cute servant boy was even there.

“Servant boy.” He called out when he saw the other passing by. His name was Daehyun, but for fear of exposing his crush, Youngjae never said it. “Come move these books for me.” He requested.

“Yes, Sir.” Daehyun responded with a small bow. He licked his lips as he came over to pick up the large stack of text books Youngjae had been studying from for his finals in university. “To the study, sir?” He asked. His voice was always soft, like he was holding back for fear of how Youngjae would respond to its full volume. Still it flowed like honey on sugar in some sweet tea, matching that smile he caught glimpses of rarely, like a golden afternoon.

“Yes.” Youngjae answered. “I’ll come with you. I want them in a specific place.”

Daehyun bowed again, with a bit of difficulty with the large books piled in his arms, and followed Youngjae to the younger’s study. The servants couldn’t go in there without permission, and so Youngjae knew it was safe the moment he had closed the door. “On the bottom of that bookshelf.” He pointed out.

Another quiet, nervous, “Yes, Sir.”

Youngjae took a deep breath. “Daehyun.” He said, watching as the servant froze mid-task at the sound of his name leaving Youngjae lips. His back was to Youngjae when he put the books away, but now he was just frozen.

“Yes, Sir?” His voice cracked slightly, and Youngjae felt a little concerned as to why.

“Tomorrow is your birthday, is it not?” Youngjae asked.

“It is, Sir.” Daehyun answered, still sounding worried.

“Why don’t you take tomorrow off then. You’ve worked hard lately.” Maybe Daehyun would like him back if he was nice to him. Youngjae knew it was too much to hope for, but he hoped for it anyway. He could see Daehyun relax.

“I’d rather work, Sir.” Daehyun answered.

“Why?” Youngjae almost sounded taken aback.

“I need the money, Sir.”

“Would you stop saying ‘sir’ every single time you answer me?” Youngjae whined. “And if it’s an issue of money, I’ll pay you double as a birthday present.” Youngjae was frustrated because he was trying to be nice and it wasn’t working. “I am trying to give you a relaxing day at home.” He asserted.

“If I’m at home, it won’t be relaxing.” Daehyun replied softly.

Youngjae furrowed his eyebrows. “Would you rather spend your day here then? You can easily have your day off here.” He just wanted to do something nice!

“Yes, please.” Daehyun sounded like he was getting upset. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Is everything alright?” Youngjae asked. He stepped forward and knelt next to Daehyun, giving him a warm hug without even thinking of how he was _definitely_  not allowed to do something like that. Daehyun shook his head into Youngjae’s shoulder. “Would you like an excuse to not go home anymore?” Youngjae wagered. Daehyun nodded. “I’ll tell the butler you’re starting as a full time servant tonight then, and see to it he tells my father to give you a pay raise too.”

“Thank you so much.” Daehyun was clinging onto him a little, and Youngjae was mostly confused, but it felt good to be this close to Daehyun. “Why would you…?”

“Because I don’t want you to cry.” Youngjae answered, and for a second Daehyun must have thought of him as heartless, but then he continued. “It would break my heart.”

They sat their for a short while before Daehyun was pulling away, his face a little red as if he was embarrassed by his sadness. “How can I repay you, Sir?” He was probably looking for Youngjae to pile on extra work due to the pay raise, but that wasn’t what Youngjae had in mind at all.

“You could give me a kiss.” Youngjae answered, his voice very soft and very nervous.

Daehyun’s head shot up and he stared into Youngjae’s eyes with confusion. “Are you teasing me, Sir?” Daehyun asked.

“Why would I be teasing you?” Youngjae shot back.

“The others must have told you.” Daehyun pouted. “God, it was so dumb to tell them.” He mumbled to himself. “It’s just a stupid crush. I should have kept it to myself before it gets me fired. Then he’ll really be angry with me, I won’t be able to go ho–”

“Do you have a crush on me?” Youngjae interrupted Daehyun’s ramblings to himself.

“Yes, Sir.” Daehyun mumbled back. 

“Then, as another birthday present,” Youngjae said after a couple seconds of deliberation. He didn’t want to force Daehyun to kiss him, suddenly the idea sounded very wrong. “You have one minute. You can do whatever you’d like to me.”

“What?” Daehyun asked.

“No consequences. Sixty seconds. Starting now.” Within the moment he was on his back, Daehyun kissing him with a gentle but eager excitement. And maybe, Youngjae didn’t stop him when his one minute was up, because maybe he wanted it too.

 

***

 

“Sir.” Daehyun with his swollen lips and messy hair called, soft as his voice always was. Youngjae did not look up at him, nor show any acknowledgement he was there. “Please tell me you aren’t angry, Sir.” Daehyun continued with nervousness as he waited for Youngjae to respond. “I didn’t mean to go passed my sixty seconds, I’m sorry. Y-You weren’t stopping me so I thought–”

“Just shush for a minute.” Youngjae did not at all sound put off, but rather distracted as he laid on his back and stared off at the bookcase. Part of him was still riding that bliss-filled out high Daehyun had lead him on minutes before, but most of his mind was focused, thinking, trying to work out the situation. “Lay back down with me and let me think.” He ordered softly, stroking the nervous servant’s hair when he complied. 

Daehyun rather immediately relaxed at the gesture, probably assuming the tenderness was a sign that he was not in trouble. “We are in a difficult situation now.” Youngjae told him. “Should my father find out we did that he will surely lock me in my room until I am old, and you on some false charge in prison if he could. That is one problem. Another is keeping the secret, because the others without a doubt heard us and with their gossip he will know soon enough. A third is that you need to maintain this job, and full time at that. If they treat you so poorly, then certainly I am not letting you go back home. And the fourth is that I can’t possibly think of a way out of this when all I can think of is how much I want you to do… all of that, again.”

A small smile and a light blush decorated Daehyun’s cheeks because despite Youngjae’s warnings, his praise was worth much more. “I’d be happy to so long as you’d let me.” He said softly.

“Don’t tempt me.” Youngjae whined. “We’re currently maybe an hour away from implosion and all I can think about is…fucking.” He rolled his eyes. “Well, I guess I will have to take some risks to get what I want.” He said after a moment, sitting up. “Tell me, Daehyun, how much do you actually like me? Only for what we just did, or do you like me in other ways? You don’t know me and I haven’t been particularly kind to you in the past.”

“On my first day I brought you cake and you smiled so big I thought your lips were going to get bigger than your face.” Daehyun said, seemingly without relation to Youngjae’s question. “For that first week every time I saw you smile my heart pounded so hard that my chest hurt, and after that it’s only gotten worse. I’d like you even if you never let me touch you again, if I just had to sit back and be your servant. So long as I get to be near you and see you smile, I’m okay. I like you that much.” He said nervously. “I just don’t want to have to leave your side ever. If I can see you once every day, my life will be a happy one, even if it’s just a short second of sight.”

“Enough to let me go if you had to, to sit back and let me live a life without you.” Youngjae surmised. “Perfect, because I am completely unwilling to part with you now and together we have a winning combination.”

“Would he really send me to jail, Sir?” Daehyun asked nervously.

“It depends on what I tell him.” Youngjae replied with a satisfied smile. “So, no, he won’t be doing anything of the like to you. He might be a little put off with me, but that’s a rather constant state of affairs.” He stood then, helping Daehyun to stand too. “Whatever I say, pretend to be horrified and scared, okay? You’ll be able to send more money home that way. And above all else, trust me. Do you trust me?”

“Yes, Sir.” Daehyun answered, a doting look crossing his features. Youngjae gave him a look and Daehyun smiled in embarrassment. “Yes, Youngjae.” He was rewarded with a kiss.

Once dressed and put together again to look like they had not just done all that they had, the two set off to Youngjae’s father’s wing. Daehyun trailed behind Youngjae like he was afraid, like he thought Youngjae was bringing him there to have him fired, and it seemed his father realized the fear on Daehyun’s face when they entered his study. The door was quickly shut behind them, and Youngjae very casually sat across from his father and waited to be allowed to speak. “Hello, Father.” He said cheerily. After a second or two, he spoke again, his voice growing childish and innocent. “Daddy, do you remember all those times when Mommy was gone and there was that pretty lady you paid to stay in your bed? Wasn’t I so good about not telling Mommy?”

His father let out a long sigh. “What do you want?”

“Him.” Youngjae said innocently, pointing back to Daehyun, whose eyes instantly widened. His face was pure shock and confusion. “You were able to pay that pretty lady for it, and some others too. So can I have him?”

“What’s your name, boy?” His father called to Daehyun.

“Jung Daehyun, Sir.” Daehyun’s voice cracked.

“How much do you want to keep your job, Daehyun?” His father asked next, seeming to go typing away on his computer. Seconds later, a printer started. Youngjae smiled in victory. “If I told you that you were one wrong move from losing it, how would you respond?”

“Please, Sir, I need this job! My family needs the money, I am the only one who can work!” He begged. “I’ll do anything.” For a moment, he really was scared.

“You picked well.” His father commented to him, before addressing Daehyun again. “If you want to keep this job, you will sign this contract and do everything my son says from now on, including stay in his bed should he wish. If you sign, I will double your pay. If you sign off to the condition that you no longer leave the mansion without him, I will triple it.”

“And if you don’t sign, again, you will lose your job.” Youngjae’s tone was lilting and arrogant, but Daehyun trusted him. “Remember, you said anything to keep your job.”

Daehyun had to take a deep breath, looking over the contract briefly. From what he understood, it was basically the full time servant contract, with the addition that Youngjae could make Daehyun do literally anything he wanted, and Daehyun was not allowed to object. The second contract was exactly as he had been told, he would not be able to leave the mansion without Youngjae or Youngjae’s permission. “How much for the second contract again, Sir?” Daehyun asked.

Youngjae sent his father a pleading look. “Quadruple your current salary.” His father raised the deal. Honestly, Daehyun’s salary was rather low, so it wasn’t like that was that much money. He was still making less than most of the senior servants.

Daehyun signed both contracts.

“I was expecting you to turn out to be a pushover, Son.” His father said as the two were on the way out. “I’m glad to see I was wrong. I expect more of this behavior in the future– if you want to make it in the business world you must be devious and focused on your own interests.”

“Yes, Father.” Youngjae said politely. “I have always known how to do these things, I just have never needed to in the past.”

“Very well, I’m proud of you.” Youngjae was rather surprised by the rare praise from his father, especially since it was praise solely because Youngjae had blackmailed him, but he decided it was better not to question it.

He lead the rather nervous Daehyun back to his quarters, back to the study where he knew they could be alone. “What just happened?” Daehyun asked nervously.

“I fixed everything.” Youngjae said cheerily. “We can be together now without any problems, and if either of us ever want to break up I’ll just have my father change your contract back and claim I’m ‘tired of you’. I mean, that would never happen, but just in case you ever change your mind.”

“And I’m not allowed to leave?” Daehyun asked.

“You’re not allowed to leave without my permission.” Youngjae replied. “And I hereby give you permission to go anywhere you want, besides home. I’ve seen what he’s done, I can’t let you go back there.” His voice was sad. “If I had known I would have found a way to keep you here earlier.”

“Can I hug you, Sir?” Daehyun asked nervously.

“From now on you can do whatever you want to me whenever you want to.” Youngjae answered. He was rather immediately swept up into a warm hug, Daehyun digging his head into his shoulder.

After a second, the question came. “Anything I want, whenever I want?” Daehyun asked hopefully.

“Yes.” Youngjae confirmed.

“Y-You saw how, um, dangerous of an offer that was to give me last time, Sir. You might end up on your back much more than you’d like.” Daehyun said nervously. “O-Or with me on my back if you’d prefer, Sir.”

“I would not be making the offer if I didn’t want it as well.” Youngjae replied, his voice low. “Whatever you want.” He practically sang. “And this time, no time limit.”

He quickly found himself on his back again, those gentle but eager kisses now holding so much more behind them.


	55. (G) Grocery Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "two strangers locked inside a grocery store at three am together au" DaeJae ^^
> 
> Posted On: October 10th 2015

It was not Youngjae’s fault he was so busy. Work had kept him late nearly ever night for the past two weeks and that left him with no food in his home. He was lucky that the local supermarket was open 24 hours because even if it was 3 am he could still run out to buy himself something to eat. Youngjae just wanted to get things done quickly. He’d have to wake up at 6 am to make it back to work on time and he hadn’t eaten for two days at that point. His job was really sucking out his soul, but he’d convince himself with every paycheck that it wasn’t worth it to quit yet.

He nodded at the cashier as he entered, some teenage kid sitting their on their phone, a couple textbooks hanging around the register. It made sense, the mark of a university student studying for their midterms.

The cashier didn’t notice him, but that was hardly important. Youngjae just wanted to get his food and get out so that he could eat and maybe get two hours of sleep. He wandered around the store quickly, grabbing whatever looked quick to make and throwing it in his cart. He mostly had frozen food, but he bought some ramen too figuring that would at least be an even diet. He didn’t have time for vegetables or fruit, they would go bad in his refrigerator before he had time to eat them.

He was lucky because despite the hell that his job was, he didn’t have to worry about how much anything cost. He told himself he’d wait until he saved a little more and then quit for something better, but at the same time he looked at his coworkers who were there for thirty years or more and wondered if that was really the case.

But still, he had only worked there for ten months and he was pretty sure it would kill him soon.

When he finally made it to the register, maybe a half hour later, the cashier was not there. “Hello?” Youngjae called out, looking around in the florescent-lit store for any workers.

He heard some footsteps coming his way and figured it was the cashier returning from whatever they were doing in the back, but soon, instead, he was met with another customer, his shopping cart full with groceries as well. “Oh, I thought I was the only one in here.” The other customer replied. “Um, you’re looking for the cashier, right?”

“Yeah.” Youngjae didn’t know why this other customer looked so nervous.

“He’s not here.” The customer answered. “I came to check out ten minutes ago and he was gone, so I went and looked in the back and he wasn’t there either. I tried to just leave too, and the doors won’t open.”

“What?” Youngjae shouted.

“I don’t know what’s going on!” The other customer answered in equal panic. “I just tried the back door and it’s locked too and I’m not sure what to do but I think we’re stuck in here.”

“But it’s supposed to be a 24 hour grocery store, isn’t it?” Youngjae asked.

“I mean, I’ve shopped here at 3 in the morning plenty of times without problem.” They exchanged names and talked about how odd the situation was for a couple more minutes before Youngjae tried to call the police for help.

“Is your phone charged?” Youngjae asked after a second. “Mine died.”

Daehyun checked. “Mine is dead too.” He said in dismay. “Fuck! What do we do?”

Youngjae bit his lip. “The computer still looks logged in, I can try to get the door to open.” He went around the cash then, messing with the computer attached to the register. “Why are you in here at 3 am anyway?” He asked.

Daehyun shrugged. “I have insomnia. Sometimes, it wakes me up really early in the morning and so I do my chores then. There’s nothing else to do and no one is awake to hang out so…” He shrugged. Youngjae did something and the conveyor belt started working. “What about you? And if you get it working, do you think you could check us out so that I don’t have to come back later?”

“My work keeps me really late.” Youngjae answered. “I work for a tech company and they want us to log as many hours as possible working on new developments, if we don’t we get penalized. Here, I think I can scan our things, pass me something.”

Daehyun started passing Youngjae food from his cart, and Youngjae was able to scan all of it much to his glee. “You sure are getting a lot of frozen stuff.” Daehyun remarked as he passed things over. “Doesn’t your girlfriend or whatever get sick of it? Although I guess if you’re working all the time she’s more sick of that.”

“I’m single.” Youngjae answered, “and gay.” He added just as an afterthought. “I don’t have time to make food and it never comes out well when I try anyway, so I just eat frozen stuff.”

“That’s not good for you.” Daehyun commented.

“Neither is sleeping maximum three hours every night, but I’m surviving just fine.” Youngjae replied. He didn’t feel fine. He had had a permanent migraine for the past month.

“That’s really not good for you.” Daehyun replied. “You should maybe get a different job.”

“Maybe, but the pay is really good.” Youngjae answered. “I’ll quit soon enough, just not now.”

“Why not now?” Daehyun asked.

Youngjae didn’t have a good answer, instead figuring out how to get the machine to let him pay and running around the counter to pay for his food. Daehyun bagged it for him and when they were done Youngjae started scanning Daehyun’s groceries. Most of it was fresh food.

“I’ll tell you what,” Daehyun said after a long pause. “If we manage to get out of here, you should come over sometime. I’ll make you a real dinner.”

“Really now? Are you a good cook?” Youngjae asked.

Daehyun shrugged. “I mean I haven’t had a boyfriend yet that hasn’t fallen in love with me through my cooking.”

“Are you trying to make me fall in love with you?” Youngjae teased him.

Daehyun scrunched his face up, looking Youngjae up and down for a second before licking his lips. “I mean you are really cute.” He said. “And if you can get the doors open I’ll know you’re really smart too. So yeah, why not.”

“You are not very picky.” Youngjae teased. “I have Saturday off if you’re serious.”

“Perfect.” Daehyun replied. “I’ll give you my number then, just text me what kind of food you like.” Youngjae finished scanning Daehyun’s things, letting the other pay while he tried to figure out how to get the doors open. After a couple minutes, he managed.

“We should be good to go.” Youngjae said. “Hold on. I’m writing an angry note that we got locked in here.”

Daehyun helped him and the two scribbled out a quick note that the cashier had left and locked all the doors, leaving their names and phone numbers. They found the managers office and slid it under the door before leaving. Youngjae was right, the sliding door opened for them easily. “Shouldn’t we be worried about locking it?” Daehyun asked.

“I put it on the lock setting.” Youngjae answered. “So it will open once to let us out and then relock.”

They headed out to the parking lot and Youngjae offered to drive Daehyun home since the other had walked there (to be fair he only lived three blocks away). When they arrived at Daehyun’s place, Youngjae dug out a pen from his glove compartment and Daehyun scribbled his phone number on his arm. “You better call me.” Daehyun insisted. 

“I will.” Youngjae was pretty convinced he wouldn’t. He didn’t have time for a boyfriend, and since Daehyun had no way of contacting him there was no reason that it couldn’t end there. “See you Saturday?” He lied.

“Yeah, see you.” Daehyun answered with a wide smile, oblivious to the fact that Youngjae had no plans to contact him

Youngjae drove home, exhausted. It was nearly five in the morning and so he decided he just wouldn’t sleep. Instead, he unpacked his groceries and ate, finally plugging in his phone to start charging. When it loaded, he found 13 emails and 6 calls from his boss. Ten seconds later, his boss was calling him again. “Hello?” He asked sleepily.

“Hey, Youngjae. Could you come in early today? The deadline for the new app was shortened so I need everyone working nonstop to get it done.”

Youngjae sighed into his bowl of ramen. “Actually, Sir, I’m sorry, but I think I’m going to quit.” He said, although he wasn’t sure why. Maybe a schedule like this wasn’t the best, maybe he wanted a life outside of work.

“I’m not surprised.” His boss said, tone still pleasant. “This kind of schedule isn’t for everyone. It’s a shame to see you go though, you were a very good worker and near indispensable. I don’t know how we’ll find a replacement.” There was a pause and Youngjae wondered if he should say good bye. “I have a friend down at google.” His boss said suddenly. “He called me last week asking if I had anyone here that might want to quit and start working there. If you want I could recommend you to him?”

“Really?” Youngjae asked with excitement. His boss had always been a really nice guy, but this was a big favor.

“I’ll make you a deal, come in for the rest of the week so we can get this blasted app done, and I’ll get you the job.” Youngjae sighed, of course that’s what was going on.

“Fine.” He agreed. He could make it one more week. The call ended there and after a moment, Youngjae called Daehyun. Maybe he would go Saturday after all.


	56. (G) Comic Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: youngjae goes to a comic convention (wearing a flash tshirt) and accidentally bumped into daehyun (who so happen to be a big fan of flash too hehehe)
> 
> Posted On: November 05th 2014

Never in his life did Youngjae think he’d get a chance to go to Comic Con. Not only is it expensive, but tickets sell out so quickly and he’d have to buy a plane ticket and rent a hotel room as well. But after a full year of determined saving, he managed. The problem was that he spent all of his money on just being able to _go_ and if he wanted to do anything or eat, he could not afford a costume adequate enough for something this amazing. He was just glad fandom t-shirts were also an acceptable form of dress.

Now he was walking through those hallowed halls of nerdom wearing his red Flash t-shirt with the standard lightening bolt. He wanted to go to the artists alley to get posters for his wall, so he was burying his head in the hotel map to try and find it.

Several people dressed as the flash had high-fived him, and he had even asked one for a picture, some random Deadpool deciding to photo bomb and make it even better.

Needless to say, Youngjae was in nerd heaven, even if he had to speak English over Korean.

Someone bumped into him, face also buried in the map.They both fell back and Youngjae heard a quiet ‘fuck’ in Korean. He looked up to see another guy around his age, believably Korean as well.

“Sorry.” He said quickly, in his native tongue in hopes that the stranger spoke it. If that was the case, he could just ask for directions to the artist alley without difficulty and apologize well. “I was looking at the map, I didn’t see you.”

“Me too.” The stranger replied in Korean with a strong Busan accent. He offered a hand to help Youngjae stand up. “Do you know where the artist alley is?”

“That’s what I was trying to find actually.” Youngjae said, letting go of the strangers hand once he was standing. “I think it’s this way.”

“Let’s find it together, I’ll be less likely to get lost again.” The stranger said, Youngjae agreeing because cons kind of gave you this high where you were instantly friends with everyone you meet. “My name is Daehyun.”

“Youngjae.” The other answered. “You’re from Busan?”

“Yeah.” Daehyun nodded. “I’m guessing you’re from Seoul?” Youngjae nodded and would have answered but suddenly Daehyun was shouting. “Hold up! Is that a Flash t-shirt?”

“Of course.” Youngjae answered. “I love the Flash, I grew up reading the comics.”

“What do you think of the TV show?” Daehyun said in excitement. “I’m so excited, Arrow was amazing and I bet the Flash will be even better because I mean it’s the Flash–”

“Arrow literally cannot be topped.” Youngjae cut in. “Besides maybe by The Flash. Have you read the comics?”

“Of course!” Daehyun was still shouting, practically fanboying next to him. The next twenty minutes, during which they found the artist alley and started wandering around, debating the differences between Jay Garrick and Barry Allen, as well as ranting about how neither of them were a fan of Impulse.

Two hours later, they were walking out of a panel for the TV show The Flash, now debating who Flash could take in a fight.

“Batman wouldn’t stand a chance.” Youngjae asserted.

“I don’t know, if he got Flash with the trip wires he might be able to win.” Daehyun said thoughtfully.

Youngjae rolled his eyes. “He can move at super speeds there’s no way Batman could manage that, and even if he _could_ the Flash could just untangle himself quickly and get back to business.”

“You think he could manage that?” Daehyun asked

“Did you not _see_ the comic where he literally learned to construct buildings and rebuilt and entire apartment building in seconds?” Youngjae asked, a little offended.

“I totally forgot about that!” Daehyun shouted again, a trait Youngjae was quickly learning Daehyun did whenever he was excited. “That was like the best moment of all of them.”

“Definitely.” Youngjae said, his stomach grumbling. “Hey, I think I’m going to catch dinner before I head to the dealer’s room, wanna come?”

“Yeah.” Daehyun smiled. “I’m starving and we haven’t considered the Flash vs. the Hulk yet, minding that were crossing DC and Marvel and that’s a giant _no_ but–”


	57. (G) Twister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hello! How about this for DaeJae: Imagine your otp playing Twister and getting kind of touchy-feely. XDD If you are still taking drabble-y requests huhuh~ thank you! <3
> 
> Posted On: November 13th 2014

“Right hand red.” For some reason the red spot Daehyun decided to put his hand on involved throwing his whole body over Youngjae’s so that his stomach was pressing on Youngjae’s back. Youngjae’s leg were crossed and he was praying the next move would somehow give him away to uncross them or he might fall.

“Left hand yellow.” Youngjae used this to flip himself over, relieved. Except that now he was pressed stomach to stomach with Daehyun and the other people nearby at the party were laughing their asses off, most of whom had been disqualified earlier.

Youngjae’s face was bright red but Daehyun seemed to think their new position was hilarious and grinded his hips down onto Youngjae’s just because it would make Youngjae more embarrassed and everyone else laugh. “Don’t do that!” Youngjae whined, unable to shove Daehyun like he normally would because he’d fall. “You’re an asshole.”

“You’re the one who got us in this position.” Daehyun teased. “Are you that desperate to fuck me?” He asked.

“You wish.” Youngjae scrunched his nose up. “Just call the next one.”

“Right foot red.” Daehyun would admit that he purposely moved his foot to a spot that would make the position worse.

“You’re ridiculous.” Youngjae whined.

“Youngjae, left foot— wait it landed on the line, what does that mean?" The caller asked.

"It means he can’t touch a spot with it.” One of the party goers said.

At the time, Daehyun was still jokingly grinding on Youngjae, so the younger puffed out his cheeks. “Fine, if you wanna play it like that.” He hooked his ankle around the back of Daehyun’s leg.

The next time Daehyun tried something, Youngjae pressed down with his leg, making the older’s knee fall to the mat. As he fell though, he fell into Youngjae, meaning the younger’s butt hit the ground as well.

“Well you both lose.” The caller said, but the two were a bit more distracted with how they had fallen. Someone snapped a picture before they could get out of the sex-like position, and Youngjae stormed off, red in the face, while Daehyun laughed hysterically.


	58. (G) Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: DaeJae, vampire!au, they meet every few years to catch up (smut is optional)
> 
> Posted On: March 03rd 2015
> 
> (Note: if you're looking for Songbird otherwise known as the Predator/Prey au, you are in the wrong archive~)

She had gone to the club after a nasty break up, hoping to drown out the small remainders of her pain with loud music, sweaty bodies, and perhaps a little fun with some guy she’d never see again.

And that’s what she got, sweaty bodies moving to the loud beat, cute guys grinding against her, and alcohol coursing through her veins. It felt good to feel free again, to undress strangers with her eyes and watching them run hungry eyes up and down her body as well.

There were two boys near the bar, one taking up two bar stools, sitting on one with his foot on the other. He had dark eyes and blonde hair, a small mole under his eye. A large silver cross hung around his neck, glinting under the lights of the club. The other was leaning against the bar, brown hair and slightly fluffy cheeks, eyes just as dark. He had a red coat draped over his shoulders and his gaze was fixed on her.

She tried to make out the comment the brunet whispered to his friend, drawing the other’s dark eyes towards her. She sent off a flirty smile because they were hot and she wanted some forget-my-own-name fun.

It was maybe thirty seconds later that she felt their body heat against her. The brunet was behind her with his hands on her waist, pulling her back against him. The blonde was in her face with a dark smile, his body pushing up against her and sandwiching her between them.

Their hands were running over her skin while they grinded with her, keeping it up for several minutes. “Want to come outside with us, baby?” One asked, whispering in her ear.

“Why don’t you come have a bit of fun?” The other continued.

“Sure.” She answered, trying to sound flirty as the two of them continued letting their fingers roam over her skin. They nodded towards the door, and a second later she was following them out and through the alley to where the parking lot was hidden.

“Daehyun.” The brunet called. “Where are you going? Has it been so gone you forgot how this works?”

“You said my name, Youngjae.” The blonde answered. “Clearly it’s been too long for the both of us.”

“What’s she going to do with our names?” Youngjae was grabbing her arm then, and with a smile they started coming close to her. She was concerned, worried because suddenly her creep radar was going off the walls and she was some what certain they were going to do something awful to her.

“What are you—” She tried to ask as they pushed her against the wall. “Stop!” She shouted. “Let me go.”

“Don’t worry, pretty baby.” Daehyun told her. “It’ll only pinch a bit.” The two looked at each other for just a second and then their mouths opened to reveal rows over sharp, gangled teeth. Her screams were quickly cut off as those teeth sunk into her neck, sucking out her blood quickly and efficiently.

Within a couple minutes she had fallen pale against the wall, drained of every drop of blood in her body.

“It’s been a while.” Daehyun said to the other vampire as they walked away from the corpse. The two met every two years or so to go hunting together and then hang out and catch up.

“It always has been, hasn’t it?” Youngjae answered. “I think that was the worst tasting one since that completely drunk boy we got back in the 17th century.”

“They always taste worse when they’ve been drinking.” Daehyun agreed. “At least this one didn’t scream as much, right? The one we had last time nearly burst my eardrum.”

Youngjae shrugged. “What can you do, the food’s always so unwilling. So, then, how have you been?”

Daehyun shrugged. “Well enough, hunters haven’t bothered us in a long time, and we now have a good group of feeder-humans for when the hunting gets tough.”

“That’s good.” Youngjae answered. “Hunters actually got my coven, killed a good half of us before I was able to get there and rip their heads off.”

“You killed all of them?” Daehyun asked.

“There were five.” Youngjae answered. “So I killed three and turned the youngest two.”

Daehyun laughed. “You finally learned then. It’s no fun to give all of them an easy death. What did you do with them then? Let them kill themselves or release them into the wild?”

“I liked them, so I kept them.” Youngjae answered. “Once they finished freaking out they came to realize how much better their lives are now that they’re free of the constraints of humanity. It’s only been a couple months and they are already loyal and committed.”

“So it was like when I turned you then?” Daehyun asked.

Youngjae smiled a little, as if it was a fond memory. “I don’t remember much of that time, you know that. I’m still grateful to you though, for saving me from the black death and for bringing me into this new life.”

“They will be grateful to you one day as well.” Daehyun told him. “Can I meet them?”

“We’ll have to bring them a snack if you’re going to. They are still in the hungry stage.”

“Then we’ll go later. I think we still have a lot of catching up to do first."


	59. (G) New Year's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: There's something wrong with your request link. But, I'm requesting Daejae at a new years party where all the members party pretty hard and things lead to certain stuff. haha
> 
> Posted On: March 12th 2015
> 
> (Warning: mentions of smut)

Hyosung’s annual New Years Eve party was really just an excuse for all of her friends at university to get super drunk and hook up, but they all were expecting it, so who really cares? She lived in a rather spacious apartment because her parents were rich, which also gave her the money to buy the copious amounts of alcohol needed to get the near 100 people at the party drunk off their minds.

So everyone gathered in her apartment an hour before midnight, losing themselves in drinking games, loud pumping music, and dancing that was more than anything just grinding.

Somehow, Youngjae had ended up dancing with Junhong, a freshman he had made friends with. They were just grinding and enjoying themselves, already drunk. Everyone was drunk. That was the real point of the part after all, and a lot of people pre-drank at other people’s houses before showing up anyway, arriving mostly drunk and then taking jello shots as they came in.

It was a while before anything happened to split them up, other people came and joined them but generally no one tried to stop them from dancing together until Daehyun showed up, half an hour late.

Daehyun was just a friend, but he was always flirting with Youngjae and clinging to him. The younger had a crush on him and was frustrated that it was just flirting and clinging, and not, say, fucking and dating. Regardless, he showed up at the party and suddenly anyone that tried to dance with Youngjae other than him received a death glare so cold it could freeze their drunken hearts. That lead to Youngjae and Daehyun dancing, grinding up on each other, and enjoying the drunken atmosphere.

Daehyun had his hands on Youngjae’s waist, always pulling the younger to be closer against him. If there was such a thing as platonic grinding, this was not it. Or at least, it sure as hell didn’t feel platonic.

Youngjae wrapped his arms around Daehyun’s neck as they kept dancing, letting things get intense because it was just dancing and honestly he was all for having sex with Daehyun anyway. With alcohol and the beat coursing through their veins, things between the two started to feel intense. The way they looked at each other would make any onlooker worry they were about to tear off each other’s clothing, and it wasn’t that far from the truth either.

The music quieted a minute before the new year, with the drunk people cheering down the countdown from sixty to zero to welcome in the new year. Youngjae and Daehyun separated to join them, shouting the numbers out as they dropped down. Daehyun kept one arm wrapped around Youngjae’s shoulders though, wanting to keep him close by for a reason unbeknownst to Youngjae.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!” They all shouted. Couples kissed, and among them were Daehyun and Youngjae. Daehyun had given Youngjae a nervous look before moving in, about 90% of the wait before he stopped, as if he had gotten his kissing knowledge from the movie _Hitch_. Youngjae moved forward those extra couple of inches to seal their lips and suddenly they were kissing, lost in the feeling.

They were a little bit too drunk to care that they were essentially trying to suck each other’s faces off in the middle of a crowded party, or that their first kiss had been a drunken make out session, but no one else seemed to care either.

“Hey, finally!” Their friend, Himchan, interrupted their kiss to shout, drawing some attention to them. “Please tell me that means the months of obnoxious pining are over.” He was clearly drunk off his mind, but then again everyone was.

“Now’s not a good time.” Youngjae answered, blunt as ever. His voice was lower than normal and his lips were a bit shiny and beginning to puff up. “You’ll find out tomorrow.”

Daehyun laughed before nodding at Himchan. “Trust me, you’ll hear plenty from me tomorrow either way.”

Youngjae snorted and as Himchan went off to spread the news, they were making out again. They broke apart to go to one of the couches, which had been somewhat dedicated to people making out anyway. Then, they were back at it, focused on the singular thing they wanted, the feeling of their lips together.

“Want to come home with me?” Daehyun broke their kiss to ask a long time later, words slurred and happy. “I promise I’ll make pancakes in the morning. I make some really bangin’ pancakes.”

“Yeah.” Youngjae nodded, licking his lips. “Now?”

Daehyun nodded. “Yeah, Hyosung will totally understand if we bail early, right? Come on, we’ll say goodbye to her and head out.”

They ended up staying another hour sheerly to say goodbye to all of the people that noticed their intention to leave, brief conversations filled with the desire to go because they had both wanted this for so long.

It wasn’t until they were out the door that Youngjae spoke again. “Wait, hold up! Was ‘bangin’ pancakes’ a pun?”

“Yeah.” Daehyun answered.

“Fuck you!” Youngjae shouted really loudly, but he was laughing anyway.

“I mean if you want to, one of us is definitely going to end up fucking the other.”

“Shut up, let’s go.” Youngjae answered, still laughing.


	60. (G) Super Model/Photographer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:DaeJae, Daehyun is a supermodel and Youngjae is his new photographer
> 
> Posted On: July 01st 2015

High fashion was always fun to shoot for, and Vogue Magazine was among Youngjae’s favorites. He had shot covers for them at least five times, but they were now exercising a new policy. Big modeling stars were to bring their own photographers, and he was their recommendation if a big star didn’t already have a photographer of their own. It was likely one of the big stars that came through would pick him up and carry him wherever they went as their official photographer. It was possible that the model he was photographing today would be that big star. Maybe it would be less fun to only ever photograph one person, but it was job security Youngjae would not have otherwise.

He had done his research on Jung Daehyun, the Busan supermodel he’d be working with. According to other photographers, he was near silent during shoots, and it was impossible to tell if he liked the photographer or not until work was done. Once the shot was done, though, if he did not like you, you would know. Easy to work with, impossible off set. Youngjae wasn’t sure how much he liked that.

Youngjae had already looked over what the magazine was looking for. Normally, he’d want to pull the model aside beforehand, but he wasn’t sure how well that would fly with Daehyun. The only reason he had hope the model would pick him up as his photographer was that they were both Korean and so there would be no language barrier between them.

When Daehyun came in, he barely paid attention to those around him. He went straight for the white background set up.

Youngjae took a deep breath and decided not to bend on his pre-shoot ritual. He walked straight up to Daehyun and explained what the magazine wanted, speaking in Korean because he knew Daehyun understood. Daehyun had no response and a cold look on his face, so Youngjae went back to his post and called the crew to start up the shoot.

They were both quick and professional about their work. Daehyun was silent, even in the brief moments he’d head out to change clothes. Normally the models would ask to see the photos briefly or exchange a couple words with him as they were heading to and from the dressing room but he did not. Youngjae preferred it, really. In return, he never shouted praise to Daehyun. If the model needed encouragement during the photo shoot he would have to go somewhere else. More often than not he would yell at Daehyun that what he was doing was too dramatic, and he wouldn’t take the photo until the model switched positions.

By the end of the shoot, Youngjae was sure his language advantage wasn’t going to do shit for him. He had been an asshole, as he always was during shoots, because he knew what looked good and he wasn’t about to take a bad shot.

When they called the shoot hours later, Daehyun motioned his manager over. He was sitting on a stool he had been using as a prop as he whispered to the man. He didn’t look happy and Youngjae sighed. He was a popular photographer, he would find other people to work with. Daehyun and his manager seemed to be arguing and Youngjae set himself working with the other staff in looking through the photos rather than focusing on it.

“I think you were ruder than normal.” One of them whispered.

“I was getting the shoot done.” Youngjae replied. “So long as the photos come out right, it doesn’t matter how much of an asshole I am. That one might work, but make sure they don’t put effects on it. It will look better raw than anything they could photoshop.”

He was tapped on the shoulder and turned to see Daehyun’s manager. “If I may have a word.” Youngjae motioned him to continue. “Daehyun has requested you become his fulltime photographer. I’m sure you’re used to that offer, but I must beg you to take it. His words in specific were something along the lines of, ‘I don’t give a fuck how much it pays, from now on, if he isn’t shooting me then I’m not doing it.’ He has a great portfolio and hundreds of jobs lined up, so I beg you.”

“I do not want to sign on with anyone I’m not personally acquainted with.” Youngjae replied. “For one-off shoots it’s fine, but with long time work I demand some kind of relation with the person I’m working with.”

“Fine.” The manager answered. “He’s free tonight, I’ll warn him he has to make an acquaintance of you if he wants you as his photographer.”

When the manager conveyed Youngjae’s requirement, he was surprised at how quickly Daehyun accepted the condition and insisted they’d go for drinks at one of the more private bars in town.

Youngjae learned very quickly that the silent Daehyun was left at work. The moment they were out of the building, the model had turned talkative and excitable. He liked that as he was much the same. “You know,” Daehyun completely stopped the amusing rant he had been on before to turn to the photographer. “When I walked in and saw you, I thought you were another model and I was going to have to work with you.”

Youngjae snorted at that. “All the respect to what you do and all, but I couldn’t. I prefer being behind the lens.”

“You have the face of a model.” Daehyun replied. “I wasn’t happy thinking I was going to have you in my shot, but I wasn’t objecting to your look.”

“What, you don’t play nice with others?” Youngjae teased.

“More like I didn’t want to be upstaged.” Daehyun breathed. “My beauty doesn’t exactly shine when I struggling to not make out with someone.” Youngjae took a couple seconds to think of a reply to that, and in that time, Daehyun spoke again. “I promise that I didn’t force my manager to hire you because you’re hot.” He said. “I’m able to divorce my feelings from the job, I just liked your style of directing. The fact that you’re hot is just icing on the cake.”

“Well it seems we’ll be more than just acquaintances then, doesn’t it?” Youngjae told him. He wasn’t necessarily expecting a relationship with Daehyun, but it seemed like it might be the start of one regardless.

“Let’s get dinner instead of drinks then.” Daehyun insisted. “I don’t like taking cute boys drinking on first dates.”


	61. (H/C) Getting Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: daejae support group!au- depression support group daehyun and youngjae get together and become a couple and youngjae holds daehyun when he cries and daehyun kisses youngjae when he gets nightmares and its just so fluffy ;w;
> 
> Posted On: April 23rd 2015

“So, that was very nice everyone.” The psychologist said, their voice pleasant as it carried through the room. This was technically group therapy for people with mild to moderate depression, but it acted more as a supervised support group then anything else. “I want to remind you all before you go of today’s take home message: often times, even getting out of bed can do a lot to help in the healing process. I want you all to try doing something you’ve wanted to do for a while, okay? Even if it’s something small like buying yourself an ice cream cone, you deserve it. I’ll see you all next week, and please call me if you have any trouble over the weekend.”

The room was rather silent and Daehyun took a long gulp, reminding himself of what his therapist had said in their private session the day before, _“Just because you are struggling with a mental illness does not mean your life has to stop. In fact, fighting to continue on living as you please can even be helpful. So, if there is a boy you like, like you said, and you think it will make you even the littlest bit happier, then put yourself out there and ask him out. Just make sure you remember two things. One, if he says ‘no’ it’s not reflection of you. You said you met him in group, so he might just not be ready for a relationship. And two, remember that you can’t fix him and he can’t fix you. Even if you’re in love, that won’t make the depression magically go away. You can fight it together just like how you learned to help your sister in family therapy, but this isn’t going to make you happy all the time.”_

He knew and understood those two things. He had been getting better over the past couple of months and he promised himself that he would account for the other reasons if Youngjae turned him down. Of course, there was that self-doubting thought screaming that he shouldn’t even bother to ask Youngjae out because he was stupid and awful and worthless and there was no way Youngjae would say yes, but he could feel the psychologist’s eyes on him, probably having gotten word from their colleague of what Daehyun wanted to do, and felt the pressure to try.

“Hey, um, Youngjae.” He called out to the usually quiet young man that always sat to his right. He looked up but didn’t say anything, and Daehyun wasn’t surprised. Youngjae rarely talked, only when called on in group. He once said he had been really talkative, and one of the biggest reasons he had gotten help was when his mother broke down crying because he wouldn’t talk anymore. “I-I was wondering if maybe you’d want to go out sometime?” Daehyun asked nervously, feeling his face burn a bit. He made sure to watch carefully though, because he knew Youngjae wouldn’t answer out loud. He never did.

“I’d like that.” It was probably the first time Daehyun had heard Youngjae talk of his own free will and he was astounded and, of all things, happy. 

“Would Saturday work?” The therapists always told them to make concrete plans because it would be harder to break them. Youngjae nodded. “We could see a movie and get dinner.” Daehyun suggested. 

Youngjae nodded. “I’ll give you my number, if you want.” He said softly. That was the start.

* * *

It wasn’t long into their relationship when Youngjae moved out of his parents house to live with Daehyun, because he was worried about how Daehyun would get sometimes when he was alone, and Youngjae knew his presence could help a lot. The action of Youngjae moving in, in and of itself, was a big help to both of their mental states; to Youngjae because it got him out of the toxic environment that was living with his family and to Daehyun because it helped with the loneliness that augmented his depression.

That’s not to say they were magically better. They weren’t, but it was something that helped. They were able to lower their sessions in therapy to only going to group once a week and the world seemed to have just the slightest bit more color in it.

There were still days where one wouldn’t want to get out of bed, though. Days like today. “Youngjae come on.” Daehyun pleaded softly. “Come on, we can go eat at that coffee shop or something. You have to get out of bed.”

“I don’t want to.” Youngjae answered with a sniffle. “Just go have fun, I’ll be fine.”

Daehyun knew better than that, crawling back into the bed and pulling Youngjae into his arms. “Then let’s stay in bed together.” He mumbled. “We’ll call it a lazy day.”

“Because we’re both tired and need rest, right?” Youngjae justified, after a second or two he snuggled into Daehyun’s arms, relaxing at the sound of Daehyun’s heart beat. They had learned to do this often, to attribute depressive behaviors to other reasons, because then it was easier to stop doing them.

“Yeah.” Daehyun answered. “Maybe we’ll get up later, but for now, let’s just be together and rest.”

It was a couple days later that Youngjae came home to find Daehyun crying, curled up against one of the walls and sobbing his eyes out. “S-Sorry.” He stuttered softly.

Youngjae responded by coming to sit with him, pulling Daehyun in his arms and running his hands up Daehyun’s sides lovingly. “You don’t need to apologize for crying.” Youngjae murmured. “I’m here for you. I care about you. And, if you need to cry sometimes, then cry. I’ll be here to hold you until it hurts a little less.”

“How can they hate me so much?” Daehyun sobbed gently. “Kicking me out wasn’t enough, refusing to talk to me wasn’t enough, now they found out about you and they’re all over facebook calling me– calling you–” Daehyun hiccuped and Youngjae rocked them slightly.

“I can’t say it’s all going to be okay or that one day they’re going to realize how dumb they are.” Youngjae answered. “But I can promise that we’ll be fine without them.” Daehyun nodded against his shoulder and they sat there for a long while longer, with Youngjae rocking them gently as Daehyun cried until there were no tears left.

It was a couple days later that Youngjae woke up in the middle of the night screaming, shaking, and crying. he noise woke up Daehyun next to him, who sat up to cradle his boyfriend in his arms. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Youngjae kept repeating, breathing hard as he shook.

Daehyun had seen it enough times to know how to respond, to know that Youngjae wouldn’t calm down until his repetitive speech was interrupted. So Daehyun kissed him, long and slow. He let them fall back on the bed and didn’t let Youngjae up for air until the younger had stopped shaking so much and seemed to relax some. “Another nightmare?” Daehyun asked when he finally pulled away. Youngjae nodded, going silent. “It’s okay.” Daehyun promised. “It wasn’t real. It’s over now.”

“Do you love me?” They asked each other that question a lot, always needing confirmation from each other.

“I love you so much.” Daehyun answered.

“I love you too.” Youngjae mumbled back, because he knew Daehyun would need to hear it too.

“I love you too.” Daehyun repeated.

“I love you too.” Youngjae repeated. Over and over again until they had fallen asleep once more. They didn’t ‘fix’ each other, but being together helped them get better. It gave them will to fight the illness plaguing them and that was more than they had had before.


	62. (H/C) Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daehyun knows jae likes him but he doesn't mind, dae has gf/bf and often brings them to a date with jae even. Jae then confesses that he cant do this anymore, dae helps him to find a bf but things start to bother daehyun seeing his best friend gets intimate with other. College!au fluff pleasee
> 
> Posted On: July 03rd 2015

It was no surprise to anyone that Youngjae liked Daehyun. It was something people accepted without question. The two had been best friends since high school, and gone to the same college so they wouldn’t be apart. Daehyun was fully aware of Youngjae’s affections too, but he didn’t seem to pay any mind to them. When asked, he’d just shrug and say he and Youngjae had already worked it out. They had. Daehyun’s sophomore year of high school, Youngjae had confessed to him. Over a course of a month, they came to the agreement that they were better off friends, just because Daehyun was worried about spoiling their friendship.

Youngjae would get defensive when someone brought up his feelings for Daehyun, claiming he had moved passed it in high school. It was clear he still liked him though. It was rare to see the two apart, even when Daehyun went out on dates. Who Daehyun was dating changed often, but Youngjae was a constant. Most of the people he dated would be bothered by Youngjae’s presence and leave.

His current girlfriend, Minah, did not seem to mind though. She was arguably excited when Youngjae went on dates with them, and never had any animosity towards him. Cue the first of Daehyun’s relationships to last more than a month, and his first serious one at that. It hurt a little when Youngjae realized this one wasn’t going away. As much as he knew Daehyun did not return his feelings, some jealous part of him still hoped they’d end up together. Why else would Daehyun keep inviting Youngjae to go out on his dates with other people?

It was three months into the relationship and halfway through their third year of college that Youngjae could not stand it anymore. “Hey, Minah and I are going to go get dinner and see a movie, want to come?” Daehyun had asked that particular night.

“No.” Youngjae sounded cold and a little hurt.

“Is something wrong?” Daehyun’s voice softened quickly. He knew his best friend’s mood swings well and always did his best to comfort him through them.

“I can’t do this anymore.” Youngjae told him firmly. Daehyun waited for him to explain, and so Youngjae put his computer to the side and faced him. “I know I said I was passed my feelings for you, but I’m not. I still love you, Daehyun. And I understand that you don’t feel the same way and I’m still okay with just being friends. But this? Going out with you on your dates with other people? It hurts. I don’t think I can keep doing it when—” He took a second to swallow down the tears. “I want to be your friend, Daehyun. If I can’t be with you, I’d like at least that. But not like this. I don’t want to be the third wheel on your dates anymore. It’s making it harder to move on.”

Daehyun took a deep breath. “Oh.” He said softly. He knew Youngjae still loved him, but he had never considered for a second that tagging along might be hurting Youngjae. He was selfish. He wanted Youngjae in his life in every way and he wanted his girlfriend in his life all the time too. He was unwilling to part with either. “You’re right.” He said after another long pause. “I’ll see you later.” He mumbled before he headed out the door. Youngjae laid down to cry,

–

Two weeks later, Youngjae found Daehyun practically bouncing on his bed in excitement. He had seen his best friend plenty in that time, but the sudden energy burst had him confused. “What happened?” He asked. “Don’t tell me you got her pregnant.” He joked.

“Oh come on, you know Minah and I haven’t gone nearly that far.” Daehyun answered with a roll of his eyes. “I have good news though!”

“What did you do this time?” Youngjae asked.

“Choi Junhong is cute, isn’t he?” Daehyun had noticed the little crush his best friend had developed on a first year at their school. He had taken it at the time as Youngjae getting over him, but now realized it was a crush in addition to his feelings for Daehyun. “And you like him, don’t you?”

“Yes and yes.” Youngjae replied.

“Awesome, because I talked to him and he likes you!” Daehyun cheered happily. “I may have convinced him to ask you out too, so you should clear your schedule.” He smiled proudly at his best friend’s shocked face.

“Holy shit.” Youngjae mumbled. “That’s so great!” He shouted, suddenly going to the Youngjae that reacted dramatically. The two jumped around in victory for a bit and Daehyun figured his apology gift for making Youngjae’s life more difficult and causing him pain was well accepted. Maybe they could even go on double dates. He knew both he and Minah were missing having Youngjae there.

–

Another two months went by, and Youngjae and Junhong had hit it off. It was to the point that Daehyun rarely saw his best friend without the tall boy nearby. “I hear they did it.” Minah told him one day while the two were out for lunch.

“No way.” Daehyun answered. “Youngjae would have told me. And they’ve only been dating two months!”

“They definitely did though.” Minah answered. “Legit!” She giggled when Daehyun didn’t seem to believe her. “Text him, I bet he’ll tell you. He and Junhong totally went all the way.”

Daehyun texted Youngjae and got and almost immediate response confirming it. “Oh my god, they had sex!” He said a little too loud for two people in a coffee house. Minah laughed and shushed him. “I can’t believe Youngjae didn’t tell me! I can’t believe he had sex with him! Oh my god, Minah, what the hell is going on?” His girlfriend only giggled.

“Well, Daehyun. Youngjae is dating a boy he really likes and they ended up having sex, like people do sometimes. I just wonder who topped.” Minah asked thoughtfully. “Like I get your not supposed to ask about that, but I’m curious.”

“What?” Daehyun demanded.

“Like, which one of them fucked the other.” Minah replied nonchalantly. “Well, I’m guessing they’ve done it more than once by now, so maybe they’ve both had a turn.”

“Can we stop talking about this?” Daehyun blurted out, raising his voice about this. “I don’t need to hear about his sex life.”

“You seem upset.” Minah sounded a little victorious. “You told him about the first time we did it and he didn’t seem upset. You even told him a bunch of details! He took it a lot better than you are, and he’s in love with you.”

“What’s your point?” Daehyun asked in annoyance.

“When a boy asks me out and then immediately asks if his best friend can tag along, I can kind of tell what’s going on. I’m surprised we made it five months, but according to Youngjae this is a constant. You’re jealous, Daehyun. Maybe because you like him back?” Minah didn’t seem upset at all.

“You’re my girlfriend, why would you even imply I like someone else?!” Daehyun asked.

“I’ve known from the start it wasn’t me that you liked. As much as I like you, I’ve known you like him more. You barely even leave he and Junhong alone, it’s like you can’t be without him for a second.” Minah didn’t sound hurt.

Daehyun sat in shock for a couple seconds. Did he like Youngjae? Yes, without question. Part of him really wanted to be with Youngjae, but he had always silenced that part in fear that it would ruin their friendship. But he was desperate to be around Youngjae, asked people out on dates just so that he could bring Youngjae along. “Oh my god, I love him.” Daehyun mumbled.

“Yes, my little bisexual butterfly. You’re totally in love with your best friend.” Minah said with a smile. “Well, this was fun, now it’s over. You’re going to go running out of here to go win your boy back, and I think I’m going to ask out the cute girl in my geometry class.”

“Minah, I’m so sorry.” Daehyun said suddenly. “I hope we can still be friends but—”

“Oh shut up!” Minah laughed. “We’re broken up already, I just ended it. I’m not upset, Daehyun. This felt more like friends with benefits than a relationship anyway. So go win Youngjae’s heart and we’ll be friends. Don’t just stare at me in shock, you buffoon, go!” She laughed.

He kissed her cheek. “You’re the best!” He shouted as he ran out. 

Minah smiled a little to herself, pulling her phone out. “Hey, Hyosung? Yeah, I did the thing finally. Wanna go make out?” She smiled. “He’s so in love, it’s cute. Yeah no, Junhong will be fine. I told him about it before he started dating Youngjae, he was just there as a place holder until Daehyun got his shit together. He’s majorly in love with that kid on his dance team.” There was a pause. “My room? See you in ten!” She went running out of the building herself.

–

“Youngjae!” Daehyun burst into Youngjae’s room without thinking. “Youngjae, I’m in love with you!” He shouted.

Youngjae was sitting in his room watching movies with Junhong, who looked up with a very blank look on his face. “Oh, is it time already?” He asked. “I thought Minah would have texted me.” His voice was a bit too quiet for either to hear. The next time he spoke, he spoke loud enough to hear. “Well, I don’t know what’s going on here, but it sounds like a discussion for the two of you. I’ll see you later, Jae.” He pecked Youngjae’s cheek and left the room.

“Youngjae, I love you.” Daehyun repeated.

Youngjae remained as he had been since Daehyun burst into the room, his mouth open and eyes wide as he stared in shock. Within a second he was crying and in another couple he was being swept up and held in Daehyun’s arms. “What?” He asked.

“I love you.” Daehyun said again. “I’ve been stupid for what, six years now? Stupidly in love with you. So in love with you that I was terrified of losing you. I thought I’d suffer through only having you as a friend if it meant having you by my side forever, but I realize now that was selfish of me. I held us back from happiness because I was so scared of losing you, but please. Please forgive me for being so dumb, Youngjae, because I’m in love with you and I don’t want to be without you anymore.”

“What about Minah?” Youngjae asked. “What about Junhong?”

“Minah, well, I told her. I told her I was in love with you and I broke up with her and she told me I had her blessing. She said she knew I was in love with you. And Junhong, I don’t care. It doesn’t matter. Maybe I haven’t learned, maybe I’m still selfish, but I want you for myself. I want to be yours. Please, Youngjae. Please tell me you still love me. Please tell me I didn’t screw this up too much.”

“I still love you too.” Youngjae answered, still crying just a little.

“Why are you crying then?” Daehyun asked.

Youngjae hit him lightly on the chest. “I’ve loved you for so long, you idiot! I’ve spent years madly in love with you, thinking it was never going to happen. Do you know the constant heart break you put me through, you selfish asshole?”

“I’m so sorry.” Daehyun answered softly. “I’m so sorry Youngjae. Please forgive me. Please be my boyfriend.”

“Am I dreaming?” Youngjae asked. “I’ve wanted this so long, this must be a dream.” Daehyun kissed him, long and slow. “I guess I’m awake.” He breathed when Daehyun pulled away. “I’m yours.” He added softly.

“And I’m yours.” Daehyun replied. “I love you so much, I promise I’ll never be so selfish again.”

“I love you too.” Youngjae answered.


	63. (H/C) Soul Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: we’re soul mates that always reincarnate together but i just skipped like four cycles omg im so sorry
> 
> Posted On: October 28th 2015

Consciousness of your previous lives did not often come without a red string of fate. No one was sure why, but if you should find the person you were connected by a red string with, then you would remember all the other lives you lived with this person. If you had yet to meet your soul mate and forge a red string (‘forge’ being a misnomer, of course, it just kind of appeared when you met your soul mate) you would have no memory of your lives lived before.

But rarely people would remember without meeting their soul mate. These people had often known their red string in previous lives only for the connection to go missing suddenly. Youngjae was one of those people, and he had spent four cycles just wondering what could have happened to his red string’s soul.

It was the fifth cycle without his soul mate, and Youngjae had given up hope of him resurfacing. Other couples would occasionally skip a cycle here or there, but they never had. From the moment their lives had become entwined together, a life did not go by in which one did not have the other with them. All Youngjae could think to do was pout and whine as he went another cycle without a person he had such clear memories of.

He often wandered around the city he lived in, pouting and sad. Other times he would end up in the park he frequented as a child, sitting on the swing without letting it move. “Youngjae.” He could only sigh when his friend Junhong found him there. “How are you feeling?”

“The memories get stronger each day.” He answered sadly. “I asked the fortune teller yesterday and she told me his soul was gone.”

Junhong sighed. “You know those people are nonsense, right? I’m sure he just accidentally skipped a couple cycles. It’s normal to skip cycles occasionally. Besides, if you just sit here and pout all day you’ll never find him.” Junhong was one of Youngjae’s yellow strings, a person fated to be his friend in every life they met in. Youngjae had four, and all four had a yellow string with each other, that or a red one. They had no memories of each other, yellow strings rarely did, but still the string appeared occasionally to tell them this was a friend they were meant to have.

“It’s normal to skip one or two!” Youngjae whined. “He’s skipped four. No one’s ever heard of a soul coming back after skipping five, if I don’t meet him soon then he’s gone.”

Junhong sighed. “It’s possible he’s come back and you just missed him.” He tried. It didn’t stop his pouting friend. “Listen, I can’t magically make him appear, but I found out we have a fifth yellow string! Or at least, Jongup, Himchan and I are yellow with him, and you and Yongguk haven’t met him yet. I’m going to go meet him and Jongup for lunch, you should come.”

“So I can third wheel on you and Jongup?” Youngjae grumbled.

“Hey, Daehyun’ll be there two. If you find us so gross you can just chat with him. I mean, if we’re all yellow with him, you’re probably yellow too.” Zelo defended. With a sigh, Youngjae agreed and followed after Junhong to whatever little restaurant they’d be having lunch at. While they were walking, Zelo’s phone beeped. He looked for a second and said. “They ran into Himchan and Yongguk on heir way over, Daehyun was yellow with him too. So you’ll definitely get a yellow string. I can’t believe there are six of us!” He cheered.

“Yeah, normally things like this settle around four or five.” Youngjae said. “Weird. Hopefully I’ve got a yellow sting with him too, or it might be kind of awkward.”

“Even if you don’t, you’ll like him. He’s fun to be around.” Junhong promised. They chatted more along the way, about current events in their lives outside the strings. Junhong was studying civil engineering in university and was constantly complaining about the professors. Youngjae was a graduate student in astrophysics, constantly complaining about his thesis and how long it was taking.

Eventually they made it to the restaurant, coming inside right as Jongup and Daehyun were settling at a table. Their eyes met before Daehyun could sit and the red string connecting their pinky fingers flashed for the whole restaurant to see. People cheered, it was always nice to see soul mates reconnected.

Well, they cheered at first. The first words out of Youngjae’s mouth stopped them. “You asshole!” He shouted, although a moment later he was letting Daehyun run into his arms. “You fucking dickhead!” He continued to curse.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Youngjae it wasn’t my fault I swear.” Daehyun replied. His arms tightened around Youngjae, burying his face in Youngjae’s neck as they two hugged. “I don’t know what happened. I have no clue, all I know is that I must have skipped some cycles. I had the skipping-sickness for like four years, how long was I gone?”

“Four cycles, you bastard!” Youngjae whined, although he pulled Daehyun closer anyway. People around them seemed to begin to understand, turning their faces away. “You realize if you had missed one more you wold have never come back, right? You realize I had to live four cycles without you! Four full lives! Because every time I’d think of how way back in 3rd cycle I didn’t find you until we were 80 so I just waited!”

“Jae, I’m so sorry.” Daehyun whimpered, pecking at Youngjae’s cheek when he felt a little wetness on his shoulder.

“I missed you so much.” Youngjae’s voice was ragged and shaky. “Don’t ever skip again, I can’t take it.”

“I won’t.” Daehyun promised. “I don’t know how I’ll stop it from happening, but I won’t. You won’t have to miss me ever again.” They pulled away to kiss for a long time, simply moving their lips together to get back that wonderful feeling they hadn’t had in so long. Eventually they settled on the other side of Jongup and Junhong, speaking to each other much like the other couple.

“How are we only meeting you now?” Youngjae asked. “I’m 22, Daehyun. Normally you find me before I turn 10.”

“I was born in Busan.” He answered. “The moment I got skipping-sickness I started traveling to look for you. I went all over the world, I never thought to check here. I literally checked everywhere but here. I was only supposed to be here for a couple days, actually.” He mumbled. “I was just stopping in Seoul for a breather before I went to Shanghai to search for you. But, I met Himchan by accident and I had a yellow string with him, so I decided to spend a month or so here to look. I found more yellow strings, and thank god, now I’ve found you.”

“How long have you been in Seoul?” Youngjae asked.

“Like three days.” Daehyun answered with a smile. “I knew if I was in the right city, I’d find you right away. And I knew that was important, because I knew you would be missing me. And I was really, really missing you.”

“You’re the one who skipped four cycles.” Youngjae grumbled, although he still smiled and pecked Daehyun’s hair when he found Daehyun’s head on his shoulder.


	64. (H/C) Space (3 drabbles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Space, daejae, angst...? *-*  
> Posted On: September 26th 2014
> 
> Prompt 2: sequel/continuation for youngjae going to space for 2 years drabble? *-*  
> Posted On: January 07th 2015
> 
> Prompt 3: Can I request the next part of DaeJae space AU for the birthday prompts?  
> Posted On: January 28th 2015

The door close with a resounding thud, like it always did, and Daehyun looked over from where he was cooking he and his boyfriend dinner to shout out, “How was work today?” He couldn’t actually see the man entering from where he was, so he just went back to cooking. Daehyun usually got home about an hour before Youngjae, since the younger of the two was a scientist that always stayed at work late to get more of his work done, while Daehyun worked as a chef and went off shift an hour after the dinner rush.

Warm arms wrapped around him from behind and Youngjae’s chin rested on his shoulder after leaving a soft kiss there. “Great.” Youngjae mumbled softly. “More hectic than usual, but great. How about for you?”

“As hectic as always.” Daehyun replied, nudging Youngjae’s head with his own before he continued preparing their meal, almost done. “A tour bus came in with like fifty people in the middle of the busiest hour, saying they needed to be out in forty minutes and that they had called ahead, but we had no record of it.”

“And then your boss insisted on sitting them anyway?” Youngjae asked, knowing this story well enough as he rubbed small circles into Daehyun’s sides.

The other nodded. “Like always. So we were actually decently staffed and I figured we might be able to manage it, until one of them decides he needs enough food for three people, another orders something that usually takes an hour to prepare, and this one woman kept sending her food back because her broccoli was ‘too cooked’ or ‘too raw’.

“You kept giving her the same piece of broccoli, didn’t you?” Youngjae snorted. “You don’t even bother anymore.”

“Of course I kept giving her the same piece of broccoli.” Daehyun answered with a roll of his eye, jumping a bit when Youngjae tickled his sides. “Be careful, I have a knife.” He warned, not wanting to drop it on either of them,

“Is that a threat?” Youngjae joked, pulling off Daehyun to set the table.

“Yes, it is. It’ll be done in like a minute so just go ahead and put everything out.” Daehyun replied. Youngjae pecked his cheek as he walked by and Daehyun started to grow suspicious. The younger was only this clingy when he was sick or when he had news he thought Daehyun wouldn’t like.

It was quiet for a bit outside of Daehyun’s humming, he always hummed when he cooked, and the sound of Youngjae’s feet as he walked back and forth putting all of the food that was already done on the table.

“So, we need to talk.” Youngjae said calmly as they sat down at the table, and like most normal people Daehyun felt a sting of panic because those words were only said before bad news and a bad fight. He looked up to his boyfriend but the other wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“What’s up?” Daehyun asked, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

Youngjae sighed, looking at him, then away as he licked his lips nervously. “My tests for the space program came back, as well as a letter from my supervisor. I’ve been green-lighted to go to the ISS in three months.”

“ISS?” Daehyun asked, hoping that was some training camp.

“International Space Station, we’ve talked about this.” Youngjae said, before sighing. “I’m going to space.”

Daehyun froze. That meant he wouldn’t see Youngjae for a long time, and he might never see him again if there was a complication. “How long will you be gone?” He asked after a couple speechless moments.

“I’m still waiting for confirmation, but any where from fifteen months to two years.” Youngjae answered.

Daehyun choked on his food a little and tried to keep his voice from raising. “You’ll be gone for two years? Will I even get to talk to you then or will you just be off with the wind?”

“There’s no wind in space.” Youngjae corrected him calmly.

“It’s an expression!” Daehyun shot back. “You said there was no way they’d accept you, why are you suddenly going?”

“Because I put a lot of work into it.” Youngjae answered. “Or have you not noticed how much weight I’ve lost? Or all the long hours I’ve been doing to formalize the practicalities of the research I’ve been trying to get approval for or…?”

“You didn’t say you’d be gone for two years!” Daehyun said back, a little too loud.

“How long did you think I’d be gone?” Youngjae shot back, not liking the way Daehyun was raising his voice at him. He had hoped this wouldn’t turn into a fight since he was really excited. “I thought you’d be excited for me!”

“I am, but I didn’t think you’d actually get to go.” Daehyun answered.

“Do you think I’m good enough to get in?” Youngjae asked, a little hurt.

“You said you wouldn’t because…” Daehyun started but he didn’t want to say it. He didn’t want this to be a fight.

It was quiet for a little while, and then Youngjae stood up, his food mostly untouched. “I think I should head back to the office.” He mumbled as he walked towards the door. “I still have a lot of stuff to set up before I go.”

“I’ll see you later tonight?” Daehyun asked hopefully.

“Maybe, I don’t know. Don’t stay up waiting, I’ll probably stay in the office.” The door closed with it’s usual thud, and then there was silence.

 

***

 

Youngjae was nervous, practically shaking as he and Daehyun avoided each other in a careful manner. It was three days until he went to the ISS and they were in China where he’d be launching from. Daehyun had taken the past two weeks off of work to be with him as much as he could be and to be there when the spaceship launched, but they hadn’t talked much. There was a lot of kissing, of cuddling, of making love, but not a whole lot of talking.

He’d be gone exactly 18 months before riding back on an American shuttle; they wouldn’t let him go any longer due to fear of his mental and physical health.

They hadn’t quite gotten over their fight, Daehyun was still upset that Youngjae was leaving him for a year and a half and Youngjae was upset because every time they tried to talk about it Daehyun seemed to imply he didn’t think Youngjae was good enough to get into the program. Of course, that wasn’t the case, it’s just that Daehyun _really_ would have rathered Youngjae stay on Earth with him. But that was selfish and Daehyun knew Youngjae was really excited, so he was just going to try to support him.

Daehyun was on his computer watching _Gravity_ of all things as if it would be relevant to Youngjae’s journey. His arm was looped around Youngjae’s middle as the younger scribbled out notes on the research he was working on.

Youngjae could tell when the movie ended even if Daehyun had headphones in, marked by Daehyun placing his laptop to the side and wrapping his other arm around Youngjae, face digging into his neck a bit. “Promise me you’re going to come back.” Daehyun mumbled softly, maybe he had been freaking himself out lately with the very minute possibility that something would go wrong.

The scientist put down his work with a sigh, snuggling back into his boyfriend’s embrace. “I promise.”

It was silent for a long time as they ended up slipping closer, so that Youngjae was on Daehyun’s lap, playing with the strands of Daehyun’s hair. He was trying to be brave, but Daehyun could feel him shaking, making him hug the Younger tighter and kiss him hard until he felt Youngjae relax even just a bit.

“Dae,” Youngjae mumbled when the kiss broke, and Daehyun could see the tears gathering in Youngjae’s eyes.

Daehyun pecked the corner of Youngjae’s lips and ran his fingers up and down the younger’s sides in hopes of calming him but to no avail. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“Will you still be here when I get back?” Youngjae asked, and those tears got harder to fight back. They were on such bad terms because of this, Youngjae was absolutely terrified Daehyun would leave him while he was off the planet. “Will you wait for me?”

Daehyun tightened his arms, squeezing the younger as he rocked them back and forth just a bit. The man in his arms, Daehyun loved him so much, even the year and a half he’d be gone would be too much. “Of course I’ll wait for you.” Daehyun replied softly, worried about how Youngjae was shaking in his arms. “Hey, hey, babe, look at me, just look for a second.” He waited for Youngjae to meet his eyes before speaking next. “I love you, Youngjae, and I’d wait a million, billion, trillion years for you.”

“That’s not how numbers work.” Youngjae sniffed out.

Daehyun chuckled. “God, you can’t even let me be sweet without _sciencing_ all over what I say.” He joked, a loving smile on his lips.

“Sciencing isn’t a word and even if it were, _mathing_ , which also isn’t a word, would be more appropriate.” Youngjae answered, purely because he knew it would make Daehyun laugh and he really needed to hear that right now.

The older’s laugh predictably filled the room, sweet and comforting as he could feel Daehyun’s chest vibrating against his. “I’d wait for you for eternity, okay? Does that work?”

“That’s a really long time.” Youngjae mumbled back, seeming doubtful.

“It would be my hell.” Daehyun replied. “Being without you is my hell, but so long as you’re coming back to me one day I can stand it.”

“But you promise? You promise that when I get back to our apartment you’ll still be there with your stupid grin, making pancakes like it’s any other morning?” Youngjae asked.

“No.” Daehyun said seriously, and Youngjae stiffened. “Wherever they take you when you land, I’ll be waiting there. I’ll be waiting in America for you with my ‘stupid grin’ and probably some pancakes. So long as you’ll still want me once you’re some hot-shot astronaut, I’ll be there.”

“What’ll you do first thing when you seem me?” Youngjae asked, drawing patterns on Daehyun’s chest with one of his fingers.

“Cry, probably.” Daehyun admitted. Youngjae knew that meant something, Daehyun wasn’t one to cry often. “Hug you until you’re yelling at me to let go and then hug you some more.”

“Promise me you’ll whine about your boss.” Youngjae said. “And about some customer that kept sending her food back to the kitchen. Promise me you’ll do that thing you always do when I’m away for a bit where you pick me up and spin me around even though I’ll still scold you for it.”

“Why?” Daehyun asked.

Youngjae bit his lip. “I think after being gone so long, I’ll want some taste of normal. If you act like it’s just any other day when I get home, then I’ll know you still love me then like you do now, like you did in the past.”

“Don’t be silly.” Daehyun answered. “I love you more each day, Youngjae. By the time you get my love for you will have quadrupled.”

“Daehyun.” Youngjae whined, annoyed his boyfriend wasn’t being serious.

“I promise.” He whispered softly. “And I’ll tell you about all the weird people I saw in the airport, and tease you if you forget about how gravity works. And I’ll be there. I promise, I’ll be there waiting for you. If I could I’d be the last face you see before you leave and the first when you get back, but I don’t think they’ll let me. But don’t doubt that the moment I’m allowed to be there with you I will be.”

“What if you fall in love with someone else?” Youngjae asked.

Daehyun pecked his forehead. “I couldn’t, Youngjae. The only one on this world, in the galaxy, in this universe - the only one for me is you. I’ll spend ever day counting the hours until your back.”

“I love you so much.” Youngjae mumbled, nuzzling his face into Daehyun’s chest. “Forever and ever.”

“I love you too.” Daehyun murmured back. “And I’ll still love you in 18 months, and in three years, and on and on and on. Forever. So don’t worry. Even if I’m selfish so I don’t want you to go, I’ll still be waiting.”

 

***

 

Daehyun was practically bouncing up and down as he waited in a medical wing of some NASA building in America. Everything was in English, so he didn’t understand much, even what this building was was a bit of a mystery to him. All he knew was that this was where he’d be meeting Youngjae, who had to talk to his boss before he’d be released from whatever they were doing with him since he got back to space.Said boss had led Daehyun there, being bilingual and thus able to navigate them to where they were supposed to be.

Now, all Daehyun had to do was wait, which felt almost normal now. It almost didn’t hurt anymore, after eighteen months and a couple weeks spent living without the love of his life, checking every space website he could find constantly for updates in case something had gone wrong.

But there was still this fear that space would have changed Youngjae, not that Daehyun wouldn’t love him anyway, but rather, that it had changed him in a way that would make it so he didn’t love Daehyun anymore or thought he deserved someone better. Daehyun had always been good at worrying, and every second the younger was gone, that was all he did. He had cried in relief when Youngjae’s boss had called to inform him, as per Youngjae’s request, that his shuttle had made it back to Earth safely and he had been picked up from the middle of nowhere spot in the ocean he had landed in.

It didn’t feel real. Standing there, waiting, it felt like a dream. A year and a half had been an excruciatingly long time, especially when every minute of it was spent counting, praying time would hurry up just this once so that he wouldn’t have to be without Youngjae anymore.

After long enough, Daehyun had slunk down again the wall across from the door to the room Youngjae was in. Sometimes the time had passed relatively quick, on those couple of times when the restaurant was so busy or his friends had dragged him out and distracted him form the fact that he was missing his other half. They had started to joke that Daehyun was the heart and Youngjae was the brain, and that’s why the older was so lost and confused with Youngjae gone. But they were also supportive, like the good friends they were, eager for Youngjae’s return and worried for his safety in their own ways.

“Are you waiting for Mr. Yoo?” A young woman asked him in English, repeating the question slower when Daehyun could only give her a blank look.

“Yes.” Daehyun replied in awkward English. Youngjae was the better of the two of them at all school-like things, including language, which was a subject Daehyun failed miserably in. But it was okay, because when it came to art or cooking, Daehyun reigned supreme, and they balanced off each other like that in so many ways. “Will he be… out soon?” He asked, hoping the words he picked were right.

“Yes.” The woman said, articulating carefully, for which he was grateful. “Maybe ten minutes more.”

“Thank you.” Daehyun replied, bowing his head a bit even if it was not a custom there. Those ten minutes were arguably the longest ten minutes of his life, and during them he tiredly caught himself in the midst of conspiracy theories that Youngjae hadn’t actually made it to the ground or that he had run away out a secret back entrance because Daehyun was too plain for him now.

Just when Daehyun was really finding the waiting impossible to manage, the door clicked open. He lifted his head, eyes wide, only to see the most beautiful sight he had seen in eighteen months. There was his precious Youngjae, staring down at him with a mirrored expression.

Daehyun was up and hugging him before he could even process the motion, arms tight around the younger’s middle as tears boiled up in his eyes. The moment Youngjae had his arms around Daehyun’s neck, which to be fair was within normal reaction time of Daehyun hugging him, he was being picked up and spun around by the older.

“Put me down.” Youngjae laughed, kicking his feet in the air a little because this was something he had reminded himself he was waiting for every time he felt the littlest bit sad. He had speaking Chinese, English, and Russian near exclusively over the past couple of months, though, so those words in Korean took him a little while to remember.

Eventually Daehyun did as he was told, letting the younger’s feet back on the ground as he refused to stop hugging him. “I missed you.” Daehyun mumbled, voice cracking a little as tears boiled over in his eyes just like he said they would.

“I missed you too” Youngjae mumbled back, digging his head into Daehyun’s shoulder.

“How was space?” Daehyun asked, a little awkward because he didn’t know what to say. “Did you meet any aliens?” He joked after, purely because they were both crying and so something needed to happen to get them to laugh instead.

“No.” Youngjae answered, his voice soft. “It was so beautiful. I wish you could have been there with me to see it.”

“Next time.” Daehyun joked softly, making Youngjae chuckle. The older kissed his cheek, long and lovingly, before he went back to hugging the younger tightly and digging his head into his shoulder.

It was silent for a couple seconds as they just enjoyed the warmth of each other’s arms, and then Youngjae spoke up. “Come on, you promised to whine about your boss and talk about weird people you saw in the airport.” He said. “I need some normal, Daehyun, please.” The older pulled away to kiss Youngjae’s nose, and then his cheek gently. Youngjae leaned up and they connected lips for a long time, gentle and loving, but a bit desperate.

“Well this one guy,” Daehyun said when he pulled away, “at LAX when I had my layover there, had, and I’m not exaggerating, fifteen surf boards. And last week, my boss tried to seat three tour buses at once, with out actual reservations!” If normal was what Youngjae wanted, it was exactly what Daehyun would give him, rambling on with his weird and silly stories as they left the building for the hotel they’d be staying at for a couple of days.

“Hey, Daehyun,” Youngjae interrupted, about a half hour into Daehyun’s ramblings. The other quieted immediately. “I love you.” Youngjae mumbled.

“I love you too.” Daehyun answered. “And I’m glad your back.” He was silent for a second. “Youngjae?”

“Yeah?”

“Promise me you’ll stay on Earth from now on? And not leave me for that long ever again?”

“I promise.”


	65. (H/C) Getting Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daehyun and Youngjae break up for something stupid, Sad Daehyun, Youngjae can´t see Dae like that, they make up, daejae (obviously pls)
> 
> Posted On: October 31st 2014

“If you think that, then maybe you should find someone else!” Youngjae shouted, and that was the end of it. Daehyun’s world came crashing down around him as he realized what he had thought was just a little squabble had just end his relationship.

“Jae, please, I didn’t mean it like that–” He had just been poking fun of Youngjae’s weight. He had gotten so much skinnier lately that Daehyun thought it would be okay if he teased a little, but Youngjae had gotten mad, and Daehyun had gotten rude in defense. Now they were breaking up?

Youngjae shook his head, backing away. “I don’t care, Daehyun. I really don’t care. I’m done with this. We’re over.”

“Jae–” Daehyun was cut off by the door to Youngjae’s room slamming shut, and the definite silence that meant this had to be real. They had just broken up. They were over.

Daehyun was crying, slowly stumbling his way to his room and flopping down on his bed to cry. He knew Zelo would be home soon enough, and given that they share a room and Daehyun only ever actually sleeps there when he and Youngjae have had a fight, the whole group would know soon enough that they broke up.

“What happened?” He could hear the concern in Zelo’s voice when he saw Daehyun in his room. Himchan popped in pretty much immediately, having heard Zelo speak as he was walking by.

“Daehyun, is everything okay?” He asked.

“No!” Daehyun near shouted in anguish. Most of what he said was blubbering and impossible to understand through the tears, but they did gather that Youngjae had broken up with him for some dumb reason.

The next couple of days were nearly impossible, with Youngjae avoiding seeing Daehyun and the other members having to drag Daehyun out of his room and through the steps of being alive. You knew something was wrong when Daehyun even refused to eat.

It was four days later that Yongguk decided he was absolutely sick of it, and that he wasn’t going to let the tension get to the band anymore. Normally, this would be the point a leader would sit down with the squabbling members and talk them through making up, but Yongguk was awful with words. So instead, he waited until Youngjae came out of his room, grabbed the younger, and through him over his shoulder.

Youngjae started shouting and trying to get away but Yongguk just ignored him, walking into Daehyun in Zelo’s room, and motioning Zelo to get out. Once the youngest was gone, he put Youngjae down, darted for the door, and managed to close and lock it before Youngjae could get out.

Daehyun looked so pathetically sad, sniffling under a mountain of blankets with at least two empty tubs of ice cream on the nightstand. Youngjae gulped, he had never been able to stand Daehyun being sad.

The bed dipped, and Daehyun turned to cuddle into the warmth that was Youngjae’s arms. “I thought we were broken up.” He sobbed out.

“I never could stand the sight of you when you’re sad.” Youngjae answered in a hum, holding Daehyun in his arms and running his fingers up and down his back. “I was going to come soon anyway, even without Yongguk. You haven’t been eating, and that’s bad. Plus, I caught a glimpse of you the other day by accident and I couldn’t be mad anymore.”

“Jae, I’m sorry.” Daehyun said softly, clinging to his ex tightly.

“It’s okay.” Youngjae replied, wanting to kiss the top of Daehyun’s head but restraining himself. “I’m sorry too.”

Daehyun sniffed loudly. “Can we get back together?”

“Yeah.” Youngjae said softly. “Yeah, let’s get back together.” Daehyun was hesitant to meet his eyes then, but when he did, Youngjae kissed him.


	66. (H/C) Airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you make something like this: for some reason, Daejae breaks apart. Daehyun runs to the airport to stop Younjae from leaving but he already aboard the plain. So Dae manages to get to the airport speakers and sing his love for Jae, who in the end comes out running to meet him. ^^
> 
> Posted On: July 30th 2015
> 
> (Warning: contains me sucking at poetry)

Daehyun had never expected it to end like this. They fought all the time, sure, but he had never expected it to end in general. Youngjae had been his best friend for so long, two native Koreans lost in the sea of Americans at NYU all those years ago. It took two years, but sure enough they ended up dating. Their friends set them up after discovering they both liked each other, and things had been blissful for so long after that. Five years they had been dating. Five years of smiles, of dates, of perfection. Five years in the States.

That was what their problem was. On a trip back home to South Korea, Daehyun had made the decision he wanted to move back home, while Youngjae wanted to stay in the States. Daehyun guessed the fighting was his fault, Korea was always a touchy subject for Youngjae. His family wasn’t very fond of his sexuality, nor of Daehyun as his partner, and so Youngjae preferred to stay as far from their home country and the bad memories it brought up. Their first fight had been on whether or not to visit home for Christmas, and every fight after that had been about visiting their home country as well.

Daehyun had never really thought of it from Youngjae’s side, that was why he always insisted they visited and tried to get Youngjae to move back. Now that Youngjae was gone, with that slam of the door, he realized how painful it must have been for him.

They were visiting Daehyun’s family in Busan at the time, and Daehyun and Youngjae had gotten into a fight because Daehyun didn’t want to return to the States. In the end, he didn’t know why he was so pushy about returning. Mostly it was just that he did not like being so far from his own family. But they could come visit, couldn’t they?

Daehyun felt dumb as he stared out the door Youngjae had left through after ending their relationship. It was so dumb. He wanted to cry, but more than that he wanted to fix it.

Within a couple seconds, he realized what he needed to do. They were both supposed to return that day anyway. Youngjae had greeted them with their packed suitcases, saying he was leaving whether Daehyun was coming or not. He said if Daehyun would not go with him, the relationship would be over, and Daehyun had dumbly picked the wrong move.

He grabbed his suitcase and his other things, running out of the hotel room and calling out for a taxi. He begged the driver to speed to the airport, and went running.

The lines for international customs nearly killed him, but he would get on that plane and he would take that seat next to Youngjae. He went running to his gate once he was through the lines, but the door was already shut.

“Please, ma'am, I have a ticket. I need to be on that plane!” He begged, showing his ticket quickly.

“They already started towing it for lift off.” The attendant answered. After a couple seconds of Daehyun’s puppy dog stare, she gave in. “I’ll see what I can do.” She turned the music playing over the speakers off and asked them to bring the plane back. Once she got confirmation, she pressed a button on her computer and very calmly said. “Attention passengers of flight 781 to New York. Your flight is being brought back to the gate for refueling. We are sorry for the inconvenience, you will be sent off again shortly.”

“Refueling?” Daehyun asked as the attendant.

“It’s our catch all excuse.” She answered. “If I tell them I called the plane back to let you on, they’ll be upset. If they think you got let on because I had to call the plane back for refueling and you just happened to luck out, they will not be.”

“Can they hear the music you’re playing right now?” Daehyun asked.

“Yes.” She answered. “Any plane currently on the ground can hear the music playing.”

“I need a favor, and I will pay you for it.” Daehyun said quickly. “My boyfriend is on that plane and I fucked up a lot. Even if I get on the plane, I don’t know that he’ll forgive me. Please, let me use the speaker, he’s always been a sucker for big gestures and I can’t live my life without him. Please, I’m begging you. I need to make it up to him.”

“I’m the only one allowed to speak over the speakers.” She said. “I’ll be fired.”

“What if I sing?” Daehyun offered.

“Are you any good? My boss will need to think it was a song.” She asked. Daehyun sang a little, and she handed him the intercom in response. “You have one minute, okay?”

“Thank you so much.” Daehyun was about to cry, but instead he pressed the button on the intercom and sang.

> _I was a fool,  
> _
> 
> _Yes, I was a fool,  
> _
> 
> _I took for granted  
> _
> 
> _the only important thing, you_
> 
> _But, I’ll give you my heart  
> _
> 
> _If you’ll take it again  
> _
> 
> _It was yours from the start_
> 
> _From first glance I was smitten  
> _
> 
> _If this is goodbye  
> _
> 
> _I will wave you off sweetly  
> _
> 
> _But I’ll go home and cry  
> _
> 
> _Because I’ll miss you so dearly  
> _
> 
> _I was a coward_
> 
> _I was too cruel  
> _
> 
> _I made our love sour  
> _
> 
> _Yes, I was a fool_

He handed her back the intercom and waited to be clear to enter the plane, tears pouring out of his eyes. Even with all of the luck he had had, Youngjae had been really upset. Youngjae had broken up with him. There was no promise that Daehyun could win him back. She told him the door was open, and he was clear to head in, and he spent a minute thanking her profusely before heading down the gate to board the plane.

Before he could make it two feet into the gate, still in full view of everyone, Youngjae came running out. He was crying just as hard, and guessing from how red his eyes were he had been crying since he boarded the plane.

“Jae,” Daehyun begged softly, about to apologize.

He was cut off by a hug, by Youngjae’s face digging into his neck. “We need to go, baby.” Daehyun said softly, trying to stop his own tears. “We don’t want our plane to leave without us.”

“You’re coming with me?” Youngjae asked hopefully, as if he did not yet believe it.

“Of course.” Daehyun answered. “I want to be home, and home is where you are.” Youngjae hugged him once more, and when it was clear that he wasn’t going to budge, Daehyun picked him up and carried him into the plane so it could leave the airport. He called one last plea of thanks to the attendant as he went.

Sitting in their seats together on the plane, Youngjae raised the divider to snuggle into Daehyun’s side, and Daehyun, softly so only Youngjae could hear, sung once more.

> _Yes I am a fool_
> 
> _To lose you my heart_
> 
> _I hope the gods are not so cruel_
> 
> _As to keep us apart_
> 
> _Because my home is with you_
> 
> _And I’d miss it so dearly_
> 
> _Promise you feel it too_
> 
> _I almost missed you, just nearly_
> 
> _And with our moments apart_
> 
> _My heart only grew fonder_
> 
> _A life without you_
> 
> _It hurts just to wonder_
> 
> _Oh, my feelings are true_
> 
> _And they’re pulling me under_
> 
> _Yes, I am a fool_
> 
> _For You_


	67. (H/C) Love Marks (2 drabbles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Daejae, Youngjae is a prefect & bad boy Daehyun loves leaving love marks on him *^*   
> Posted On: November 14th 2014
> 
> Prompt 2: Can you make a continuation of Youngjae is a prefect & bad boy Daehyun story? I loved this story...  
> Posted On: March 14th 2015
> 
> Note: There are two versions if this story, this is the Teddy Bear version.

They were in their final year of school together, boarding school namely, when Youngjae became a prefect, in charge of watching over the other students and discipline at night when the teachers had left. It wasn’t a major surprise, the studious boy was often teacher’s pet and a perfect example of what the stereotypical prefect is like: thick rimmed glasses (that he didn’t actually need but wore anyway), sweaters or button ups, top of his class, and always seen with several books in hand.

Daehyun was to opposite: a rebel. He was all leather jackets and black skinny jeans, and all of his t-shirts were either completely black or featured the logo of some heavy metal band. Over the summer he had gotten a lip ring, and his hair was bleach blonde to contrast with Youngjae’s dark brown.

 

Daehyun also happened to be the bane of Youngjae’s existence, always stirring up trouble once the teacher’s were gone. If Youngjae yelled at him or punished him for breaking the rules, he’d wake up to some awful prank and Daehyun’s cackling laugh.

But he was done, he didn’t need this from the troublemaker anymore. He caught Daehyun smoking outside that day, which he wasn’t supposed to do and _definitely_ was not supposed to do so close to the door to their dorm. “Daehyun, you’re not allowed to be doing that.” Youngjae told him with a small stamp of his foot.

Daehyun just leaned against the wall like he thought he was cool, blowing a puff of smoke in Youngjae’s face. “What are you going to do about it?” He asked.

“I’ll write you up.” Youngjae answered, since Daehyun never followed the rules and Youngjae often just got walked over.

Daehyun dropped his cigarette, stomping it out and raising his eyebrow. “Will you now, princess?” He asked cockily. Without waiting for an answer he walked inside, leaving Youngjae to sigh in annoyance.

He was helping Jaebum with a problem when Daehyun surfaced next, giving a pointed look to Youngjae as the younger walked down the hall.

Behind Daehyun was a wall covered in spray paint, and Youngjae had to say goodbye to Jaebum so he could drag Daehyun by the ear to his room, like he normally did when he was about to yell at a student.

Daehyun seemed rather amused on the walk, and once in Youngjae’s room he slammed the younger’s door shut and then slammed him against it. “What do you think you’re doing?” Youngjae demanded, reaching to shove Daehyun away only to find his hands slammed and pinned on the door.

Before he could really say anything else, Youngjae felt a pair of thick lips pressing into his neck, sucking skin up between them which was toyed with until it was a bright red, sure to bruise later.

“You’ve been ignoring me ever since you got the position as prefect.” Daehyun mumbled against his skin, before moving his head to the other side, sucking on Youngjae’s sweet spot below his ear. “So I got your attention.”

Youngjae growled in annoyance, realizing Daehyun had been extra awful this year just because he wanted to get Youngjae alone again. This had started up last year, Daehyun isolating Youngjae and then fucking him, always sure to leave marks all over Youngjae’s body so the younger remembered exactly how dirty he should feel. He had a crush on Daehyun at the time, even wearing the glasses frames because Daehyun had off-handedly called him cute the first time he had worn them.

“I’ve been ignoring you ever since you stopped texting me back.” Youngjae countered. “Get off me.” Last year, Daehyun had just stopped texting him, and had refused to have any contact with Youngjae at all over the summer. It made the feeling worse, the feeling that Daehyun didn’t like him.

Daehyun finished the hickey he was leaving below Youngjae’s ear, scraping his teeth against Youngjae’s earlobe before responding. “Now you’re spending all your time with JB and Peniel.” He said, ignoring what Youngjae had said. “I don’t want you doing that.”

“Well that sucks for you.” Youngjae countered. “I don’t belong to you, I can hang out with whoever I want.”

Daehyun hummed, looking at him with something harsh in his eyes. He pulled the younger’s hands to rest above his head, pinning them there with one of his hands since he was much stronger. The other reached down to tap one of the hickeys one Youngjae’s neck. “These say differently.”

“I’m not letting you fuck me anymore, Daehyun. Now stop being more of an ass than usual, stop breaking the rules, and let me go.” Youngjae said harshly.

“Why not, baby?” Daehyun hummed. “You know you enjoy it.”

Youngjae hardened his jaw, choosing to be strong. “Because you just want to fuck me no strings attached and that’s not what I want. I’m not a plaything, and I’m going to wait for someone who actually likes me and wants to date me for real.”

Daehyun rolled his eyes. “Then I’ll take you on a date.” He answered. “You could have just said that’s what you wanted.”

“You don’t get it!” Youngjae’s voice raised in volume. “I don’t want you to take me out just so you can fuck me after! I want a relationship, a real one with dates and cuddles and cheesy romantic things! You’re not going to give me that, so I don’t want you! Now, let go of me, stop breaking the rules, and leave me alone or I’ll see to it that you’re suspended!”

Daehyun’s eyes narrowed, but he pulled off Youngjae anyway, waiting for Youngjae to step away then slamming open the door and stalking out of the room.

Youngjae was expecting to wake up to some awful prank, maybe his room filled with tiny cups of water so he couldn’t walk. But instead, he woke up to a large teddy bear sitting on the end of his bed, a note clipped to it’s ear. Opening it, it was clearly Daehyun’s handwriting, the note reading: ‘Why don’t you get that I’d give you anything you want? You told me to leave you alone and stop texting you all the time last year, and now you’re mad that I did. You told me you weren’t ready to date yet, so I didn’t ask. You told me you thought I’d be hot with a lip ring, but you haven’t said a word about it. You said you like blondes but I guess it looks bad on me… Why are you like this? Anything you want Youngjae, I’m yours.’

 

***

 

Youngjae fiddle with the teddy bear he had found on his bed. He hadn’t moved since he found it. Maybe this was why Daehyun always seemed to be gravitating around him? Before, he had thought of it as annoying, a constant reminder that he was so entirely enamored with the bad boy that he was willing to let him get away with anything just for a shot at being with him in some capacity. Never had it occurred to him that Daehyun might feel the same way.

He spent a long while fiddling with the teddy bear and the note, quiet and indecisive. For so long, Daehyun had been someone he had a crush on. He had dreamed about the older for years, overjoyed when last year it seemed Daehyun was paying attention to him. It had been constant texting and flirting, getting Youngjae alone and kissing him, and as Youngjae was ready, more and more. He had always thought it was just lust for Daehyun, or that he saw Youngjae as an easy picking due to his crush and his inexperience. He read the note again, wanting to pick it apart and analyze every aspect, but there was no point. Daehyun had said what he wanted to say, and knowing him, he meant every word of it.

There was a knock at the door some time later, probably some student that needed help or who was worried as the prefect hadn’t exited his room despite it being nearly noon. When there was no answer, the door opened just the slightest bit. A face peered in, Jaebum, to see Youngjae curled up with the teddy bear clutched to his chest.

“What’s up?” Jaebum asked. “You haven’t come out of your room yet.”

“What do you think of Daehyun?” Youngjae replied, voice small as he stared down at the toy in his arms.

Youngjae didn’t look up, so he didn’t know what Jaebum’s face looked like. He only knew his friend went quiet for a couple seconds. “He’s an asshole. He picks on kids and skips class. He’s constantly trying to tease and torment every one around him. He doesn’t seem to think about anyone but himself and… and you.”

“What do you mean?” Youngjae asked, petting the head of the teddy bear. 

“He’s got to be in love with you or something. Whatever you tell him to do, he does it, and he’s not like that with anyone else. I met his dad once, he pulls the same shit at home. But whatever you want, he does it.” 

“What do you think I should do?” Youngjae asked. “I can’t date a bad boy like him, can I?”

“Why not?” Jaebum answered. “If you like him back, what’s stopping you?”

“This teddy bear.” Youngjae answered. He peered up for a second to catch Jaebum’s confused expression before looking back at his teddy bear. “It’s old and worn. They eyes aren’t quite the same, as if one was replaced. It look like one of the arms was sewed back on, but the string is frayed so it wasn’t recent.”

“So?” Jaebum asked.

“So, he didn’t go sneaking of campus to buy me some cheap ass teddy bear from the dollar store a couple blocks from here. He either stole it from some poor student that needed a memento from home or…” Youngjae trailed off, face scrunched a bit.

“Or?” Jaebum probably thought he was crazy.

“Or it’s his.” Youngjae answered in that small voice. “It’s his and he keeps it because deep down he’s a big softie and he probably hides it so no one will find it. But… but when he’s sad he probably takes it out and cuddles it to feel better. And last night he felt bad because I turned him down, so he took it out to comfort himself. And somehow, he decided to give it to me. Even if it means a lot to him, I mean more.”

“I’m so confused.” Jaebum replied. “What are you even talking about?”

“I want to talk to Daehyun but I don’t want to get up.” Youngjae answered.

“Should I go get him?” Jaebum asked. 

“Yes, please.” Youngjae’s voice was barely there as he went back to staring at the teddy bear.

When Daehyun came in, he had bags around his eyes. He looked frustrated and sad, standing in the doorway staring at where Youngjae was lying on the bed. “Jaebum said you wanted to see me.” He said stiffly.

“It’s yours, right?” Youngjae asked.

“What’s mine?” Daehyun replied.

“The teddy bear.”

“Yeah.” The older admitted. “I’ve had it since I was like a year old.”

“But then you gave it to me.” Youngjae continued. “Do you just not like it that much?”

“No.” Daehyun answered. “I love it.” He didn’t seem to want to admit it, as if embarrassed by his affection for the stuffed animal. “It means a lot to me, like, sentimental value and all that shit.”

“But you gave it to me anyway.” Youngjae said thoughtfully. “Why?”

“Because I like you, and no matter what I do you don’t seem to understand that.” He seemed more awkward, less in control than usual. He almost sounded like a child being lectured.

“Do you know what else is yours?” Youngjae asked.

“What?” Daehyun asked.

“Me.” Youngjae answered softly. “If you really mean it when you say you like me, then I’m yours.”

“I really mean it.” Daehyun asserted.

“Then I’m yours.” It was silent for a couple of seconds before Youngjae felt impatient. “What do you think about that?”

“I’ve always been all yours.” Daehyun answered. “And I always will be.”

“If you were really mine, if you really liked me, you would come lay down and cuddle with me for a while.” Youngjae told him, looking up expectantly from where he had been fiddling with the teddy bear again.

Daehyun walked over, taking off his shoes and flopping down on the bed. His next words were a quote from his note, but somehow they sounded so much more heartfelt coming from Daehyun’s soft voice. “Anything you want, Youngjae. I’m yours.”


	68. (H/C) Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CONTAINS NON-EXPLICIT MENTIONS OF RAPE
> 
> Prompt: Omg omgofmgmgmg please write that fic with Dae and Jae on opposite sides of the revolution ;u; the world needs that
> 
> Posted On: December 23rd 2014

Youngjae knew what he was ever since he was young; born into a world of uprisings and riots, his mother whispered the words of  the revolution in his ear along with a warning. They were essentially pets, lapdogs, entertainment for those in power. He was taught to sing and dance, and do other things to amuse the people he worked for, but as he grew older he grew to hate them.

 

There was no freedom, no choices he could make for himself; from what he ate to what he wore they chose it all, and he wasn’t allowed to speak unless saying what they told him to.

He had grown testy lately, refusing to beg for them to fuck him when they told him to, refusing to even let them touch him. He had been beaten several times before they finally gave up and threw him in a freezer for as long as they thought it would take for him to begin to comply again. But he still refused, like a crazed mutt that bit anything that came towards him.

And that was how Youngjae ended up here, on top of the tall platform at the feet of the leader he served, staring out at the revolutionaries approaching the enforcements and guards posted at on of the door to a less-important capital building.

Youngjae didn’t care, he was unamused and bored as fuck. But he knew they’d kill him if he didn’t sit still, if he didn’t look like the lapdog he was meant to be. He was their symbol of power, a young man sitting subserviently at their feet. Now, that probably wouldn’t have stopped him anyway, if it weren’t for the the wire attached to the back of his neck. It was actually implanted, they put it all the way into his brain while he was awake, hoping the pain would mean that he would behave. The leader standing above him held a control in his hand that could be used to cause him pain or kill him the moment he deemed Youngjae a threat.

That was the only reason he would behave, and even then he would rather die then let the leader have him again. Maybe he’d serve as a martyr for the revolution, the lapdog that rebelled for the sake of his own freedom. Maybe they wouldn’t consider him a real person, just like the leader’s didn’t.

They had smudged black across his cheek that was meant to tell the world exactly what he was, even if they couldn’t already guess from how he was sitting and where. He was a pet, being punished for insubordination.

His eyes scanned the crowd, looking at all these people fighting for their freedom, but who probably did not care for his. The other pets told him the rebels would be just as awful if not worse than the masters, purely because he at one point belonged to them. But he looked anyway, because if one of them looked at him with some kind of sympathy he would not believe the other pets.

His eyes met with a couple people in the crowd, who looked at him with pity or sadness or anger. They could see the wire; they could probably guess it’s function.

“You see?” The leader was telling him. “Those thugs down there are who you’re aligning yourself with, pet.” Of course, no one ever bothered to know his name; he was just ‘pet’ or 'whore’. “But you can stop this now and behave yourself again, and then you won’t be dead like they will be soon.”

Youngjae wasn’t allowed to respond, and feeling the wire shit on his neck, he didn’t. He just continued to scan the crowd, glaring now as not one of them seemed to care for him past pity.

At the edge of the crowd was one of the leader’s, it seemed, with black paint smudged across his eyes that were fixed directly on the crowd. He seemed to sense the eyes on him, wind blowing his hair as he looked up to meet Youngjae’s gaze.

He felt it suddenly, the spark running through his body, trying to draw him forward off the platform and down to this man with dark eyes and a tired stare, who gave him the smallest imperceptible nod. Youngjae did the same, because he could see the sympathy under the wall the rebel had built up to protect himself in these tough times.

Daehyun was one of the four best friends to the leader of the revolution, and in a place of high favor after he and his troop were able to continuously win wherever they went. They had trained well together and formed a strong bond, every single member feeling the need to go home at night because there was someone who loved them. That is, except for Daehyun, who had dedicated himself to the cause until he met someone worth coming home to. That boy at the top of the platform, looking at them with what looked like disdain, that was someone worth coming home to.

But it killed Daehyun that that boy, that slave of the leaders, probably didn’t know; he had probably didn’t even know what freedom was, or that he was simply a pet to the leaders, or that life could be so much more. Daehyun needed to get to him, to shoe him these things.

“What are you thinking boss? Are you thinking grabbing the pet will phase him, because Jongup’s troop tried that and the master didn’t care even when they held a knife to the lapdog’s throat.” One of his men said.

“I want to set him free.” Daehyun told him. “A slave is a slave even if he does not know it, even if he loves his masters. Doesn’t he deserve to be free too?”

“They have a wire on him.” One of the others joined in. “The pet Jongup’s troop brought back said that meant he was trying to rebel, that the wire would shock them dead if the pet tried to resist.” He looked up, eyes fixing on the boy who was still staring at Daehyun. “You seem to have caught his attention.”

“He’s caught mine.” Daehyun answered. “Goals for today, boys: kill that leader for attempted murder and slavery, and rescue his pet. Spread it quick before we begin.”

The crowd was riling up fast, getting ready to start attacking while Daehyun watched them with sad eyes. How many of their loved ones would he have to apologize to tonight? With the spreading of the goals, each member grew quiet, eyes fixed on the pet they were meant to save and the leader they needed dead.

The silence grew deafening and Youngjae was surprised as so many of the eyes landed on him with determination. He worried they’d year him apart.

His eyes drifted back to that leader of the rebels, their eyes meeting and he could feel the sparks again. Something in his was choking like it needed air, but it wasn’t air he was dying for, it was him. Youngjae needed him when he had never needed anything before. He wanted to be free, and to have his freedom spent as close to that man as he could get.

The crowd was silent and his leader above him huffed in annoyance. “Like wildfire our revolution will spread!” Daehyun called, and that voice sent a shiver down Youngjae’s spine. He didn’t care if he had to die for it, he needed to be down there, not up here.

The crowd riled up and fighting began, rushed and barbaric as everyone was torn apart one by one. His eyes could not leave that of the leader of the rebels, watching over him with each second while praying for his safety.

His leader seemed to notice his fascination. “All of them will be dead, pet.” The man said. “So soon, they will drop like flies. Will you drop with them, or will you be a good boy for me now?”

Youngjae knew what those words meant before he felt the hand on his shoulder, trying to scramble away as the leader held him still. He intended to fuck him there in front of everyone, a power play over both the crowd and him. But Youngjae couldn’t let him have that, he wouldn’t.

“Don’t you want to be a good boy, whore?” The leader asked when he realized Youngjae was still resisting. “I’ll even be gentle this time.”

Youngjae scrambled away, a harsh shock going through his body that caused him to scream and fall to the ground. He still tried scrambling away, now on his back as the leader advanced on him. “No. No!” He shouted, trying to get away.

Another harsh shock took him, throwing him into a seizure that had him foaming at the mouth. The cycle continued until the shocks had made him pass out and the leader could finally play freely with his toy.

He was too distracted to notice how appalled the crowd below him was, fighting harsher to save that boy who wanted nothing of what he was getting. Daehyun was shouting for them to push forward before it was too late.

It was gritty and awful but this wasn’t the first time they had done this. It took a whole half hour, during which Youngjae had woken up and started screaming and crying, before they reached the platform.

His men seemed to want to take care of the leader, but Daehyun was more concerned with the boy now curled up in a ball since the leader had been pulled off him. He approached the shaking form with hesitance, his men simply guarding him as he figured out what was appropriate for the pet.

“We’re going to help you.” Daehyun promised, picking up the control from where the leader had dropped it. He motioned two of his men to help Youngjae back into his clothes, the whole troop joining him now that the leader was dead.

“I don’t think he can walk, should I get him?” One of his men asked.

“I will.” Daehyun answered. “We need to get him to a medic fast to get this wire out of him, and to check his injuries.” The rebel stepped forward, kneeling beside the still shaking and crying boy. “Can I pick you up?” He asked. The pet nodded.

Daehyun lifted him carefully, cradling him in his arms as his troop returned to their medic warehouse in the part of the city the rebels controlled.

Youngjae was surprised when they gave him something to keep him from feeling the pain of surgery, even more so by the fact that Daehyun stayed by his side, holding his hand for the whole procedure. Watching on with concerned eyes.

“Make sure he stays awake.” The medic told Daehyun. “We don’t have the ability to support him if he slips into a coma.”

“How?” Daehyun asked.

“I don’t know, try talking to him. Pinch his hand every couple seconds if need be. It doesn’t matter so long as he stays awake.” The medic answered.

“What’s your name?” Daehyun asked, squeezing the pet’s hand lightly as the surgery grew more gruesome on the back of his head.

Youngjae hesitated, was he really allowed to speak? Was he really free? “Youngjae.” He answered, his voice hoarse and barely there from all the screaming.

“I’m Daehyun.” The rebel replied. “We want to help you, okay? Are you in any pain?”

“Not anymore, I feel like I’m floating.” Youngjae answered, his difficulties with speaking clear in his voice. Free speech was not something he was accustomed to. “Am I free?” He asked, hesitant and innocent.

“You are.” Daehyun answered, a small smile on his face in knowing the other knew what his situation had been.

Youngjae joined him in that smile. They continued to chat through the procedure, mostly of what freedom would be like, and well after because Youngjae didn’t want to be left alone.

One of the care units, Zelo’s specifically, came by to pick him up and take him somewhere to rest, promising him he’d be able to do whatever he wanted once he was healthy again. Youngjae made a friend in Zelo, and another in Daehyun, who would visit him whenever he was free. But it was different then what Youngjae was used to, because everyone would ask before touching him and if he asked someone to leave they’d do so with a smile, as if they understood.

After a month, Zelo deemed him healthy enough to leave the care unit, and Youngjae realized he could do whatever he wanted.

The next day when Daehyun came home, he came home to Youngjae.


	69. (H/C) Office AU (2 drabbles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: daejae office!au in which they're already a couple that works in opposite cubicles at b.a.p industries (the other members can appear too!) and daehyun keeps peeking over the divider and smiling at youngjae and flirting with him and youngjae sasses him and focuses on his work but in the end he stands up and kisses daehyun over the divider to shut him up and everyone in the office cheers  
> Posted On: January 23rd 2015
> 
> Prompt 2 does not exist   
> Posted On: February 19th 2015

They had met through work, predictably. It was pretty hard not to meet someone when they work in the cubicle directly opposite yours, separated only by a singular divider. It helped that their boss, Yongguk, was constantly pairing them together when there was a two person job that needed to get done.

Sometime around a year after they had started working in their company, B.A.P Industries, three of their coworkers, Himchan, Zelo, and Jongup, had used a team building excursion to try to get the two of them to hook up, citing that they couldn’t stand the tension between the two of them anymore. They failed in that Daehyun and Youngjae did not hook up that night, but succeeded, in a way, as the two started dating.

Now, it was a year into their relationship, and the whole office swore they had never seen Youngjae pay Daehyun an ounce of attention. The older was always chatting with the younger, trying to hug him or kiss him. or otherwise show some form of affection, but Youngjae always pushed him away. It felt like they weren’t even really dating, and if Youngjae hadn’t confirmed it once when drunk at an office party, no one would have believed Daehyun’s claim that Youngjae was now his boyfriend.

Today was a classic case of Youngjae’s coldness, with his boyfriend popping over the divider every couple of minutes. “Hey Youngjae.” He whispered, smiling a bit.

“I’m trying to work.” The younger answered.

“You look cute when you’re concentrating.” Daehyun replied. “My Youngjae is always so cute though.”

“As opposed to you who is never cute.” Youngjae replied.

Daehyun pouted, sinking back into his chair to go back to work. Ten minutes later, he was up again, smiling as he stuck a sticky note with a heart drawn on it onto Youngjae’s side of the divider.

Youngjae didn’t even look at it, completely ignoring as Daehyun slowly filled up the divider with little hearts.

When this proved to be a fruitless endeavor, Daehyun slunk back down into his chair again, seeming to be focused on trying to come up with another way to get his hardworking boyfriend’s attention rather than doing his own work.

It was a full half hour before he popped up again. “Your hair’s a little messed up.” He lied, using it as an excuse to reach over and play with Youngjae’s hair, who simply pulled his head away from the roaming fingers. “Youngjae.” Daehyun whined, and the entire office knew Daehyun’s daily fit was about to occur. “Pay attention to me.”

“Somehow this work is more interesting.” Youngjae sassed back.

Daehyun was acting childish as he hung on the divider. It was around everyone’s lunch break now, so it wasn’t like he was disturbing anyone’s work. It was just kind of sad-looking, because Youngjae would never give in and pay attention to him no matter how upset Daehyun seemed. “Come on, at least tell me I’m cute.”

“Sorry, I was taught not to lie.” Youngjae answered, not looking up.

“Why are you so mean?” Daehyun pouted.

“Because you keep pestering me.” Youngjae replied, still working.

“Look at all these hearts I drew you, won’t you call me sweet for it?” Daehyun got no answer, continuing on his whining rant as Youngjae  started to ignore him entirely.

This all changed when Daehyun let out a quiet, heartbroken. “Why don’t you love me?”

Pretty much everyone in the office’s heart broke a little in that second at how defeated Daehyun sounded. It was so bad that a couple people were thinking of telling off Youngjae after work, and Yongguk was considering calling Youngjae into his office and insisting that he at least  _humor_  Daehyun, if nothing else, than so that he’d finally shut up. But right as Daehyun was about to go slinking down into his cubicle in defeat, Youngjae stood up.

The motion was abrupt and shocking, the closest thing they had ever seen to a response from Youngjae, outside his usual sass. Unbeknownst to the couple, everyone grew silent with their eyes on them, worried Youngjae was about to break up with is boyfriend or something. Once he was on his feet, Youngjae’s actions were swift, grabbing Daehyun’s face and leaning in to connect their lips in a surprise kiss.

Daehyun himself looked shocked, eyes wide for a couple seconds before he let them droop shut, his hands coming up to grip Youngjae’s wrists below where the younger was cupping his cheeks.

After the couple seconds of shock wore off, someone in the office started clapping, and then suddenly it was everyone, cheering, clapping, watching as the kiss broke and Youngjae immediately flicked Daehyun’s forehead for annoying him. Well, it was a start at least…

 

***

 

Work went on with no interruptions from Daehyun, who would at most look over the divider at Youngjae for a second and blush and giggle to himself before dropping back down and going back to work. Yongguk would even wager it was his most productive day so far, since he wasn’t so focused on bugging Youngjae or sulking.

Normally by the end of each day, Daehyun was damn well near throwing a tantrum like he did at the start of lunch hour, so upset that they could sit across from each other for so long with no affection from his boyfriend. But today he was calm, smiling and chatting with others as he packed up his things and occasionally tossing shy glances at Youngjae, who was so stone-faced you might have mistaken him for a boulder at this point. He near willingly left without Daehyun when the older lagged behind, but his boyfriend did manage to catch up with the skip in his step, holding Youngjae’s hand once he reached him. Daehyun kissed his cheek with a goofy grin when they paused to open the door between the parking garage and their office, seeming so happy.

“Don’t. We’re still at work.” Youngjae told him harshly, near yanking his hand away and speed walking towards their car.

“But–” Daehyun pouted, following after, shoulders drooped. “I– You kissed me in front of everyone, I thought that meant–” Of course not, he told himself. He had just gotten his hopes up.

“Me kissing you in front of everyone wasn’t a good thing.” Youngjae answered with annoyance as he got into the driver’s seat, waiting until Daehyun got in to go driving off. “I didn’t want to do that and you know it. You know it but you have to throw fits every day and make me look like the bad guy. You know how I feel about you, why would you question it?”

Daehyun looked down at his hands, ashamed. “I don’t want to fight.” He mumbled.

“This isn’t a fight.” Youngjae answered. “I just want to know why you’re acting like such a baby. Why are you making me look bad in front of everyone?”

“Why don’t you ever want to hold my hand?” Daehyun countered. “Why won’t you kiss me or hug me unless I start it?”

“I kissed you today, didn’t I?” Youngjae answered.

“Only because I was about to start crying and you’d get yelled at!” Daehyun answered. “You never kiss me unless I start it. You never even want to hug me. It’s just a second or two and then you’re gone.”

“Are you seriously upset that my hugs are too short?” Youngjae asked incredulously.

“Yes! Why won’t you just let me hug you for a while? Why are you so opposed to being close to me when you don’t have your dick up my ass? You don’t touch me, not unless you feel like you have to.”

“That’s not true.” Youngjae answered, keeping his eyes fixed on the road. “I touch you plenty.”

“Jacking me off while we’re watching movies doesn’t count!” Daehyun whined.

“You can’t complain about that when you’re always whining and hanging on me until I do it.” Youngjae spat back, annoyance seeping into his tone.

“I’m not asking for something sexual then, I just want you to cuddle with me! Hold my hand! Something!” Daehyun answered, clearly getting worked up. “I just want to be close to you.”

“Calm down.” Youngjae told him strictly. Daehyun went silent, and that’s how they spent the rest of the drive and the walk up to their apartment. Even inside, they did not say a word as they changed into more casual clothes and set for making dinner.

“Youngjae.” Daehyun begged softly. “Can I please have a kiss? At least that?”

“I don’t want to kiss you.” Youngjae answered coldly. “I’m not happy with you right now. Work is work and our home life shouldn’t get involved in it. I’ve told you this before, I don’t like PDA.”

“You don’t like any kind of affection.” Daehyun grumbled. “Public or not.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Youngjae snapped. 

“You don’t want to kiss me or touch me or hug me, ever! Not even with sex, you never want to. It’s like you don’t even like me.”

“You know how I feel about you.” Youngjae answered.

“Do I?” Daehyun asked. “Do I really? Because you never say it. I can say ‘I love you’ a hundred times over and you won’t say it back!”

“I do say it back.” Youngjae snapped.

“Really? Really, are you sure? Because I’ve been saying it every day to you, at least twice a day, and it’s been two months since you’ve even responded, three since the last time you actually said it back to me.” Daehyun’s statement started off angry, but ended with his voice cracking, and then he was crying, head in his hands and shoulders shaking.

Youngjae was silent for a couple seconds. Had it really been that long? “Daehyun.” He called softly. “Dae, please just look at me. Hey,” He called. Eventually, Daehyun looked up, face twisted with anguish, feeling pitiful as Youngjae searched his eyes. “I love you.” He asserted calmly. “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, and I love you. I didn’t realize, I just thought you knew.”

“I did, but that doesn’t mean I don’t need to hear it sometimes.” Daehyun mumbled back, it voice still cutting sometimes from the tears. “And then, it got long enough and I started to think you didn’t love me anymore at all.”

“I still do.” Youngjae said, and then a second later he corrected himself, “I still love you.”

“Why won’t you say it then?” Daehyun asked. “Why won’t you kiss me or hug me or hold my hand? It’s like any time I try to touch you, you move away. Any time I need affection, you just ignore me. Even when we aren’t at work, you make it seem like you don’t care.”

Youngjae hung his head for a couple seconds, ashamed and unsure of how to respond. “I told you when we started this that I wasn’t good at it.” He mumbled softly. “I’m not really a person that touches other people a lot. I keep my hands to myself no matter who I’m with. It’s not that I don’t like you, or even that I don’t like touching you, okay? I didn’t realize you were feeling like this. I– I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Daehyun answered. “Just please, I’m begging, just something. Something so I know you actually like me still. I can’t be like that.” He struggled for a couple seconds before finally whimpering out, “I need affection.”

Youngjae took his hand in his, running his thumb up and down over Daehyun’s. “When we’re at work, will this be enough?” He asked softly.

Daehyun nodded, staring down at their hands with his tear filled eyes.

“Then,” Youngjae squeezed his hand gently, using his other to wipe Daehyun’s tears away and pressing their foreheads together because it was something he remembered Daehyun doing often in the past. “When we’re at work, if you need me, pick up your stuff and move over to my side. You can sit next to me and hold my hand until you feel better.”

“Thank you.” Daehyun mumbled.

“And when you need me while we’re at home, just tell me. Tell me what you need if you can, a hug or a kiss or an 'I love you’.” Youngjae directed softly. “Because I’m bad at this expressing myself thing, and this physical affection thing. But, I still love you, and I don’t want to make you unhappy with how I am. So tell me, okay? Tell me and I’ll do it.”

“I need a hug.” Daehyun said softly, still a bit ashamed that Youngjae didn’t need his physical affection the way he did. But sure enough, the younger stepped close and held Daehyun tightly, staying still until Daehyun pulled away. Youngjae kissed him then, without being needed to be asked to.

“I love you.” Youngjae asserted again. “I’m sorry I’m such a shit boyfriend.”

“I love you too.” Daehyun answered, pulling Youngjae into another hug. 

* * *

There was something different about Daehyun and Youngjae the next day at work. No one really knew how or why, but Daehyun didn’t bother Youngjae once. There was no brown haired mop of hair popping over the divider every fifteen minutes or so to whine or stare dreamily.

Instead there was Daehyun, focused on his laptop as he got his work done. People started to whisper, to wonder. A couple had heard the beginnings of a fight brewing as the couple got into their car, had they broken up or something? It was so odd, after so long with that same routine, to see Daehyun not begging for Youngjae’s attention.

A couple hours in he seemed to lose focus, tapping his pen against his desk and staring longingly at the divider. He stood up, picking up his laptop and the couple pages he needed and rolling his chair around the desk until he was by Youngjae’s side.

They were expecting some annoyed or angry response from the younger, but he just scooted himself over a bit more and moved his stuff so Daehyun could fit.

Sitting with their hands held between them, they both went back to work, calm with little fuss or problem. Youngjae rubbed his thumb up and down over Daehyun’s, slow and gentle, but it didn’t seem to be quite enough. Daehyun leaned his head onto the younger’s shoulder, looking up and mouthing 'okay?’ when Youngjae met his eyes.

Youngjae answered by bringing his free hand up to scratch behind Daehyun’s ear and leaning down to kiss his head, just for a second. Then they were both back to work, and after a minute or so, Daehyun was able to move back to his own desk again.

Lunch break came with no fit, but rather Youngjae standing up once it was time and smiling over to Daehyun. “Let’s go eat.” He said, offering his hand to his boyfriend, who pecked his cheek when he took it in his own.


	70. (H/C) Another Getting Back Together AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: daehyun and youngjae were dating(the other members knew) but daehyun fucked up badly and youngjae got hurt so he broke up with daehyun, after a few weeks after their break up junhong asks daehyun if it's okay to take youngjae on a date and daehyun says yes(but its not) so when youngjae is getting ready to go on the date with junhong daehyun comes and crying he says how much he missed youngjae and how he wants him back, happy ending for daejae please <3 sorry if its too long
> 
> Posted On: March 28th 2015

Everyone knew about Daehyun and Youngjae’s relationship for the full year and a half that it lasted. Even if they hadn’t openly kissed and told the others about it from the start, it was kind of obvious from the way they looked at each other. Any of the four others would have sworn they would last forever they were just too dedicated to each other, too in love to not make it. If they broke up, love was not real.

Well, apparently, love is not real.

No one knew how it started, but quickly it came to be that the two were always arguing. After a full year and five months of smooth sailing, suddenly all the two vocalists ever did was argue and fight. But they always made up, so it was okay. Even if the argument happened before they got home, it was always obvious. Daehyun walked around like a sad puppy with its tail between its legs. He always looked so guilty and he always did something sweet to beg for forgiveness. Meanwhile, Youngjae would just sit in his room and pout, or sometimes he’d be crying. That was when they knew it was really bad.

But one day, the other members heard the worst of it. They had all been relaxing in their respective rooms, tired after long days of being forced into social interaction, and then the front door slammed and world war three was happening in their living room. Both vocalists were screaming and shouting at each other; it was obvious Youngjae was crying pretty hard and everyone was pretty sure they were throwing things too. It was scary, because it was so sudden and so explosive– from a quiet dorm to a combat field, their only protection from the two vocalists’ fighting being the closed doors to their room.

“You know what?” Youngjae had shouted. Then it went quiet, it went so quiet that the air hung heavy like fog. “We’re over, Daehyun. I’m done.” It was silent.

“Fine.” Daehyun’s voice answered, firm and confident like he didn’t care. A couple seconds later two doors were slamming and from Youngjae’s room they could all hear him screaming into a pillow. From Daehyun’s, a loud thud like he had punched a hole in the wall. He had.

Then, it was silent. Junhong had slipped out into Jongup’s room so they could whisper quietly with concern. They were both sure it wouldn’t last a week. Those two loved each other too much; it was probably just another fight.

At two days, Himchan realized neither boy was was eating, sending the two youngest to deliver food to the vocalists rooms since they were the most effective at convincing them to eat. Still, more often than not, Youngjae wouldn’t touch his food and Daehyun would barely manage half of it. It was a full week before either actually cleared their entire plate. 

They wouldn’t come out of their rooms either, nor would they talk to anyone. They didn’t want to be around people at all, although sometimes Junhong would end up disappearing into Youngjae’s room for a couple hours and come back with reports that Youngjae had wanted someone to hold him while he cried. Daehyun, on the other hand, was ready to punch anyone that tried to stay in his room for more than ten minutes, or sometimes, ten seconds. Suddenly it was difficult to live in the dorm with them, where any noise felt like it might trigger some new screaming fit and make everything worse than it was.

At three weeks, Junhong cracked, asking Himchan and Yongguk if there was anything they could do to get the vocalists back together because he couldn’t stand the tense atmosphere anymore and he _really_  could not stand Youngjae’s tears. It hurt to see his friend so upset. They both told him that there wasn’t anything to do, and so Junhong ended up lying on Jongup’s bed and asking the dancer if he had any ideas. “I just hate seeing him cry.” Junhong mumbled. “Every time I go in there, he’s literally sobbing and it just hurts to see, you know?”

“I get it.” Jongup mumbled. “Whenever I go to bring food to Daehyun and he doesn’t look like he might punch me for existing, he’s hidden under the covers sniffling and he’s trying to hide that he’s crying but I can tell. I don’t think I can take it much longer.”

“I don’t know what to do.” Junhong whimpered. “They both want to get back together, right? Youngjae said that all he was waiting for was an apology. He says he already forgives him for everything and regrets ending it, but that he needs an apology.”

“Daehyun hasn’t said much.” Jongup answered. “But sometimes I hear him mumbling under his breath about how dumb he thinks he is, and how he thinks he ruined the one good thing in his life. I’d say he wants Youngjae back too.”

“So we just need to think of something, right?” Junhong said. “Youngjae probably won’t take it if we just tell Daehyun he needs to apologize, he won’t believe Daehyun’s sorry then. So what do we do?”

“I have a plan.” Jongup answered. “On the bright side, I think it has a really good chance of working. But, you might accidentally end up on a date with Youngjae.”

Zelo sighed. “Anything is better than this. Let’s hear it.”

* * *

Zelo was nervous when he knocked on Daehyun’s door, praying it would be one of those days when Daehyun wasn’t about to punch people for being near him, _especially_  since he might get punched anyway for following the plan. After a small sound of recognition from the older, he came into the room. He clearly looked nervous, shifting from foot to foot as he stood in front of the lump on the bed that was Daehyun. “Hey, um, I have something to ask you.” Junhong mumbled.

“What?” Daehyun asked. He sounded exasperated.

“Well, just like first, I guess, how are you feeling?” Junhong asked nervously.

“Shitty.” Daehyun answered, “but better. “I’m starting to feel better. Fuck Youngjae, I’ll be fine without him. I’m done with him.” Daehyun didn’t sound convincing, but Zelo thought that was a good thing.

“Oh, that’s good then,” Junhong answered, “because, I wanted to know, um, if it would be okay with you if I asked Youngjae out.” He said nervously.

“You want to date Youngjae?” Daehyun asked.

“Yeah.” Junhong lied.

“Go ahead.” Daehyun mumbled. “Just know that he’s a fucking piece of work.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Zelo answered. “Um, thanks, then. I’ll go see if maybe he wants to go out on Friday then.”

“Good luck.” Daehyun answered.

With phase one complete, Junhong went to go for the more difficult task, convincing Youngjae to agree to go out with him. He left Daehyun for Youngjae’s room, entering without knocking because he knew he was welcome. “Hey, Youngjae.” He called toward the older, who seemed to be calm for once.

“What’s up?” Youngjae asked.

“I was wondering if maybe you’d be up for going out on Friday.” Junhong asked. “Like, it doesn’t have to be a date, it can just be as friends if you want, but like, it’ll probably make you feel better to get out of the dorm.”

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” Youngjae asked.

“Yeah.” Junhong answered..

“Even though I’m needy and clingy and annoying and _ugly_.” Youngjae asked.

“You aren’t any of those things.” Zelo answered. Youngjae hugged him tightly. 

“Then, yeah.” Youngjae mumbled. “Let’s go out on Friday. It’ll probably help me feel better. I don’t know that I’m okay with it being a date though. I’m not sure I’m ready for that yet.”

“That’s okay.” Junhong answered. It didn’t really have to be a date for Jongup’s plan to work, Daehyun just needed to think it was.

* * *

Jongup relayed all of the information needed to Daehyun about the date on the day after, pleased to see how upset it made the older that Youngjae had actually agreed to it. Jongup, of course, hinted that it was still possible to win Youngjae back, but once he started dating Zelo it would be near impossible.

Still, it took until Friday night, while Youngjae was trying to make it look like he hadn’t been crying for the past three weeks, for Daehyun to actually act. It was like he had a sense that he only had a couple minutes before he’d lose Youngjae forever, and suddenly he was out of his room and running across the dorm in a panic. He slammed Youngjae’s door open, tears brimming in is eyes. He looked like a mad man, in the same pajamas he had been wearing for the past week, hair all over the place and face puffy from all of the crying he had been doing. “Daehyun?” Youngjae’s voice cracked as he stared at his ex. Even if Daehyun looked entirely out of it, it still hurt his heart to see him. “What do you want?” Youngjae tried to sound cold and distant, but failed miserably.

“You can’t go out with him.” Daehyun answered, breaking down in tears as he was talking.

“What?” Youngjae asked.

“You can’t go out with Zelo!” Daehyun reiterated. “Please, please don’t do this.” He begged softly.”

“Daehy–” Youngjae was cut off.

“I love you!” Daehyun cried out. “I love you and I’m sorry. I’m an idiot and I fucked up and I hurt you and I’m a piece of shit for it, but please, Youngjae, I can’t take it. I can’t be without you anymore, and I can’t see you with someone else.” Daehyun was sobbing uncontrollably. “I’m not strong enough for this. Please, Youngjae, please, I can’t take it. I’m not strong enough. Please, please, take me back– I’m begging you. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for everything that happened and I promise if you take me back I’ll be the perfect boyfriend. I’ll never lok at anyone else again. I’ll treasure you. I promise if you take me back I won’t forget how much you mean to me again.”

Youngjae was crying then, because it hurt, but he didn’t know what to do. “You don’t get to just come in here after three weeks and say you love me again, Daehyun.” Youngjae replied. “Not after you made me feel like shit. Not after you said you hated being with me! You didn’t love me then, why do you suddenly love me now? Because I might be with someone else? You feel nothing for three weeks, and then the moment I have a shot at happiness, you’re back?”

“I did nothing but cry for three weeks!” Daehyun answered. “Because it wasn’t until you were gone that I realized… that I realized you weren’t just another star in a star-filled sky, Youngjae. You’re the fucking sun. Nothing can compare to you. And I was too stupid to see it. And then you were gone and I thought you wanted nothing to do with me. I thought there was no way you’d take me back.” He took a deep breath, but he couldn’t stop the tears. “But, I can’t take it. I have to at least try. Please, Youngjae. Please, take me back. Give me a second chance. I love you.”

Youngjae stared blankly for a long time, unsure of how to respond. “I love you too.” He answered, and then he was sobbing just as hard as Daehyun.

“Please,” Daehyun begged again. “I’m sorry and I miss you. I miss you so much it’s like my heart’s been ripped out of my chest. I can’t breathe right anymore. You’re the only thing that matters to me anymore.”

Youngjae gulped. “I’ll give you one more chance.” He answered, “but only one. If I end it again, it’s over forever.” His breath was a bit ragged. “Now, get over here, I need a hug.” Within the second, he was swept up in Daehyun’s warm arms, a kiss left on the soft skin of his cheek.  Everything would be okay.


	71. (H/C) Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: daehyun gets furiously jealous over youngjae and his new model friend since youngjae wont stop talking about his model friend and texting him a lot, fluff ending <3
> 
> Posted On: April 28th 2015

“Who are you texting?” Daehyun asked his boyfriend, Youngjae, who had been staring and giggling at his phone for the past hour since he had gotten home from going out with some new friend of his.

Youngjae didn’t answer, instead laughing hard and taking a silly picture, then going back to texting.

“Youngjae?” His boyfriend didn’t answer, completely glued to his phone. “Come on, pay attention to me.” Daehyun whined. Normally that would work– Youngjae would tease him for being clingy but pull him down to cuddle anyway. Youngjae still wasn’t paying attention to him. “Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me? Youngjae!”

Youngjae finally looked up, complete confusion on his face as he stared at his boyfriend. “Why are you yelling?”

“You weren’t answering me.” Daehyun whined.

“Sorry, I was talking to Zelo.” Youngjae answered. “He’s so funny.”

“Who’s Zelo?” Daehyun asked.

“The model? The one I’ve been photographing for the past week? Dae, I literally just came back from hanging out with him.” Youngjae answered. Zelo must have texted him again because Youngjae’s attention was back on his phone.

“Pay attention to me.” Daehyun whined. “You’ve been texting him all week.”

“Shush.” Youngjae answered, before laughing at his phone again. “He’s such a crazy kid, oh my god. He’s so funny. He’s really cute too.” 

Daehyun pouted. “If your going to be like this then I’m going to go out for a bit.”

“Have fun!” Youngjae didn’t seem to be listening.

* * *

For a full two weeks after that, Youngjae’s attention was pretty much always on Zelo. If he wasn’t texting or hanging out with the model then he was talking about him, always going on about how amazing he was. It was literally all day, every day and Daehyun was going crazy. He swore he could have dyed his hair blue and Youngjae wouldn’t have even noticed.

It wasn’t even like he needed to be in the room or paying attention, Youngjae kept blabbering on about _Zelo this_ and _Zelo that_ even when Daehyun got up and left. They would make plans and Youngjae just wouldn’t show up or would show up late only to keep talking about Zelo.

It was infuriating, but more than that, it was heartbreaking. It felt like he was losing Youngjae.

That day he got home from another date Youngjae had stood him up on, having just broken down crying in the middle of a cafe after Youngjae hadn’t shown up for an hour. He had texted Youngjae asking where he was and the response had been ‘with Zelo’. When he stormed into the apartment, he was alone and it only hurt more.

Youngjae got home ten minutes later, entirely clueless and still smiling from hanging out with Zelo. “Daehyun, is there a reason you’re crying?” Youngjae asked.

“Oh, so you actually see me now?” Daehyun asked, anger weaved into his tone. “I thought I must be invisible.”

“What?”

“You skipped out on another one of our dates to hang out with Zelo!” Daehyun near shouted. “This is the second time this week you’ve just left me sitting there somewhere waiting for you like an idiot.”

“I-I’m sorry?” Youngjae responded.

“Are you? Do you even care?” Daehyun shouted, although he was still crying.

“Of course I care.” Youngjae answered. “Do you have a problem with me hanging out with Zelo?” He asked.

“I have a problem with you standing me up! I have a problem with you texting him every second of every day! I have a problem with you only ever talking about him! I have a problem with you ignoring me all the time!”

“Can you stop shouting?” Youngjae asked.

“Do you want to break up? Is that it? Why don’t you pay attention to me anymore? Do you like him better or something?” Daehyun cried, his voice softer.

“How could you even think that?” Youngjae answered. “I love you. I’m not going to break up with you.”

“Then why do you spend all of your time with him or texting him or talking about him?” Daehyun asked. “It’s like I’m not even here anymore.”

Youngjae hung his head. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled. “I don’t know what to say, I just got kind of caught up in it, I guess. Like it was my first big photography job and he’s this really cool model and– You’re right. You’re right and I’m sorry that I’ve been such an ass and that I’ve been ignoring you. What can I do to make it better?”

“Pay attention to me.” Daehyun answered back with a kind of begging sob. “Hang out with me. Actually show up for our dates. Just anything so I know you still care about me.”

“Of course I still care about you.” Youngjae murmured. He stepped forward, pulling Daehyun into his arms and hugging him tightly. After a second or two, Daehyun raised his arms to hug hug back, lightly at first but soon enough he sobbing into Youngjae’s shoulder and clinging to him. “I’m sorry I’m such a piece of shit.” Youngjae mumbled into Daehyun’s hair. “I promise I won’t ignore you ever again.”

“Do you still love me?” Daehyun asked.

“I love you so much.” Youngjae answered. “So, so, so, so much. Don’t ever forget that, okay?”

“I love you too.” Daehyun sniffled.

Youngjae’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out to see a new text message from Zelo. He looked like he was going to answer it and that made Daehyun want to cry again because clearly Youngjae still didn’t care. But, instead, the younger turned off his phone, placing it down on the coffee table and hugging Daehyun again. “So how do I make it up to you first?” Youngjae asked. “I could take you out for dinner or we could hang out here a cuddle.”

“Cuddle.” Daehyun picked, and Youngjae responded by pulling him to lay on the couch in his arms.

“I guess I’ve been talking too much then. So, why don’t you tell me about your week?” Youngjae asked, kissing Daehyun’s forehead and listening to what Daehyun had to say. He made sure to respond often so Daehyun knew he was listening, kissing and coddling the older until things seemed okay again.


	72. (H/C) Stop the Wedding!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you write a fic where Daehyun brakes into the church to stop Youngjae´s wedding?? :D
> 
> Posted On: January 21st 2015

Youngjae wasn’t sure, wasn’t positive. why he was doing this. It had been a thought nagging at the back of his brain for a long time now, an inkling of confusion, doubt and discontent. Now, his fiance was a great person, kind, caring, and intelligent, but they didn’t love each other, they both knew this was to make their parents happy and leave them alone.

That inkling grew, became overwhelming as he stood in his tux waiting for the ceremony to start, coming out in a choked sob, “I can’t do this.”

–

Daehyun would have drunken himself into a stupor if Junhong and Jongup hadn’t been around to stop him, as they had been doing for over a year now - as the good friends they were, they were forcing him to live his life normally even if he just wanted to wallow in misery for a while.

Youngjae was everything to him, his sun and stars, his happiness, any cheesy, romantic phrase you could find, that’s what applied. They had dated for three whole years and Daehyun was sure one day they’d be married, maybe going so far as to move to America to do so. They had talked about it a couple times even, dreaming that one day they would do it, that there would never be an end.

Daehyun never knew why the younger broke up with him, only that Youngjae had cried, before and after. During, he was barely able to choke the words out, lying them heavily on the ground in a way that made them sound unreal. He told Daehyun that he had been confused, that Daehyun had tricked him into thinking he liked boys when he really didn’t, and that he wanted to go live a normal life, but rather than sounding sincere the words sounded like lines from a play that Youngjae was an unwilling participant of. And then all contact was gone, broken apart, and so was Daehyun’s heart.

Junhong still kept close to both of them, always informing one about the other, including news of Youngjae’s wedding when it popped up only two or three months prior.

That night before the wedding, Junhong passed along another message. “He didn’t want me to tell you,” Junhong said softly. “He made me swear on my skateboards that I wouldn’t, but seeing the both of you unhappy makes me more unhappy then whatever he’ll do to them in retribution." 

They were sitting on the couch, all three of them. Jongup, like a rock, holding Daehyun steady while the other was trying to contain his emotions and failing miserably. Junhong next to them, offering his own form of comfort.

"Last night we went out for the Bachelor Party. Or technically, we actually just hid in my house. He was too miserable to want to party. He still loves you, Daehyun.” Junhong told him.

“He loves her too.” Daehyun answered, some tone of jealous defeat hidden in the sad words.

Jongup hummed. “Does he love her, or does he love that she makes his parents happy?” Daehyun furrowed his eyebrows and the room stayed silent from then on as epiphanies were reached.

Now, it was an hour before the wedding, which Daehyun had spent hours digging to find the location of as Junhong had become unreachable as he tried to fulfill his duties as best man. The wedding hall was an hour and a half away, and Daehyun was driving fast enough to get arrested because some part of him was  _screaming_ he needed to get there in time.

–

The wedding tune filled the small hall as Sunhwa walked slowly down the red carpet to the altar where Youngjae was waiting. Neither was smiling, and Youngjae could hear a very specific bridesmaid crying already, Sunhwa’s eyes focused on her instead of him.

They’re families were both beaming as the ceremony began, Youngjae doing his best not to cry because he doubted it would be interpreted as happy tears. Sunhwa had a couple tears spilling from her eyes, but she was faking a smile that probably looked genuine from afar. It seemed to drag on and on as they felt like they were putting out for show like little porcelain dolls.

–

Daehyun could hear the ceremony going, hear the minister drone on and on as he tried to find another entrance to the church. There was someone standing outside the main door, saying only guests were allowed in.

He ran around the back, panicked because he knew it was near the close and soon enough he would have lost Youngjae for good. There was a small parking lot in the back, a door leading in that Daehyun thought of as his golden ticket. The desperate man pulled and pushed at the door desperately, trying to find a way to get it to budge. Tears of frustration gathered in his eyes as he kept trying.

“What are you doing?” A voice came from behind, that of a middle aged woman carrying a couple bags of groceries. From what Daehyun could tell from her outfit, she was part of the catering staff.

“Can you open this door?” He asked, desperation in his tone.

“Why?” She replied.

Daehyun didn’t have time for this, tears spilling because he was running out of time. “The person I love is in there about to marry someone else, someone they don’t actually want to.”

The woman furrowed her eyebrows, but she understood. Both the groom and the bride looked unreasonably upset in the brief moments she had seen them before the ceremony started. Slowly, she pulled out the key she had been given an unlocked the door, motioning Daehyun to go ahead.

The man ran through the church, accidentally knocking several things over but paying no attention as he slid in front of the closed door to the wedding hall just in time.

Loud and clear, the minister’s voice came through. “If there are any objections as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or–”

Daehyun managed to open the door jut in time, shouting, “I object!”

The hall fell silent, staring at him, but he did not notice. Instead, his eyes were focused on the one person who mattered, Youngjae standing there with tears gathered in his eyes, letting out a pained whisper that Daehyun could not hear, but new from the look of it: his name.

“Youngjae, please.” Daehyun begged. “I love you, and I know you still love me. If your parents want to be assholes about it, then fuck them. How much do they matter if they don’t want you to be happy? I can’t– I can’t let you do this! Not when you’re my everything, not when I need you more than I need air to breathe. Let me make you happy, Youngjae. Please, pick me, let’s be in love even if they don’t like it. Let’s be happy. I have no happiness without you.”

Sunhwa turned to Youngjae with a very serious look in her eyes, something deadly dripping from her hushed voice. “I swear to God, Youngjae, I will make your life a living hell if you do not go with him.” Her eyes darted back to her crying bridesmaid and Youngjae understood.

He stepped forward, pressing a thankful kiss for a handful of seconds on her temple while Daehyun thought he had lost.

A second later, Youngjae was pulling away and running to him, Daehyun catching him in one of those spinning hugs that make everything feel alright.


	73. (A) Lost Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CONTAINS MENTIONS OF SUICIDE
> 
> Prompt: ahhh i think it's my prompt? idek x.x prompt: lost stars, daejae, angst *-*
> 
> Posted On: October 26th 2014

His unhealed wrists burned a bit as he picked up the pencil, pulling the sheet of paper closer. They told him writing it down might help, and right now anything was better than the nothing he was doing. Nothing but wallowing. He wasn’t sure he had the strength to write it all out though.

 _You’re never going to read this, are you?_ That first line hurt, oh so cruel, but he needed to say it. He needed to remind himself that this was functionally a letter to no one, that no one would see the ink bleeding onto the paper wrought with pain and misery. He just wanted it to stop, to stop, but it wasn’t going to.

 _I thought I saw you a month ago._ He wrote next. _While I was laying in the tub filled up red with blood, I thought I saw you out the window. You were crying. I wanted to run out there and hold you, but I decided that was a new level of crazy I didn’t want to touch._

 _You always thought I was joking, but I meant it when I said I fell in love with you at first sight. You were still so cute then, with a happy smile that I grew to miss and a way of making me laugh too loud. Most people get embarrassed or annoyed when I laughed like that, but you’d just pull me forward and kiss me, telling me I was the cutest person you’d ever met. Normally, I’d doubt it when someone said that, but you always sound so serious and genuine about those things_.

Daehyun sat back for a moment, checking his wrists for blood in case he had opened the wounds again. What did it matter? His heart was an open wound.

_I miss you._

He had met Youngjae years ago, when he was still young and childish, but Youngjae didn’t seem to care. The vocal coach had dragged Youngjae into a room where Daehyun was waiting and directing them to sing a duet together. The moment Daehyun heard Youngjae’s voice, he was in love, and Youngjae always claimed the same thing.

Time passed by and they grew closer and closer, both as friends and as something more. _We were always something more, weren’t we? Neither of us could be satisfied with just friendship. You told me, I remember, that it was a red string of fate that tied us together. I feel that red string pulling me now. Pulling me to you, but everyone else keeps holding me back._

Daehyun was always carefully gravitating around Youngjae, in a way that was too obvious to not tell what was going on between them. Daehyun needed him like most people needed air, because Youngjae was the light that shone through the dark.

_I needed you to be there with me. I still do. You were the light in my life, you were the meaning I could find. None of the rest of this means anything anymore, the purpose of my life was you._

The company saw it differently. They saw it as a problem, something to obvious to put them in a group together. Daehyun debuted as a solo artist a year later, and two months after Youngjae was put in a group where he was the main singer. With those simple days of duets in the practice room gone, Daehyun threw fits and used his mounting popularity to convince the company to let him live with Youngjae’s band.

_At least I got to see you at night, even if it was too dark to really see your beauty. You still shined then, even in the dark._

The apartment had three bedrooms and the group, five members. Two rooms were close to each other, and the third was far off, in a remote corner of the house away from everyone. That’s where Youngjae and Daehyun found themselves then, crawling into the same bed once the light was turned out to hold onto each other closely.

_It’s so weird, the bed is so empty now. Without you by my side, I don’t know how to survive. It’s not healthy, but I was dependent. An addict. And now I can’t get my fill. I keep hearing your songs on the radio, and it’s impossible not to cry._

Youngjae was always listening to Daehyun’s songs, he claimed it was the only music he listened to anymore. On radio broadcasts and TV shows, they’d shyly talk about how much they wanted to work with each other, but kept their interactions to a minimum.

 _We were obvious, and oblivious to how obvious we were._ Daehyun wrote. _When it happened, everyone wrote me letters and sent me gifts, telling me to stay strong. All of our fans could tell, and of course your group members knew. I don’t know how we missed how obvious we were, but somehow we thought we had them all fooled._

He felt like he couldn’t breath now, those tears brimming at the back of his eyes.

_But even if they didn’t see us, they knew. Even if they didn’t see the way we’d cling together in sleep, or those secret kisses, even if they didn’t know how much I needed you, they knew._

_It was written all over our faces._

He started crying then, tears marring the paper like the ink.

_I can’t sleep anymore. Not without you there to play with my hair and blush when I tried to explain how I felt about you. It took you longer to say it back than for me to say it, but I didn’t mind._

_I loved you, and that was enough._

He didn’t know that he could write anymore. He didn’t know that he had the strength. His wrists were itchy and he fought not to rip the bandages off and reopen old wounds, to finish what he had started.

Daehyun had gone on tour, and Youngjae was entirely thrilled about it. They were getting into spats and fights due to stress, and the stars didn’t seem to be aligning in their favor anymore.

_I’m sorry._

But Daehyun was determined to make it better. As soon as his tour was up he would be back to make it up to his Youngjae, who meant more than anything else in the world to him. He quit that tour halfway through, cancelling location after location so he could fly home.

No one was upset with him, everyone understood.

_I love you._

They had all heard the news, something as simple and awful as a bad allergy attack. They hadn’t got to the hospital in time.

_Why couldn’t you be more careful?_

So Daehyun came back for the funeral, and stood there covered head to toe in black as mourners asked him if he’d be okay. They all knew, it was obvious. It had always been obvious.

_I love you, Youngjae._

His wrists were bleeding again, deep gashes that could bleed him dry and take him far away, but he didn’t make an effort to stop them. Maybe it would work this time. Without Youngjae, he was lost. He thought he saw Youngjae crying.


	74. (A) Imaginary Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains Mentions of Death
> 
> Prompt: Daejae! Youngjae is a lonely boy. He has no friend except his imaginary friend, daehyun.
> 
> Posted On: July 05th 2015

“You know, maybe if you were nice to people they would like you.” Youngjae was the only one who heard the voice of his only friend, Jung Daehyun, as he sat alone in the cafeteria. The other kids sat far at the end of the table away from him, occasionally glancing in what seemed to be a fearful manner.

“Shut up Daehyun.” Youngjae grumbled. “They’re all stupid I don’t need to be nice to them.”

“Hey, Youngjae!” A plucky seven year old and his six year old friend said, suddenly in front of him. Before his eyes, Daehyun disappeared. He was only imaginary, after all. Or, at least, that’s what his mom said when he described his new friend. Daehyun always disappeared when Youngjae was talking to someone else. “Can we sit with you?” The seven year old asked.

“If by sit with me, you mean sit waaaaaaaaaaay over there on the other side of the cafeteria, then yes.” The eight year old answered with a pout. He didn’t like other people. Only Daehyun.

Sometimes it got a bit lonely, but the moment they left, Daehyun was back. “See, you’re mean to them! You could have friends other than me, but I’m the only one.” Daehyun had said he was nine when he introduced himself. He moved up to Seoul with his family from Busan when he was seven. His hair was pitch black and so were his irises. He looked pretty clear and intangible most of the time, but Youngjae new that if he got sad or angry he could brighten until he was almost real. Youngjae liked to call him ‘grey boy’ because Daehyun’s normal washed out colors made his hair look like an odd shade of grey. “Don’t you wish you had real friends?” Daehyun asked.

“I do have a real friend, it’s you.” Youngjae answered. “I don’t want to talk to them, they all called me a crybaby and made fun of me.”

“That was because they didn’t know your dad died.” Daehyun answered. “You said everyone’s been nice to you since the funeral when your teacher told your whole class. It’s been almost a year, maybe you should forgive them.”

“I don’t need to forgive them.” Youngjae grumbled. “But on the bright side, that means it’s been almost a year since I made you up and we became best friends!” He cheered quietly. He knew Daehyun could see through it. “Fine, I’m lonely. I want a real friend, not just an imaginary one. But I’m scared. What if something reminds me of my dad and I start crying?”

“They’ll understand.” Daehyun shrugged. “Boys cry sometimes, even though people tell us not to. You didn’t make fun of me when I started crying, remember? When we were near the river?”

“I still think it’s weird that you’re afraid of water.” Youngjae replied. “Why would I make up a friend that doesn’t even want to go swimming with me?” After a second he sighed. “I guess I could try, but I don’t know how. I tell people to leave me alone without even thinking now.” He pouted, and Daehyun appeared next to him instead of across to pat Youngjae’s shoulder. He shivered.

“Youngjae, we’re sitting here and you’re sitting here and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Someone said suddenly. Youngjae looked up to see one of the more demanding twelve year olds in his K-9 school. Even though they were in a big city, his school was a private school, so it was small enough to put the five through fourteen year olds in the same building, with the high schoolers next door. Youngjae thought this one was named Himchan, and he sat next to Youngjae.

His friend Yongguk helped Himchan force him to shuffle down so that he was between the both of them. The seven year old and six year old from before, Youngjae thought their names were Jongup and Junhong, sat across from him. Daehyun appeared across from them as well, instructing him quickly. “Don’t tell them to leave. You don’t even need to talk with them, just sit with them.” Youngjae gave a said little nod.

“So how are your classes going, Junhong?” Himchan asked the little plucky six year old currently gobbling down little red cherry tomatoes.

“Ms. Kim gave out stickers today! Zelobot got three!” Junhong answered excitedly. Jongup ruffled his hair. “But stupid Jungkook got four and so I don’t like him anymore.”

“Junhong.” Yongguk scolded from next to Youngjae.

“I’m sorry. Jungkookie is nice and I shouldn’t call him stupid even though I’m jealous.” The six year old pouted.

“And you, Jongup?” Himchan asked.

“Well–” He was cut off by Youngjae’s annoyed voice.

“Why are you guys sitting here?” He asked loudly. “I don’t want to sit with you, go away!” Daehyun appeared again but Junhong’s side to glare at him, lifting his eyebrows when Youngjae just glared indignantly back.

“Your teacher is worried.” Yongguk said. “Since us big kids are supposed to help take care of the little kids, and Himchan and I have been doing so well with Junhong and Jongup, she asked us to come try to help you. She said she was worried because your grades are falling and you won’t talk to anyone besides yourself. She said your mom is worried too.”

“You’re not supposed to tell him that!” Himchan whined.

“Junhong, why did Himchan and I start hanging out with you?” Yongguk asked.

“Because I hit someone for taking my cherry tomatoes.” Junhong answered with a guilty tone. The little kid clearly felt bad, and Youngjae remembered hearing about it the year before.

“And why do we hang out with you now?” Yongguk asked.

“'Cause you’re my big brothers now! And I love you guys sooooo much and you love me soooo much. I almost like you enough to share my tomatoes.” He swatted at Himchan’s hand when he reached for the baggie full of the little red vegetable. “I said almost.” He whined.

“And Jongup, what about you?” Yongguk asked. He was clearly trying to prove a point.

“It was because I didn’t have any friends and I didn’t talk to anyone, but now I have lots of friends! Like Jiminie and Taehyungie! But I still hang out with you guys because you’re my best friends.” Jongup said. His voice was quiet, but he sounded ridiculously cheerful by the end.

“And you’re our best friend.” Yongguk countered. “See, Himchan? Lying to them isn’t any help. We need to tell them what the adults think the problem is and help them with it. Then, when we’re done, we can really be friends with them.” He paused, and then turned to Youngjae. “No matter how much we try, Youngjae, if you push us away then you’re just going to be alone. If you don’t want to be alone, you’ve got to work with us.”

“I wanna be your friend!” Six year old Junhong seemed to have missed parts of what Yongguk said. “I like you so much I’ll…” He paused for a second, and very, very hesitantly reached into his little baggie of cherry tomatoes and gave Youngjae one. He looked like he might cry.

Youngjae wanted to refuse but before he could, Daehyun appeared. “If you don’t take that tomato I’m leaving and never coming back.” He huffed.

“Thank you.” He mumbled softly to Junhong, taking the cherry tomato and very carefully mimicking the way Junhong ate them as to appease the child. Both Yongguk and Himchan patted him on the shoulder and from there, Daehyun only appeared when he thought he needed to nudge Youngjae into talking again. Youngjae wondered why his imaginary friend was so pushy, but guessed it was because deep down, he really was lonely only having one friend. And one friend that wasn’t even real at that.

A month passed and by the end of it, a happy, more social Youngjae was peeking through the cracks of his shell. He had hid behind a plate of armor for so long, but as he opened up he found a lot of people wanted to be his friend. His grades were on the rise and Yongguk swore he had seen Youngjae smile once. It was to the point that Youngjae’s mother debated not taking him to visit his father’s grave for fear that it would make it bad again, but he begged and so she took him with her.

Youngjae sat facing his father’s headstone for a long time, happily chatting about all his new friends and how much more fun he was having at school. He asked his dad if it was alright that he wasn’t sad all the time anymore and his mom said it was.

Right as they were about to go, Youngjae saw something very distinctive out of the corner of his eye. It was Daehyun, in more vivid color than he had ever been in before. He was appearing less and less lately, only when Youngjae was about to go to sleep and the sadness got kind of bad. Daehyun gave him a nervous look and went running, and Youngjae went running after him. He looked so real Youngjae could touch him! He wanted a hug before his imaginary friend left forever.

“Youngjae, where are you going?” His mom shouted.

“Daehyun’s running this way!” He shouted backed.

“Youngjae, Youngjae!” She called after him for a long time before losing her temper. “Youngjae, Daehyun isn’t real! He’s your imaginary friend! You have real friends now, you don’t need him.”

“She’s right.” Daehyun was suddenly right next to him. He was so real looking Youngjae could actually make out a mole under his eye and the clothes he was wearing. They looked old. Youngjae guessed it was because he thought old clothing looked the coolest. “You have friends now. You said it yourself, you aren’t really that sad anymore. You don’t need me.”

“He is real!” Youngjae shouted. “He’s real! His name is Jung Daehyun and he’s nine years old! He moved here from Busan with his family when he was seven! His dad was in the military and his mom sewed all of his clothes and he never learned to read because he didn’t have the chance! He’s scared of cars and trains and planes and phones and computers and the Han River, and he’s my best friend! He’s real.”

Daehyun went running again. Youngjae went running after him. His mom lost them for a couple minutes, too shocked to run after her child.

She found him in an old part of the cemetery, corrupted by tree roots and cracked grave stones. As she wandered farther back, the dates got older and older on the grave stones, until she reached the small one her son was kneeled in front of. Wild flowers grew atop it, as if someone had planted them decades ago and they had grown and naturalized.

A little boy appeared in front of her. His eyes were black like his hair. There was a little mole under one of them. His clothes looked old and they were dripping a little bit. He looked like he was Youngjae’s age. “Thank you for letting me play with Youngjae for so long, Mrs. Yoo.” He said softly. She barely held back the scream. Why could she see her son’s imaginary friend?

Before she could respond, he was in front of Youngjae. “It’s time to say goodbye now.” Daehyun mumbled, kneeling down to hug his friend. Youngjae shivered, Daehyun was sopping wet. “You don’t need me anymore.” He paused to wipe away Youngjae’s tears. “Hey, don’t cry. You can always come visit me. I’ll be here, unless another kid needs me. Even then, I promise I’ll pop back here, just to say hi and give you a hug.” He paused for a second. “You have friends, now, Youngjae. Don’t lose them because you miss me, okay? Because I’m always going to be here.” He pointed down to the grave. “And I’m always going to be here.” He pointed to Youngjae’s brain. “Plenty of kids visit me still. Even when they’re old and grey! ‘Cause if we were friends once, we’re friends forever. So don’t be afraid to stop by every once in a while.”

“I’m gonna miss you.” Youngjae mumbled. “Bye bye, Grey Boy.”

“Until we meet again.” The imaginary friend vanished.

Now, Youngjae’s mom was about to have a mental break down, why had she been able to see Daehyun? Why had she been able to hear him say goodbye to her son? Why did it sound like Youngjae was not the first child he had appeared for? She stepped forward toward the wildflower covered grave and kneeled to read the small stone at the head of it.

“ _Jung Daehyun. 1894-1903. Taken away by the river he loved to play in. Love to you, my child, may you play on, but far from the water._ ”


End file.
